Breathe Me
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall are both heirs to wealthy families. Klaus is the troubled son of an Oli Tycoon. Hayley is the troubled and rebellious younger daughter of a powerful politician. When their paths cross at a political fundraiser they can't help but feel drawn to each other. All human AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Overview: Klaus and Hayley are both troubled Heirs to wealthy families. Klaus, son of the powerful Oil Tycoon Mikael. Hayley, daughter of powerful politician David Labonair. Klaus is the lone wolf of his family, deeply troubled emotionally and distant from the rest of this siblings except for his older brother Elijah and his younger sister Rebekah. He has a penchant for disappearing days at a time without notice and often worries his family with his distant behavior. Hayley is the problem child of her family, the younger of two sisters she rebels against the perfect image her father wants to portray for the public. Because of how powerful her father is her indiscretions often remain a secret to the general public but her reputation as a wild child is well known among her parent's associates and most of high society.**_

* * *

Klaus stood alone in his upper east side loft staring at his latest work of art. It was a painting of a boy, alone in the middle of the busy city. That was usually the theme of most of this paintings, a boy or man all alone in a chaotic world.

Nik, what are you doing? Father wants us at the manor in less than an hour and you aren't even dressed." His sister Rebekah's voice interrupts his thoughts. Rebekah was one of the few people who could provide him any sort of comfort.

"I know what he wants but I don't feel like attending another one of these high society parties that masquerades as a fundraiser. I'm sure father won't miss my presence" He walked towards the painting and covered it with a black sheet, moving it to the back corner of his loft with the rest of his art work.

Rebekah observed his mood. He was sad again. It seemed like he was always sad.

"Nik dear, I know you hate these things but it would mean a lot to father and mother if you came, besides Finn is in town with his wife and children and it's going to be the first time we are all at an event together as a family"

"Maybe I don't feel like pretending to be some happy family tonight Rebekah. I don't want to go and i've made my decision" he sharply replied as he flopped on his all white leather couch and grabbed the bottle of bourbon that was on his sleek modern end table.

Rebekah plopped down on the couch near her brother and nuzzled up against him. He tried to move away from her but she wouldn't let him and he couldn't resist her charms for long. Slowly she took the glass of bourbon from his hand and drank it herself causing him to sigh in frustration.

"I wish I understood this sadness you have Nik. I mean I get some of it. This family hasn't been all that great for any of us, but I hurt seeing you like this. I want you to be happy, I want you to find love and joy, not sit at home drinking all of your best years away alone and depressed. Please Nik come with me, we can get drunk together and embarrass father in front of his fancy friends, we can watch the stars together away from the crowd on the outside patio, we can do anything, anything you want. As long as you're there with me I'll be happy."

Klaus couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips as he looked down at his sister while she pleaded with him to come. She was always so sincere and tender with him so he could never tell her no, not even when he really wanted to.

"My dearest Rebekah, we both know you will leave me in some dark corner of the room the moment some dashing young fellow glances your way. However, I will indulge you this time. The prospect of drawing father's ire by behaving poorly in front of his friends is too inciting to pass up."

"Thank you Nik, and you're wrong, I will stay at your side the entire night. I am all yours you have my word" she said before she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"If you say so Rebekah" he replied. He pulled her close and planted a soft kiss on her forehead to repay her before leaving her to get changed. He hoped that she was right, that maybe he could enjoy himself tonight and that she wouldn't leave him alone to be miserable with the rest of the guests. Perhaps tonight could be different he thought as he quickly put his on Armani tuxedo.

* * *

Hayley finished touching up her deep red lipstick in the back seat of her father's car as the car began to slow down. She could see her mother watching her curiously from behind her compact. Her father, as usual, simply stared out of the window looking anxious while her sister Andrea searched her purse for something. The car stopped finally and Hayley could hear the chatter of paparazzi and press outside the door. This was always the part she hated the most, the press and their hounding, the way she had to put on a smile and laugh uncomfortably and pose for "candid" photos as she made her entrance into an event with her well known family. She wished she could simply sneak in through the back, perhaps enter where the cooks or the maids enter, any place was better than here in front of dozens of cameras that felt like they sucked a little piece of her soul away from her every time they flashed.

Before the door could open she heard her mother's stern voice.

"Hayley you seem to be in good spirits tonight for a change. I hope this means that you will actually behave tonight and you won't embarrass your father and I in front of these very important donors."

It took every ounce of restraint in her to not roll her eyes. Instead she controlled her annoyed feelings and simply nodded and smiled.

"You mother may have faith in your ability to not make a fool of me Hayley, but I know better. Just make sure whatever you get into tonight isn't as bad as the last time. I'm still reeling from the half a million dollars I had to pay to bail you out of jail and convince the press to bury the story about you." Her father chimed in.

"Well maybe if you didn't insist on dragging me to these events I wouldn't always end up as such a disappointment" She replied.

"Do you know how it would look to the press if my own daughter didn't support my political efforts? I would look like a fool and I will not let your petulance ruin this family's good name."

"That's all you care about right? This family's good name. Just fuck how I feel about any of this!" She yelled.

"Hayley please!" Andrea interrupted. The press is right outside of the door and they will hear us. Just listen to father for once. This is important for all of us."

"No this is only important for mother and father and you since I'm sure you can't wait to impress your fiancé's wealthy family. That's the only reason you've ever enjoyed these things." Hayley replied harshly.

"Your sister has the right priorities Hayley, If you had any wisdom you would have done just as she has and attained the affection of one of the many sons of your father's wealthy associates. Andrea knows how to keep this family's name prestigious, you on the other hand only know how to bring shame to us all. Now just stop this tantrum and behave, that's all we ask of you tonight." Her mother told her coldly.

Hayley held back the tears that started to well up in her eyes. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her break, she always said she wouldn't and she meant that. She would suck up her pain and put a smile on her face and make it her mission to embarrass them as much as she could just like she always did. She took a deep breath when the car door finally opened and the Valet presented her with his hand. Be brave she told herself, smile and be brave and before you know it the night would be over.

* * *

True to her word Rebekah had stuck at his side for most of the fundraiser. It was still early however so he still anticipated her ditching him eventually. He and Rebekah sat near the bar while they watched Elijah and Finn work the room. Their mother and father mingled with the Gerard family across the room, probably talking about a new business venture or gossiping about one of their mutual competitors.

Rebekah was just about to say something to him when a brunette woman caught his eye. She was tall with smooth skin. She was strikingly beautiful he thought, perhaps more beautiful than any woman he had seen before at one of these functions. She wore a deep red ball gown with a deep princess neckline. The women at these events usually dressed more modestly but not her, she bucked tradition. Her hair was loosely curled and framed her face perfectly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was so taken by her that he didn't even hear a word that Rebekah was saying to him.

"Nik? Nik are you even listening to me?" she asked with annoyance, interrupting his trance.

"Yes, I um…I'm sorry Rebekah what were you saying?" He replied. Even as he talked to her he still shifted his gaze back and forth to the mysterious woman in the room. She appeared to be just like the rest of the shallow social climbing women at these functions but something told him that there was something more to her even if he didn't quite know what it was.

"What on earth has captured your attention so much that you can't even pay attention to me Nik?" Rebekah asked curiously as she followed his gaze. It didn't take her long to see where his eyes were and she smiled to herself. Klaus still wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She could tell he was completely taken by whoever this woman was and she wasn't going to stop him since it was the first time she had seen him take interest in any woman in years.

She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear."You know you don't have to stand here and stare like an idiot right? She's a stunning woman I'm sure she would love to have the company of someone as handsome as you, go talk to her Nik"

Klaus snapped out of his trance and immediately for flustered. His cheeks reddened and he nervously grabbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what you mean Rebekah I am not interested in whoever you think has caught my eye"

"You've been staring at that brunette for the last 7 minutes completely ignoring me, you my love are interested" Rebekah teased. "Just go talk to her Nik it might be fun, probably better then sitting here brooding with your sister all night"

"Rebekah love you know I adore your company over any others. I'm perfectly content right where I am right now" He replied quickly trying to cover. He wanted to know who she was, he wanted to learn more about her but for some reason he just didn't have the guts to approach her tonight. He's never been shy with women, his mysterious brooding bad boy persona usually attached women to him without much effort, but she was different, she made him hesitant and self conscious for some reason.

"Well if you insist on being a bore then I guess there is no stopping you is there" Rebekah sighed. Klaus just shrugged her off, not wanting to keep this uncomfortable discussion going.

Just as Rebekah finished her sentence she noticed Elijah approach Hayley at the bar. She could tell even from this distance that they were flirting. Whoever the woman was she was quite beautiful so it was no surprise that she caught the eye of more then one of her brothers. However given his mood she didn't want Klaus to become upset by seeing the object of his affection with his brother so she quickly thought of a way to distract him.

"So how about another drink" she quickly propositioned, turning abruptly towards the bar to get the bartender's attention.

Klaus downed the one he already had in his hand and joined her, leaning on the bar with both elbows. Looking at her with a sly smirk he stopped the bartender before he could take her order. "Actually lad I have a request that I'm sure the lady here will appreciate" he quipped. "We'll have the oldest scotch you have behind this bar, make that on the rocks, two glasses."

"Nik the last time we had scotch we almost fell in the pool at the Gerard's annual christmas party, father was livid!" Rebekah recalled with laughter.

"Exactly, it was you after all who promised me that we could find a way to piss him off again tonight. I think this is the perfect way to start don't you agree sister?"

Before she could reply the bartender comeback with their drinks. Klaus took a big gulp, letting the warm burning sensation linger in his throat so that it drowned out the thoughts of the brunette in the red dress he couldn't seem to get out of his head . Rebekah followed suit and before they knew it they had almost finished the first round. Klaus was in the process of hailing the bartender again for more but Elijah's voice behind him interrupted him.

"Niklaus, Rebekah at the bar as usual…." Elijah said in his usual condescending tone that Klaus hated. They both startled and turned around to face him. Rebekah's eyes widened when she saw who he was with and Klaus just stared speechless that she was standing in front to him finally, only with his brother.

Elijah took in both of their expressions curiously, but he didn't spend too much time trying to decipher what their problem was, it was more than likely the alcohol as it always was.

"Excuse me for tearing you both away from your drunk brooding, I wanted you to meet my lovely new acquaintence. Hayley, this is my brother Niklaus and my sister Rebekah." Elijah said as he motioned towards his two younger siblings.

Klaus caught Hayley's eyes but kept his composure and extended his hand towards her for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Hayley." He dryly greeted her.

"Hello Hayley, it's lovely to meet you, I must admit that I am quite jealous, you look stunning tonight, I always thought I was the best dressed but it appears you have taken my crown" Rebekah responded warmly.

"Oh please you are definitely the best dressed here, I should be jealous of you actually" Hayley replied between her laughs.

Rebekah looked at Klaus out of the corner of her eyes. He has turned back to the bar and was ordering drinks, completely ignoring Hayley and Elijah's presence. Hayley noticed right away that Klaus was not pleased to be around her or at this fundraiser. His dismissal of her should have been a turn off, but she was for some reason intrigued by his rudeness, it was different, she always got attention everywhere she went.

"You know when elijah was telling me about his family briefly he didn't mention that he had a brother who was the rude dark brooding type" Hayley said with confidence, knowing it would get his attention.

"Yes well Niklaus is well known for his lack of manners, please forgive him for his behavior. I hope we have not offended you Hayley" Elijah quickly replied hoping not to scare her away.

Klaus let out a small laugh then took a large gulp of his drink before he turned back around to face them.

"My brother often has to apologize for my behavior, it's almost a second job for him. Tell me Elijah do you ever bore of doing such mundane work such as this?"

"Actually I do but since there is always work to be done I must bear the burden" Elijah coldly replied.

Hayley could sense the tension between the two men and it was sad and yet exciting. Everyone else as these things outside of a few of her friends were always so composed but there was this family that didn't shy away from insults and discord in public.

Rebekah quickly intervened before they could embarrass themselves and front of Hayley. "Nik how about he go find Kol"

"Right, I'm sure he's in the process of finding some naive girl to deflower in the coat closet once again, we wouldn't want a repeat of the Rockefeller foundation gala now would we" he joked to lighten the mood and distract from his obvious discomfort.

He caught Hayley's eyes one more time before he walked away, they were as mesmerizing up close as they looked from far away and he wished he could get lost in them. She looked at him curiously, almost begging him to say something to her before he walked away. "Sorry I wasn't as pleasant as my dear brother here Hayley, I hope my behavior has not ruined your evening. It was a pleasure meeting you" he said with his gaze barreling down on her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too" was all she could faintly let out before he was gone.

* * *

Hayley continued to mingle at the party. She caught her parents eyes once or twice and for a change they didn't look at her with disdain or annoyance. She guessed it was because instead of her usual antics she was keeping the company of one of the handsome guests. They probably secretly hoped she would seduce the poor guy who had the misfortune of entertaining someone as wild as her and advance the family's wealth and name.

Elijah was pleasant company. He was handsome and intelligent, he was the perfect gentleman but something about him made her feel generic. She felt like a caged bird at the party and no matter how great Elijah was and no matter how much she enjoyed his company she still wanted to be free. She wanted to fly, fly far away from everyone in this room.

She also couldn't help thinking about the sad deep blue eyes of his bother Niklaus. There was something about him. He was rude, he was quick at the tongue, and he appeared cold, but like her he appeared to hate being in the room with these people. From the way Elijah spoke about him he was a loner and he was moody which often clashed with his family's goals. He intrigued her, the thought of such a dark soul being behind those dangerously beautiful eyes made her feel an unexplainable pull towards him. She could see him across the room with his sister who never left his side. They were in the middle of what looked like an intense conversation with an older man, presumably their father. She could see the annoyance on his face and the desire to just get out of here and she couldn't say she blamed him. She watched him storm out of the room and their father stop Rebekah from going after him and disappointment came over her as she lost the visual.

Elijah must have noticed that she was distracted because after a long period of grunts and one word answers from her he kindly bid her goodbye so that she could enjoy the rest of the night. When he asked to see her again before the night was over she politely agreed even though she had no intention of doing so.

Before she knew it she had wandered to the outside patio with a glass of vodka. Gazing out at the stars and the city lights she took large gulps , hoping to drown out the voice in her head telling her to run away from here as fast as she can. She felt like she was going to explode if she had stayed in that room fool of fake smiles, pretentious attitudes, and judgmental stares. Being out on the patio at least made her feel like she could breathe again, even if the solace was only temporary. Looking at the street below she couldn't help but think that she could have the freedom she craved if she just jumped. That way she could fly, she would soar the way she wanted to, free of the judgement, free of the disappointment, free of the hurt. If only she was that strong she thought to herself.

Klaus had seen her when she first appeared on the balcony. He was sitting off in a shadow drenched corner so she didn't see him when she came out. Like her he sought solace away from the party. He noticed the sigh of relief she let out as she draped one arm over the balcony and downed the drink that was in her other hand. He knew that he had sensed that something wasn't as it appeared when he saw her. Inside she was a beautiful,confident, happy woman. She worked the room easily like most people, she smiled and appeared to be enjoying herself, but he would notice moments where her smile would disappear while no one was watching, and he noticed her appearing spaced out while she danced with his brother. Now here she was alone on a balcony looking down at the world like she can finally breathe. It was all an act, a convincing one, but an act and he couldn't resist the pull to know what's behind her facade despite how self conscious she made him feel.

"If I didn't know any better love I would think you're currently wishing you could just jump" He finally spoke. He was taking a risk starting the conversation with something so dark but it felt right.

His deep voice startled her from her thoughts. As soon as she heard him she gasped and jumped back from the balcony. She recognized his voice. It was Niklaus, the mysterious guy she couldn't get off her mind.

Klaus gave her a knowing glance and leaned on the balcony with both elbows, gazing out at the skyline. Hayley caught her breath and approached the balcony again staring at him intently.

"When did you get out here, and what gives you the idea that I would be thinking about jumping at an event like this" she replied calmly.

"I've been out here a while now. This is the only peaceful spot in the godforsaken building" he replied, still not making eye contact with her.

"You didn't answer the other part of my question" she replied.

"ahh, well maybe it was the way you stared at the ground for 5 second too long, or maybe it was the sigh you let out before taking another swig of your drink."

Finally he looked at her, he could see it in her eyes that he was right. Her gaze was so steady that it caught him off guard.

She don't know why she felt like telling him the truth, he was a stranger after all and she didn't even open up to her friends so feeling compelled to open up to him felt strange, it was strange but she couldn't stop herself from doing it. Something in his eyes said that he would actually understand it, that he probably felt the same way she did so she could trust him.

"What if I said I did think about it for a second? What if I told you that I would fell free if I could just let go and let myself fall. Crazy huh?" She said

"I don't think it's all the crazy actually, I wouldn't blame you if that's how you felt. There is freedom in the finality of it all" He said as he returned his gaze back to the city lights

" Maybe, though I think I most people regret it about 5 seconds too late. There is freedom in living too, especially living how you want to live" she said as she downed the last of her drink and moved a little closer to him. He eyed her carefully and simply nodded in agreement before taking another sip of his drink as well.

"So,why are you out here Niklaus?"

"Please call me Klaus, I prefer Klaus" he replied quickly

"Fine, Klaus, why are you out here?"

"It's simple. I hated being in there" he replied curtly. "The better question is why are you out here? Was my brother's company that dull?"

"Your bother was actually entertaining, he kept me preoccupied long enough to keep me from my usual antics, but that room is suffocating"

"Indeed it is" Klaus responded.

"To be honest with out I would rather be anywhere else but here tonight" Hayley let out as she turned her back to the balcony and leaned against it.

"Then why are you here love? Surely you could have passed on the event"

That made Hayley laugh, which caught him off guard.

"My father would have dragged be here kicking and screaming if I had not agreed. What kinda politician holds an event that his daughter doesn't attend. Not to mention I'm sure he would have been livid if he didn't have the opportunity to subtly pimp me out to the sons of his wealthy donors."

As she spoke he registered who she was. She was the Labonair daughter. He had heard stories about the wild child of the Labonair family from his mother and father. They had warned Kol not to get involved with her since she was known for her antics at these events as was Kol and the two of them together would lead to disaster and shame of the family.

"You're the daughter of David Labonair aren't you?" he asked as he looked her up and down.

"Let me guess you've heard of me" she replied with annoyance

"Only in passing, you do have quite the reputation love" He replied gently, he didn't want to insult her and he was unsure of how she felt about her reputation.

"From what I hear from your brother so do you" she replied.

"Yes well, what can I say. I was born a rebel I guess."

That made her smile. For the first time all night she felt content, she felt like she was actually enjoying herself and like she could be who she was without shame or restraint.

" A rebel. Don't tell me, you are one of those brooding bad boys like in those cheesy romance novels right?" she teased.

That made him smile. For the first time since their conversation started he smiled at her and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach immediately.

"And what about you? The daughter of the powerful politician that loves to stir trouble for attention, you sound like you walked right out of a TV movie love."

"So we're both walking cliches the, I guess that's another thing we have in common then" Hayley replied

"we'll aren't we a pair" he said slyly as he turned around and leaned on the balcony as well. He was so close to her and he felt his desire to have her stir deep inside him. When she smiled at his comment he almost felt butterflies. He couldn't recall a time he had ever felt this strongly for someone so quickly. She was intoxicating.

"So…." Hayley said nervously. She never felt nervous around guys, she was a confident girl. She could have any man she wanted but he made he feel like a school girl with a crush. She felt oddly vulnerable around him even though they barely knew each other. She stared deep into his eyes, and she could see the curiosity and desire inside them. She wanted him. It would probably be another one night stand or maybe even a week long fling, she didn't care she just wanted him, she wanted to run away from this party and her family and just be with him. " Since we're both rebels…how about we get outta here and really get into some trouble" she finally managed to say.

"What kind of trouble did you have in mind sweetheart?" he replied with a husky voice.

"The kind that I'm sure would leave us both incredibly satisfied" she said with a slight bite of her lip.

"My place or yours?" he quickly replied without even attempting to hide his delight in her proposition.

* * *

When she entered his loft she was immediately taken by the incredible view. His floor to ceiling windows gave him a breathtaking view of the manhattan skyline.

"Wow, I could stare at this view all night" she absentmindedly said.

"I bought this place just for that view actually" He sais as he motioned her towards the living room while he grabbed two glasses for drinks.

Hayley walked around the room admiring the several pieces of art on the wall. "So, you know who my father is, tell me about yours. I saw you arguing with him at the party, he seems pretty intense" She let out as she admired one particular piece of art on his wall. It was an black and white abstract and it's chaotic nature caught her attention.

"There isn't much to say about Mikael. He's a shrewd but successful business man. Besides being an Oil tycoon he also dabbles in several other areas like politics and media. Whatever gets him the power and prestige he craves he goes after it."

He walked over to her and handed her a drink, which she happily accepted with a nod, then he studied her carefully. "If he craves power as much as my father then no wonder you're just as screwed up as I am" She said as she continued to study the painting.

"Who said I was screwed up?" Klaus asked curiously.

"This painting says it all. Their is a chaotic darkness inside of you, a sadness. I can relate" she said as she finally tore her attention away from the painting and looked him in the eye. She could tell by the expression on his face that she had hit a sensitive area for him."I saw your initials at the bottom, figured it was yours like the one over in that corner covered by the sheet" she explained.

"Art is the only way I get the control I lack in my day to day life. What do you do to cope love?"

"Get arrested after Galas, go home with brooding bad boys, get drunk and pass out at the back of one of my father's fundraisers. It usually varies depending on my mood that day and how much I want to piss my parents off"

"Ahh see that is where we differ, you crave attention. I seek isolation"

"Different strokes for different folks I guess" she shrugged as she walked away and continued to admire the room. Klaus watched her move from painting to painting. Taking every one in. Their conversation had briefly distracted him from how much he craved her, but as she walked away he was reminded of how much he wanted her, now he wanted her more. Before it was just a strong physical desire,now it was more. He wanted to know her intimately at every level. He wanted to reach who she was at her core. The connection he felt to her was overwhelming and if he didn't act on it soon he would go mad.

Hayley noticed the quiet in the room so she decided to break the ice once again but before she could get her question out she felt him behind her. His breath was hot on her neck and one of his hands had clinched her waist while the other pressed flatly against the wall in front of her. She inhaled deeply as she felt the rush of desire pool between her legs. "So is that what this is for you Hayley? A way to cope? Another moment of rebellion against your father?" He asked seductively.

"Maybe" she whispered as she felt the hotness travel up her neck and spread across her chest. His presence was electric. "Or maybe I feel the same pull that you felt in the party. Maybe my curiosity and desire has nothing to do with my father and rebelling and everything to do with me and what I want and how I feel"

"And how do you feel?What do you want?" He whispered against the back of her neck. His lips were inches away from her skin and he wanted to kiss her badly but not before she folded, not before she gave into him.

"I feel…I feel…" she started to reply softly. Before she could finish her statement she suddenly snapped out of her trance and turned around to face him. She hovered her lips mere millimeters from his. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted her to make a move, that he wanted her to give in to him but she wanted him to take her. She wanted to feel wanted and needed, she needed him to take her. "You crave control so why don't you tell me how I feel...what do I want Klaus?" she finally let out as she broke the close contact with him and leaned back against the wall.

Almost against his will he immediately leaned into her, gently caressing her face with his fingertips. She leaned into his touch as her eyes shut and her breathing picked up. He let his fingers drag across her lips before he cupped her cheek. Hayley eagerly anticipated his next move only it didn't come. instead he stared her in the eyes, he looked almost afraid to go for it. What she didn't know was that behind her lust filled eyes he could see the sadness within her. The part of her that longed to be free, that longed for attention and acceptance and it made his heart ache for her. She was far too beautiful inside and out to be sentenced to such a dark fate like him.

She was about to lean in to kiss him but before she could he gently pulled her lips to his. When his lips touched hers she felt a sigh of relief escape her lungs that she didn't know she had been holding in and she immediately pulled him as close to her as she could. She tried to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. She didn't know where they came from but they were there. It was almost as it she had been waiting for this release all her life and now that it was here she could breathe. She barely knew him but she felt safe in his arms. His kisses made her feel at peace. For once she wasn't thinking about her family or her life, she was living, she was living how she wanted to live and with who she wanted to live with and for no other reason besides it just felt so right.

Klaus could sense her fragility in the way she returned his kisses. The woman that stood tall and commanded a room with ease suddenly appeared to so small, so vulnerable as she returned his kisses with tender desperation. He could tell by the way she grabbed the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair almost immediately after he kissed her that she needed him and truth be told he needed her. For the first time in who knows how long he felt comforted by a partner instead of just numbed. Usually he just used woman to forget about his feelings and his pain. They were mere distractions from his real problems, but Hayley, with Hayley he felt that pain only instead of it being something that made him ache he felt soothed. As he ran his lips across her collarbone he felt like he finally had someone who could take away his pain, someone who understood it.

He abruptly pulled away from her after a deep kiss and turned her around. While panting Hayley brushed her hair to one side of her neck so that he could unzip her dress. The touch of his skin against her lower back as he pulled the zipper all the way down made her hitch her breathe and bite her lip.

God everything about him felt right, everything about him threatened to send her into a frenzy, even the small things. As her dress started to pool at her feet she felt his lips on her neck again. Almost immediately she grabbed a hold of his hair. He kissed her so fiercely that she knew he needed her as much as she needed him. They both went crashing against the wall after a few seconds . The coldness of the hard surface against her abdomen sent chills through her body. Klaus held on to her tight. Clutching her body to his by her breasts that were firmly in his hands.

He only pulled away slightly so that he could start to undo his tie to take off his shirt. He had her in front of him in nothing but her panties and he was determined to be in her sooner rather than later. As he started to unbutton his shirt quickly Hayley turned to face him. Pulling him into her lips with both palms around his face she kissed him. He kissed her in return as he continued to undo his shirt. Hayley dropped her hands and started undoing his belt buckle, never taking her lips from his. Once he was done with his shirt he pushed her back against the wall and showered her neck with kisses while she relieved him of his pants finally. Klaus quickly stepped out of them and without waisting any time he hoisted her in the air by her waist, causing her legs to immediately wrap around his torso.

Bringing his lips back to hers he kissed desperately as he walked them from the living room to his bedroom. Soon they were both coming down hard on his soft bed.

Hayley felt his hands grab at her panties as she placed gentle kisses along his collar bone and his shoulder. When he lifted her legs up at her thighs she knew he was ready to enter her. However before he did it he pulled away from her and looked her intensly in the eyes, he admired her beauty and it almost sent red to her cheeks. "You're beautiful Hayley Laboniar" He whispered to her as he stared at her and the last wall she had up around him shattered. A single tear escaped her eye, one that Klaus gently wiped away with his thumb before he kissed away the tear stain. She held on to his body tightly feeling so needy at that moment and in one swift motion he entered her.

She let out a soft and fragile moan when she felt him inside her finally. He didn't waste anytime before she felt him pounding into her at a relentless pace. Even with the pace he paid careful attention to her body and her needs. He showered her with kisses and held her close never breaking the skin to skin contact. Hayley held on tightly to his face as she kissed him and clutched her thighs around him tighter and tighter. The pleasure felt euphoric and therapeutic for both of them.

Klaus wanted to take her pain away. He wanted to silence all the darkness and replace it with light, replace it with something much more pure in nature, pleasure, pleasure and comfort. By doing so it soothed his own aching heart and worrisome mind. He felt needed being with her. He felt capable, like he finally had something to give instead of always being so draining for the people around him. Her soft skin against his body and her moans in his hear made him feel a warmth inside that he had not felt before in his entire life. He couldn't say it was love, he had just met her after all, but it was almost as equally powerful as love. It was a deep intimacy, a powerful level of understanding, and an intense level of desire both mentally and physically and he never wanted it to end.

Hayley cried out his name when she finally reached her climax. She didn't care how pathetic and needy it made her look, she felt so free to say or do anything she wanted and she wanted to scream his name from the rooftops as she felt the intensity of her orgasm over take her entire body. When her walls clutched around him Klaus could no longer hold in his release. He emptied himself in her, taking in the full intensity of his orgasm. They both panted heavily as they just laid there, lost as to what to say or do next.

Neither knew what was happening between them but they both knew that it was unlike anything they had ever experienced and they didn't want it to end with this single orgasm. After a few moments Klaus finally managed to peel himself away from her body and plopped down hard on the bed next to her. Hayley suddenly felt a little too open now that the physical intimacy was gone. She quickly pulled the sheets up over her chest and curled up next to him but not on him. She stared up at him as he stared at the ceiling with his forearms crossed over his forehead lost in thought.

"You're quite the lover" she teased hoping to lighten the mood even though her mind was racing.

"You're not to bad yourself love" he replied, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Listen, Klaus…" she said as she pulled herself up from the bed. "I just want you to know that what happened while we…you know, I don't normally do that. I don't want you to think I'm so crazy emo person because I'm not."

That finally got Klaus to pull his attention away from his thoughts. He looked at her worried eyes and smiled gently at her.

"Hayley you don't have to apologize, nor do you have to feel embarrassed. I find the candidness in your speech and your emotional displays to be refreshing." he replied,

"Do you really mean that?"

He sat up on the bed and looked her in her eyes once again. "Yes, in a world full of facades and cruelty your authentic behavior is a bright spot. I don't know why you felt compelled to share yourself with me but I do not take it lightly Hayley, nor do I wish to make you feel shame for it"

"Why are you being so kind to me Klaus? You barely know me, we just do you get out of all of this?" She asked him in response.

"Perhaps like you I find solace in your company, solace that often times escapes me" He said candidly.

Hayley took in his sincerity and simply laid back on the bed, curling up against his soft pillow.

"So that's our thing, two fucked up people who get to be fucked up together. I guess you could say it's romantic in a tragic romance sorta of way"

"Perhaps so" He said as he lowered himself back on the bed next to her. "I don't know really, all I know is…" Looking into her eyes he suddenly lost the courage to tell her what he wanted from her. "I don't know anything" he quickly covered.

"All you know is you don't want this to be it right? You don't want whatever this is to end tonight or maybe even ever?" Hayley responded for him.

"Perhaps" he let out casually without taking his eyes off of her.

"Perhaps" Hayley replied as she finally pulled herself close to him, nuzzled her head against his chest and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: So this was originally planned and written for Klayley AU week over on tumblr but as I was writing I just got really into this particular idea for a story. This was not the original plan but the characters just took me somewhere and I must say that I am very pleased and inspired by the direction it went it. I want to make this a mini fic. I more than likely will for sure write another chapter but I would LOVE some feedback to let me know if you liked the concept and the first chapter. Positive feeback would def inspire me to keep writing this story so REVIEW PLEASE!**_

 _ **oh and this was partly Inspired by the song Breathe Me by Sia. It's such a sad song but I really captures Klaus and Hayley's pull to each other in this fic and check it out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rebekah have you still not heard anything from your brother Niklaus?" Esther asked her daughter.

"No mother, last I saw him he was arguing with father over our loud and uncouth behavior at the bar then he stormed out of the room and I didn't see him again for the rest of the night." Rebekah replied in exasperation "I knew I should have ignored father's demand that I stay away from him".

"Have you tried calling him dear? You don't think this is another one of his moods where he disappears for days without telling any of us do you? He seemed fine at the fundraiser, why would he do this to us again when he knows how I worry" Esther asked on the verge of tears.

Rebekah couldn't help but have the same worry her mother had. Klaus worried their family a lot, well everyone except their father that is, he hardly seemed to care when klaus disappeared. Every time he disappeared without notice she feared she would never see him again. Of course their mother thought he was fine at the party, she didn't understand Klaus and his moods, but Rebekah knew, she knew that Klaus wasn't fine, he was hardly ever fine and she always feared that one day it would become too much for him and she would loose him forever. Her heart ached at the prospect, which is why after he had disappeared for a week a few years ago she had begged him to give her a key to his loft, his art gallery, and his office. That way she could at least look for him and do something in the event he did something to himself.

"I've tried calling but he hasn't answered. I'll go check his loft and his office and see if he's there, he may have just needed some time alone. Don't worry mother I'm sure Nik is okay" Rebekah said as she hugged her mother to give her some reassurance. She left the room and got in her car. On the way there she dialed Elijah's number hoping he might have some answers about Klaus's whereabouts.

"Rebekah I'm about to enter a meeting can you make this brief" she heard him say over the speakerphone.

"Elijah, Nik is missing again" she solemnly replied.

"We just saw Niklaus last night how could he be missing?" Elijah asked in return.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since last night and he's not answering his phone. He's been MIA for hours and you know how he gets sometimes. Mother is worried."

"If I know you then you're currently headed to his place to see if he's there"

"Of course I am. I left the key for his art gallery with mother, if you can spare time please go get it and check there for me"

"I'll try to make this quick and I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't' worry Rebekah, Niklaus knows we love him he wouldn't do anything crazy. I'm sure he's fine and we're all panicked for nothing." Elijah replied trying to reassure his sister. To be quite honest he wasn't sure he even believed it but Rebekah needed to and he wouldn't let himself think the worst, not this soon. "Drive safely and call me if you find out anything. I must go now." he said before ending the call.

* * *

David Labonair was taking a conference call when his wife Emily came and interrupted him.

"David, Hayley didn't come home last night…." She started telling her husband.

"Did you get a call from any of the local police precincts?" He asked absentmindedly

"No.."

"What about any hospitals? Any calls for a ransom for her? What about calls from the press asking for money for photos of her passed out in the back of some car or on the street?" He asked this time.

"We haven't gotten a call from anyone David. No one has see her or heard from her since last night at the fundraiser." Emily responded sharply.

"If she were in Jail, dead, kidnapped, or hospitalized we would have known by now so I don't see why you feel the need to concern me with her whereabouts. We should be thankful no one knows where she is, that at least means there is a chance she didn't embarrass this family for the 100th time. I'm busy here is that all?" He asked coldly.

"Father do you really not care about where she is?" Andrea interrupted before her mother could say anything.

"Andrea you and your sister are the two greatest achievements of my life, however if your sister is gone then she doesn't want to be found and considering how much she hates this family I won't waste precious time trying to find her. She'll turn up eventually for money or something else to further one of her many whims"

"You talk like that and wonder why she hates this family." Andrea replied harshly before leaving the room almost in tears. She didn't have the greatest relationship with her little sister but out of everyone in the family she was closest to Hayley. She tried hard to reign her in but she usually failed. She always feared that her sister's self destructive habits would one day end badly so she never stopped trying to save her no matter how hopeless it seemed.

"You know Andrea is right, what kind of parents don't care when they can't find their child? How didn't we notice that she was gone during the fundraiser? Are we that heartless towards her?" Emily asked with regret drenching her heart.

Before David could reply his wife had left the room. He sat at his desk thinking about what his daughter and wife had said but he didn't have time to feel guilty or worried. Not when there was important business to be handled, so he brushed the thoughts away and got back to his conference call.

* * *

Klaus stirred in his sleep as he heard the vibration of his phone again. When he tried to move to grab it he realized he couldn't because Hayley was laying on his arm that was closest to the phone. Sometime during the night he grabbed her from behind and held her tightly. He couldn't recall when but clearly it must have happened given their current position. He was surprised that he had done this given his aversion to cuddling or even sleep overs after sex, but as he looked at her messy deep brown hair from behind he couldn't help thinking that this feels right, that this is how it's supposed to be. He took a deep breathe and inhaled her scent as a relaxed sensation came over him. Slowly he fell back asleep, content with ignoring whoever it was that was calling him.

Rebekah stood outside of Klaus's door fumbling with her keys, hoping that he was home and not somewhere else. Once she got the door open she immediately noticed that his living room and kitchen was empty. The next place she checked was his art room, which was also empty. She didn't see his car keys either, which all indicated that he wasn't at his home. Just when she was about to panic she spotted a red dress on the floor near one of his paintings. The bedroom. Maybe he was in his bedroom, she hadn't checked their yet.

"Nik! Nik are you here? Are you back there?" She yelled as she made her way to his bedroom. Before she could open the door Klaus appeared, immediately shutting his bedroom door behind him. He had heard her voice yelling our for him and immediately jumped out of bed. He didn't want to embarrass Hayley by letting his sister see her naked in his bed and he also didn't want to wake her up so he got to the door as quickly as he could to intercept her

"Shhh, keep your voice down I'm here" he whispered.

"Oh thank God" she said with relief as she threw her arms around his shirtless body and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"It's okay Rebekah, It's okay" he said gently as he rubbed his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

Rebekah's relief was short lived as anger quickly came over her.

"What the hell Nik! You had me worried half to death! Poor mother was afraid you had pulled another one of your disappearing acts and she wouldn't see you again for a month this time." She said angrily as she pushed at his chest with both hands. "Where have you been all this time? I've called you almost 100 times you disappeared from the party and didn't tell me." she finished.

"Rebekah I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Nik" Rebekah replied.

"I know, I know how much I make you worry and I promise this wasn't on purpose. I left the party with someone and I've been here all morning asleep. That's all there is to it Rebekah I swear" He pleaded with her.

Rebekah finally let out another relieved sigh and calmed down. She was angry he scared her but at least he was okay this time and she had found him. That's all she could ask for really.

"Please forgive me sister" He said with pleading eyes as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips for a tender kiss.

Rebekah gave out a frustrated huff and said "Fine" before she melted and gave him another hug.

Once they tore themselves away from each other Rebekah actually got to take a good look at her disheveled brother. She had been so worried that she hadn't even noticed that he was shirtless, his hair was all over his head and he smelled of women's perfume.

"So you left the party with someone you said? May I ask who? looks like you've had quite a night…" Rebekah teased.

Klaus immediately flustered and got confused about whether or not he should tell her that he hooked up with Hayley last night. "Wouldn't you like to know sister" he replied quickly.

"Oh come on Nik! You've never been shy about it before, is this your secret girlfrien-"

"No!" he interrupted before she could get the word out. "I mean, she's a woman I met I just don't want to make her uncomfortable but talking about this with you."

"So she's still here?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"Yes she's still asleep, we were both asleep before you came barging into my loft"

"Hmmm well I'll give you two some privacy then. I must go. Elijah and mother will want to know your whereabouts. I look forward to hearing about this mystery woman soon."

"Goodbye sister" he said as he leaned in an planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Nik, never forget that" she said tenderly before she walked away.

Klaus watched her leave his place feeling guilty. She really was panicked, she was probably the only one who cared that much. He know elijah and his mother probably worried as well but they didn't worry like Rebekah so he knew he probably shouldn't worry her for no reason. With a sigh he went back in his bedroom.

"You're finally awake" He said surprised. Hayley gave him a shy smile and brushed her messy hair out on her face.

"Yeah, why didn't you wake me up it's almost 4 in the afternoon"

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you, besides I liked the view" he said with a tease as he walked over to his nightstand and picked up his phone.

"That was some great sleep so I can't say I'm not grateful." She replied. "So…." Hayley let out awkwardly.

"So…." Klaus replied without looking up from his phone.

"This is weird. I don't know what we're supposed to do now. I'm not really used to morning afters"

Klaus finally looked at her and an amused smile came to his face. She was so nervous and unsure and he found it incredibly attractive for some reason.

"To be honest I'm not all that experienced with this myself, but we can do whatever you want to do love. I say we just go with the flow, let's do whatever feels right" Klaus finally responded.

"I'm hungry how about lunch then?"

"Is that your way of saying you want to spend more time with me Hayley Labonair?" He teased as he plopped down on the bed and dragged his arm around her waist.

"Don't flatter yourself Klaus Mikaelson" she bit back as she started to pull away from him. Before she could get too far he pulled her back close to him and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Any awkwardness between then that was in the room before completely disappeared once they felt the closeness to each other again. "Lunch sounds delightful, I'll cook" he whispered close to her lips.

"You cook?" Hayley asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm a fan of all the arts, that includes the culinary ones as well"

"Okay, I'll shower while you prep….I'm going to need to borrow some clothes"

"Second drawer from the top, take whatever you want" he replied quickly.

Hayley tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at him in the eyes with a smile. She hadn't felt this light and generally at ease in such a long time. "I'll be quick" she said before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the bed completely naked.

Klaus couldn't help his jaw from dropping when he saw how stunning was in the light. Last night he didn't really get the chance to take in all her naked beauty since it was dark and he was more preoccupied at showering her with kisses and being inside of her, but the natural light from his window highlighted her beauty perfectly. She truly was stunning. As he watched her casually dig through his drawer of clothes and go into the bathroom he couldn't help feeling like he could get used to this. It felt so normal and he hadn't felt normal in a long time. With a smile on his face he got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare the meal he had in mind for her.

About 20 minutes later Hayley emerged from the bathroom with wet hair wearing a pair of his boxers and his NYU T-shirt.

"It smells delicious in here" she said as she walked towards his all white kitchen island

Her voice immediately grabbed his attention so he looked up from his cutting board, smiling at the sight of her in his clothes.

"That was quick" he replied as she hovered over him as he cut the raw vegetables for the pasta he was about to make.

"I'm a woman of my word Klaus Mikaelson" she responded before she hopped on top of the countertop and took one of the raw veggies.

He let out a small laugh and smiled to himself as he continued to cut.

"Your phone kept ringing while you were in the shower. I'm assuming it was one of your family members. I put it over by the couch for you in case you wanted to finally answer it."

Hayley didn't reply. She went to the phone, looked at the screen and put it face down on the countertop with a frown as she sat back on it.

"You should probably call them Hayley, they might be worried about you" He told her guessing that it truly was her family and she didn't wish to speak to them.

"The only one worried about me is my sister. I doubt my dad cares, he's probably happy he hasn't heard anything from me or about me since early last night. No scandal to report so he can breathe easy" she said bitterly.

"And your mother?" he asked.

"My mother doesn't feel anything unless my father feels it as well, so I'm willing to bet that she feels nothing but relief too" Hayley said bitterly.

"Is that the reason you act out for attention so much? You want them to actually care?" he asked softly.

Hayley held back her tears, determined to not cry in front of him again after last night.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Is that why you disappear for days without telling your family? You want them to care? you want them to miss you?"

He looked at her with a questioning glare but didn't respond.

"I overheard you and your sister in the hallway, she sounded pretty upset" she explained.

"Rebekah can be a bit dramatic" he replied quickly before returning to his cutting hoping she would drop the subject.

Hayley could tell that he didn't want to talk about it but she wanted to know more. She needed to know more.

"Where do you go?" she asked hesitantly.

He paused for a moment before responding. "To the only place I can find peace, maybe I'll show you one day" he replied casually.

"Why don't you tell anyone when you go?"

"I don't know" he whispered without looking at her.

"Well at least when you're gone you have people who care, that's more than I could probably expect."

"One thing I've learned is that even if it's only one person who cares, that one person still matters. Rebekah has been at my side since we were children. I'll always have her even if I have no one else so even if I can't explain why I leave and don't tell her I still feel guilty when I do it. You should call your sister Hayley. She deserves to have her mind at ease about where you are" Klaus said seriously.

"Andrea isn't like Rebekah. I know she cares but most of the time I feel like I'm just disappointing her over and over again. I don't even know why she still tries to be honest, but you're right I probably should call her."

"You can use my bedroom if you wish for privacy I won't mind" He said.

"Actually I prefer to take it outside if that's okay. I could use some fresh air" she replied.

* * *

"Hayley where on earth have you been! I've been calling you since last night" Andrea shouted on the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine Andrea. I met someone and I've just been laying low all day. I was asleep during most of your calls."

"What do you mean you met someone? You left with a stranger and didn't tell anyone? Anything could have happened to you Hayley what were you thinking" Andrea scolded.

"Look you aren't my mother Andrea" Hayley snapped. "I said I'm okay I don't understand why you have to give me a hard time."

"This is so typical of you. I'm the one worried sick about you and you find some kinda way to make yourself a victim and me the bad guy. Excuse me for being the only one who actually gives a damn" Andrea responded harshly.

Tears immediately welled up in Hayley's eyes when she heard the words. She knew her parents didn't care but to hear it confirmed stung more than she expected.

"So I was right then. Mom and dad didn't even blink an eye when you told them you hadn't heard from me did they?" she asked as the tears started to fall.

"Hayley I didn't mean that, you know they care in their own way" Andrea said remorsefully.

"No need to lie on their behalf I already know how they feel about me. Look I have to go." Hayley said hastily but before she could hang up she heard Andrea's voice yell her name.

"Hayley wait please!" she said. "At least tell me when you'll be home. I just want to know my baby sister is okay, please…" she pleaded.

"I'll be home eventually. Bye Andrea" She said quickly and hung up the phone before she could hear anything else. She hastily wiped the tears that had fell from her eyes and pulled herself together before she went back inside.

* * *

She could tell from the look on Klaus's face that he could tell that she had been crying. She wished he didn't have to see her like this. "I'm probably scaring him away" she thought to herself.

Before he could say anything she jumped out in front of the conversation. "Look I don't need your pity Klaus. Before you say you're sorry and give me that pitiful look just understand that I don't want it, I don't need it." She said strongly even though she was the furthest from that.

"I could never pity you Hayley" He replied gently. "Pity is for those who can not understand your pain, I on the other hand know it too well to ever feel pity, what I feel is the desire to take it away, that's not the same as pity"

He wanted to take away her pain. That's all she could think about. He wanted to heal her. He hardly even knew her but she felt like he meant it when he said it. The earnestness in his eyes told her he meant it.

"Thank you" she whispered gently, unable to say anything else out of fear that she would appear even more vulnerable than she already was.

"Come, let's eat I'm starving." he said with a faint smile as he motioned her to the barstool on his island. He grabbed two wine glasses and placed them in front of their plates as she quietly took her seat.

Before they knew it they had finished their meal. The topic of conversation was much more light hearted than before and he got to see the much more carefree side of her. She made jokes and answered him constantly with sarcasm which he found both infuriating and adorable. Hayley also got to know the more intellectual side of Klaus. She listened to him talk about art and history and philosophy so passionately as he sipped his wine. He was almost in a zone when he talked about his passion. She could tell that was where he was most sure of himself and she liked the confidence.

They ended up talking for hours and before they knew it they had spent the whole day together doing absolutely nothing productive but it didn't matter. It was like they were off at some far away cottage alone with nothing surrounding them for miles and miles. There was just peace, tranquility and each other. At some point during the conversation they made their way to the couch.

Klaus was surprised by how much he felt like he could talk to her. As a loner he didn't really hold long conversations with many people, but with Hayley, he felt like he could talk to her for days. For Hayley it meant everything to have the distraction of stimulating conversation. She felt like she could actually laugh for a change and just talk, talk about anything no matter how ridiculous and pointless. She never imagined that the rude broody guy she met last night would make her feel so at ease with talking about herself.

As she casually laid back on his couch with her feet propped up on his lap she admired the beautiful sunset happening in the evening sky. "I thought the night view was killer but this…this right here is spectacular. I'm so jealous you live here" she said as she took another sip of the merlot in her glass.

"I actually prefer sunrise to sunset. Perhaps we could watch it together one day" he said casually.

"I would love that actually, we could listen to the birds chirp during the early morning, oh and the early sounds of morning traffic I love that sound." she replied

"Just tell me when and we can make it happen" He responded.

When she heard that a sly smile came to her lips. She put her now empty wine glass down on the table and quickly straddled him. "How about tomorrow morning then" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and shifted her weight around on him. His arms immediately went around her waist and his hands traveled up and back up her t shirt.

"If that's want you want love I would be happy to offer it to you" he said bringing his lips to hers for a fiery kiss. His tongue plunged deep into her mouth and Hayley let out a faint moan against his lips. Her hands immediately traveled to his hair. She ran her fingers through his golden locks and help his head in place, not wanting to loose even an inch of the physical contact between them. He held on to her tightly at her hips and gave a slight thrust up of his hips letting her feel how hard her was for her.

When she felt him she knew she had to have him almost immediately. Her hunger for him felt so extreme and it was overwhelming. Frantically she grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled up up over his head before returning her lips to his. Before she could get too into the kiss he pulled away and pulled her shirt off of her, revealing her smooth round breasts to him. His lips felt drawn to them like a magnet when immediately took one into his mouth, sucking on it as hard as he could without causing her discomfort. Hayley threw her head back in pleasure as the sensation traveled from one breast to the other and up across her collar bone and then to the crease of her neck. She needed more, so much more and so did he. He excited him in a way that one else had up to this point. The way she was so candid about her need for him made him want her even more. "Please Klaus" she moaned between Klaus

He obliged her request and pulled the pair of his boxers that she wore down enough so that she could climb out of them. He didn't even mother trying to take his own pants off, he simple pulled his cock out and while pulling her close and sucking on her neck he entered her.

The moment she felt him inside of her she began to rock her hips against him. He was so long and his girth was just the right size for him to penetrate to every part of her. Hayley felt hazy as she rode his cock harder and harder while he panted into her neck and ear. He held on to her hips and guided her up and down on him as she kept her steady pace. She was a goddess he thought as he watched the way she arched her back for him and the way she bit her lip in pleasure. She didn't bother holding back and he was completely entranced. This was much different form the sex they had the night before but it was just as desperate and just as satisfying to him. "I'm so close, oh god I can feel it..oh" she moaned into his neck as she she unlocked her hands from around his neck and grabbed on to the back on the couch.

Klaus bucked his hips up ever harder into her this time sending a eliciting a loud moan from her lips as she finally reached her climax. Klaus kept guiding her hips as he fucked her through her orgasm and he could feel her fragile body shutter in between his arms.

Once Hayley came down from her haze she realized that she was flat on her back on the couch. Klaus finally discarded himself of his pants and quickly pinned her down underneath him. interlocking his fingers in hers as he held her arms in place. She locked him place by wrapping her legs high across torso and before she could catch her breath he was kissing her passionately and inside her again. Klaus bucked his hips hard. Much more aggressive than he had done the night before but Hayley knew she could take it, she needed to take it for him. He never let her hands go as he buried his face into her neck and pounded into her faster and faster. Hayley kissed him along his shoulder and up his neck, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. "God Hayley what are you doing to me" He whispered frantically in her neck."I…I'm about to cum" he let out.

"Do it" she whispered as she let his hands go and grabbed his face with her palms to pull his attention to her. "Do it, please" she repeated as she stared at him deep in the eyes. Keeping the eye contact he moved in her harder and harder and when he felt her walls clench around him he let out a loud grunt. Hayley felt him release himself in her as he dropped his head onto her shoulder. He breathed in and out heavily and Hayley held him in place with her legs, cradling him against her chest with her hands that gently moved through his hair. She planted gentle kisses as she held him. She had no idea why he needed her to hold him this way but she just knew that it's what he needed. Something inside of him needed the comfort of being cradled and she wanted to provide it for him, just as he had done for her the night before.

After a little while he finally found the strength to pull himself away from her, only she wouldn't let him. She kept her legs wrapped around him and did the same with her arms, looking him deep in the eyes "Are you okay?" she asked gently not wanting to embarrass him.

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips. Satisfied with his answer and the fact that he didn't want to talk about it she finally let him go. When he plopped down on the sofa next to her he pulled her against his chest and sat her in between his bent legs.

Hayley rested her head against him, taking nice deep breathes and enjoying the peace and quiet they were currently experiencing together. He grabbed her hand in front of him and interlocked her fingers with his then gave her another kiss against her neck.

"Does it freak you out even a little bit how comfortable we are with each other" she asked as she stared outside at the skyline. "It's hard to imagine that I only met you 24 hours ago" she continued.

"Do you want an honest answer love?" he replied

"Yes, of course I do. I want you to always be honest with me no matter what." she answered.

"It frightens me greatly" he said hesitantly.

"Why?" she asked faintly. it frightened her as well.

"Because this, whatever it is could destroy us both" He replied

"I know.." she whispered with caution. " But then again how could something that feels so right truly destroy you? Maybe we need to be destroyed, the people we are aren't that great anyway."

"Perhaps that is the what fate has in store for us. I can't say that it wouldn't be a fitting end." he remarked.

"At least we would be free" Hayley said blankly.

Klaus held her close, never wanting to let go of her. She gently ran her fingers up and down his naked chest as she thought about this whirlwind of feelings that she felt.

If they were being truly honest It wasn't the prospect of destroying each other that they feared the most. It was the this feeling of Hope that they both could feel creeping up inside of them. Hope that these all consuming feelings they felt could lead to true happiness. Having that kinda Hope was dangerous for people like them, because to feel it and have it snatched away from them one day would be what truly destroyed them.

* * *

 _ **AN: So this is officially a fic. I don't know if it's because it's AU or what but i'm REALLY enjoying writing this one, which is why the second chapter is already done. Klaus and Hayley are going to move pretty fast with each other in this fic if you haven't noticed. I hope their intense bond to each other is obvious and feels natural to you guys. Thank you for all the feedback. Hope to hear more from you all. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea was sitting in the living room of the penthouse she shared with her fiancé when she heard a knock on her door. It was late and she wasn't expecting any visitors so she was a bit taken back by the knock.

"Who is it?" She asked cautiously as she walked towards the door.

"It's me Hayley open the door already" Hayley yelled from the other side.

When she heard her voice relief and anger immediately washed over Andrea. She opened the door quickly surprised to see her younger sister standing there in sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

"Hayley what are you doing at this time of night? and where on earth have you been mom and dad said you haven't been home in almost a week and I've barely heard anything from you in that same amount of time" she scolded.

"Can you at least let me into your house before you start the lecture?" Hayley huffed.

Andrea sighed and stepped aside so that Hayley could enter.

Hayley immediately made her way to the sofa and plopped down on it "Ohh what are you drinking can I have some!" she said playfully as she grabbed the wine glass Andrea had put on her table.

"No you can't have any but what you can do is tell me where you've been all this time and why you've barely called or texted me all this time. You know if it wasn't for me filling mom and dad in they would have actually thought you were dead Hayley what is up with you?" Andre asked seriously.

"I'm sure they were disappointed when you told them I was in fact alive" Hayley let you bitterly.

"Hayley, don't do that. Please just talk to me I'm trying here but I'm just at a lost about what to do" Andrea said as her eyes started to water.

Hayley looked at her concerned eyes and suddenly she felt guilty. Andrea really was only trying to help her and she was the only one who cared so why did she always feel like she needed to alienate her?

With a huff she finally responded. "Fine I'll explain it all you, you just have to promise not to give me one of your lectures or toss any of your usual disappointed rants at me"

Andre took a seat besides Hayley on the couch and took her wine glass from Hayley's hand, taking a big gulp from it. "Fine spill" she said after she finished.

Hayley suddenly got very nervous. How was she going to explain her and Klaus to her sister? How would she explain it to anyone? What they had didn't make sense, it didn't seen rational but it felt right to her. She feared that Andrea just wouldn't understand and judge her harshly for it. She started playing with her fingers nervously as she tried to find the right words to explain it.

"So…remember I told you I met a guy at dad's fundraiser and went home with him…." She started.

"Yeah I remember clearly Hayley…" Andre replied

"That's where I've been all this time….I've been at his loft since that night…."

Andrea's eyes widened in complete shock. Hayley was known to leave with random guys but she never spent more than a night with them and she surely didn't just up and ditch her entire life for days for a guy. "What?! you've been with some guy all this time? Some guy that we don't know. He could have kidnapped you, hurt you, done anything and we wouldn't have even known Hayley!" Andrea scolded.

"You said you wouldn't judge me Andrea let me finish!" Hayley said defensively. Andrea gave her a nod, she didn't want to alienate her sister no matter how furious she was with her behavior.

"His name is Klaus…Andrea I don't know how to explain it but we just have this connection. I felt it almost the moment I met him and once we hooked up it was like we just couldn't get enough of each other. We've been together non stop this entire time"

"Well from the look on your face right now I can see that you aren't lying about his affect on you, you're practically glowing just talking about it right now"

"I wish I could explain it to you, I can't even explain it to myself. We spent the entire week just talking, he cooked for me, of course there was a lot of sex as well but that's not all there was. Some nights we didn't even have sex we would just stay up and watch this beautiful sunrise from his loft, I wish you could have seen it Andrea it was breathtaking. He even taught me how to paint a little, he's an artist. It was the happiest week of my life I never wanted to leave him."

Andrea was extremely skeptical of all the things her sister was saying. It didn't make sense. Who meets a random guy and spends and entire week with him shut off from the rest of the world like that? But she couldn't help take note of the smile on her sister's face. She hadn't see Hayley smile like that in years. She had a glimmer in her eyes, a glimmer that went out a long time ago and never came back. Even if she had her doubts her sister seemed happy and light, she didn't even seem troubled at all sitting in front of her and that was more than she could ask for right now.

"It sounds like you really like this guy Hayley. I can't say I approve of you shutting everyone out of your life on a whim with some guy like you did but you seem like you enjoyed yourself and you're happy"

"Being with him was the happiest I've ever been Andrea." Hayley replied with a smile.

"So is this Klaus guy your new boyfriend? WIll you finally decide to actually date someone instead of jumping from bed to bed like you've always done?" She asked.

"No he's not my boyfriend, I mean we sorta just said that we'll go with the flow. I like it that way to be honest with you, you know how I feel about guys and relationships" Hayley replied. "Look I'm sorry I didn't call or text a lot or tell you what was going on. Klaus even told me that I shouldn't shut you out and worry you like I do and he's right" Suddenly Hayley started to get emotional. "It's just…I don't know why I do the things I do sometimes….I wish I wasn't like this I really do but I..that night at the fundraiser after mom and dad made me feel like crap I just needed some sorta release. I don't do it to hurt you" she said teary eyed.

Andrea immediately wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close for a hug. Hayley let her tear fall on her sister's shoulder. "Oh Hayley…I know it hasn't always been easy for you and I wish I understood why but you never open up to me. You shouldn't beat yourself up like this okay. One day you're going to be okay and this will all be a distant memory I promise."

"Do you really mean that?" Hayley asked as she finally pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes I do." Andrea said with a smile. "By the way I think I like this Klaus guy, already having a good influence on you I see." She teased.

"If you met him you would either hate him or love him instantly. He's…he's difficult to take in upon first meeting, trust me I thought he was a rude asshole the first time we met at the party" Hayley joked

"And yet you still went home with him hmmmm" Andrea remarked curiously.

"What can I say" Hayley shrugged. "I like assholes" She laughed. "We just share this connection. We have a lot in common…" she finished trailing off not wanting to go too much into detail about what they bond over.

"If you say so Hayley. Just be careful okay. Your feelings appear to be pretty strong already and I don't want you getting into some whirlwind romance and ending up crushed if it doesn't work out. Since you seem so happy even with my reservations I won't discourage you from seeing this guy but I will do my sisterly duty and say take it slow and protect yourself, don't rush into anything you aren't ready for." Andrea advised her.

Hayley nodded her head in acknowledgement. She understood Andrea's concern, she really did and normally she would have the same reservations but it was already too late for her. She knew had already fallen hard for him. Spending so much time with him during the last week had changed everything for her. She was supposed to leave his loft and return home after day 3 but she couldn't tear herself away from him no matter how hard she tried. Klaus was all she wanted and all she needed and she intended to be with him and explore wherever these feelings take them no matter the consequence.

* * *

Klaus was laying in bed thinking about the last week of his life. A terror came over him as her hazel eyes and luscious brown hair came to him. He had spent the entire week with her. Just the two of them and he had felt so content, so dare he say it…happy and it was frightening. She was so fragile. He had learned that the first night he met her. Underneath her tough exterior was this fragile girl and he feared he would break her. He would pull her into his world and crush her. She was searching for something just like he was and he felt like he could maybe give it to her but at what cost? At what cost to her and to himself?

 _ **A few hours earlier**_

 _"You know Hayley you do have to go home eventually" he said as she laid on his chest with her chin propped up on her hands._

 _"I know but I don't want to" she released with a sigh._

 _"Clearly, you've been here for a week love" He said with a chuckle._

 _Hayley jumped up and sat on top of him with a frown on her face. "Is this your way of saying you want me to leave? Are you tired of me already? Is that if?" she asked his coldly._

 _He started to laugh but then she noticed the seriousness in her face and in her tone and realized that she wasn't joking. He lifted himself up and took her into his arms, cradling her body in his, and looked at her with firm eyes. "Are you that used to being discarded love?" He whispered to her softly._

 _Hayley rolled her eyes and tried to tear her gaze away from him but he grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look at him. "One thing you should learn about me quickly love is that I am a selfish man. I hold on tightly to what is mine and you…you are mine" he said seriously. "always remember that" he finished before he brought his lips to hers for a bruising kiss. Hayley returned it immediately, grabbing his hair with her hands and moaning into his mouth. Before it got too steamy and to a point where he wouldn't be able to control himself he pulled away from her, which caused her to release a frustrated sigh._

 _Even though he was still reeling for their kiss his tone returned to seriousness quickly. "Whatever this is we have, we have plenty of time to keep this up. We have been holed up here for days. I want you to get back to your life. The last thing you need is to let me consume every part of yours. Go home, get back to your routine and we will work out this relationship as we go."_

 _"Fine. I guess I owe it to my sister to tell her what's been going on with me all week, but I'm holding you to that promise Klaus…don't disappoint me" She said firmly._

 _"I wouldn't dream of it" He replied with a soft smile._

He laid on his bed contemplating what he should do next. Should he let her go now before it's too late and he doesn't have the guts to do it? Should he just be selfish and let the inevitable happen to her? He felt strongly about her already but could he really give himself to her the way she needed? Was this really too dangerous for the both of them? He pondered. He grew frustrated as the answers to his questions alluded him.

He received a welcome reprieve from his taxing thoughts when he heard his phone ring. It was Rebekah. He groaned as he rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Hello sister" he answered.

"How lovely of you to answer my call Nik" Rebekah replied with sarcasm.

"What do you need Rebekah I'm not in the mood right now" he huffed.

"Mother wishes to see you, she wants you at the house for lunch tomorrow afternoon"

"I can't make it i'll be busy" he replied quickly.

"Nik please, do you not get tired of me begging you all the time? I haven't seen you in a week just stop being so damn stubborn and come it won't kill you" she said angrily.

There was a long silence on the phone as her anger and frustration registered to him. After a few moments he let out a loud huff and finally responded. "I'll be there, I can't stay long though"

"Fine, see you tomorrow" Rebekah replied satisfied.

* * *

Klaus pulled up at his parent's home slowly, dreading going into the house. He took a deep breathe and after a few moments

he finally managed to pull himself out of the car and walk towards the door.

"Niklaus! Oh I didn't think you would come" Esther said with happiness when he walked into the house.

"Of course mother, Rebekah said you wanted me here so here I am" he said with a half smile.

Esther threw her arms around her son and held him close. "I as so worried about you." she whispered.

Klaus hugged her in return and then pulled away.

"So where is Rebekah, is it just you and I? I expected everyone to be here" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Rebekah is here, she's up in her room. The others will be joining us soon. I think Elijah is still at the office with your father and Kol is of course in class."

"I wish you would have said that before I came, I wouldn't have some so early mother" Klaus said with annoyance.

"I wanted some time for just us…" Esther replied softly. "I wanted us to have a chance to talk without the interruptions"

"Mother there is nothing to talk about really..."

"Niklaus I know you're lying…" She said cutting him off. "I know this is about you still not forgiving me but I wish you would. Please, you're my son and I hate this distance between us, it has gone on for long enough" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mother don't' do this, I didn't come here for this. We can make small talk and I can pretend we are a nice happy family and everything is okay for an hour or 2, that's it, that's all you can expect from me" He said harshly.

"Niklaus please-"

"I'll be with Rebekah whenever the rest get here" He said cutting her off before he abruptly left the room and went into the other wing of the house where Rebekah lived.

He banged on Rebekah's door hard startling her in her place. When she opened she was greeted by a very angry Klaus on the other side of the door.

"Did you know she would try this?" He asked angrily as he entered her room before she could even say anything,

"Try what?" She asked confused.

"This whole we need to talk and spend time together fiasco? She purposely invited me here earlier than everyone else to corner me into some mother son conversation" he said harshly.

"No Nik I didn't. I assumed everyone else would be here I was about to head down soon myself. Besides if she did what's that harm?"

"What's the harm? You know what maybe I should just go, this was a bad idea" he said as he started towards the door. Before he could leave Rebekah stopped him.

"Nik wait she said" as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Look just calm down okay please don't' go" she pleaded with him.

"There is no reason for me to stay here longer Rebekah your charms won't work on me this time" he said as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Are you so sure about that Nik" she said with a tease. " I seem to remember that you have yet to tell me about the girl you were with when I came to the loft a week ago…"

"I don't want to talk about her" he said with fake conviction. He did want to talk about her, he wanted to talk about her badly.

"Oh really" Rebekah replied. "At least tell me her name then. I'm dying to know…although I can take a few guesses since I saw this amazing red dress on the floor in your living room, a red dress that looking almost just like the one I saw on a woman who happened to be on Elijah's arm at the fundraiser" Rebekah teased. She had know all along who the woman was, she just didn't tell Klaus she knew for this very reason. She figured the knowledge would come in handy eventually.

"So you knew all along" Klaus replied in exasperation.

"Of course I did I know everything Nik. I knew there was no way you were going to be interested in anyone else after she had caught her eye. Then when I saw the dress I remember how Hayley had also disappeared from the party that night as well. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Now tell me how this all happened I'm dying to know" she said with excitement.

He felt relieved the cat was finally out of the bag with Rebekah. Now he could talk about Hayley and maybe get some feedback that helps him decide what to do next with her.

"Well since you already know about her I guess I can indulge your curiosity" he said as he walked and plopped on sofa in Rebekah's sitting area.

"Well spill it" she said as she sat next to him.

"Well before I begin I think I should tell you one important piece of information, it's better you know now before you hear everything I have to say about her" He started.

"Okay?" Rebekah said in confusion.

"Hayley is a Labonair. She's the Labonair daughter with the infamous reputation" He said while watching her reaction closely"

"What!" Rebekah said in shock. "I would have never guessed from meeting her she seemed like such a sweet girl. I hope mother and father never find out about this they would be livid" she said.

"You can't judge her just off of her what people have said Rebekah, if you actually knew her then you would know that she's much more then the wild child of a seedy politician, and don't worry about mother and father, my relationship with Hayley is private and will remain that way" he said defensively.

"And how well do you know her Nik to be defending her like this?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I feel like I've known her my entire to quite honest" Klaus said as he stared off at the wall and leaded back on the couch.

"Okay start from the beginning please" Rebekah said confused.

"Hayley and I met on the balcony at the fundraiser. Let's just say we had a mutual disdain for being at the even and sought solace in the same place. From there we got to talking and well one thing lead to another and we went back to my loft. I don't have to tell you what happened next" he said casually.

"So you slept with her and that was it?" Rebekah asked

"Actually….she's been at my place for the past week she never left" He said nervously.

"Excuse me? You're telling me that you and Hayley have been holed up at your house having crazy sex for the last week. This is very unlike you Nik" Rebekah replied.

"You wouldn't understand it Rebekah" He said with frustration as he suddenly stood up. "It wasn't just sex, it was more than that, much more than that. She was…I don't know how to explain it" He said annoyed. "I felt like I could talk to her forever. She made me laugh, like actually laugh Rebekah. She took me out of my comfort zone and made me feel a comfort I have never felt before."

"So you are now actually in a relationship with her?" Rebekah finally asked. Still unsure of how to take this relationship and Klaus's feelings.

"No we aren't. We haven't even talked about that. My time with her was simple. I haven't enjoyed the simple pleasures in life in a long time Rebekah"

"I know, which is why I'm shocked to hear that you spent a week with her. You normally would just sleep with the girl then toss her out before the sun even rises. What's do different about her Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"She's…she's amazing Rebekah" He said as he sat back down besides her. "She just has this spirit in her, a wild spirit for sure but it's refreshing. She also has a gentleness and a fragility in her that I find to be fascinating and irresistible. She got under my skin in a way that I did not think was possible. She's a wounded soul much like myself and we just connected on a level that frightens me" he said honestly.

Rebekah just stared at him flabbergasted. She had never heard her brother speak about a woman like this. She could see it in his eyes as he talked that Hayley had left her mark on him. Klaus was completely taken by her and Rebekah could sense it. "You sound like you have feelings for her already Nik, Does she feel the same?" She asked.

"I don't know…actually that's a lie I do. We both know exactly how we feel about each other."

"Then go for it Nik" she said to Klaus's shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You just told me that she made you feel a comfort that you've never felt before. That she's amazing and that she got under your skin and you feel deeply connected to her. I have never ever heard you talk about someone like this before and I have never seen that look in your eye before. I see it, I see the hope springing up in you Nik. I have been trying for years to pull you out of his dark place that you have been in without success. So has elijah. If this girl makes you feel like you have a shot at something, like maybe you can finally find someone who can bring you happiness your family can not give you should let the chance pass you by" She Rebekah finally said.

"I can't do that Rebekah" He let out with a sigh.

"Why the hell not Nik! You can't run from the first chance at true happiness you get" she said angrily.

"I'm not running from anything" he said defensively.

"yes you are. I'm not saying to go out and marry the girl. I'm saying that if she makes you happy, even just a little bit then you owe it to see where that goes. At least give your chance a shot and making something long term even if it doesn't work out" She explained.

"Maybe you're right" he whispered.

"I know I'm right" Rebekah replied. "This could be good for you. It will be good for you Nik I feel it. I could feel it the moment she caught your eyes. Don't push her away like you do everyone else"

"I don't push you away" he said with a smile that barely reached his ears.

"That's only because I refuse to let you" she said as she smiled at him. "I hope Hayley is as strong as I am, she's going to need it dealing with you" she said with a tease.

"Okay enough about my personal life let's go down before I change my mind about staying here for this lunch" he said as he got up.

Rebekah followed and together they went meet their siblings. He tried to put on a good front for the lunch but all he could think about was what Rebekah said about holding on to Hayley and maybe having something with her, something good for the first time in his life. Was it really possible? Should he let himself hope for a change? Does he even have a choice but to Hope considering he can't get her off of his mind. If he can't even stop thinking about her how would he be able to let her go?

What he didn't know was the Rebekah was sitting across from him with her own conflicting thoughts about his relationship. She encouraged him to pursue Hayley, how could she not when she heard him talk about her and saw that happiness and hope in his eyes, but she had a feeling that she quite possibly could be sending her brother straight to heartache. Her parents would not be pleased if Klaus and Hayley got involved and she feared that all the happiness that Klaus might be able to find would eventual be crushed, leaving him even more broken than he already is. Was the risk worth the potential reward? she wondered. It had to be. For Klaus's sake it had to be and she would do whatever she could to make sure it was.

* * *

 **AN: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. There is gonna be one more chapter before I do a slight time jump to introduce a major plot point for this story. I didn't originally plan on introducing you guys to some of the strife between klaus and his family but I felt like we had already learned so much about hayley's dynamic with her parents and almost nothing about klaus's dynamic with his. You'll learn more about what happened in their family to cause Klaus's issues and the distance between Klaus and his family a bit later in this story. I also had something different in mind for Andrea as a character but after some thinking I decided to make her a support system for Hayley since she's gonna need it for some of the upcoming plot twists. Rebekah and Andrea will be very important for Klaus and Hayley as they go forward in this story so I Hope you like those dynamics or at least find them interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next 2 weeks were like a haze for Klaus and Hayley. Although Hayley got back into her routine she spent almost every day with Klaus. Whether it was going to his loft and spending the night during the evenings or meeting up with him in between her classes , they always saw each other. They often spent time talking or exploring some hidden part of the city that he knew never mattered how they passed their time together, no matter what they did it was always an amazing learning experience for them, another chance to bond more and more.

Hayley loved being with Klaus, it almost felt like she couldn't function if she as away from him too long. She longed to see his face or run her fingers through his soft blonde curls whenever she was away from him. He made her feel like a different person, a better person and she craved that feeling constantly. He was her sanctuary.

For Klaus is was the same. When he was away from her he couldn't get her off of his mind. Her hazel eyes and her brunette hair often came to his mind as he tried to concentrate on his artwork. He often found himself wanting to sketch her or paint her. She was a bright spot in his life, a bright spot that frightened him but he tried to take his sister's advice about Hayley and just go with his feelings instead of running away from them. To his surprise it was working. He had felt happier than he had ever felt in his life since he met her. These three weeks with her made him feel alive again. She made him laugh more than he had ever laughed, she made him smile, she made him actually want to live a life that he had felt he didn't deserve for so long. That still didn't remove the nagging feeling that something would go terribly wrong for them eventually. That feeling never left him no matter how deep his feelings for her got.

Those nagging thoughts filled Klaus's head as he laid in bed with Hayley wrapped up in his arms during the early morning. She slept peacefully next to him and he couldn't help once again admiring how stunning she looked as the morning sun started to peak through the curtains. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands across her smooth skin or through her messy hair but he dared not disturb her sleep. Instead he stayed frozen in place staring at her in amazement. Did he really deserve her he wondered to himself. What is it that he feels for her? Is is love? Can he love her this soon? Can he love her ever?

When he saw her eyes begin to flutter he immediately shifted his gaze to the far side of the room in case she opened her eyes, he didn't want her to see his intense glare while she slept, afraid she would be able to see the deep emotions behind it. By the time her eyes opened there were no signs on his face that he had been so mesmerized by her. All Hayley saw was the same idle stare into nothing she always saw, the stare that intrigued her and worried her because it was always so hollow.

"You're always up before me" she said between yawns as a smile came to her face. She always woke up smiling when she was with him.

"I'm an early riser love you should know that by now" he replied casually.

"I know, but just one time I would like to see what you look like first thing in the morning before you wake up, you always get to see me" she sighed as she pulled the sheets up over her naked chest and nestled against him.

"I do, and that's one of the reasons I enjoy being up so early, you are exquisite when you sleep" He said as he dragged his lips over her bare shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Whatever Klaus" she said stifling a moan as his lips continued to trails kisses along her skin. "I'll surprise you one day and see you in all of your vulnerable glory, you'll see" she teased.

"Yes we'll see" he said as he pinned her down on the bed by her arms. "For now let me show you how lovely you are" he whispered as he buried his face in her neck and ran his hands down her arms.

"Klaus wait…." Hayley said in between pants. "look at the time I have to be in class in 45 minutes…." she finally let out.

Klaus let out a frustrated groan and collapsed on her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Why do you go to these bloody classes anyway you said it yourself you don't really like it"

"And weren't you the one saying "get back to your routine Hayley, don't let me consume you blah blah blah" just a few weeks ago?" she responded.

"Fine, leave. See if I care" he said coldly as he got off of her. His words sent a coldness across Hayley's body. She got up and gathered the sheets around her to cover her body in silence as Klaus plopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Without saying a word she got up, and headed towards the bathroom. Klaus noticed her silence and found it odd but he didn't question her.

Minutes later when she came out of the bathroom and refused to make eye contact with him he started to wonder if she was upset but still he didn't ask. Minutes later when he suggested they have lunch at his favorite place and she didn't respond he knew something was up. He walked over to her and tried to playfully kiss her but she rebuffed his advance.

"What's bothering you Hayley? You were fine a short while ago" he questioned.

"Nothing Klaus, I'm tired I need to go I'm going to be late" she said as she tried to walk past him. She was lying, he could see it written all over her face that something was bothering her and it bothered him that she didn't trust him with it. Before she could get far he grabbed her harshly by her arm and pulled her back. "Dammit Hayley what is it?" he said harshly.

Anger filled her as she yanked her arm away from him."Why do you even care!" she yelled at him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do you mean why do I care? Why in the bloody hell wouldn't I care Hayley?" He barked back.

"Oh I could think of a few reasons why." she replied.

Klaus looked at the pained expressions on her face and searched his mind for what he could have said to make her feel like he wouldn't care. He drew a blank initially and then it hit him. What he said to her earlier, about her leaving and him not caring. That had to be it.

"Is this about what I said earlier?" He asked.

"Of course it is" Hayley said with a sigh.

"Hayley don't be ridiculous I said that in jest" he said incredulously

"Right, first you tell me something cruel then you just patronize me like everyone else does Klaus. That's exactly what I need from you." She said as she grabbed her things.

"If you're going to behave this childishly then you know what, I did mean it. Leave Hayley, take your things and just go" he shouted. He didn't want her to go, he truly didn't, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out.

"Fuck you Klaus" Hayley said as she made her way to the door, slamming it on her way out.

Klaus immediately went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. Before he could even blink he had taken two shots. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He didn't want her to go but he couldn't help his initial reaction. Did she not understand what she meant to him yet? How could she not? Why would something so minuscule send her over the edge so quickly and make her doubt him so easily after all his many declarations of care and affection to her? That's all he could think about once he realized the reason behind her attitude change and it infuriated him so he pushed her away, giving her an actual reason to be upset with him. As the alcohol started to set in he wondered if she was being childish or if he was the problem….he was always the problem after-all, his destructive environment was always his fault. She was hurt, of course it was his fault. That's what he does, he hurts people, he's incapable of doing anything else he thought to himself as he grabbed his head with his hands in anguish.

He took another shot, and then he took two more. Hoping to block out the painful thoughts and memories. Instead of numbing his thoughts it just made him feel even more conflicted. A part of him was happy she was angry, a part of him was happy she had finally seen the real him, the cruel uncaring, destructive monster before it was too late. He was happy she left angry, maybe she wouldn't come back he thought, it would be easier if she didn't, easier for them both.

But the other part of him, that part that felt like he needed her battled against that idea. What if she didn't come back? He almost felt like he couldn't breathe just thinking about it. What if this small argument really did push her away from him and made her re evaluate getting involved with him? He hated the idea, he hated the idea that she might be upset with him enough to break things off with him. "No", he thought. "She can't do that, she wouldn't" he said out loud. She can't leave him, not over something so small, something this small shouldn't lead to something so big.

On impulse he picked up his phone and called her. When she didn't answer her got angry, so angry that he wanted to throw his phone across the room. He called her again, and again, and again and still didn't get an answer. Before he knew it he was leaving her drunk voice mails.

"Hayley love please, pick up I…I didn't mean it you have to believe me I would never be so cruel as to mean those words to you, please…please pick up the fucking phone Hayley!" He shouted into his phone before he heard the beep.

"You know you're making a big deal out of nothing Hayley!" He yelled into the phone again for the second time. "One random remark and you're just ready to throw it all away, did my words of affection mean nothing to you? I bet you're already looking for the next guy to latch on to huh…no I'm sorry, forget I said that, I didn't mean that either I just really want-" before he could finish the phone beeped and cut him off. In frustration he slammed the phone down.

He was about to throw it when it rang and her named popped up on the screen. He immediately picked it up. "Hayley please listen to me-" he started.

"No Klaus you listen to me." Hayley yelled from the other side of the phone. "Stop calling me, I can tell you're dunk, just stop this please you've already done enough damage"

"I just want you to hear me out, please, that's all I wanted. If you had just told me you were upset the moment I said something to hurt you we could have avoided this fight and my drunken phone calls. I bet I sound like a pathetic fool groveling at your feet huh? Is that what you wanted? Is that what you hoped to achieve with this little tantrum of yours?"

Hayley took deep breathes and held back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry in front of all the people walking past her. "Listen Klaus, I need some space. Stop calling me. Go back to not caring about me like everyone else. I was fine before you and I'll be fine after goodbye"

"Hayley no-" but before he could get it out the phone had already cut off. Feeling dejected he slammed the phone on the kitchen counter and then knocked it on the floor along with this shot glass. A tear came to his eye that he refused to shed. He didn't even understand why he felt this strongly. He felt desperate and undone and it was unsettling for him. Everything was a blur due to the alcohol and before he knew it he has passed out on his sofa.

* * *

Hayley could barely concentrate on her classes for the rest of the day. Her fight with klaus kept replaying in her mind over and over. Was she making a mistake? she wondered. What he said shouldn't have been that big of a deal but she couldn't help it feeling the blow of it. All of his words after that were cruel as well so even if she was overacting initially she wasn't over reacting completely. What was this side of him she was seeing she wondered. She knew she should let it go, she should just cut her losses before he hurt her even more but her heart wouldn't let her entertain the idea. What would she do without Klaus? Who would she talk to, who would make her feel like she could breathe again, like she was normal? She didn't even understand why she felt like she needed to latch on to him so badly but that's how she felt, the pull was unexplainable and it frightened her because what if he did this all the time? What if this thing they had became so intense that she felt like she couldn't function with or without him? How would she survive it?

Feeling like the day was a complete waste she left campus early and returned home hoping to just sulk in her room about being disappointed again. However, her bad luck that day continued when instead of being able to retreat to her peaceful room she was intercepted by her parents.

"Hayley what are you doing here shouldn't you be in class?" her mother questioned.

"I didn't feel well so I decided to skip my evening lab and come home early" she said quickly.

"Of course you did" Her father replied with an eye roll. "You make up an illness every week to justify wasting my money semester after semester."

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was still in school father" she responded coldly

"The check I write to that University won't let me forget it, neither will the academic probation letters you get once a year" he replied smugly

"Hayley what your father means is you don't take your studies seriously, you don't take anything seriously" Her mother interjected.

"I know mom. I'm just the family fuck up right? I can't do anything right, ever" Hayley replied dejectedly.

"Are you proud of that label Hayley?" her father asked ignoring her broken expression. "Your mother and I have tried and tried to get you to understand-"

"You haven't tried a damn thing!" Hayley interrupted,

"Hayley watch your tone!" Her mother replied.

"I was gone for a whole week and neither one of you cared. I've been gone off and on for the last 2 weeks and you haven't cared at all, but this, THIS is what you choose to use to berate me as usual. Me coming home early from class. If it wasn't so pathetic It would almost be funny." She said

"Oh we noticed Hayley, trust me the lack of drama during my fundraiser and the relative peace around here for that entire week made it obvious that you were gone. I knew you weren't in jail or dead so why not enjoy the temporary moments of serenity around here" her father responded. Even though she was used to it Hayley still never understood why he was so heartless towards her. She always expected this but it still didn't lessen the blow every time it happened.

"You really hate me that much dad?" Hayley said as a tear escaped her left eye.

"Typical Hayley, turn this around to make it seem like everyone is against you, no matter how many times I bail you out or enable your reckless behavior, no matter how much money I give you ,you will never ever believe that I'm on your side will you? I don't even know why I bother anymore you're bent on hating everything I have offered you in life " He replied

"Hayley you know we don't hate you, we just don't understand you or your actions. We just want what's best for you can't you see that?"

"No I can't" Hayley said softly. "I can't see that, not when all you've ever done is the opposite of that, I don't even know why I'm still here, I should have just disappeared a long time ago like I wanted to, that way I wouldn't be such a damn burden" she said solemnly as she turned away from them to walk upstairs. Once she made it she slammed the door and sunk to the ground letting the tears she had been holding in go. She almost felt like she couldn't breathe. What started out as a peaceful day turned into a nightmare. It was overwhelming. She hated herself, she hated her parents, she hated everything.

The only thing she could think of to ease her pain was the bottle of Xanax she had hidden in her bedroom. She got up and went to the drawer, throwing all of her clothes to floor so she could get to the bottle. Her tears stained her cheeks as she popped the bottle open and took 2 without even drinking water.

After she made her way to the bed and laid down, hoping she could just forget all about today and her life and just wake up to it all being a distant memory. Only no matter how hard she tried rest refused to come to her. All she could think about was the mess her life was and Klaus. His blue eyes called out to her, his pink lips whispered her name. She felt like she needed to feel them on her body to feel whole again. No matter how hard she tried to fight it she couldn't stop thinking about how he would understand her, he would know what to say to her right now, he would listen to her when no one else would and she needed him, she needed him badly. Even her pride and hurt couldn't let her deny it.

Before she knew it she had grabbed her car keys and left the house. A few minutes later she was at his door banging on it loudly.

The noise startled Klaus out of his drunken stupor. The alcohol had started to wear off but he still felt hungover. He let out a frustrated grunt as he lifted himself up from the sofa. He figured it must have been Rebekah. He slowly made his way to the door, not even bothering to fix himself up since Rebekah had seen him hungover or passed out drunk over 100 times now. When he opened the door he was shocked to see that it was Hayley.

"Klaus! finally what took you so long" she said with slurred speech.

"Hayley, what are you doing here, I thought…please tell me you're not still mad" he said not noticing the way she appeared to be spaced out.

"Of course I'm not still mad silly. Why would I be mad? I missed you" she said as she threw her arms around him and crashed her lips into his. Klaus could barely even process her words. He returned her kiss immediately, giving a sigh of relief that he had her in his arms again.

"I missed you so much" Hayley whined between kisses.

"I missed you too, I'm sorry Hayley I didn't mean any of that stuff" he whispered in return.

"I don't care, I don't care about any of it just…just make love to me Klaus please, I need you" she said as she kissed him desperately and tried to pull his shirt over his head.

There was a pain and desperation behind her voice that made Klaus snap out of the trance she had him in. For the first time he noticed that something wasn't right. Before she could undress him he grabbed her hands to stop her.

She looked up at him with a glare. "What's wrong. I thought you liked it when I took control like this? Would you prefer to do the undressing? I can be a good girl tonight if that's what you want" She said as she tried to grab his pants.

Klaus stopped her arms again and held her away from him by her arms. He looked at her eyes and noticed they were red and swollen like she had been crying and that they appeared hazy. Her pupils were dilated as well.

"Hayley are you on something?" he asked asked her frantically.

"What? No…I mean maybe. Why does it matter anyway even if I wasn't on something I'd still want to fuck you right now" she replied casually before she tried to kiss him again. Before she could he moved away from her again and held her back by the arms.

"Hayley what did you take? What happened? Please don't tell me this is because of our fight earlier" he asked with concern.

"Dammit Klaus you're ruining everything!" she said with a frustrated sigh. "So I took something, what's the big deal, how is it any different from you getting drunk earlier after I left, are you the only one allowed to behave poorly in this relationship? I don't need your judgement too"

Klaus felt a drop in his stomach. It was his fault. She drugged herself because of him. Her path to destruction because of him was happening faster than he expected and the guilt and self loathing he started to feel was almost suffocating. "No, no. Fuck Hayley!" he said as he let her go and walked away frustrated. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair trying to fight to urge to explode with rage.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it, I should have never gotten involved with you." He shouted to himself.

Hayley stared blankly into nothing and started to cry "Please don't say that." she whispered softly.

"Its the truth Hayley" he said without turning to look at her. "I'm so sorry for how I've hurt you it was never my intention. I was selfish, I was selfish for wanting you" He said as he finally turned to her and slowly approached her.

"You're the only good thing I have in my life right now Klaus, that can't be a mistake" She cried.

Hearing her tearful confession shook him to his core. He was the only good thing she had, she was the only good thing he had and that was the problem."Hayley I…I don't know what to say to you…" he stuttered.

"Don't say anything. Just hold me, if you still feel the same way later tonight or tomorrow then I'll go and I'll never comeback, but please….don't turn me away right now"

He looked into her swollen desperate eyes and he knew she needed him, whatever it was turning her away would do more harm than good. He nodded at her request and went to her, engulfing her in his arms. Hayley almost immediately let out a sob into his chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay Hayley, it's okay" he whispered in her ear as he took her entire body into his arms. He carried her to his bedroom as she continued to cry on his shoulder. Gently he laid her on the bed and then curled up besides her, wrapping his arms around her and letting her rest her forehead on his chest. He stayed that way with her until she drifted to sleep and soon after he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

Hours later Hayley started to stir in her sleep. The moment he felt her move Klaus's eye's opened. She let out a heavy sigh and opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Klaus's worried eyes staring down at her.

"Hi" she whispered softly while maintaining the eye contact.

"Hi" he replied in return, unsure of what to say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her again.

"How long have we been asleep?" She asked.

"A while...are you okay?" he asked with hesitation.

"I'm never okay" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious Hayley you can't-"

Before he could finish Hayley kissed him hard on the lips. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and pulled her body closer to his. "Shhhhh, I don't want to talk about it right now" she whispered. "I just want to be with you"

Klaus knew they should talk, but he had her in his arms and in his bed and truth be told he was just as desperate to feel her as she was to feel him. He couldn't fight it, not when the pull was this strong. He rolled on top of her, keeping his lips glued to hers.

Hayley could feel his desperate tongue in her mouth, begging for entry as he grabbed her breasts with her hands. The grip she had around his waist with her thighs tightened and she reached down to pull his pants down, revealing his hard cock. Klaus tore his lips away from hers and dragged them down her neck and across her collar bone, tasting her salty skin on his lips. He pulled her shirt off of her and quickly took her bra off to reveal her naked breasts. Hayley moaned as his lips came in contact with her nipples, sucking on them softly. She frantically tugged at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head so that he was naked just like she was. She wanted to move her hands all along his body but before she could he grabbed them and pinned them against his headboard. As she held on tight he slowly dragged his arms down her forearms and brought his hands back to her breasts while he buried his head in her neck, showering her sensitive skin his tender kisses.

Without notice he entered her. Hayley let out a sigh when she felt him inside of her and she immediately started to rock her hips with him. He captured her lips with his mouth and thrusted into her at a steady pace. Hayley finally felt like she could breathe for the first time since their fight. She felt at home with him like this. She felt like she could forget all about her problems and just live in bliss forever and she didn't' want it to end. She frantically gripped his back to push him deeper into her and held on to him tight, resting the side of her face against his shoulder as she bounced up and down with him. She loved the sound of Klaus panting in her ear and the feel of his sweaty skin against hers. She wrapped her legs around him even tighter as he continued never wanting to let him go.

Klaus felt like he was suffocating on top of her, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel her, to hear her moan his name, he needed the heavenly sound ringing in his ears so badly. The tighter she held him the harder he pounded into her, desperate to satisfy her need and his. He could feel how much she needed him in the tension in her body and he had no intention of letting her down, or letting her go.

Klaus placed tender kisses on her shoulder and her neck, then dragged his lips across her face and to her lips smothering her with bruising kisses. He pounded into her even harder the deeper the kisses got and Hayley started to dig her nails into his back as she clinched her thighs around him even tighter. Klaus could feel her orgasm approaching by the way her body started to clench around him. He picked up the pace, desperate to undo her right then and there. After he few more hard thrusts Hayley let out a loud moan against Klaus's lips. He kissed her along her jawline and her neck as she threw her head back and shuttered through her moans. He kept pounding into her through her orgasm and Hayley never let her grip on his body relax. Feeling exhausted she rested her head on his shoulder again and continued to rock with him until she heard him let out a heavy sigh of relief and felt him still inside if her.

As he emptied himself inside of her Hayley placed gentle kisses along his shoulder blade and ran her fingers across his back. After a taking moment to gather himself Klaus lifted his head and brought his lips to her cheek for a firm kiss. Hayley's eyes fluttered closed and she let out the breathe she had been holding. She felt at peace, she felt the peace that had escaped her earlier right here naked in his arms. When she felt his soft lips on her forehead she smiled for the first time since this morning.

Klaus couldn't help the flutter he felt in his heart when he saw her smile with her eyes closed as she still held on to him. There was the spirit in her that he knew, the spirit that he felt he needed so badly. The spirit that awakened all the things inside him that he thought were dead. It was still there underneath all the chaos. He almost wanted to slap himself for doubting it.

When Hayley finally opened her eyes she saw him staring at her with that intense glare that moved her at her core. She smiled up at him and brought one of her hands to his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb. He wrapped his fingers around his fore arm and held her and him place, only breaking contact with her hand briefly to place a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Forgive me Hayley, I never meant to upset you in that way. I was cruel and careless with my words" he said sincerely.

"I know" she replied softly. "You're forgiven"

"No, don't make it that easy, this was all my fault, don't just say it because you want me to stop talking about it" he replied.

"I'm not" she responded as she finally relaxed her body around his. "I was upset about what you said, but you aren't the reason all of this happened I promise."

"Then what was it?" He asked

"Do you still want me to go? Did you mean that part or was that also just you being careless with your words?" she asked to change the subject.

"Hayley I…" He paused, unsure of whether or not to tell her he did mean that but he changed his mind. "Of course I didn't mean that" he said. It was the first lie he had ever told her.

"Like you said. how could the only good thing I have be a mistake"

"Do you really mean that?" Hayley questioned unconvinced.

"Yes, I did say I hold on tightly to what's mine and you are mine. Do you think I would make a fool out of myself on the phone the way I did If I didn't' lo- I mean want to to be with you?"

His heart raced when he realized that he almost said the word. It came to his lips and then left almost just as fast. He didn't even know why he almost said it but he hoped that she didn't notice his slip up.

But she did notice it, she noticed it as soon as the sound of the two letters left his lips. Did he love her? She wondered. This soon? Is what they feel for each other love or is it just deep infatuation? Can infatuation be the deep? What else could this intense feeling she felt when she was with him and the suffocating feeling she felt when she was away from him be if not love? she wondered to herself.

"Good" she said before she lifted herself up and brought her lips to his. Klaus returned her kiss and let it linger for a little while before he broke it and finally rolled off of her. He needed some air to process the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts he was having so he grabbed his pants and got out of bed surprising Hayley. She rolled over as she watched him retreat to the balcony attached to his room.

"Why are you out there? Instead of over here with me" she asked.

"I just needed a little air love that's all" he answered back.

Hayley studied him carefully, there was something on his mind, something he wasn't telling her and she didn't know what it was but it worried her. She didn't want to lay in the bed alone so she pulled the sheets around her body and made her way to him.

"Mind if I join you" she asked softly.

Klaus turned around and saw her leaning against the door frame with that shy smile he loved on her face and the sheets bundled up in her hands. Her hair was messy but she had never looked more majestic to him.

"Of course. The sun is about to rise, we can watch it together" he replied. "come" he directed her as he held his hand out for her.

Hayley walked towards him and put her hand in his. He lead her to the chair he had on the balcony and pulled her into his lap, placing a gentle kiss on her neck as he pulled her close. Hayley curled up into him as chills ran across her body due to the feel of his lips and the feel of the cold air against her naked skin.

"It's so beautiful out here" she whispered as she idly let her fingers play on his bare chest. "I''ll never get tired if seeing this with you, it's so peaceful" She let out.

"Yes it is" He replied. "Hayley…" he started cautiously.

"Yeah" she replied. She felt like she already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"What did you take earlier?" he asked her. He tried to sound casual about it so that he didn't make her shut down or get defensive about it.

"Xanax" she answered honestly. He was expecting it to be worst than than so he was relieved. However his relief was only temporary since that still concerned him greatly.

"How often do you take those pills Hayley?" he questioned further.

"How often do you get drink?" she asked in return.

There was an awkward silence between them. Hayley continued to stare out at the skyline waiting for him to answer or drop it and Klaus stared down at her deep brown hair contemplating whether or not to tell the truth. He wanted her to be honest with him so he figured he owed it with her to be honest as well. With a heavy sigh he answered her.

"That depends, during a good week I would say about three times, during a bad one I might do it at least 5 times. I'm sorry you had to experience me like that" He replied candidly.

For some reason Hayley wasn't surprised to hear that. It's not often people as messed up as them don't have some sort of coping mechanism. Hers was pills, now she knew his was alcohol.

Klaus prepared himself for her inevitable judgement but he didn't get it.

"I only take two at a time but I take the pills often. Whenever my parents upset me, which happens a lot or when I just feel like crap I take then and just let myself drift off into nothing. It's better than sitting alone at home hurting" she whispered. He was the first real person she admitted her drug use to. Not even her family new about her pills, the only one who knew was her supplier. Her friends just assumed she was a social drug user like they were. It felt oddly liberating to finally tell someone, someone she knew wouldn't judge her harshly for it.

When he didn't say anything she pulled herself up and looked at him. He just stared back at her not knowing what to say exactly.

"You think it's crazy right? It's dangerous so why would I do something so dangerous to myself" she said

For the first time ever he supposed he looked at her with pity in his eyes. "No I don't think it's crazy" he said as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "I think that someone as beautiful as you with so much to offer this world should never have to feel as empty inside as I do." He said as he looked her in her now teary eyes.

"My parents they…they" Hayley could barely get the words out without breaking down. She didn't want to cry again. "I wish I could just stay here with you, I wish I could never leave, this is the only place I feel safe" She said as she let the tears fall.

"Do you truly have that much faith in me?" He questioned.

"Yes" she responded immediately. "Even after everything that happened with us earlier. I still felt that way, how could I not? You have been my safe haven since the moment I met you"

"I fear letting you down" he whispered as a tear came to his eyes.

"Then don't" she whispered in return. She was almost pleading with him. As if she knew that he could but she really needed him not to and that disturbed him. It was too overwhelming for him and he couldn't hide how it effected him as he felt a single tear escape his eye.

"You'll always be safe here Hayley" He he finally replied. He pulled her close to him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then pulled her into him, wrapping is arms about her as she laid her head against his naked chest. He held her close as they settled into the peace of the early morning and watched the sunrise. Klaus quietly thought of all the ways he would inevitably fail her and he broke inside. He already knew that he would never be able to forgive himself and that thought broke him in a way he hadn't felt since he was 15 years old.

* * *

AN: So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope the fight felt realistic. I wish I could have spent more time on how Klaus and Hayley spend their time together these last few weeks but I felt like it would just be filler chapter after filler chapter and slow the momentum of the story down if I did that. I wanted to get to the important stuff therefore I only did brief descriptions of their life together so far. I hope that even with the lack of detail there how they feel about each other still felt authentic. Like I said before everything about their relationship is amplified. Their bond has been so consuming since the start that they just fall into this intense relationship that moves quickly. Even they don't understand it really. I also hope the revelation about klaus's alcoholism and Hayley's drug use didn't come as a shocker. They are both messed up and they cope with it in very destructive ways. Those issues will comeback up later. Next chapter is gonna be very important! Don't forget to review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter touches on a very sensitive topic that may be triggering to some. For this reason I am including a trigger warning. If you are uncomfortable with the topic of rape or sexual assault/sexual manipulation then this chapter may potentially be triggering for you. Since this story uses darker themes I chose not to shy away from difficult topics that I think are realistic for the world that I have created in this AU. My intent is not shock value, and I do not take my use of these particular themes lightly. I hope that I can do them justice within the context of this story. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Klaus was fixing the collar of his shirt when he heard his doorbell ring. He already knew who it was since he was expecting Hayley's arrival. When he opened the door she was standing before him in a form fitting black and white cocktail dress. "You're late" he said he let her through the door.

"It takes time to look this good" she said playfully as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well you do look good so I'l give you a pass this time." He whispered against her lips as he pulled her close.

"Thank you, it took me almost 2 hours to decide what to wear. Chanel won this time" She replied as she wiped her lipstick from his lips with her thumb. "You aren't dressed yet" she said as she noticed how his shirt was still unbuttoned and his hair was still disheveled.

"I'm the owner of the gallery I don't have to be on time" he said smugly.

"Okay Mr. big shot gallery owner" Hayley said rolling her eyes. "I like to make an entrance anyway"

Klaus let out a soft laugh and made his way back to his bedroom so he could finish getting ready. Hayley sat her things down on the kitchen counter and kicked her shoes off to relax her feet since it would still be a while before they left.

"Hey Klaus" she yelled out to him from the kitchen.

"Yeah" he replied from the other part of the loft.

"Do you have any pain killers?" She asked as she leaned into his doorframe. "I have a massive headache that just won't go away"

"Yeah, in the kitchen, first drawer on the right side of the island. Should be something you could use in there."

"Thanks" she replied as she retreated to the kitchen,

Klaus ran some gel through his sort curls to finish up his grooming process and then went back to the front. He buttoned up his shirt as he watched Hayley search the cabinets for what he assumed was a glass.

"It's the far right cabinet Hayley, middle shelf" he said to help her out.

"I've been here countless times in the what 5 weeks since I met you and I still don't know my way around your kitchen" she quipped as she fixed a glass of water.

"That's because when you're in my kitchen you're either watching me do all the cooking or you're getting fucked on the countertop. There isn't much time to get acquainted with that limited amount of activities love." he laughed.

"Good point" she conceded with a smile as she took a large gulp of the water.

"You seem to be in a good mood. It's good to actually see you happy about going to an event. I thought for sure you would be sulking and ranting about how you don't want to go and would rather stay home with me" Hayley said as she approached him and started to fix the collar on his shirt.

"Yes well. This is actually something I enjoy, one of the few things. This new artist we're showing at the gallery is incredibly talented. It took a lot for me to convince him to let us display his exclusive pieces at the gallery so I'm looking forward to seeing them and the turnout."

"Then you should invite me to these things more often. I like this side of you it's cute." she teased as she finally stepped away from him. Before she could get too far he pulled her back by her waist and held her flushed against him.

"Regardless, with you as my date in this dress there was no way I wasn't going to enjoy this night" he whispered seductively as he nipped at her neck.

"Ugh you can be so cheesy sometimes Klaus" she sighed. "How did these pathetic attempts at charm even work on me" she joked.

"If I remember correctly it wasn't my charms that got the job done that night" He replied with that smug look that Hayley hated so much.

"You're right" she said as she brought her hand to his face and ran her fingers across the short stubble he still had. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled, remembering that irresistible spark she felt with him that night. "It was that view, the view and this swanky apartment definitely sealed the deal, you were totally getting laid that night off the strength of that view" she said before she laughed and pulled away from him.

"Someone has jokes today I see" Klaus said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed his Jacket.

"Well besides this headache I'm actually having a good day today. No drama with my parents and a date with a hot guy, even the most emo girl in the world would crack jokes if she got this lucky" she said as she put her heels back on her feet.

"I'm happy you are enjoying your day but If you say anything else like that we are going to actually sound like a normal functional couple. Please stop it" he said seriously.

"Now who has jokes?" she laughed as she pulled herself up from the couch and fixed her dress.

Klaus looked down at his watch to see the time and internally kicked himself for being so late on an important night. "Rebekah is probably already there wondering where I am, we should get going. Are you ready to go?" he asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yep!" she said as she grabbed her purse and her coat and headed towards the door.

* * *

Klaus held on to Hayley's hand tight as he entered his gallery. Their were people every where viewing the several pieces of artwork on display. The atmosphere was very laid back. People talked and laughed and enjoyed the drinks and hors d'oeuvres the servers walked around with.

Hayley smiled to herself as she took it all in. It was a different crowd for her. She was mostly used to wild parties and stuffy political events. This was a nice change of pace for her. She didn't feel the urge to behave wildly like she did at a party but she also didn't feel suffocated or any pressure to put on a prim and proper facade to please the guests. She felt like she could actually be herself and just sit back and relax. Klaus also seemed to be much more in his element. She noticed how he greeted guests with a smile that didn't seem forced and he mingled a lot. It made her heart happy to see Klaus so at ease. It made her want to see him in this element more often.

Soon they saw Rebekah standing in a far corner talking to another female guest. When she noticed them she waved and immediately made her way over to them.

Hayley felt an uneasy feeling rise up in her belly suddenly. She guessed she was slightly nervous about meeting Rebekah again for the first time she started seeing Klaus. It was only natural to feel that way since the last time she saw her she was on the arm of her other brother.

"Nik finally you make an appearance" she said as she embraced her brother and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I was starting to think you would blow off your own event"

"I wasn't that late sister" he groaned. "You remember Hayley don't you" He said as he placed his hand at the small of Hayley's back and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes of course I do Nik. Hello Hayley it's lovely to meet you again" Rebekah said with a smile as she reached out to Hayley for a hug.

Hayley leaned in hesitantly and returned her hug, surprised by how nice she was being to her. "It's nice to see you again too Rebekah." She said as she pulled away from her.

"Why don't you two chat while I find my artist." Klaus said before they could get any more words out. Just as he was about to walk away Rebekah stopped him.

"Oh Nik you should know that Elijah is here as well. When he heard about the showing he wanted to come and show his support. He's somewhere around here talking to a friend I believe" she said.

"I wish he would have told me before but I'm glad he came, I'll be sure to find him" he said before he retreated.

"So Hayley. How are you enjoying things tonight?" Rebekah asked as she grabbed two glasses of wine from a server's tray. She passed one to Hayley and kept the other for herself.

"I'm having a great time actually. The crowd is a little bit different for me but I like it." She replied.

"Klaus told me you're David Labonair's daughter. I can imagine you're used to something much different than this"

"Yeah you could say that. I prefer this over those exhausting fundraisers any day to be quite honest. I hate those." she replied honestly.

"So that must be what you and my brother bonded over the night you met." Rebekah said playfully.

"You could say that" Hayley laughed.

Rebekah looked at Hayley hesitantly then moved a little closer to her so that only she could hear what she was about to say.

"You probably don't know this, and since it's just us girls I can tell you, but Klaus hasn't given a new showing at his gallery since early last year. For some reason he just got into this mood and stopped doing things. Something has changed that for him recently. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

Hayley was sorta taken back by Rebekah's words. She thought Klaus did this all the time. Was she really the cause for his change she wondered?

"I…I don't know what to say Rebekah. Thank you for thinking so highly of me, though I doubt this is all because of me. Klaus never mentioned that it had been a while since he had an event. Regardless of the cause I'm happy he's back into it. He's a natural with this crowd." Hayley said with a smile.

"Yes he is, which is why it's pained me to see him shut himself off from something he enjoys so much. I can already see a change in him since he's been with you. I can't tell you the last time I've seen him work a crowd like this and just seem genuinely happy." Rebekah said. She reached in and placed her hand on top of Hayley's and gave it a squeeze.

"Listen, whatever this is you two have, however long it lasts, and I personally hope is lasts a while, just know that it means a lot to him, don't ever doubt that." She said sincerely.

Hayley looked at her and saw the honestly in her eyes. Just from the way Klaus talked about their relationship she knew that Rebekah loved him deeply. They shared a very close bond and Rebekah knew him better than anyone so hearing those words from Rebekah made her heart feel something she couldn't quite describe. It was a combination of anxiousness and happiness.

"Thank you for saying that." Hayley said as she nervously put her head down and started to flush. "Whatever Klaus and I have means a lot to me too."

"I can tell it does." Rebekah replied. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Klaus and Elijah were approaching them. "The boys are coming, we better pretend we are talking about designer shoes and makeup before they start suspect us" she joked.

Hayley let out a soft laugh and looked in the direction of Rebekah's eyes to see Klaus and Elijah a few steps away from them. "So did you like the new Valentino collection? To be honest I didn't think it was that great, I preferred last years" she said quickly with a laugh.

"I actually loved it. That trench coat was amazing. Perfect for my closet in the winter" she replied.

"I see we've interrupted fashion talk, perhaps Elijah and I should come back in another hour" Klaus let out as he and Elijah finally made their way to them.

"I doubt even my fashion talk can keep you away from Hayley for an hour Nik, but I'm open to testing that theory" Rebekah quipped.

"Hayley, it's nice to see you again" Elijah interrupted. He extended his hands to her and she accepted his firm handshake.

"Nice to see you again too Elijah. Sorry I never got a chance to tell you thank you for your company and goodbye at the fundraiser" Hayley replied. She hoped this wasn't awkward for him.

"Yes well I had hoped to see you again, but obviously you were preoccupied with other things. I understand." He said calmly.

"Now that we've gotten that awkward reintroduction out of the way, let's drink" Klaus interrupted.

"I second that" Rebekah said as she waved a server over to them.

"Actually I'm starving let's eat" Hayley said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Once the server reached them they all grabbed a drink and Klaus instructed him to have some food brought just for them.

"I think we should have a toast Nik." Rebekah said once he was done with the server.

"A toast for what Rebekah" Klaus replied with a sigh.

"To a lovely event of course."

"Fine" He said with a grunt.

With a sigh they all raised their glasses in the air. "To Niklaus and his successful event and to more in the future" Elijah said to the group.

"And to happiness" Rebekah added on. She gave Klaus a knowing glance and smiled at him before she finally followed everyone else and took a ship of her drink.

"Thank you, both of you" Klaus said. "And thank you Hayley for accompanying me tonight"

"You're very welcome." She replied with a teasing smile as she stared him down. Klaus licked his lip slightly at the sight of her and Hayley bit her bottom lip.

Before their eye contact could get too out of hand in from his siblings the server arrived with their personal tray of hors d'oeuvres.

Hayley felt that uneasy feeling rise up again. She shook it off as nervousness again and reached for the food since she was starving but one bite of the beef satay had her stomach doing backflips. It hit her so suddenly she had to use the napkin to remove the food from her mouth.

Klaus noticed the distress on her face. "Hayley love are you okay?" He asked as he gently caressed her back. His question pulled Rebekah and Elijah's attention away from their conversation and to her.

"Yeah is everything okay Hayley? You look unwell" Rebekah commented.

"I don't know. I think my headache is making it hard for me to eat right now. I probably just need a quick breather. Where's the restroom?" she replied.

"Come I'll show you" Klaus responded. He quickly lead her away from the crowd and towards the other side of the building.

As soon as they were out of earshot Elijah turned to Rebekah.

"How long have you known they were seeing each other Rebekah" he asked suddenly.

"Nik told me about a week after the fundraiser but I know something had happened between them the next day. She's who he was with when we couldn't find him why?" She replied.

"How serious is this relationship?" he questioned further.

"Honestly I'm not sure Klaus won't really say, he won't even call her his girlfriend but In my opinion it's quite serious. Klaus spends all his time with her. They are almost inseparable and the way he talks about her makes me think he has serious feelings for her, it's not just a fling for him."

"And for her?" He asked.

"I think whatever they feel is mutual if that's what you want to know Elijah" She replied. "Are you concerned or jealous brother?"

"While I did enjoy Hayley's company and had hoped to get to know her better I am not jealous, I'm concerned for Niklaus. I don't think he's ready for a serious relationship, you know Klaus Rebekah, he needs help, he needs to get better first" He said seriously.

"I can't say your concerns aren't reasonable but look at him tonight Elijah. We haven't seen this side of Klaus in ages. He's been with her for a little over a month now and he already seems happier than he's ever been. I know he can put on a good act when he wants to but he seems genuinely happy. I think this can be good for him. We should support them maybe she's the help that he needs."

"That shouldn't be her responsibility Rebekah." Elijah said in frustration. "And maybe it won't be. Maybe she'll never take on that role, we don't know. All I know is I'm tired of having the past haunt him. He deserves to be happy. If she makes him happy then to hell with everything else they should be together."

"To hell with her being the infamous Labonair daughter as well? Mother and father are going to be an issue Rebekah you know this. This will not go over well with them."

"Nik will deal with them when that time comes. For now no one in this family knows about their relationship except us and we should keep it that way for as long as possible. I have a good feeling about this Elijah, just trust me. This is good for him. " She said

"For Niklaus's sake Rebekah I pray you are right"

* * *

Hayley stood in the bathroom stall with the back of her hand flushed against her forehead and took deep breaths to try and stop the dizziness she felt. She felt really ill and panic was starting to come over her. She blocked the thoughts from her head and concentrated on making the sickness pass. After a few minutes she felt better so she left the stall, washed her hands and freshened up her hair and her lipstick.

"Feeling better?" Klaus asked once he saw her exit the restroom.

"Yeah a little. I don't know what that was but it seems to have passed." She replied.

"We could always leave if you think it's too much for you right now."

"No, we're having a great night and this is important for you. I'll be fine trust me."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready to go just let me know and we'll go."

"I will I promise"

* * *

Hayley lasted another hour and a half at the party before she couldn't take it anymore. Every time a food tray passed by her she felt like her stomach was in knots. Her headache had intensified and she felt like she was going to pass out. She tried engaging with Rebekah and some of the other guests that Klaus introduced her to but she couldn't concentrate because of her sudden sickness. She just wanted to go home and go to bed so she told Klaus. When the tried to leave with her she insisted he stay with his guests. After shutting down all of his attempts to convince her that he was perfectly okay with leaving he finally gave in and agreed to stay, but only if he could arrange a car to get her home safely. He promised to meet her back at his loft soon.

It took everything in her to not cry during the car ride home.

She needed to talk to someone; she needed someone to reassure her that her fears were unsubstantiated. The only person she had that she could confide in was Andrea but it was late and she was nervous about opening up to her. When the sickness hit her strongly again and caused her to finally shed the tears she had been holding back she sucked it up and decided to call her sister.

"Hey Hayley what's going on?" Andrea said when she answered the phone.

"Are you busy? I really need to talk to you" Hayley said softly through the phone. Andrea could hear her sniffling so she knew something must have happened.

"What's going on Hayley? Why are you crying?" she asked gently.

"Can I come over right now? Would Todd mind?"

"Of course you can Hayley, who cares what Todd would want you're my sister and you're obviously upset, do you need me to come get you from somewhere?" Andrea replied.

"No I can drive. I'll be there in a little while." Hayley responded before hanging up,

About 20 minutes later she arrived at Andrea's. Andrea answered the door almost immediately after she knocked.

"What's going on Hayley you're worrying me. Did something happen with mom and dad or Klaus?" She asked her as they sat down on the sofa.

"No, that's not it I…I just don't feel well." Andrea said without looking at her.

"Tell me what's going on so I can help Hayley, I don't care what it is just please, talk to me." she pleaded with her.

"I…I…oh god it's making me sick just thinking about saying the words" she said as she buried her face in her hands.

"Come on Hayley stop being so damn cryptic and just say it, you're scaring me" Andrea said agitated.

"I think I'm pregnant." Hayley whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

Andrea didn't know what she had been expecting to hear but it wasn't this. This was the last thing she expected and the last thing she wanted to hear. After her initial shock passed she looked at a clearly distraught Hayley and put her arm around her.

"Don't get worked up about yet Hayley, it's going to be okay let's talk this through and them we can go from there. You might be getting upset over nothing."

"How can I not get worked up about it" Hayley said in exasperation. "I can't have a baby" she said as her voice began to crack.

"Well even if you are pregnant you don't have to have it, so let's just start with figuring this out first. Are you late?" Andrea asked.

"Yes" she replied

"How late?"

"!0 days… I kept thinking maybe I was counting wrong or something was just throwing me off but then the headaches started and now this sickness. I…I don't know what to do"

"I'm assuming you and Klaus didn't use protection every time"

"No we didn't. I should have known better but I was on the pill and we were just so caught up in each other that I didn't think about taking an extra precaution. God I'm so fucking stupid!"

"You need to take a test. I know you don't want to hear this but if you're that late then-"

"I know…I know what it means. I just can't believe this is happening." Hayley said as she stared blankly at the wall.

"Take a test. You can do it now if you want to, the sooner you know the better. I have one in my bathroom you can take."

Hayley gave her a questioning glance but nodded her head in agreement.

A few minutes later the test was on the table and she was waiting for the results. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would rip her chest open. Andrea told her when the wait time ended but she couldn't move.

"Hayley? Aren't you going to check it?" Andrea asked when she saw she wasn't moving.

"I can't look at it. You do it, just tell me what it says" she replied.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked unsure.

"Yes, please, just tell me what it says"

Andrea picked up the test and her heart sank. She already knew it was more than likely true but having the confirmation was completely different. She couldn't respond how she wanted since she had to be there for Andrea but felt like she was almost as distraught as Hayley was earlier.

"Hayley it's positive" She whispered.

Hayley immediately started sobbing. Andrea put the test down and ran to her, immediately wrapping her arms around her. It took everything in her not to cry. She knew just like Hayley knew that the last thing she needed was a baby. She couldn't handle being a mom right now or the emotional turmoil that would more than likely come during a pregnancy. Her heart broke because if felt like her sister was finally starting to get a handle on her life, she was finally starting to get better but now she was just hit with this big blow and it was unfair.

"It's going to be okay Hayley I promise" She whispered as she cradled Hayley's head in her lap.

"I'm here for you okay. No matter what. I'll help you through it every step of the way no matter what you decide. I know it's hard to see right now but you'll get through this I promise."

"No. I won't. Father…father he's going to kill me. I can't go through this again with him. I can't. I don't understand why my life has to be so cruel. What did I do to deserve this? I don't understand Andrea. Please help me understand" she yelled.

"Hayley I don't know what to say. I can't explain why you're life is the way it is but you can still keep getting better. It's not hopeless."

"You still don't understand. You'll never understand." Hayley said in anguish. Hayley felt like she was going to suffocate. She felt like that same terrified 15 year old she was 7 years ago.

While Hayley was sobbing, Andrea kept replaying her words in her head over and over again. Hayley had said she couldn't go through this with their father _again_. She said again like this wasn't the first time something like this had happened but as far as she knew Hayley had never been pregnant before. She couldn't even remember Hayley having a scare. Still their had to be something she didn't know. Hayley's extreme reaction to this news wasn't just about being scared. There was something else going on.

"Hayley I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me"

When she didn't hear a reply from Hayley she continued anyway.

"You said you couldn't go through this with father again…what did you mean by that?" Andrea asked. For some reason she was almost terrified to hear the answer even though she needed to know.

Hayley raised herself up and took a deep breath. No one knew what had happened all those years ago besides her parents and she wasn't sure she was ready to tell her.

"I…I don't want to talk about it Andrea." she said as she pulled herself up off the floor and walked away.

"Something happened didn't it? Hayley please tell me. You can trust me. I know I haven't been the greatest sister but I swear you can trust me. What happened to you?" Andrea said frantically as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Hearing the anguish in her sister's voice broke her. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"You were away at that special boarding school for the summer and fall remember" Hayley whispered as the tears streaked her cheeks.

"Yeah the one in Boston. I remember. That was 7 years ago…"

"Right. 7 years ago…I was 15….there was a guy. He was older than I was. I had started a relationship with him that no one knew about when I was 14, we were just friends at first but then it turned into more when he started coming on to me and stuff. I was young and naive and he made me feel like I was special and he gave me attention. When I made 15 he started pressuring me for sex. I didn't want to have sex with him. I knew I wasn't ready but he…he told me that if I loved him I would do it, that no one would have to know. He told me that if I didn't he would find someone else who would. When we were alone one night he basically manipulated me into sleeping with him. I cried the entire next day because I didn't want to do it but I didn't tell him no when he came on to me. I thought I had to do it or he would break up with me. He made me promise not to tell anyone and I didn't…but then I realized that I had gotten pregnant…"

Andrea felt like she had just been hit by a freight train. Now she understood it. She understood why Hayley was so different when she came home that summer. She couldn't believe she never knew and her heart grieved for her sister. She wanted to grab her and hold her but she knew there was more.

"I was only 15 Andrea. I was scared. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't tell anyone so I hid it. Mom and dad didn't pay attention to me anyway so they never noticed. When I was 3 and a half months I told him. I told because I had already started showing. When I did he told me that he didn't want anything to do with the baby and that he didn't want me anymore, he had a college girlfriend and he couldn't be burdened with a 15 year old and a baby. He also told me that I needed to get rid of it and that I couldn't tell anyone about the baby or that he was the father because it would ruin his life. I was devastated. I hated myself for being so stupid and I was just lost and confused. I had no one else to turn to and my secret was about to be out since my belly was visible so I told mom and dad. I thought they would be able to help me."

"Oh Hayley" Andrea let you as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I can't believe-"

"No let me finish. Please." Hayley said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "When I told them they were livid. Mother cried and she told me she was ashamed of me. Father berated me. He called me an embarrassment and said that I was ruining his reputation. They blamed me for being promiscuous even though I wasn't. They told me they wouldn't let their pregnant 15 year old ruin everything they had worked hard for. All I could do was cry. I hated them. I hated them so much and then it got worse. When I revealed who that father was father couldn't believe it. He was so angry and I thought that maybe since they knew who it was that they would protect me and do something about it since I was taken advantage of-"

"Hayley who was it…." Andrea asked. She was almost afraid to know.

Hayley's face squirmed and she started crying even harder than she was before.

"It was Jason…Jason Keating" She finally managed to say.

"Jason! Senator Keating's son? I can't even…" Andrea was speechless. They had known Jason since Andrea was 13. Because their fathers were both politicians they had ran in the same circles and went to the same schools. She had even had a crush on him for a while but he always had a girlfriend. She couldn't believe he was messing with her sister and no one knew. It made her feel sick to her stomach. "If you were 15 at the time then I was 18 so that bastard was 19. He was 19 taking advantage of a 15 year old. I can't believe that sick son of a bitch raped you. I think I'm going to be sick." Andrea said between sobs.

"Yes he was 19. I knew he was too old for me but-"

"No Hayley this was not your fault. He should have known better. He knew what he was doing he preyed on you. Oh God I can't believe this happened to you." She said weeping. "What did dad do?"

"He confronted Senator Keating after I told him. He and Jason denied it but dad knew I was telling the truth and that they were just trying to cover their asses because Jason could go to jail. Mom told dad to press charges initially but he refused, he said that pressing charges would make this a public scandal and that their was another way to fix this without ruining everyone. Mom didn't push the issue anymore after that. A few days later I learned that dad had made a deal with Senator Keating. In exchange for him arranging for me to have an abortion and not pressing charges the senator would support father's bid for Senator Harris's soon to be vacant seat and any of his other future political endeavors."

Andrea gaped. She felt like her entire world was rocked. Her father was always a harsh man but she never expected him to be this heartless and horrible to his own daughter. It was hard to believe but as she looked at Hayley in anguish as she recalled what happened to her she knew there was no way she was making this up or exaggerating.

"So you had the abortion?" Andrea finally managed to whisper.

"When he told me I had to get rid of it I refused. Even though I knew I wasn't ready to be a mom I had gotten attached to the baby already. I didn't want to just kill it but father wouldn't hear it. I was taken to a discrete clinic over in New Jersey and he forced me to have the abortion. After that everyone pretended like nothing happened but a part of me died that day. I felt so empty. I was depressed for months. I even thought about killing myself. I never told a single soul what had happened."

Andrea ran to her sister and engulfed her in her arms as she cried and collapsed on the floor. "I should have been here. I should have paid attention to you more. Hayley I swear if I had known I would have helped you. Jason would be in jail and I would have never let father do what he did to you. I feel like I've failed you so much. I never stood up for you when father treated you poorly. I never tried to understand you. I just thought you were troubled. I should have done more. I'm so sorry Hayley, I'm so so sorry." Andrea said as she held her in her arms and rocked her.

"I can't go through this again Andrea. I need to get rid of this baby before he even finds out. I can't handle being forced and used like that again I can't." Hayley cried.

"Listen to me" Andrea said firmly as he pulled Hayley away from her and held her by her arms. "I don't care what he says or tries to do, I won't let him hurt you like that again. You're going to make your own decisions about this baby you're carrying. I wasn't there before but I'm here now and I don't care what it takes he's not going to do anything to you. I promise."

"I wish I could believe you Andrea. I want to believe that but…"

"You can believe it. You're not alone and you aren't 15 anymore, you have a voice, you have the right to make your own choices. I hate dad for what he did to you. I'll never forgive him." Andrea cried.

"I wish this was all a bad dream." Hayley whispered.

"I know. Hayley. I know." Andrea replied as she brushed her sister's hair with her hands. She had no idea what was going to happen next but she knew her sister needed her now more than ever and she was going to do whatever it took to protect her, even if it mean taking on her own parents.

* * *

 **AN: So I know this chapter was probably very unexpected but it was always planned to be this way. Hayley's backstory is very important to this story so I'm excited for you guys to finally know why she's the way she is, even if it's a heartbreaking one. I actually cried while writing this. Hayley's pregnancy will not be black and white and things are going to get very complicated and confusing for her from here on out. I originally planned on including more in this chapter but I felt this was a good place to end it. Next chapter will more than likely pick up right where I left off. Please drop me a review on this chapter. I really would love feedback about it and the turn of events.**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus entered his home with his siblings right behind him. They had decided to go back to Klaus's house for more drinks hoping they could spend a little more time with Hayley and get to know her better. When Klaus went to his bedroom he didn't find her there, neither did he see her belonging like her purse and her keys.

"She's not here," he said frantically as he went back in the living room where his siblings were.

"Well where is she? She did say she was coming here right?" Rebekah said with worry.

"Yes I arranged for the driver to bring her directly here."

"Well maybe she went home instead," Rebekah suggested.

"No she wouldn't go home and not tell me." He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed her number as his siblings watched intently. There was no answer. He dialed it again and still there was no answer.

"Dammit Hayley where are you!" he yelled into the phone as he hung up.

"Niklaus don't panic I'm sure it's fine, she probably went home and went to sleep since she wasn't feeling well" Elijah said as he approached Klaus.

"No, you don't know her, Hayley can be…it's hard to explain but no she didn't go home and she wouldn't just leave without telling me something is wrong" Klaus said as he pictured all of the things that could have happened to him. He secretly wondered if this is how his siblings felt when he would go MIA on them as he tried not to think of all the terrible things that could have happened to her.

"Maybe you could go to her home and check for her there Niklaus" Elijah suggested.

"No!" he said quickly. "She wouldn't want that" he explained. "Besides I don't even know where she lives," he confessed

"The two of you seem awfully comfortable with each other and you've been together for over a month now yet you don't even know where she lives" Elijah said confused.

"Hayley and I spend most of our time here, there was no need for me to know where she lived since I didn't plan on over going to her home" Klaus said with annoyance. "Also I could do without your judgment and questions right now. If this is about your lingering bitterness about Hayley you can leave if you aren't going to make yourself useful"

"Bitterness? Brother I am not-"

"Okay that's enough, you two having a pissing match over Hayley is not going to help us find out where she is" Rebekah interrupted.

"I'm not having a pissing match Rebekah, I'm simply trying to find my girlfri…Hayley, and Elijah here is being a condescending ass about it." Klaus replied.

"I'm sure Elijah means no harm Nik…right Elijah" Rebekah responded.

"That is correct sister" Elijah replied.

"Try calling her again Nik" Rebekah suggested calmly.

He nodded and dialed her number again, still no answer. He dialed again and once again it went to voicemail.

"I need a drink," he said angrily as he hung up the phone again.

* * *

Andrea could hear Hayley's phone vibrating as she walked in the living room to grab her own phone. She picked it up and saw Klaus's name across the screen along with 4 missed calls from him.

She took the phone and headed towards her guest room. After consoling her for almost an hour she had finally managed to get Hayley to stop crying and go to bed so she settled her in the guest room. When she entered she could see that Hayley was still awake even though she seemed almost catatonic.

"Hayley Klaus has been calling non stop." Andrea said softly as she tried to hand her the phone.

"I don't want to talk to him" Hayley responded softly without even blinking.

"He's called 5 times, he might be worried Hayley"

"I don't want to talk to him," she repeated.

Andrea didn't want to agitate her further so she dropped it and nodded before leaving the room,

She looked at the phone and it rang once again. She let it ring unsure about whether she should answer it or not. A few seconds later she saw that he had left a voicemail. Her curiosity got the best of her so she decided to listen to it.

 _"Hayley where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls? Please pick up the phone I'm beginning to worry about you, please. I just need to know that you're okay"_

Once the voicemail ended Andrea suddenly felt conflicted. It wasn't really her place to tell Klaus where Hayley was, especially since Hayley didn't wish to speak to him, but she couldn't help feel sorry for him. He was clearly worried about her sister, and he sounded desperate to know that she was okay. She didn't know much about Klaus but she could tell that he cared for her sister just from that voicemail and it wasn't fair to him to have to worry about her all night. She also recalled how Hayley told her that it was Klaus who had convinced her to call her to ease her worries. It wasn't like Hayley had a lot of people to care about her, and he was the father of her child after all even if he didn't know it yet, so she felt like she owed him something.

When she saw his name flash across the screen once again she made her decision.

"Hello" she said as she answered the phone.

"Hayley? No this isn't Hayley…who are you? Who has her phone?" He said angrily.

"This is Andrea…her sister I'm sure she's mentioned me before." Andrea replied.

"Andrea? Yes Hayley has mentioned you before. Is she okay? Why do you have her phone?" he questioned.

It was strange to finally hear his voice after hearing so much about him over the last few weeks. He didn't sound like she expected him to sound. She could hear the hint of hostility and coldness in his voice that Hayley mentioned but she also heard gentleness there. She also could hear the worry clearer than she could hear it in the voicemail.

"Yes Hayley is fine. She called me and told me she wasn't feeling well and since you weren't home to tend to her and she didn't want to interrupt you at your event so I suggested she come to my place." She lied.

"I told her that I would leave if she wanted me to but she insisted that I stay. I never should have let her leave alone." Klaus replied with frustration.

"No it's fine really. She's asleep right now that's why she couldn't answer. When I saw your phone call I figured you would be worried about her so I just wanted to let you know she was okay. I'm sure she'll call in the morning when she wakes up."

"Thank you for letting me know Andrea. I would like to know how she's feeling first thing in the morning so if you don't' mind please have her call me when she wakes up." He responded.

"Sure I'll do that." Andrea replied softly.

"Thank you" He replied in return.

"Actually…thank you," She said tenderly

"For what?" Klaus asked confused.

"For caring enough about my sister to worry about her and look for her."

"I….Hayley is important to me Andrea so my worry is only natural." he replied.

"You'd be surprised by how many people around us don't understand that concept Klaus." Andrea replied solemnly. "Anyways I have to go now. I'll give Hayley your message in the morning. Goodbye." She said as she ended the call.

Andrea had told herself that she wasn't going to say more than Hayley was okay but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling she felt as she listened to Klaus's words. In light of how little her own parents cared about Hayley's welfare she suddenly felt an overwhelming gratefulness that Hayley had someone else to care about her. Klaus had shown more concern for Hayley's whereabouts and well being than her parents had in years. If she ever had any doubts about Hayley's relationship with him they were all erased by this one phone call. She didn't know how he truly felt about her sister, but she knew that she was talking to someone who cared deeply about her and that meant more to her than he would ever probably know.

Even though she knew that Hayley didn't intend to keep the baby it also made her wonder about what kind of father Klaus would make. The fact that he was the father of her sister's child was something that was replaying over and over in the back of her head the whole time she was on the phone with him. He had no idea what was going on with Hayley, he had no idea that he had fathered a child but she knew, she knew everything and it bothered her.

Feeling exhausted physically and mentally she turned the lights off in her living room and retreated to her guest room. She quietly got in the bed with Hayley and snuggled close to her like she used to do when they were kids and Hayley would come into her bedroom because she had a bad dream or was scared of the noise outside. Taking a deep breathe, she shut her eyes, hoping that by the time she wakes up all of this will be a little less overwhelming for her and Hayley.

* * *

A sigh of relief came over Klaus as he ended the call with Andrea. He took another swig of his scotch and hoped that his anxiety over her would quickly fade now what he knew where she was and that she was okay.

Andrea's words also replayed in his mind. She truly sounded grateful that he cared and it both made him happy and sad. Happy because it made him feel like maybe just maybe he could get it right with her despite his fears and shortcomings, but sad because Hayley deserved so much more than someone who might be able to pull it together enough to make her happy. She deserved so much better from everyone, especially from him.

Elijah who had poured his own glass of scotch and taken a seat on the barstool next to him interrupted him from his thoughts.

"So I'm assuming from your conversation brother that Hayley is okay?" He asked seriously.

"Yes she's fine. She's at her sister's house. Apparently she needed someone to tend to her, and since I was too busy entertaining she decided it would be best to go to her sister Andrea."

"Andrea? Is that David's other daughter? The one recently engaged to the son of father's biggest competitor Marcus Vanderwoodson?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Hayley told me a few weeks ago that Todd Vanderwoodsen was her sister's fiancé."

"And you didn't think to mention this to any of us Niklaus?" Elijah asked slightly agitated.

"Why would I? I didn't even tell you I was seeing Hayley you discovered that on your own tonight. Besides what relevance does it have to me."

"Niklaus that was the only reason father even insisted we attend that fundraiser that night. A powerful politician being connected to his biggest competitor does not bode well for him, and now you're dating the guys other daughter, the one that they warned Kol to stay clear of because of her reputation. Do you not see the conflict just brewing under the surface here Niklaus? I know you didn't think his sudden interest in politics was a mere coincidence did you"

"I don't pretend to know everything that goes on in Father's head Elijah. Everything with him is about power, that's all he cares about so I knew we weren't just attending the fundraiser to have a nice family high society outing; I just never cared enough to explore the real reason. Their is no conflict brewing because no one besides you, Rebekah, and Andrea know that Hayley and I are seeing each other and it's going to stay that way. My relationship with her has nothing to do with father's dealings"

"What are you two talking about?" Rebekah said as she walked up on her brothers during what seemed like a serious conversation.

"Oh nothing Rebekah, Elijah here was just telling me all about how my relationship with Hayley is basically a powderkeg. I'm sure next he was going to tell me that I shouldn't be with her. Now I'm convinced you truly are jealous brother" Klaus said sarcastically as he took two more sips of his drink. He could feel the effects of the alcohol start to hit him and it came at just the right time for him.

"Elijah I thought we agreed that we would support Nik's relationship with Hayley. Why are you doing this?" Rebekah asked in exasperation.

"As much as I would like to support it I can not sit back and watch Niklaus put himself in a situation that will hurt him, he may think it's jealously but it's not. I am concerned for his wellbeing, he's been through enough Rebekah." Elijah said defensively.

"And what on earth leads you to believe that he's going to get hurt? What is this all about Hayley seems like a great person how bad could it be."

"Hahahahahaha" Klaus let out sarcastically. His siblings just looked at him in confusion. "You two… know nothing about Hayley, Elijah is right" he said as his speech began to slur. "She could destroy me" he whispered, staring blankly at his now empty glass.

"Nik you're drunk, you don't mean that" Rebekah replied.

"And how would you know that Rebekah!" He shouted incredulously.

"Look at him, do you still think my worries are unfounded Rebekah" Elijah questioned as he took Klaus's glass from his hand and took his bottle away from him.

"Actually both of you are wasting your breath right now. Hayley and I won't be together much longer"

"And why not Nik? Have your feelings changed that quickly for her? I don't believe that" Rebekah replied in disbelief. Even Elijah was shocked to hear that, he may have had his concerns but there was no question that Klaus was happy with her and seemed to truly have feelings for her.

"No they have not my dear sister. If anything they have gotten stronger, much stronger than I anticipated. I…I just don't think I can be with her long term."

"Why not?" Rebekah asked calmly. She knew her brother well enough to know that his insecurities were talking to her right now.

"Well for starters I'm a drunk haha I'm mean look at me, who would want to put up with this for the rest of their life." He said jokingly.

"Okay and what other reason, there has to be more if you're willing to throw away a good relationship over it" She replied.

"Hayley needs too much from me" He said in frustration as he pulled himself up from his chair. He stumbled before continuing. "She needs more than I can give her. You and Elijah have buried your heads in the sand about me for 9 years now. I get it, poor broken Klaus must be protected at all costs but you've got it all wrong" He said stumbling again. "You've always had it wrong, the people around me are the ones who need to be protected, they need to be protected from me. Hayley she…she.."

"Okay Niklaus that's enough. I think you need to sleep this off. You aren't yourself right now and you are saying things I know you don't really mean" Elijah said as he stood up and grabbed Klaus by the arm to keep him from falling down.

"Ahhh yes, take care of Klaus the drunken fool like you always do. Whatever you say big brother. Will you tuck me in the bed too? Give me a bottle? I prefer a little bourbon in it if you don't mind" Klaus replied as he fell on Elijah.

Elijah silently put his brother's arm around his shoulder and slowly walked him to his bedroom. Klaus didn't put up much of a fight. He passed out as soon as his head hit his bed. Elijah looked at his brother and sighed. He wondered if he would ever not have to do this.

When he reached the living room again he could see the distress on Rebekah's face.

"Are you okay Rebekah" he asked as he sat on side of her on the couch and pulled her close.

"What do you think Elijah" She said as a tear started to well up in her eyes.

"Klaus was drunk. I don't think he's going to leave Hayley, even if I think it might actually be for the best"

"He may have been drunk but he was being honest, perhaps more honest than we would like to admit. I had hoped that Hayley's presence in his life would make what happened 9 years ago weigh less heavily on him but it's clear that it's even affecting how he sees her. I mean look at him tonight. He was happy, he looked more alive with her than he's ever looked and yet here we are right back to where we always are. I don't know what else I'm supposed to do to help him Elijah and I refuse to believe that he can't be helped" Rebekah replied as the tear started to fall.

"As I told you earlier Rebekah, I think you are putting something on the poor girl that shouldn't be her responsibility, truthfully it isn't yours either. To be honest I'm not sure she can even handle Klaus judging from a few vibes I've gotten from Klaus about her. He's afraid. I can sense it. I saw how happy he was with her earlier and how worried about her he was when we came back. That panic wasn't normal panic. There is something up with their connection to each other and their relationship I just don't know what it is. I do know that whatever it is it frightens him and I can't say that I blame him Rebekah, especially considering her family ties."

"What ties? What did he mean when he said that you thought his relationship with her was a powderkeg?"

"From what I know of David Labonair, he's not a good man, and father's only interest in him is because his eldest daughter is engaged to Marcus's son."

"How did we not know this?" Rebekah asked shocked,

"Father likes to keep his dealings close to the vest Rebekah, you know this. Even I didn't know who Hayley was when I first met her just like Klaus didn't. Remember all most of us knew was that David had two daughters and that one of them had quite the reputation. We didn't even know what their names were. The rest was a mystery to even me until father got us invited to the fundraiser. He only told me about the Marcus and David connection because it pertained to business matters and of course I help run the business. All I knew prior to the fundraiser was that one of David's daughters was named Andrea and she was engaged to Todd."

Rebekah processed the complicated nature of this family and how Klaus could end up hurt in the process and her heart grew weary. After a period of silence she finally spoke up. Looking at Elijah firmly in the eyes as she wiped the last tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"You're right, this could be disastrous for him" She conceded. "but his family has done enough to Nik Elijah. I know it doesn't make sense in light of his words and this new information about her family but I still think that this is what he needs; in fact I think it now more than ever. We can't let this family or him destroy it. Promise me you're going to help me do whatever it takes to make sure Klaus comes out of this in tact and happy. Promise me Elijah"

"You truly believe that she can bring him happiness Rebekah?" Elijah asked still unconvinced.

"Yes I do. I have to believe it," She said honestly.

"Very well then. I will stand with you on this. You have my word" he replied as he grabbed her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Rebekah threw her arms around her big brother's neck whispering "Thank you" as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug.

* * *

Andrea was in her kitchen making breakfast for Hayley when she heard the guest room door open quickly. She could hear feet moving quickly across the floor then she heard another door slam. Concerned, she stopped what he was doing and made her way down that hall. As she got closer she would hear Hayley in the bathroom whimpering near the floor.

"Hayley are you okay?" she said as she knocked softly on the door. When she didn't get an answer she let herself in and found Hayley slouched over the toilet. She bent down and rubbed her back to soothe her as she finished vomiting then helped her to her feet. Hayley sat down in the bench in the bathroom and buried her face in her hands.

"I still can't believe this is happening" she sighed as she breathed in deeply to make the morning sickness pass.

"I know Hayley but the shock will wear off eventually. Maybe you should take a nice bath and clear your head. It also might make you feel better."

Hayley simply nodded her head then leaned on the countertop.

Andrea started preparing her bath for her then started to retreat from the room but Hayley stopped her. "Can you bring me my purse and some water?"

"Yeah sure" Andrea replied before leaving.

A short while later Hayley was naked in the bathtub with her bottle of pills in her hand. She knew she shouldn't take them, especially since she was pregnant but she needed something to calm her, she just waned to feel better so without thinking about it too much she opened the bottle. Instead of her usual two she only took one so that she didn't tip Andrea off. Once she felt the affect of the pills she lounged back and finally let herself relax.

She wanted to think about something random, something less painful but all she could think about what the fact that she was pregnant again. She couldn't even cry about it , she was so exhausted from all the crying she did last night. That's when it hit her that she had told Andrea her secret. She didn't even know where she found the strength to tell her but she was happy she did. Suddenly the memories of her first pregnancy flooded her mind. She remembered how she had rubbed her small belly in the mirror the first time she noticed that she was showing. She was amazed by her small bump, never ever expecting to experience something like that so soon in life. She remembered how afraid she was that soon people would know but she had smiled as she saw herself in that mirror because her baby was a part of her, a good part of her. She remembered how she had foolishly hoped that Jason would tell her that he would support her and the baby and that they would be a family.

She stared into nothing as the painful memories came back to her one by one. She involuntarily brought her hands to her flat stomach and caressed it gently like she used to when she could actually feel her baby. When she noticed what she was doing she immediately removed her hands and brushed the painful thoughts away. That baby no longer mattered she told her self. Those memories are just that, memories, memories she wished she could forget just like she wished she could forget this current pregnancy. Luckily for her the pill she had taken made her feel a little less overwhelmed so she didn't breakdown and cry like she really wanted too.

After about 30 minutes Hayley heard a knock on the door. It was Andrea asking if everything was all right in there. She told her that she was just finishing up which was enough to satisfy Andrea's curiosity. Slowly she pulled herself up and got dressed.

"Hey you're done. I hope the bath helped. I made breakfast," Andrea said softly as Hayley entered the living room.

"I'm not hungry Andrea. I'll probably throw it all up anyway," Hayley replied blankly as she sat down on the couch.

"Okay, but you need to each something later. You can't go all day without food especially not in your condition"

"You don't have to baby me Andrea!" Hayley said annoyed.

"I'm not babying you, I'm just trying to be there for you like I promised. I won't let you push me away so you can drop the attitude" Andrea replied calmly.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me. I won't be poor knocked up Hayley for you or for anyone"

"And that's not who you are to me. You're my sister who is hurting and confused and experiencing a huge life event. I'm only here to do what I failed to do years ago Hayley and that's protect you and be there for you, just let me do that please." Andrea replied.

Hayley simply stared at her and nodded. As stubborn as she was she knew she needed Andrea now more than ever and she couldn't push her away this time, especially not when she was the only one who knew everything.

"I talked to Klaus last night. He left a voicemail he was worried so I told him that you were here with me. He asked me to tell you to call him first thing when you woke up."

"I don't know if I can talk to him right now. I feel like once I hear his voice all I'll be able to think about is this baby and I wouldn't be able to keep it together" Hayley replied honestly.

"He was really worried Hayley I think you should at least try…I also think you should tell him about the baby sooner rather than later. It will make it easier to talk to him" Andrea responded hesitantly.

"I'm not telling him about the baby at all Andrea, I already told you what I wanted to do. He never has to know about it" Hayley replied frankly.

"I know what you said but Hayley you were in shock and overwhelmed last night, you weren't in the right emotional state to make any real decisions about your pregnancy. I think you should take some time to really think about it and weigh your options so that you don't' make a decision that you'll regret."

"I don't have any options. Klaus is going to bail once I tell him about the baby, I'm going to loose him and if father finds out he's never gonna let me keep it without giving me hell so there is no way that I can come out of this unscathed unless I just get rid of the baby before anyone else knows. That's my decision I've already made it. I told you I wouldn't go through what I went through before"

"I understand why you feel that way Hayley, but you do have options that's what I want you to see. You can take your time and weigh all of them before you decide to do anything. Not to mention I think that you should at least tell Klaus you're pregnant even if you have decided to get rid of the baby. He should know and I don't think he would react the way you think he would."

"No, I am not telling Klaus and that is final. I also don't have to take any time. I know what I want."

"Do you really Hayley? Because I don't believe that. I think you're just scared."

"And so what if I am!" Hayley yelled. "I should be scared. Nothing about this situation is okay!"

"I know that but what you do is try to work through those fears, not make life changing decisions because of them. Listen Hayley if you really truly want an abortion then I will arrange it and take you myself but do not make this decision because you're scared, you will regret it, I know you will and you'll never have peace about it just like you don't have peace about your other pregnancy." Andrea replied honestly. It's not that she wanted Hayley to keep the baby, she wasn't sure what she wanted her to do, but she knew that she didn't want her sister to cause herself more hurt by keeping a secret again and by making a decision out of fear.

"Be honest Andrea…when you saw that test was positive did you think I was prepared to be a mother? Did you think that I could handle this?" Hayley quizzed her.

"Honestly…no I didn't." Andrea replied meekly.

"And why is that?" Hayley pressed further.

"Because you are troubled, I didn't know why until you told me but you've always been troubled and unstable and you were finally getting things together so I felt like a baby would only hinder you. I also didn't think you could handle the emotional toll of a pregnancy."

"And you would be right about all of that. I'm fucked up. Klaus is…he's not ready for be a father either. I don't need to ruin a child. I don't need to be a mom right not or maybe ever when I'm this screwed up and when I have a family as fucked up as ours."

"Maybe you're right Hayley. I can't argue with that but all I'm saying is give yourself more than a day to process all that is happening. Give yourself time to really come to terms with this pregnancy and time to make a clear-headed decision. When you do this you want to be 100% sure that it's the right thing and if there is any doubt about that then you need to make sure you address before you do it."

Hayley knew that what Andrea was saying was right. When she was pregnant the first time she thought for sure that she couldn't be a mom at 15 but then she did get attached to her baby. Some part of her felt like she needed her child and it hurt her when she had to give that up. She was sure that she still wasn't ready right now but she wasn't sure that the part of her that felt attached to her other child was gone and that it wouldn't creep back up. If she was honest that was also part of the reason she wanted to make the decision so quickly, she didn't even want to give herself time to get attached to the idea of this baby. She just wanted to pretend it never existed and move on with her life.

"You know what Andrea you might be right but I don't care. I don't care about any of this. I just want everything to go back to normal and if you can't accept that then that's your problem" She said as she got up from her seat and stormed away.

"Where are you going?" Andrea stormed after her.

"I don't know but I can't talk about this anymore" She replied as she grabbed her things quickly.

"Don't just leave Hayley, not like this." Andrea pleaded with her.

"You don't have to worry about me Andrea, I'll be fine. I have to go I can't stay here" She said as she abruptly opened the door and left.

All Andrea could do was watch her leave. She knew chasing after her was futile. She prayed that Hayley didn't do anything she would regret.

* * *

David and Emily were sitting at their breakfast table when Jonathan, David's campaign manager, joined them at the table.

"David I think there is something you would like to see" he said as he put the iPad he had with him on the table.

"What is this about Jonathan my wife and I are having breakfast and we didn't want to be disturbed."

"It's about Hayley. Even though she's been relatively scandal free for the past month and a half I have still been keeping tabs on her in the press to make sure we catch any leak or mention of her early enough to do damage control."

"What has she gotten into this time?" David sighed as he put his newspaper down.

"Actually she hasn't done anything, however she was spotted somewhere last night. I think you'll want to see this," He said as he passed David the iPad.

He looked down at it and saw a photo published in the art section of a local website about a gallery showing for a much sought after up and coming Italian artist at a local gallery. Hayley was smiling with a handsome blonde man who was listed as the owner of the gallery. Of all the things his daughter could have gotten into he didn't see why he would have to be concerned about her going to some random art showing.

"Why should this concern me Jonathan? It seems harmless."

"Sir that man she's with, that's Niklaus Mikaelson…."

"Mikaelson…as in the son of the Oil Tycoon Mikaelson…" David said as realization dawned on him.

"Yes exactly. Do you know why she would have been with him? How is she connected to that family David?"

"I don't know. Emily do you know anything about this?" He asked his wife.

"No not at all. The only association with a Mikaelson I have ever seen Hayley have was with Elijah Mikaelson, they danced together at the fundraiser a month ago."

"Why didn't you tell me about this Emily!" David shouted.

"I didn't think it mattered since their entire family was attending the fundraiser and were potential donors, what could it hurt if she cozied up to Elijah for a little while at the party it could only benefit us. I figured that's why they decided to donate to the campaign."

"You foolish woman!" David yelled. "The Mikaelsons need to be kept at arms length from us, the last thing we need is for Hayley to get involved with one of them, especially considering Andrea's engagement. You should have told me about this."

"Perhaps she just made friends with them. It seems like it's harmless in the grand scheme of things, besides you know Hayley, she doesn't maintain relationships for too long. This Niklaus guy is probably a friend or just a fling she'll be over by next week."

"Let's just hope you are right sweetheart because I can't afford to have my daughter mess with a very precarious situation for me, especially not now when the competitor for my senate seat is gaining momentum every day."

"Do you want me to contact the publication and get them to take the photo down?" Jonathan asked.

"No, it's fine. I think that might draw too much suspicion from the publishers and we are unfamiliar with them so who knows what they would do with information about a senator trying to bury a photo of his daughter. Leave this to me I'll figure out what Hayley is up to and put an halt to whatever it is they have going on."

* * *

 ** _AN: So this chapter dropped a lot of little things that are really gonna shake up the story! I hope you liked all of the twists. Things are going to get really complicated for everyone now that Hayley's parents know about her association with Klaus. The drama is only just getting started so I hope that you are enjoying it and will keep enjoying it in the future. Thank you for all the reviews so far. They have been really helpful. I hope you keep giving me feedback :) Next chapter will feature a slight time jump._**


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus panted heavily as he let his grip on Hayley's waist go. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips before getting off of him and plopping down on side of him. Immediately she curled up to him and laid her head on his sweaty chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips while she stared at his window in a daze without saying anything at all. He took notice of how quiet she was. She had been doing that a lot lately. It was like either she was super clingy or completely disconnected from him.

For the past two weeks Hayley had been in deep denial about her pregnancy. She tried convincing herself that it wasn't real and even went as far as ignoring all of Andrea's attempts to reach out to her since she left her house the day after she found out. She felt like she couldn't think about it without wanting to breakdown and she needed Klaus so she just forced the thoughts from her mind so that she could be with him. It was either loose Klaus by cutting herself off from him or telling him about the baby or it was forget about the baby.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant it was like she subconsciously held on to Klaus for dear life, doing anything it took to keep her mind off her past and their current predicament so that she could just be with him. He was the only distraction she truly had.

Klaus noticed how strange her behavior had been lately and all it did was add on to the fears and apprehensions he already had. They had fought at least 4 times this week, usually over petty disagreements or because Hayley would have a random outburst at him. Something was off with her and with their relationship but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her to open up to him about what was going on in her head. She either got angry with him for asking or she got clingy and tried to distract him by seducing him. A few times he thought about reaching out to Andrea but when Hayley let it slip that she wasn't talking to her he dropped the idea.

As he continued to lay in bed with her in silence his weariness continued to weigh heavily on him. He couldn't shake it, he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever problem she currently had was his fault. Frustrated he adjusted his position in an attempt to hold her closer but she pushed him away.

"Ouch" Hayley said as she pushed herself away from him. When he pulled her closer he had smashed her breasts against his chest hard and the pregnancy hormones meant her breasts were extra sensitive these days.

"Are you hurt? What's the matter love?" He asked softly.

"It's nothing to worry about" she replied dryly as she rested her head back on his chest in a more comfortable position.

"You always say that when I ask you something Hayley."

"That's because you ask me stupid questions, you're always trying to poke and prod like I'm some sort of head case. I don't need you to coddle me Klaus I'm fine"

Klaus could feel the argument brewing and he didn't want to argue but he was so frustrated with her lately that he couldn't help trying to hit back at her when she got like this.

"If you're fine why were you high last night Hayley?" He said harshly as he sat up in bed. Hayley looked at him wide eyed, but she had no response. "What you thought I didn't notice? You thought I couldn't tell you had taken pills before you came here? Do you take me for a fool Hayley"

She sat up and quickly covered herself with the sheets before letting out a frustrated huff. "No I don't take you for a fool Klaus. What does it matter if I did, you already know I take them anyway"

"Yes I do but that doesn't mean I like it!" He yelled. "Especially when you are taking these things and cutting me out of what's going on with you, it's not healthy Hayley why can't you see that"

"This coming from the drunk" Hayley said coldly.

She knew she had hit below the belt but she didn't care. She just wanted him to stop scolding her for something she already knew was wrong.

Klaus clenched his jaw tightly and willed himself to not show any outward reaction to her hurtful words. He wasn't going to play this game with her any longer.

"You know what…get out, leave" he finally said harshly.

"What? Are you seriously kicking me out?" Hayley asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's what I said didn't I. Get your things and get out" he replied.

"This is stupid Klaus, all over a petty argument, God you are fucking ridiculous you know that right?" She bit back with a sarcastic laugh.

Klaus wanted to say so much more but he kept telling himself that he would only make it worse for himself and for her so he tried hard to keep his composure. "Maybe it is ridiculous but at this point I don't know why you're even with me Hayley, I need space. I think it's best if you leave now before this escalates. I'm trying to be nice" he let out.

"You can't just kick me out over this stupid nonsense Klaus."

"Hayley please, just go I...I can't…just leave" he yelled as he got out of bed and stormed off into the bathroom. Hayley sat on the bed in complete shock as she listened to the door slam. She had no idea what was going on, it all felt surreal.

Did he just break up with her? What did he mean by he needed space? She couldn't loose him, that's all she could tell herself. Not Klaus, not now, she can't loose him. He was her safe place, without him she felt like she would really fall apart.

She got up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom door banging on it hard but he didn't answer.

"Klaus please! Klaus!" She yelled but she still go no answer. Her pride finally kicked in and she realized that she must look pathetic begging him to not put her out. This wasn't who she was. She wasn't this pathetic, not anymore, she had told herself a long time ago she would never give someone else this much power.

Even though it broke her heart she put her clothes back on and grabbed her things then left. He would change his mind she told herself. She knew Klaus well and she knew he wouldn't be able to just stop wanting her, he wouldn't be able to stay away for too long so he would call her later and tell her that everything is going to go back to normal. She needed to believe this.

Klaus came out of the bathroom once he heard his front door close. In frustration he grabbed the bottle of scotch he had on his nightstand, took a quick shot then threw it across the room. The alcohol and glass went everywhere but he didn't care. She was slipping right from under him and he hated it, he hated it but he expected it. For the last few weeks since his drunken rant to his siblings he had tried to ignore the alarm going off in his head about her. The alarm that was telling him to run but it was getting harder and harder the more erratic her behavior got. He couldn't help the voice in his head that was telling him that she was better off without him that he was already destroying her no matter how hard he tried. His heart felt more connected to her than it has ever felt but his mind was telling him what it always told him. Let her go before it was too late.

Just as he was about to sulk he remembered that he had agreed to meet his mother to discuss something important with her. He had no clue what she could want but he dreaded the conversation. Reluctantly he got up and got dressed feelings miserable about his current situation with Hayley.

* * *

Hayley parked her car outside the discrete medical office building that Andrea had texted her the address to. After she left Klaus's place she finally decided to stop ignoring Andrea's phone calls and was surprised to learn that she had made her an appointment to see a doctor today. Initially she told her that she wouldn't go but after begging and pleading from Andrea she gave in. She knew Andrea was right, she needed to take care of herself and her baby while she still carried it. Her argument with Klaus made her realize how much her pregnancy was affecting her relationship with him even though she had been pretending it didn't exist. She didn't want to tell him about the baby out of fear of loosing him but keeping the secret was making her loose him anyway. Feeling as conflicted as ever she got out of the car and walked into the building.

As she was lead to the back office and into the exam room painful memories started to flood her mind. She had hated the smell and the dull paint colors on the walls of doctor's offices ever since she was dragged into that New Jersey office by her parents and forced to abort her baby. She remembered how she cried when they placed the stirrups between her legs to examine her and how she grabbed at her small baby bump when they began the process begging and pleading with her parents to make them stop but it all fell on deaf ears.

After a few short minutes the doctor came into the room and after a few basic questions where she lied about her drug use and pregnancy history she was sent into the restroom next door to restroom to give them a sample so they could confirm her pregnancy.

Hayley sat in the room alone nervously waiting her results even though she already knew what they were. She hated the wait, she hated the coldness of the room, she hated everything about being there. She was wishing it would be over soon when she heard a knock through the door.

"Sorry for the wait" Dr. Abby Headen said as she entered the room with a folder in her hand and ooh her seat.

"Your labs came back and they are positive for pregnancy. I'm looking at your records and it appears you're a little further along than I expected based on your last cycle."

"I just found out 2 weeks ago. I shouldn't be that far along" Hayley replied confused.

"Based on our calculations you're 8, actually almost 9 weeks pregnant."

Hayley started at Dr. Headen in complete shock. She thought at the most she was about 6 weeks. She was almost 3 months along how could she not know that she wondered.

"Since this is around the time you would normally do your first physical exam I would like to go ahead and do it now since you're only a few weeks away from your second trimester. I want to make sure that everything is going well with the pregnancy so far."

"Do I really have to? I wasn't planning on doing this today." Hayley asked in annoyance.

"It's all voluntary Hayley, but as your doctor I would advise you to let me go ahead and do it, you're at a very crucial developmental stage in the pregnancy"

She really didn't want to be examined. It would make the pregnancy feel too real, too personal and she wanted to be as disconnected from this baby as possible to make her decision easier. Now that she looked back on it she should have just went to the clinic she had found 2 weeks ago like she originally planned. She sat there contemplating what she should do; listen to her doctor or just bail. After thinking it over, reluctantly she finally agreed to be examined.

During the uncomfortable examination all she could think about was Klaus and how he had kicked her out of this house earlier in frustration. She started to miss him terribly and regret washed over her. She shouldn't have called him a drunk, she shouldn't have been so abrasive but it's the only way she knew how to be right now. She couldn't be the same way she was a few weeks ago with him. Not while she was carrying this secret around with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a cold gel on her stomach.

"We can't see much just yet but I want to make sure everything is okay with the sac and the placenta, We can also hear the heartbeat today" Dr. Headen said as she moved the cold jelly around on her belly with the transducer.

Hayley drew in a sharp breath when she felt the motion and willed herself to stay calm as a sudden anxiety came over her. She avoided looking at the machine, determined not to unless the doctor made her but then she heard a loud thumping sound fill the room. She knew it was the sound of her baby's heartbeat and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help the feeling that overtook her. She tried to hide the tears that came to her eyes as best as she could as she finally turned and got the first glimpse of her baby.

"Everything looks good so far. The fetal development looks on par with the calculations, you're just short of 9 weeks along and the baby looks good, heartbeat also sounds really strong" Dr. Headen said to her but Hayley could barely register what she was saying because she was so stuck on the heartbeat. She was pregnant, she and Klaus had made a child and for the first time it had finally sunk in for her but she didn't want this feeling.

"I'll get you a few pictures if you want then then we can discuss everything else. You can get dressed now" her doctor said. As soon as she left the room Hayley let out the tears she was holding in the whole time. Feelings miserable she put her clothes back on and tried not to think about the decision she knew she needed to make.

A few minutes later Dr. Headen came back into the room to finish up the appointment. She gave her some information about the do's and don't for pregnancy, told her to get vitamins and then it was over. Before she walked out she handed her two ultrasound pictures that Hayley quickly stuffed in her purse without even looking at them.

Without even a bit of hesitation she headed straight to Andrea's place, she knew that she needed her sister's guidance, as she was as confused and sad as ever.

"I had a feeling you would come here after your appointment so I had food delivered" Andrea said as Hayley entered her home. She could tell Hayley had been crying.

"You probably set me up with that appointment knowing I would leave it a mess just so that I could come crawling back and talk to you" Hayley replied annoyed.

"I wouldn't do that. Come on Hayley. You needed to go and I knew you would need me since I'm the only one who knows. It's okay you know, you can act like you need me sometimes and accept my help without giving me a hard time every single time." Andrea replied calmly while she opened her kitchen cabinets to get some plates.

"I heard the heartbeat," Hayley whispered as she played with her hands.

"Really, I didn't think you would be able to hear it so soon" Andrea replied surprised.

"Well it's not exactly what you would call so soon…I'm further along than I thought…" Hayley said with hesitation.

"How far along are you?" Andrea asked as she passed Hayley a plate and sat down next to her.

"Just short of 9 weeks. I'll be 9 weeks in 2 days"

"Are you serious?" Andrea gaped.

"Trust me I'm just as surprised as you are, I must have gotten pregnant right after I met Klaus. I thought it didn't happen until later but I was wrong. I don't know what to do" Hayley said as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"This just means that you have a little less time to make your decision Hayley, but you still have a chance to make a clear headed one. It's okay to feel confused, just talk through them why are you confused?"

"Well for starters I had planned on making an appointment to get rid of the baby a week ago. I had found the clinic to have it done and everything but every time I thought about it I just went back to that day and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't even stomach the idea of going back to a place like that."

"It was traumatizing so it's natural to feel that way Hayley." Andrea replied softly.

"Then there's also the fact that I've been pretending this pregnancy doesn't exist for weeks but I can't anymore after this appointment. I heard the baby's heartbeat and I just…I don't know what I felt but it made me emotional. This is all so real and I just don't know how to feel or what to do" Hayley said dejectedly.

"Hayley listen. It's okay to feel something towards your baby. It's okay to feel confused and acknowledge that it's real. You are a human with emotions and you feel things. I know you would prefer to feel nothing to make it easier but that's not how these things work. Shutting down emotionally isn't going to help you because eventually those feelings will come flooding back and depending on when they do it could be worse."

"You're right. I know that but I just don't want to feel absolutely miserable like I did last time. I don't want to feel any of that pain. I can't handle it."

"I know. It can be different this time. If you know you're making the decision for yourself then you can have more peace about it. Your control in the situation was taken away that time. Now you can do what you want and work through how you feel about it." Andrea assured her.

Hayley nodded her head as she wiped the tear from her eye.

"So what do you want to do Hayley?" Andrea asked her softly.

"I'm not ready to be a mother. I can't have this baby" Hayley said calmly. This was the truth, it was her truth but today it was a little bit harder to admit than it was before.

"Okay." was all Andrea said in response, which caught Hayley a little off guard.

"That's it, that's all you're going to say?" She asked.

"That's your decision Hayley. I don't have an opinion on it I told you I would support whatever you decide. The only thing I will say is that I think you should tell Klaus about the pregnancy and your decision."

Hayley vehemently shook her head at the notion. "No. Klaus just kicked me out of this house today the last thing I need to tell him is that I'm pregnant."

"What? Why?" Andrea asked in confusion.

"Hiding the pregnancy has been hard, he's noticed how I've been really distant lately and he got frustrated. When I wouldn't open up to him he got upset and I might have said some terrible things to him so he told me to get out and that he needed some space. I don't know what's going to happen with us."

"This is actually why you need to tell him Hayley. Think about it from his perspective. He can tell something is wrong with you but you won't tell him and your behavior pushes him away. You're afraid to loose him but keeping this from him is already making that happen. If you don't tell him that will be two things you will have to hide from him. It's already going to be hard you don't want to make it even harder."

In defeat Hayley let out a sigh and curled up on the sofa. There was no way she could argue with Andrea's words about telling Klaus. She was loosing him so what choice did she have but to come clean and hope that they could work through this situation. All she could do was hope that after she has the abortion they could go back to being as they were before. She hoped they could go back to the way they were before.

Klaus arrived at his parent's home late in the evening. He was supposed to meet his mother for dinner almost 45 minutes before he actually arrived but he got held up by his bottle of whiskey at home. He knew she could have tried to show up completely sober but there was no way that was ever going to happen given the uncertainty surrounding their conversation. He wasn't too inebriated so hopefully she wouldn't notice and he wouldn't do or say anything he would regret.

* * *

When he walked through the door his mother was clearly annoyed with him but she didn't voice it.

"Niklaus my love, I'm glad you finally came" she said as she pulled him in for a hug. She could smell the alcohol on him when she hugged him but she didn't comment on it.

"I got a little held up mother. Sorry about that." He apologized sincerely.

"Come, I don't want to prolong this any longer. It's important we talk." She led him to the study and nervously took a seat. After he sat down opposite of her she rubbed her hands against her lap nervously then mustered up the courage to tell him.

"Klaus, your father contacted me about a week ago. He wants to speak to you.," she said apprehensively.

"Why couldn't Mikael tell me that himself mother" Klaus asked in confusion.

"I'm not talking about Mikael Klaus" she said meekly.

When it finally registered to Klaus what she meant his face went cold and his entire body stiffened.

"You mean the man you opened your legs for 25 years ago? The one whose name I don't even know? That father?" Klaus replied harshly. Esther could hear the vitriol dripping from his voice.

"Klaus please listen to me I-"

"I have no interest in listening to anything you have to say about this mother, nor do I wish to speak to the man who's as good as any pathetic stranger off the street." Klaus said with disgust as he got up from his chair.

"Klaus he's sick, he doesn't know how it will turn out and he wants to see you before he never gets the chance to, just please let me explain it all to you, please let me put it all out on the table so that you can finally forgive me and we can move past this" She pleaded with him.

"He's as good as dead already mother don't you get it? I don't care about what happened. I don't care for your explanation. YOU LIED TO ME!" He yelled as he moved closer to her.

"Klaus calm down" Esther let out as she backed away from him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You lied to me for years. You made me pay for your mistake and I had to find out the truth from a damn doctor on the worst day of my life. You're out of your mind if you think I will ever forgive you or that son of a bitch who fathered me. The only reason I even tolerate you is because you're my mother and a part of me will always love you, but I have no interest in forgiving you for being a whore and-"

Before he could finish his sentence Esther's palm landed on across his face. She slapped him hard and tears streamed down her face.

"That's right mother. Slap me. What harm could another one do? It's not like you haven't slapped me in the face for years now since I found out about your affair. My entire existence is pretty much a slap in the face," he said not backing down.

"Oh Niklaus" Esther whimpered as she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. "It's no wonder you are the way you are. You have carried such hatred for me and everyone else in this family since that night 8 years ago."

"That's where you're wrong mother." He said with a sinister laugh. "There is no one I hate in this family more than myself" He let out as he retreated from her and started to leave. "You can tell my father, whoever he is, that I said go to hell and never try to contact me ever again." He said as he stormed out.

"Ansel" Esther whispered even though he couldn't hear her. "His name is Ansel"

* * *

After driving around for a while to clear his head with no success Klaus made his way home. When he saw her standing in front of his door he was in complete shock but as soon as he made eye contact with her he knew that he needed her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her coldly.

"Listen Klaus I know that you told me to leave and you need space and I know you're upset and I know you have a reason to be but if you would just let me explain we can work it out. Please just let me explain" Hayley let out as composed as she could. The truth was she was panicking and terrified about what she was about to tell him and she wasn't sure she truly had the courage to do it.

Before she would get any more words out he crashed his lips into hers and she instantly returned his kiss. He wanted to hear her explanation, but he didn't feel like talking. He didn't feel like arguing with her again or having her shut down on him or having to deal with this conflicted thoughts about their relationship. He just wanted to be with her, he wanted to just feel like he had no problems or doubts and just let the only good feelings he had in his life, his feelings for her, take over.

He held her body close to him with one hand while he opened the door with the other. They barely took two steps into the house before he had her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands up the back of her shirt. As he walked her to his bedroom Hayley pulled the shirt up over her head and grabbed his face with her hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. Klaus unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor in the hallway. When her naked back came into contact with the bed she let her hands travel to his pants and unbuckled them so that he could step out of them. He released her from her own jeans and panties and them flipped her over on the bed.

A few seconds later Hayley felt him barreling down on her back and his hands in between her legs stroking her gently with his fingers. He placed gentle kisses against her neck as she extended her left hand and gripped the top of his sheets.

"I missed you so much" he whispered in her ear as he dragged his lips across her shoulder and up her neck.

"I missed you too" she managed to get out between, moans.

Before she could say anything else he entered her from the back making her let out a desperate moan. He rocked in her and held on to her back.

When he buried his face into her neck again Hayley held on to his face with her palm and gipped his hair tightly. She could hear every one of his pants and moans loud in her ear and it only made her even more aroused. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or just how much she missed him but she felt like she was coming undone much faster than usual.

Klaus nipped at her shoulder and rocked into her harder and harder, desperately searching for his release. He felt like he would burst if he didn't reach it soon. He needed the release so badly; he needed her to let him express his feelings for her in the only way he currently knew how. He knew why he felt so desperate as he made love to her this time but he didn't want to think about it, he only wanted to think about being with her. She was starting to become his entire world and he needed to hold on to it one more time before it all fell apart.

Hayley bit down on the sheets as she felt her climax approach. After a few more hard strokes she felt her release come and she let out a relieved sigh as she moaned. When Klaus heard her and felt her body relax he kissed her softly on the shoulder and finally let himself go. He held on to her tight with both hands and kissed her along her back and up the back of her neck as he felt himself come down from the high. Hayley just laid on the bed taking deep breathes to gather her senses.

After a few moments she felt him get off her and plop down on side of her. She stayed in her flat position and rested her head on her now folded arms soaking in the silence.

Klaus on the other hand stared up at the ceiling on the verge of tears. He knew what he had to do but a part of him didn't want to do it. He felt like he didn't have a choice in the matter though. His fight with his mother was enough to push him over the edge and what he just did, the way he used her to soothe his own pain was exactly why she needed someone better than him.

Feeling like they might be able to get back on track since he made love to her Hayley found the courage to finally tell him the news.

"Klaus…." She whispered as she stared at the side of his face. He never turned to look at her.

"Yes" Klaus said emotionless.

"I need to tell you something…." she said nervously. She felt like she was going to fall apart if she didn't just get the words out soon

"Actually love…I think you should go" he interrupted.

"What?" Hayley said in shock.

Klaus finally pulled himself up from the bed and started to put his clothes on as she sat on the bed speechless.

"This was a mistake Hayley. I knew it was a mistake from the beginning but I felt so strongly about you that I denied it but I can no longer do that anymore. I can't…I can't do this anymore." He said as he looked at her confused and hurt eyes.

"You make love to me them tell me you can't do this anymore? Are you fucking serious Klaus" Hayley said as tears came to her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" she cried.

"I…I'm trying to do what's best for you Hayley. You don't need me. This thing we have, it's too much and I can't do it anymore. Please just understand. It was never my intention to hurt you" He said to her gently. He didn't know how to explain it to her. Nothing he could say would make it hurt less for her or for him.

"You're just like everyone else" She said in disgust "You lied to me. Made me think that you were different, that you were my safe place. I even thought you might have loved me for a while but it was all a lie. You're just like them…no you're worst, you're so much worst because you pretended so well. So fucking well. I'm such an idiot," She said as she finally got up from the bed and grabbed her clothes.

"I'm so stupid, so stupid." she whispered to herself as the tears continued to fall.

"Hayley I meant everything I said It's just that-"

"Shut up!" She yelled.

Unable to resist the urge to comfort her he grabbed her by both of her arms and tried to pull her into him but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed as she hit him against the chest. "Don't fucking touch me"

"Hayley please you have to understand this is not what I wanted, it was never what I wanted"

"Get your hands off of me," She yelled again.

"Please just-"

Before he would get anything out he felt a hard slap across his face.

"You disgust me" she said heartbroken. "I regret the day I even met you," she finally said as she wiped her tears and left.

When Klaus heard his door close all he could do was lower his head in shame and let the tear he had been holding in fall from his eyes. He couldn't help feeling like he had just made a mistake but it couldn't be undone now. It didn't need to be undone. He knew he had hurt her but it was for her own good. She would understand that one-day when she's happy without him. She had to understand that one day, that's the only way he could convince himself that it was worth it. He had to deny himself the only woman that had ever loved for her own good and it was breaking him inside.

Hayley felt dead inside as she drove her car in the darkness. Tears streaked her cheeks as she let the pain overtake her. She felt like it was all happening all over again. She was pregnant and discarded and this time it hurt 10 times worse then it did before. He was the only good thing she had. She thought she could be happy, she thought she could finally move on with her life an be in love, real love with someone but she was just a naïve fool again. Nothing was going right, nothing was going okay. All she felt was pain and she just wished it could go away; she just wanted it to go away.

That's when she thought about where she wanted to go. She reached over for her purse to make sure she had what she needed then picked up her phone to call Andrea.

When she didn't answer she left her a voicemail.

 _"Andrea I.." she said as her voice started to crack. "Klaus he…he. We're over. Nothing I do works, it's never doing to go right for me and I'm tired. I just want you to know that I love you. Bye"_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I got held up and things are really busy for me these days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very hard for me to write it because I just want Klaus and Hayley to be happy but things happen. I also hope that the ending wasn't triggering for anyone. The next chapter will be a big one for all the characters. The pregnancy is taking center stage right now because of Hayley and Klaus but the rest of the family drama will be picking back up very soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Andrea I…Klaus he…he. We're over. Nothing I do works, it's never going to go right for me and I'm tired. I just want you to know that I love you. Bye"**_

When Andrea heard the words the phone slipped out of her hand and hit the floor. She could feel her knees buckle as a loud sob escaped her throat. Her yell was so loud that it startled her fiancé. Todd rushed into the kitchen and found Andrea on the floor sobbing frantically trying to dial a number on her phone.

"Andrea what's wrong what happened?" He asked as he dashed to the floor and grabbed her by her arms.

"Hayley it's Hayley she..she left me a voicemail and she…I have to find her please I have to find her before it's too late" she yelled in a panic.

"What did she say? Andrea please, calm down so I can help. What did Hayley say?" He said calmly.

"She said that she and Klaus were over and that nothing was ever going to go right for her and that she was tired. Then she told me she loved me and goodbye dammit why isn't she answering! She's not answering her phone Todd! She's not answering!" Andrea screamed at him as she fought with her phone and tried to call again.

Todd slowly grabbed her hand and tried to carefully take the phone from her but Andrea snatched it away. "No! I have to call her. She has to answer" She said as she tried to dial Hayley's number again while keeping the phone out of Todd's reach.

"Andrea look at me" He said softly.

"She might hurt herself Todd. She said goodbye what else could that mean? She might already be gone oh my God" She yelled in devastation.

Todd reached for her and engulfed her in his arms. He held her close and let her sob into his chest. "Shhhhh. It's going to be okay sweetheart. We'll find her before it's to late."

"I can't loose my sister" She cried.

"And you won't" He replied as he gently rubbed her back. "Where does she like to go?" He asked as he pulled her away from his chest a little.

"I don't know. She keeps so much from me. The only place I know for sure she spends a lot of time at is Klaus's place"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No. She never told me and I don't even have his phone number so I can't call him. He's the only one who would know something" She replied dejectedly.

"I think I could solve that problem. I have a mutual family friend with the Mikaelsons, several actually. I think she knows where Klaus lives. Give me a second to make some phone calls okay. Just stay here and keep trying to call Hayley I'll be right back" Todd replied as he got up from the floor and quickly went retrieve his cellphone to make those calls

* * *

When Rebekah heard the knock on the door she yelled out for Klaus but got no answer so she got up to get it herself.

When she opened the door she saw a tall brunette woman with red swollen eyes along with a familiar face.

"Is this where Klaus Mikaelson lives?" the unknown woman asked her quickly.

"Yes this is where he lives. Todd what is this about what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

Andrea discarded every lesson she had learned about proper behavior and pushed past Rebekah in the doorway without saying anything.

Rebekah moved back in complete shock and gave Todd a questioning glare.

"I'm sorry to intrude Rebekah like this Rebekah" Todd let out.

"Klaus! Klaus! " Andrea yelled.

"What in the bloody hell is going on and what do you two want with my bother. You're Hayley's sister right?" Rebekah asked finally putting the pieces together since she knew Todd was engaged to Andrea.

"My sister is missing. I need Klaus's help please she could be hurt or even dead right now I need his help" Andrea replied frantically as she started to cry again.

"Rebekah please. I know this is an intrusion but it's important" Todd explained.

At that moment Klaus finally emerged from the back. He was barely dressed, his hair was all over his head and he looked hung-over.

"What is all this bloody noise about Rebekah?" he said as he entered the room. When he saw Todd standing there with Rebekah and saw the brunette woman who looked almost just like Hayley he knew who his guests were.

"Sorry to disappoint you two but I didn't invite guests over. You're gonna have to come back at another time. How did you even find me" He said coldly.

" Nik don't-" Rebekah started to interrupt.

"I don't care if you're expecting guests. What did you do to my sister? Where is she?" Andrea asked angrily.

"I wouldn't know love. Hayley left here a while ago" he replied nonchalantly.

"Look asshole, my sister is missing and I know it's your fault. Tell me what happened and where she might be"

"I don't have to tell you any damn thing, and I don't know where she might be. Hayley disappears all the time I'm sure she will pop up at any time. She's not my problem anymore so you can leave."

"I think she going to try to do something to herself." Andrea finally said. "She left me a voicemail upset telling me goodbye. Please if you care for my sister in anyway, and I know you do, just help me. Please Klaus." she begged.

When he heard her words he felt his heart sink down to his knees. He was almost paralyzed and he couldn't even get words out.

When he just stood there saying nothing Andrea looked at Rebekah and Todd in shock unsure of what to say next as her rage started to build. Rebekah could sense she was about to explode so she attempted to intervene. She knew Andrea's panic all too well and her heart went out to her.

"Nik dear does that sound like something she would do? Do you know something that can help, look at her. Think about how panicked I get about you. Is there anything? Anything at all? Time is ticking…" Rebekah carefully said.

Klaus looked up at her and finally felt the numb feelings in his mouth leave him so he could talk.

"I…I broke up with her. It was for her own good but she got angry and…it wasn't pretty then she left. I haven't had contact with her since then" He finally let out as the panic started to come over him.

"Where would she go at this time of night? I just need to know where to look" Andrea replied quickly

"I…I'm not sure dammit Hayley!" He yelled as his emotions finally came spilling out. "She wouldn't..no she wouldn't. No. No!" he yelled as he knocked a lamp off one of his side tables.

Rebekah immediately went to him and tried to calm him and Todd reached out to calm Andrea who had started to cry again.

"We have to find her soon. We have to find her." Andrea repeated over and over to Todd.

"We will sweetheart we will." he replied softly.

"Yes we will. I'll help and so will Nik." Rebekah let out. "Right Nik?"

He looked at his sister's eyes begging him to say yes and simply nodded. He had to find her.

"If she was to try something it would be pills" He said solemnly. "She would go either to this park over in Soho, somewhere on her university campus, or she would go to your parent's house"

Andrea was about to respond when her phone started ringing. She didn't recognize the number but she knew it could be about Hayley so she answered.

"Is this Andrea Labonair?" The unknown voice asked her.

"Yes, this is Andrea who's calling?"

"I'm calling from Mount Sinai Hospital, you're listed as the emergency contact for a Hayley Laboniar."

Andrea felt like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Is she okay? Please tell me she's not dead please I've been looking for her is she there?" she asked between sobs.

"Miss Labonair has been in an accident and has been admitted to our hospital. We ask that you come right away."

"Okay, I'll be there quickly thank you." Andrea replied before she abruptly hung up the phone.

When she looked up all eyes in the room were on her.

"She's alive but she's been in an accident. They transported her Mount Sinai," she explained.

"How bad is it?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know yet, they didn't tell me any details. I have to get there quick." She replied before she started towards the door. Before she got all the way to the door she turned and looked at a clearly shaken Klaus.

"I know you said you broke up with her but you're welcome to come Klaus I know you care about her and she cares about you"

"No" he replied quickly bring instant disappointment to Andrea. Maybe he wasn't the guy she thought he was after all. "What I mean is…I can't go there. I can't go to a hospital and see…I just can't I'm sorry" he said unable to explain it to her.

Rebekah knew why he couldn't go and she could tell that the painful memories were already starting to come up for him. She feared he would break at any moment and if Andrea or anyone pushed the issue he might lash out.

"I'll go" Rebekah finally let out. "My brother cares about Hayley and so do I so I'll go for him. I can keep you up to date with her condition is that okay Nik?"

When she saw him nod his head yes in response she quickly grabbed her things then followed Todd and Andrea out the door.

* * *

"I'm looking for my sister. Hayley Labonair I was told she was transported to this hospital." Andrea said as calmly as she could to the receptionist.

"Go down the hall and to the left you should see the ER waiting area. A nurse will come out to get you when she can have visitors.

"Thank you." she replied before almost sprinting down the hall with Todd and Rebekah in tow.

When she reached the waiting area she saw the last two people she wanted to see. She just stood there looking at her parents unable to say anything at all.

"Andrea we didn't know you would come" Her mother said.

"What are you doing here?" Andrea asked harshly. She hadn't spoken to them at all since Hayley told her the truth about what happened to her and tonight was the worst time to see them again.

"Our daughter is in the hospital why wouldn't we be here?" Emily asked in response.

"Oh please, fine time to act like you actually give a damn about Hayley."

"Excuse me Andrea you will watch your tone" David responded as he glared at Todd and Rebekah.

Andrea was boiling with rage but she knew better than to make a scene in a hospital waiting area.

"How did you even know she was here I'm her emergency contact." She asked

"Jonathan of course, one of his contacts on the police force tipped him off while he was at the crash site and told us she was here. We came right away to see what she had gotten herself into this time."

As hard as she tried she could no longer keep her anger in check.

"Of course your lap dog Jonathan would keep tabs on Hayley like this. You just had to come to make sure she wasn't ruining your precious reputation. You know what leave." Andrea yelled.

"Excuse me? You have no right to speak to your mother and I this way Andrea. What has gotten into you, you are beginning to behave like Hayley." David responded.

"My sister, your daughter, is in a hospital bed right now. She could be gravely injured or even dead already and all you can do is find way to insult her or take a dig. You're disgusting" Andrea bit back at him.

"Andrea sweetheart please, you're making a scene" Todd interjected as he grabbed her arm to pull her away from her parents.

"You have one more time to insult your mother and I before-"

"Before what! What are you going to do dad? Treat me horribly like you do Hayley? Hit me? Disown me? I don't care what you do I want both of you to leave right now Hayley won't want to see you and I don't want you here either. Just go"

"Andrea my dear what have we done deserve such vile behavior from you?" her mother finally said.

Andrea was about to explode on her parents and Todd was having a hard time getting a her to calm down so Rebekah thought now might be a good time to say something since the entire waiting room was starting to stare.

"I hate to insert myself in family business but you guys are making a scene. This should be about Hayley. I don't think she would want this." Rebekah said.

"Who the hell are you?" David asked in response.

"Rebekah sir. Rebekah Mikaelson."

When he heard her last name his eyes widened and he glanced at his wife.

"You're right it is not your place to interject into my family business so I suggest you mind your business. How do you know my daughter anyway?" He asked harshly.

"Hayley is…a friend Mr. Labonair. I'm just a concerned friend trying to prevent everyone from making an already tense situation even worse."

"As I said, you should mind your business Miss Mikaelson" he snarled.

Andrea, who was at her wits end sat down and tried to calm herself down. "Todd please just made him go, make him leave I can't take anymore if this. If he says one more thing I will cause the biggest scene this hospital has ever seen."

"Just relax I'll try to diffuse the situation. Just relax please" He replied

As Todd retreated from Andrea and approached David Rebekah started walking towards her. She took a seat besides her and gently placed her hand on top on her hand.

"Andrea, I know we don't know each other at all, but I have a feeling we have a lot of things in common. I understand what you're going through, the fear, the anxiety, and the pain. I've been there. Everything is going to be okay." Rebekah tenderly said.

" I just want my sister to be okay and for my parents to just not be here right now" Andrea replied as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that, everything is just happening so fast and I don't know what to do or how to keep myself from loosing it."

"Just be strong for Hayley. She's going to need you now more than ever. Just focus on her and you'll be fine, so will she." Rebekah replied.

"You're right. Thank you" Andrea replied softly. "And thank you for coming, you didn't have to do that."

"Hayley means a lot to my brother and my brothers happiness and well being are of paramount importance to me, which means so is Hayley so I'm happy to offer my support." Rebekah replied. "Also. I know it may seem like Nik doesn't care because he's not here but he does, trust me he does."

Andrea looked up at Rebekah and offered her tender smile in response. She was grateful she had someone there who could understand.

Todd approached them again and revealed that he had convinced David and Emily to leave for the greater good. Andrea thanked him with a soft kiss on the lips as he sat down and gently rubbed her back to soothe her.

* * *

When Elijah walked through Klaus's front door he didn't see him but he could hear where he was. The loud grunts and the sound of objects hitting the wall lead him straight to Klaus's art studio.

As he expected the room was in shambles and Klaus was letting off a string of expletives with a bottle in his hand. When he got the call from Rebekah about what was going on he cancelled his date with a lovely woman named Gia and headed straight to Klaus.

"Niklaus" he let out as he stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets starting at Klaus's back.

Upon hearing his name and knowing that voice Klaus turned around, revealing his blood shot eyes to his brother.

"What are you doing here Elijah" he asked sternly.

"Rebekah called, she told me what happened." Elijah replied.

"I don't need a baby sitter Elijah I want to be alone"

"I'm not here to baby sit you Klaus, I'm here to-"

"You're here to what!" Klaus yelled. "You're here to tell me that it's all going to be okay? To stop be from harming myself? What is it? What does poor broken Klaus need this time! Tell me Elijah what is it!"

Elijah carefully walked towards Klaus and looked him up and down before responding. "You're drunk." he finally said as he reached for the bottle in Klaus's hand.

Klaus jerked his arm away preventing Elijah from taking it from him. "I prefer to keep this actually brother."

"Give it to me Klaus" Elijah said as he reached for it again which lead to a struggle between the brothers. Klaus got the advantage and shoved Elijah so hard he hit one of his paintings and knocked it down.

"You should leave Elijah" Klaus barked at him completely unrepentant.

"Look at yourself Klaus" Elijah had finally started to reach his breaking point. "Look at who you've become. I can't even remember who you were anymore, the brother I grew up with has been completely lost and all my efforts to get him back seem to have been in vain."

"That person you knew disappeared long before now Elijah and you know it" Klaus bit back. "This is who I am, the drunk, the destroyer, the bastard. You either accept that or abandon me it is your choice."

"Is that really what you want brother? To be left in solitude? Because your attachment to Hayley tells me otherwise. How long are you going to pretend Niklaus? How long are you going to keep up this charade and run from the real reason you behave the way you do? You need help."

"I don't run from anything, I've tried to run" Klaus said as his voice began to crack. "It follows me everywhere. There is no escape for me. Look at Hayley, look at what I've done to her Elijah. It's happening all over again. It's all my fault. " He said as a tear ran down his eye.

"Klaus it was never your fault, what happened to Henrik wasn't your fault" Elijah replied gently. "I don't know how many times I can say this to you for you to understand but I wasn't your fault, it was no one's fault."

"But it was. If I hadn't taken him on that boat with my idiotic friends and me he wouldn't have died. Just like if I hadn't broken up with Hayley she wouldn't have tried to kill herself and be in the hospital right now. It's me Elijah. It's always been me. Everything I touch fades to dust"

Elijah carefully walked to his brother and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He took the bottle from his hand with his free and then pulled him in close, staring him directly in the eyes.

"Henrik was sick Klaus" he whispered gently. "He was sick and none of us knew, not even mother and father. There was no way you could have known. You have to let it go Niklaus. We were all devastated by what happened to our brother, he was only a boy, but you can't carry that with you forever it is destroying your life." Elijah said softly.

"Perhaps it's what I deserve Elijah. Hayley she..she was better off without me. That's why I broke up with her. I destroyed her and it's the last thing I ever wanted to do but my feelings they were, it was too much I had to let her go but I knew she would never understand."

Elijah finally pulled away from his brother and looked at his distressed eyes and broken expression. He hadn't seen Klaus this low since the day they left the hospital after Henrik died.

"You love her don't you Klaus?" He asked with a mixtire of hesitation and surprise.

Klaus's eyes widened in shock at the question and he immediately looked away without answering the question.

"You're in love with Hayley, that's why it was too much for you" Elijah let out.

"Yes" Klaus softly whispered as he sunk down on the chair and stared at the paining he had covered up on his back wall. That was the first time he had admitted it out loud to himself or anyone else. "I can't explain when or how it happened."

"You don't have to explain it. I can see it. Listen I know I haven't always been in favor of this relationship. I can't even say that I am right now but If you love her then right now you would try everything in your power to make this right and be there for her. That means putting down that bottle you hide behind and putting her first. You owe it to her Klaus."

Klaus didn't reply. He simply lowered his head in silence, taking in all the words from Elijah that he knew were true.

* * *

"Andrea Labonair?" The nurse in the waiting room called out.

"That's me can I see my sister? Is she okay?" Andrea asked as she shot up out of her seat.

"Yes you can see her now. The doctor's will explain everything and her condition once you're back there." The nurse replied. "There are only two visitors allowed at a time right now"

"I'll stay, you can go with her Rebekah" Todd let out.

"Okay" Rebekah replied as she got up and quickly followed Andrea and the nurse to the back.

When they got to the room and saw Hayley with several cuts and bruises, a large cast on her arm, several IVs , and an oxygen mask they gasped.

Andrea immediately ran to her side. "Oh Hayley! What happened to you?" she wailed.

Hayley was awake but she couldn't really speak due to the weakness and the mask on her face. She just squeezed her hand and looked at her with tears in her eyes. Rebekah stood in the back of the room to give them a moment with each other. "I'm here, I'm here not I'm not going anywhere I promise" she said as she squeezed Hayley's hand in return and brushed her hair out of her face.

After a few moments the doctor came in the room.

"Hi Miss Labonair..I'm assuming you're her sister?"

"Yes. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's stable right now. The accident was pretty bad. According to the police at the scene she ran her car off the road and she hit a tree. You should know that the police suspect that she might had been under the influence of something since they got a call from a driver about a car driving erratically and it matched her license plate number."

"Under the influence of what? She's pre- I mean she wouldn't drink and drive" Andrea asked in confusion. She recalled Klaus mentioning pills but what pills she wondered.

"We don't know yet. It will take a little while longer to get the toxicology results back. She broke her arm in the accident and she also suffered a head injury as well as some internal injuries. We're waiting for the CT results and for a few other test results to determine whether or not we have to go in and operate. She's stabilized her for now but she's not out of the woods yet."

"The baby…Andrea the baby" Hayley whispered as she grabbed at her mask to remove it but she started to cough as soon as she lifted it up so she had to put it back on.

Rebekah's eyes widened in shock but she didn't say anything. The doctor also looked at her in surprise.

"Is your sister pregnant Miss Labonair? She was unconscious when she got here and the EMTs never notified us of a pregnancy" the doctor asked.

Andrea caught Rebekah's eyes briefly before she finally answered. "Yes she is. She's only 8 weeks along is the baby going to be okay?" She asked.

"The accident was pretty bad so I can't answer that question. I'll have to get OB down here for a consult right away." The doctor replied before he hastily excused himself from the room.

Andrea went back to Hayley's side and held her hand.

"I'm sorry Andrea" Hayley said faintly.

"Don't apologize to me. I don't need it, I just need you to be okay." she replied.

"You're pregnant?" Rebekah finally interrupted. "You're carrying my brother's child?" She asked again. Andrea's head immediately turned to her then back to Hayley, who nodded to her.

"Listen Rebekah no one knows about this except me" Andrea started

"So klaus doesn't know? How long have you kept this from him?" Rebekah asked on the verge of getting angry.

"I was going to tell him today…" Hayley whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"The night at the art gallery…that's why you fell ill " Rebekah replied as she started to put the pieces together.

"She found out that night Rebekah. That's why she came to my house instead of going back to Klaus's. I was with her when she found out for sure. I know this is a shock and I have no right to ask you to keep this from your brother but please, you can't tell him. Not yet." Andrea pleaded.

"There might not be anything to tell" Hayley said softly as a tear fell from her eye. She knew her accident was bad so things didn't look too good for the baby's fate.

"Hayley I…I don't know what to say. How can I keep this from him? Especially now when the life of the child is uncertain? He deserves to know." Rebekah replied heartbroken. She didn't know what to think. On one hand Klaus needed to know but should he know if she lost the baby? It might push him even further over the edge to know that she lost their child in the accident that he already blames himself for.

"If it makes it any better Rebekah I agree. I told her the same night she found out that Klaus deserved to know. She was scared and overwhelmed and she was afraid of loosing him. I had finally convinced her to tell him tonight but she must not have gotten the chance before he broke things off with her." Andrea responded.

"You poor girl" Rebekah said solemnly. "I'm so sorry for how Klaus has hurt you, he never meant to I know he didn't. I don't know why he broke things off but I know how Klaus feels about you, he had to have a reason and if he had known…how did this all go so wrong so quickly?" Rebekah questioned as she felt her eyes begin to burn with tears.

Before any of them could say anything there was a knock on the door and several nurses and two doctors entered with some machines.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need the room. You can wait just outside and we'll let you back in as soon as we are done" one of the nurses told them.

Andrea squeezed Hayley's hand one more time before she left with Rebekah.

As soon as the door to the room closed Andrea grabbed Rebekah gently by the arm.

"Rebekah listen. I know this is a lot to take in, trust me I know how you feel but please let her tell Klaus on her own. My sister she..she's been through so much" Andrea said as her voice broke and tears streamed down her cheek. "I know you only know the vibrant girl who's been seeing your brother but she's, she's not okay as you can see considering she probably tried to kill herself tonight. I don't want to add any more on to her problems so please, from one sister to another, help me keep this secret for both Klaus and Hayley's sake" She pleaded.

Rebekah looked at the desperate tear stained eyes of Andrea and her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She knew that if she were Andrea she would be doing the same thing, whatever it took to protect her sibling. That's what she does for Klaus. Andrea loved Hayley probably as much as she loved Klaus, and considering everything she witnessed with their family tonight she was probably the only source of support that Hayley had. Rebekah knew that burden all too well but she knew they both would have to continue to carry if for the two people they loved most in this world.

"I won't tell him" Rebekah finally replied and she could see the relief wash over Andrea instantly. "To be honest with you I don't think Klaus would be able to handle it if she lost the baby after this accident, he blames himself for it already and he's been through so much as well so finding out now just as she looses it would break him and even I wouldn't be able to put the pieces back together. It's best he doesn't know until we find out more and after that…well like you said Hayley should be the one to tell him."

"Thank you for doing this. I know it can't be easy for you to keep something like this from him." Andrea replied.

"He'll probably hate me if he knows that I knew and didn't tell him but that's just a risk I'm going to have to take for his sake and for Hayley's. They need us Andrea. I don't know what's going to happen but and there are more cards stacked against both of them than you realize or even I realize so they need us. We'll protect this secret for however long it takes okay. For now we just need to focus on making sure Hayley and the baby are both okay." Rebekah replied as she pulled Andrea in for a hug. Andrea immediately returned it and they both let out tears that the other couldn't see.

* * *

AN: Sorry I kept you guys hanging with a few cliffhangers this chapter. You'll find out the fate of the baby and whether or not Klaus takes Elijah's advice next chapter. You'll also find out what exactly happened with hayley's accident next chapter as well. Like I said in my last AN, this chapter was a big one since lots of characters got to finally meet and interact with each other and some big secrets were revealed. This is going to change a lot going forward, esp for Rebekah and Andrea. Don't forget to drop me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

_TW:suicide talk_

* * *

When Klaus opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the glaring sun. The intense glow immediately reminded him of his headache and he quickly put his arm in front of his face to block it.

"Look who's finally up" is what he heard next.

"Rebekah?" He asked still in a daze as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm glad Elijah came here last night, otherwise I would have probably found you passed out in your own vomit" Rebekah said with annoyance.

"Hayley….how is she? Is she okay?" Klaus asked ignoring the disdain in Rebekah's voice.

"Now you care" Rebekah replied sarcastically.

"I don't need your judgment right now Rebekah, I just want to know if she's okay you can save the scolding for later when I'm less worried and hung over" he replied.

"Hayley was badly injured in the accident but she's currently stable. She night need surgery depending on whether or not her internal injuries stay under control or not. She broke her arm, has a head injury, as well as a collarbone injury and lots of cuts and bruises. That's the last update I got before I left and when I talked to Andrea this morning she said it was pretty much the same"

Klaus couldn't feel relief knowing she was alive because the accident was still bad. He worried that she might not make it out unscathed, the fear that she could still die was still there and it tormented him even more than it did before.

Without saying anything in response he got up and headed to his bathroom leaving Rebekah in a state of confusion.

When she next saw him he was coming out drying his hair with a towel. His eyes were still bloodshot but at least he seemed more alert.

"I assume your warm shower helped you wash the hangover away" Rebekah quipped as she cut on the blender to finish the smoothie she was making for him.

"Something like that" he replied softly.

"I think I've lost track of how many times I've made one of these for you to cure your hangover. I think you actually like the taste of it now" she said sarcastically.

"Stop the sarcasm and just say what you really want to say Rebekah." Klaus replied in frustration.

She wanted to say "you have a child on the way Nik you can't keep doing this to yourself Hayley needs you" but she couldn't, she couldn't no matter how badly she wanted to.

"That girl is in the hospital and you sat here and got drunk instead of going to see her or waiting to hear how she was doing. It was predictable but I had hoped that maybe just maybe you wouldn't do this tonight, that you would actually put Hayley ahead of yourself and try to keep it together for her sake but you couldn't."

"It was my fault Rebekah how else was I supposed to cope" Klaus let out angrily.

"By saying that!" she yelled. "You cope by being there for her and expressing your grief over her state and your feelings not drowning yourself in alcohol to where you can't even function anymore. What use are you to her when you can't even stand up straight Nik. I have coddled and even enabled your problem for years but I can't do that anymore, the stakes are too high now something has to give. I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore" Rebekah said as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Rebekah I'm sorry what else do you want me to say" He replied in exasperation. "I tried to-"

"No!" Rebekah said sternly as she slid the cup full of the smoothie in front of him. "Save your apology and your excuse I don't need it, it will only add to the pile of apologies I already have from you. Hayley needs it more than I do."

"Hayley probably never wants to see me again I doubt she wants an apology"

"Hayley was so hurt over you breaking up with her that she probably tried to kill herself Klaus. I know that's not healthy and a huge sign that she has a deeper problem but clearly her feelings for you ran deep, that doesn't just go away after a day. You need to go see her, talk to her, do something. She needs you and you owe it to her."

"I can't go there Rebekah and you know why. I would be no use to her trust me. Do you even know why I broke things off with her?"

"No I don't, I don't know why you do anything you do anymore Nik." Rebekah replied in exasperation. "She made you happy. She made you almost become the brother I love so dearly. There is no logic that could make me understand why you would throw that away" she replied honestly.

"I can't go see her like that, I can't handle hospitals or seeing someone I love on death's door again I just can't."

"You love her?" Rebekah asked. She was shocked he admitted it.

"What do you think Rebekah, do you think I would be like this if I didn't?" he replied.

"If you truly love her as you say you do, then you would put your fears aside and go to her. Even if she hates you and doesn't want to see you, you would try. If you love her then you would put her first right now."

"That's what Elijah said" Klaus let out with a sigh.

"And he's right Nik. Please. Just try. I understand why it would be hard but you need to try to overcome that fear or better yet feel it but actually work through it this time. At some point you have to let Henrik go Nik. Hayley is not him. She's a living breathing person who more than likely loves you and you love her and she needs you right now more than ever."

Tears started to leave her eyes again as she approached Klaus and gently took his face in her hands.

"Henrik wouldn't have wanted you to carry this darkness because of him. He adored you more than he adored any of us, he would have wanted to see you happy and living your life."

She wiped away the tears that started to streak Klaus's cheeks with her thumb then continued.

"He would have wanted you to hold on to his memory not chain yourself to it forever to the detriment of your own sanity and happiness"

"I can't do that. I've tried" He whispered.

"If you can't do it for yourself or Hayley then do it for him. Henrik was light not darkness; he was Joy and peace not despair and unrest. He was our bright boy, our miracle brother. He was hope and he left us far too soon but he can never leave our hearts. Honor his memory by letting him go and finally allowing yourself to live Nik. I promise you what awaits you is more than you could have ever imagined." She finally finished as she pulled his face into her chest while he sobbed.

* * *

Andrea walked into Hayley's hospital room with a cup of fresh coffee then took her place back at Hayley's side. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before and she had never left Hayley's side until Hayley begged her to go take a shower and eat something before she starved.

Hayley was in the bed staring out at the window at nothing lost in thought about her current situation. She bad barely talked since the doctors left her room early this morning. The most she did was tell Andrea to leave and take care of herself. If she was being honest it was for Andrea's sake and hers. All the hovering her sister was doing was making her feel worse than she already did about herself. She felt guilty she was causing her so much grief. She didn't have much to say anyway. She felt empty, there aren't a lot of words you can say when you feel empty.

"Hayley did the doctors come in while I was gone?" she heard Andrea ask but she didn't answer.

"Hayley? What's going on over there you're barely talking and you just look out of it do you feel okay" Andrea asked as she stood up and leaned over the bed.

"Nothing Andrea I just don't want to talk" She replied as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's okay I understand. At least just tell me what your doctor's said while I was gone to put my mind at ease" Andrea replied softly.

Hayley finally turned to look at her sister and tried her best to hold it together long enough to talk to her.

"The OB came in again. She did another ultrasound and she said that the baby's heartbeat is still weak like it was last night. If it doesn't pick up within the next 2 or 3 days then it's not a good sign. The abruption thing they explained to me last night is also still the same. She says that if it stays a partial abruption then there is a chance it could heal itself, depending on how long I stay in here I might have to be on bed rest for a while after I get out. That's about it." she replied dryly.

Andrea looked at Hayley's sullen expressions and tried her best to stay positive. She sat on the bed next to Hayley and gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"How do you feel about all of this Hayley? I can't know how to help if you don't talk to me." she asked softly.

"What is there to say? I didn't want this baby anyway and now there is a good chance it might die. It's probably the most convenient thing to ever happen to me if I'm being honest." she replied emotionless.

She didn't really mean that. She couldn't say that she wanted her baby but the thought of it dying because of her accident made her feel terrible and confused. This isn't what she wanted. This was never what she wanted.

"You know like I know that you don't mean that. Did you ask the doctors about just terminating the pregnancy? Under the circumstances they would be able to do it."

"No, I didn't think about it." Hayley replied.

"Why not Hayley? Be honest."

"It's kinda hard to think about ending a pregnancy when in the moment all you want is for them to save it" She said as her voice croaked. She didn't want to cry again she had already cried so much but she couldn't' stop the tears from falling. "This is all my fault, its my fault for being so stupid with Klaus and the accident" She cried.

"I…Hayley I don't know what to say" Andrea replied at a lost for words. She felt helpless to comfort her about this.

"I don't know why I wanted them to save the baby maybe it's guilt but I did and I don't know what that means because if i didn't already know it this accident proved that I am unfit to be a mother. I just…I just wish I could go back to when everything was normal."

"This situation is complicated but you can't pretend that everything was normal before Hayley. You were hurting in silence and lost. It might feel worse right now but I think all of this coming out and some of these experiences have been helpful, now that they are out there you can get better. I think getting some of this out is good for you."

"It doesn't feel good for me, it feels like it's the worse pain I've experienced in my life. I wish I had never met Klaus" Hayley replied sharply. That was the first time she had said his name since she left Andrea that voicemail and she felt her heart break in two all over again. She despised her heart for feeling the way it did about him.

Before she could say anymore to Andrea they heard a knock on the door. Her attending Physician, Dr. Blake came in the room with a folder in his hand.

"Hi Dr. Blake, I thought her next checkup wasn't for another hour?" Andrea said.

"It's not, I'm here on another matter. Hayley your toxicology report came back. We found a high dose of Alprazolam in your system. I have to inform you that under law we can not release these records to the authorities but they suspected you were under the influence and they may issue a warrant, if they do we have to cooperate and give your records to them."

"Is there any way you can get around a warrant?" Andrea asked.

"No, if they issue one we have to cooperate I'm sorry. Miss Labonair as protocol in these cases we have to have a mental health evaluation done. It's a fairly new policy we adopted when an attending physician suspects drug abuse or a suicide attempt. They will be here later this evening for the evaluation."

Hayley looked on at her doctor and Andrea's confused and upset expressions and simply nodded her head in acknowledgement unable to say anything. She didn't think it could get any worse even if they are forced to tell the police.

Her doctor nodded in return and left the room. As soon as he was gone Andrea stood up angrily.

"I need to make a phone call" was all she said before she left the room.

Hayley sat on the bed and let her tears fall again as she as the hollow feelings started to swallow her up again.

* * *

Andrea really didn't want to call her parents but she needed to get this situation with the toxicology report taken care of before it was too late. This information couldn't get out to the police. She knew her dad could get it buried or pay off the police to not look into it further but she refused to beg them to help Hayley, neither did she want to hear the inevitable insults hurled towards Hayley. She thought about going behind their backs straight to Jonathan but he would just tell her parents anyway so she had no choice but to suck it up and reach out to them.

Her father picked up the phone after 3 rings.

"What do you want Andrea?" He said harshly.

"I wanted to inform you that something that might affect your precious reputation needs to be taken care of. I know you hate Hayley but I'm sure you can put that aside to help her and help yourself." Andrea replied.

"What has she done this time" He asked with a sigh.

"Her toxicology report from last night needs to be buried, her accident wasn't just an accident and if the police issues a warrant for it she could go to jail or face heavy fines.

"How many times will I have to do something to bail that girl out before you and everyone else understands that she is a danger to herself and all of us. This is ridiculous" David let out.

"You can feel however you want to feel about it dad, I honestly don't give a damn just bury it, for once in your life protect your daughter"

"I have always protected Hayley, even when she didn't want me to" he quickly replied.

"Like hell you have" Andrea angrily shouted into the phone.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Just fix it, that's all I ask, you can go back to pretending she barely exists right after. I have to go let me know when it's done." Andrea replied quickly.

"Wait…how is she?" David suddenly asked softly. Andrea swore she heard some genuine concern for a moment but she knew better than to expect any from him.

"She'll live" was all she said before she quickly hung up.

Shaking off her frustration with her dad she quickly dialed another number. Todd.

"Hey are you busy?" She quickly asked him.

"No of course not, is everything okay how is Hayley?" He replied quickly.

"It's a long story but I need you to help me with something…. it might be illegal." She said hesitantly.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"I need to pay off these people at the hospital, my parents are going to handle something else for Hayley, but if I know my dad he will try his hardest to get his hands on Hayley's medical file. Jonathan is well connected and if he wants it he'll get it. There is something in there my parents can't know. I need these people to keep their damn mouths shut."

"How much money are we taking here Andrea?' He replied without seeming at all phased by her request.

"I don't know. I've never bribed anyone before that's the kinda thing you shady businessmen do." she replied.

"Are you sure this is necessary babe? Once you start paying people off it's hard to stop" he told her honestly.

"I don't know what else to do Todd. I wish I could tell you everything you know I do but I can't betray my sister's confidence, not even for you. This is important so if I have to throw money at some people like you men do all the time then so be it"

There was silence on the phone for a moment before Todd finally spoke up again.

"I'll handle it. I have a meeting in 15 minutes and after that I'll handle it don't worry just take care of your sister"

"You don't have to do that I'm fine with using my own money and doing it myself I just need to know how, " she said almost on the verge of tears.

"We're getting married in less than 4 months Andrea what's mines is yours you know that. I love you, all you have to do is ask and I would do anything or break any law for you without hesitation you know that too"

"I know. I love you too. Gosh I needed to hear that, everything is so stressful right now." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'll be over to see you soon. Go take care of Hayley okay, don't worry about any of this if my family name is good for anything it's these sort of things. I have to go."

"Okay" She whispered before she hung up the phone.

Andrea took a deep breath and pulled herself together before she left the room she was in and headed back to Hayley.

"Hayley what did you do?" Andrea asked angrily as she burst through the door.

Hayley could see the frustration on Andrea's face clearly and she dreaded disappointing her sister even more but the truth was basically out so she couldn't hide, plus she was too exhausted to tell another lie.

There was a long period of silence, during which Andrea stood on side her bead staring at her with a furious expression and her arms folded. Hayley took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry before she began.

"I've been taking the pills for about 3 years now. It's Xanax. I take it when I get overwhelmed or sad or just feel like it." She replied honestly.

"Klaus knew didn't he? He knew you were taking them. He mentioned you would take pills, he had to have known." Andrea replied

"When did he say that?" She asked surprised.

"After I got your voice mail I was desperate to find you and I knew Klaus was the only one who would know something. Todd helped me find out where he lived"

"Yes he knew he was the only one who knew about the pills." Hayley replied.

"Hayley…answer me honestly…."

"I'm so exhausted Andrea I don't think I could lie even if I wanted to" Hayley responded.

"How many times have you taken those pills since you found out you were pregnant?" she asked.

Hayley felt her stomach turn. She didn't want to admit to it but she had no choice. She deserved every terrible feeling she felt coming for her selfish actions.

"Three times, and that doesn't include last night" Hayley replied honestly.

"Hayley why? Why would you do that?" Andrea asked completely flabbergasted.

"I don't know. I just…I needed something to help you wouldn't understand, you're not the one who's pregnant and all messed up I am and no amount of me telling you how I feel will make you truly get what it feels like to be inside my head Andrea."

"I didn't say it would" Andrea replied

"You don't have to, your actions say it" Hayley yelled. "I get it, you want to help you want to be there but you will never understand, never so stop trying. No one will ever understand but Klaus that's why I needed him so much." Hayley could feel her eyes start to burn and the tears well up.

"He was supposed to be my person, the one person who understood me. I was supposed to be safe with him, he promised but it was a lie. I went to him tell him about the baby after being so terrified of loosing him but before I could get the words out he told me to leave and that he couldn't be with me anymore. He threw me away when I needed him the most and it hurt so bad that I couldn't take it anymore. It was the last straw," She cried.

"The accident….was it really an accident?" Andrea asked dreading the reply.

"It actually was an accident, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to kill myself. I was going to. I was going to this park I like over in soho-"

"Klaus said you would go there…" Andrea interrupted.

Hayley just stared at her sister without replying before continuing.

"When I called you it was to say goodbye. A little while after that I took 4 pills, I planned on taking the rest once I got to the park but I never made it. I lost control of the wheel because of the drugs and the last thing I remember is a horn blowing at me and then crashing. The next thing I knew I was here and surrounded by doctors and nurses."

"I didn't want to believe you tried to do that to yourself, but deep down I knew. I knew. I could tell when I head your voice"

"I know it's not healthy, I know I shouldn't have but it just hurt so much, it still hurts so much. It wasn't just Klaus it was everything. I just wanted it to stop, for it all to be over." Hayley replied as she sobbed.

"Maybe it's a good thing you have to he evaluated. You need help that I can't give you Hayley. I can support you but I can't save you" Andrea said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She sat down on the bed and held her hand gently. " And neither can Klaus" she continued. "You have to save yourself. I don't know what it will take but it has to be a choice that you make for yourself "

"I know" Hayley said as she sobbed on Andrea's shoulder.

"Shhhhh. It's going to be okay. I don't know how but I promise it will be okay. Try to get some rest. The first step is getting you out of here we'll figure out the rest together." Andrea said as she gently patted Hayley on head to soothe her.

Hayley pulled away and nodded in response. Closing her eyes she gently laid back on the bed and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

Klaus sat in his car in the parking lot of the hospital and just stared at the entrance sign. He wasn't quite sure how he had found the courage to even make it this far but as soon as he got there he was paralyzed with anxiety. All he could think about was being at the hospital with Henrik. He could still remember the noises in the hallway, the chatter from the nurses, the smell of the cold Hamptons hospital.

He tried his hardest to block the thoughts out and just focus on Hayley but he was failing. No matter how many times he told himself to get out of the car he couldn't. His feet felt stuck. He wished he had a drink; it would have either given him courage to do it or numbed the thoughts.

Just as he was about to start his car up and drive to the nearest bar Rebekah's voice echoed in his ears and the image of Hayley's face came to him.

They deserved better is what came to mind. They deserved so much better. Hayley sat in a hospital bed and he wanted to go drink and leave her there. This sense of dread came over him. If he couldn't get out of his patterns to do what was best for Hayley, someone he loved then when would he ever.

He used to think he wanted to stay the way he was forever, that he deserved to, but he was starting to think that he was tired of paying the hefty price he and the people around him have been paying all these years. The more he thought about it the more he was starting to think that Rebekah was right.

Slowly he took his keys out the engine and opened the door.

The closer he got to the entrance the more he told himself to just not think about it. He just needed to see her; even if she hated him or didn't want to see him he just needed to try. She deserved it.

He nervously approached the front desk and asked for her room.

Briefly as he waited for the elevator he thought about turning around but he had come too far to turn back now. He knew it was now or never for him.

He walked down the hall slowly then he spotted her room. Room 511. She was right there, he didn't know how she looked, what state she was in, nothing, he just knew that she was behind that door and he wasn't sure he had to courage to take the last step and open it. He wondered if he should knock or just walk in. What if someone else was in there with her? He didn't hear voices so he couldn't be sure.

Frustrated he decided to get out of his own head and just do it. Slowly he went for the handle on the door and opened it. When Hayley was finally in view he froze in place. She looked better than he expected but she still looked pretty banded up. There were lots of IVs and machines. The self-loathing he had tried to hide started to creep back up.

Reluctantly he walked towards her bed. She was sound asleep. Her hair was in her face and her left hand rested gently on her belly. He could see her breathing in and out slowly. Even hurt she still looked beautiful to him. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to reach out and hold her hand, touch the smooth skin on her face. He wanted to look into her eyes and see that spark and fire that captured his heart the moment he laid eyes on her but he couldn't. He couldn't and it was all his fault. Feeling as guilty as ever he leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Hayley, I'm sorry for everything" he said in a whisper that was barely audible. He saw her eyes briefly flutter so he pulled away quickly and started to retreat.

Unbeknownst to him Andrea had returned and had witnessed the entire exchange from the other side of the door. When she saw his shocked and flustered face she motioned for him to join her outside so that they didn't disturb Hayley.

"I'm surprised to see you here Klaus" She whispered.

"Rebekah told me how she was doing. Thank you for including her in a personal matter. I..I just wanted to see her."

"I'm glad you came. She should wake soon of you want to stay and wait."

"No I should be going, I've already stayed longer than I should have. I know this might be an odd request but I ask that you not tell her I was here."

"I'm sure it would help her understand that you care if she knew, she needs to know that right now Klaus trust me." Andrea replied.

"Maybe it would, but I prefer her not to know I was here. That's all I ask. Please"

"Fine I won't tell her.I should go check on her. Thank you for coming."

Klaus forced a smile and quickly retreated.

Andrea entered there room and brushed Hayley's hair out of her face, starling her in her sleep.

"Shhh go back to sleep" She whispered when she saw Hayley's sleepy eyes open.

"Was someone here?" Hayley asked in a husky voice.

"No why?' Andrea lied.

"I thought I felt someone touch me or kiss me on my forehead and I thought I heard a voice. I must have been dreaming." Hayley replied as her eyes started to close again.

"Yeah that was probably it" She lied again.

"Yeah…Klaus wasn't here, he would never come to me." Hayley whispered as the sleep finally took her.

Andrea pulled Hayley's blanket over her and adjusted her pillow silently smiling to herself because even with the distance between them her sister and Klaus still had that special connection her sister had described to her. Maybe there was hope for them after all she thought.

* * *

AN: sorry for the wait between updates! if you follow me on twitter then you know that I had an important test I was studying for. Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I decided to be evil and drag a certain development out until the next chapter. Let's just say something FINALLY happens in that one lol. Don't forget to review and thanks so much to all of you who have been leaving reviews, it's greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

TW:Suicide Talk

* * *

Rebekah was at Klaus's place waiting for him to come home when she saw her phone ringing. Andrea's name popped up on the caller ID.

"Andrea hey!" She greeted her when she finally picked up.

"Hey Rebekah. How are you?" Andrea replied.

"Could be better but enough about me how is Hayley?"

"She's getting better. They thought she had a scare yesterday with one of her injuries and they thought she might need surgery yesterday but they were able to avoid it so that's a plus."

"And the baby?" Rebekah whispered as she looked out of Klaus's bedroom to make sure he wasn't coming through the door yet.

"No change but that's supposedly a good thing. She has a check up tomorrow so hopefully we get good news."

"How is Hayley holding up?" Rebekah asked solemnly

"She's…I don't know, one day she seems to be getting better and the next she shuts down, especially when it comes to the baby." Andrea replied.

"How much longer does she have to stay in the hospital?"

"I don't know, that also depends on the baby. I wish I knew how to help her but sometimes I just don't know what to do. There's so much…. I don't know If I should tell you this."

Rebekah could hear the hesitation in her voice. She didn't blame her for it.

"If you're not comfortable you don't have to open up about it but you can trust me Andrea, we already share a secret so you have my trust and I hope I can have yours" Rebekah assured her.

"No you're right, I'm just not used to talking about Hayley with a lot of people, not even Todd knows everything. Hayley she, she tried to OD on prescription pills. I didn't want to believe she would do that, that's why I was relieved when they told me about her accident because that was better than her trying to kill herself but deep down I knew, I knew but I didn't want to accept it." Andrea said as she fought back tears. "I don't know how to help her out of this, she's hurting so much and I can't take it away for her no matter how hard I try. I'm afraid that if she tried once she would try again."

"Believe it or not Andrea I understand your fears better than you might think. I know how hard it is to accept this darkness that surrounds someone you love. I've come to learn over the years that nothing we say can ever truly make it go away for them. I've tried tough love with Nik and I've coddled him as well and none of it makes him any better. I'm still making the same mistakes with him over and over again. The only thing that worked had worked for Nik is Hayley. That's why I tried to be so supportive of the relationship even when I saw some red flags."

Rebekah sighed and sat down on Klaus's messy bed before she continued.

"The hard truth that I'm only just now learning is that they need their own motivation, they need to find something within themselves or some external motivation that's connected to them in a really profound way in order to really see why letting go of all this stuff is worth it. I know it's not easy to accept but sometimes we have to just give them a nudge in the right direction and then let go. My brother Elijah tried to make me understand this a long time ago but I refused but now I see that he's right. " Rebekah finished hoping to reassure herself and Andrea.

"Maybe you're right. It's just hard for me to let go because I wasn't as good of a sister as I should have been before. I feel guilty and responsible for her now more than ever. I think that Hayley has been through so much she feels hopeless and when you have no hope you just want it all to go away. I think it was ever harder for her because Klaus was her motivation and that fell apart at the worst time. I don't know what it will take but I just want her to find what she needs before it's too later. That's part of why I wish Klaus would comeback and see her, I think hearing from him and getting this secret off her chest could be a good starting point for her." Andrea explained.

"Nik came to see her?" Rebekah asked. Klaus had never mentioned going to the hospital.

"Yeah he came over a week ago, like a few days after the accident. She was asleep so she didn't see him and he practically begged me to not tell her he was here" She replied.

Rebekah couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She must have gotten through to him after all if he went see her.

"He never mentioned it, but I'm just glad he went. After I lit into him that morning I didn't think he would listen to me about doing the right thing. This is probably going to sound crazy but the fact that he was able to even step foot into that hospital, let alone make it to her room. You see, we lost our brother some years ago and Nik took it really hard. His entire world fell apart and he hasn't been the same since. That's why he couldn't go to the hospital right after the accident and I came instead." Rebekah said.

"Wow, i'm sorry for your loss I had no idea, does Hayley know about this?" Andrea asked.

"No I don't believe she does, Nik doesn't like to talk about it. He has never been the same since that day. So trust me when I say that him showing up at the hospital was monumental for him, he really cares about Hayley Andrea, he…he loves her." Rebekah let out.

"I think they love each other" Andrea corrected. "They really need to talk but I'm done trying to get Hayley to see that. Klaus needs to be the one to make the first steps since Hayley is just not going to do it" Andrea said in frustration. "I don't even know if being together is what's best for them but this think tension between then right now isn't helping either of them."

"I agree, especially since there is a child involved. Everyday they prolong this is another day they don't deal with Hayley's pregnancy, and it's another day I have to keep information from my brother" Rebekah replied.

"Thanks again for doing that by the way. I know I've already said it but I just wanted to say it again"

Rebekah could hear Klaus's keys from the other side of the door.

"I already told you I don't have a problem doing what needs to be done but listen my brother is home so we'll have to continue this chat later. Please give Hayley my love. I'll try to come visit later this week. Talk to you soon" Rebekah said as she rushed to the living room to intercept Klaus.

"I will, thanks for listening bye Rebekah" Andrea said before hanging up.

"You're home sooner than I expected." Rebekah said clicked end call and entered the living room.

"I cancelled my last meeting at the gallery I didn't feel up for it." Klaus replied as he went to his liquor cabinet and took a bottle of whiskey out.

"Is this about Hayley?" Rebekah asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"What kind of question is that Rebekah" Klaus sighed as he downed his drink.

"Let me guess you've done this every day since you went see her" Rebekah replied as she leaned on his kitchen island.

"How do you know that I went to see her?" He questioned.

"Andrea told me when I talked to her today. Don't worry your secret is still safe from Hayley she hasn't told her anything"

"You and Andrea are fast friends, tell me sister what else do you two talk about besides me?" he asked with annoyance.

"Don't worry about what we talk about, tell me why you went to see Hayley but told Andrea to not tell her"

"I don't have to explain myself to you" He said with a huff.

"Nik you went see her, that was a big step, why not actually do what you went there for?" Rebekah replied in exasperation.

"Dammit Rebekah! Why do you always have to push and push. You can never leave well enough alone" He said as he slammed his drink on the counter.

"I push because I care!" She yelled in return.

"You care too much, you always have" Klaus barked back as he got up and retreated to his room with his glass.

"Be ready in an hour we're still going to that dinner." She yelled at him from the kitchen.

* * *

"So Hayley, have you experienced any emotional changes within the last few days?" Tamra asked.

"No" Hayley said softly.

"What about urges to abuse drugs or suicidal thoughts?"

"No" Hayley replied again.

"How about we finally talk about your accident. Is that okay with you" Tamra asked calmly.

"There is nothing to talk about, I told you everything you needed to know about the accident already" Hayley said angrily.

"Hayley, your denial about your accident will only prolong these sessions. Your doctor cannot legally release you if he thinks you are a suicide risk and I can't assess your risks if you aren't honest with yourself or with me. We have had 3 sessions now and I have to continue this until we are confident that you are stable by the time you are discharged. That means you have to talk to me. If you don't cooperate then even when you are physically capable of leaving this hospital we will be forced to admit you to the psychiatric unit involuntarily and I know you don't want that."

"My doctor is over reacting. Everyone is over reacting. It was an accident. I took too many pills by mistake. I don't need counseling, I don't need to be put in a psychiatric unit, I'm not a risk to myself" Hayley replied still frustrated.

"Do you really believe that Hayley or are you just saying that because you think it's what you need to say to get out of this?" Tamra said.

"Yes, I'm not a risk to myself. It was an accident. End of story" Hayley pleaded.

"What about to your child?" Tamara asked softly as she pointed at Hayley's small bump with her pen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayley bit back sharply.

"You say you aren't a risk to yourself, however you are carrying a child, you knowingly took a substance that is prohibited during pregnancy, was that an accident as well?"

The cold exterior Hayley had up for the doctor suddenly started to shift. Without replying Hayley turned her head and gently rested her hand on her belly willing herself not to cry.

"Hayley?" She heard her the doctor say.

"I don't want to talk about this either, please don't make me talk about this" Hayley said as her voice began to crack.

"Your tone seems different. You were angry when I brought up the accident but when I bring up the baby you retreat into yourself and get emotional. How do you feel about your baby Hayley? Just in general."

"I don't know how I feel." Hayley answered meekly.

"What is it that causes this confusion?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about this why can't you just listen to me for once!" Hayley yelled.

"Because my job is to help you confront a problem, not run away from one. Hayley listen, I can see that this is hard for you, but I'm only here to help. Not judge you. I'm here to assess your mental state and help you, not hurt you. You can trust me." Tamra said gently.

"The last person who told me that was a liar so excuse me for not believing you" Hayley replied.

"And who was that person?" Tamra asked curiously.

"Please don't" Hayley pleaded. A tear fell from her eye and stained her cheek. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't.

"Whoever they were Hayley they must have meant a lot to you, I am sorry your trust was violated in that way, you didn't deserve that."

Hayley looked at Tamra with anguish in her eyes. Her face wrinkled and a muted sob escaped her lips. Tamra didn't question her further and instead let Hayley get her pent up feelings out. She observed her carefully and waited for when she was ready to talk again.

"I probably a danger to my child" Hayley finally whispered as she tried to wipe the tears that were falling profusely from her eyes.

"Why do you believe that Hayley?" Tamra replied gently

"Because I can't love it the way it deserves to be loved and I do things that hurt it." Hayley said between sobs.

"You believe that your inability to love this child makes you a danger to it?"

"It's not that I can't love it, I can love it. I just can't love it the right way. This baby deserves better than having me as a mom." Hayley said honestly.

"What makes you believe you are unworthy of being a mother Hayley?" Tamara asked softly.

"I tried to kill myself." Hayley sobbed. "I took pills I knew would hurt it and I tried to end my life and it's life in the process. From the moment I found out I was pregnant I have wanted this baby dead and I almost got my wish but I feel terrible about it. I'm still alive but now this child is suffering and it's my fault, It's my fault for not having the courage to do the right thing by getting rid of it when I could have, it's my fault for being reckless and getting pregnant. It's my fault for not thinking about it when I was taking drugs and trying to overdose. What kind of person does that? What kind mother does that? I've seen parents who disregard and hurt their children and I'm just like them and that's the last thing I wanted to be." Hayley cried.

"So you feel guilt over your actions, extreme guilt"

"YES! It's all I can think about." Hayley yelled.

"Let me ask you something Hayley, have you ever felt guilty for doing something to someone you didn't care about or love?"

"No" Hayley answered.

"So wouldn't you say that guilt could be an indicator of love?"

"Are you going to say that if I feel this guilty then I must love my baby because that sounds pretty cliche" Hayley replied as she rolled her eyes and wiped the wetness from her face.

"No, what I'm saying is you feel remorse, you feel a profound guilt, you admit you are a danger to your child but you don't take pleasure in that idea or brush it off like it's don't want to hurt your child and you feel remorse when you do. You recognize that your child deserves protection and love and care and you feel guilt that you are incapable of giving that to it. That's not the sign of a person who can't love or doesn't want to love their child they way it needs to be loved. That's the sign of a person who sees their mistakes as a reason for why they are unworthy of loving their child. You see your mistakes as the reason you can't love your child the way it needs to be loved, not your inherent feelings towards your child or your qualities as a person."

Hayley sat on the bed unsure of what to say next. She had made so many mistakes in life, so even if what her doctor said was true how could that make her more comfortable with the idea of being a mother right now.

"Maybe you're right, but how is that supposed to help me is that supposed to help me" Hayley let you.

"It's a starting point. Understanding that your mistakes don't make you unworthy can help with some of your confusion and with how you feel about yourself." Tamra replied.

"You don't know the mistakes I've made" was all she could whisper,

"You're right, I don't, but not all mistakes have to dictate our futures Hayley. Take your suicide attempt for example. Do you think you were making the right decision when you attempted it?"

"All I wanted was an escape. In that moment I felt like it was what I wanted, it was what I needed I was tired of hurting." Hayley timidly answered.

"And now…do you think that no longer being here is what was best for you?" Tamra replied.

"No, though I'm not sure that existing like this is what's best for me either. I don't know what's best for me anymore." Hayley replied as she started to cry again.

"That conflicting feeling you feel about what you deem a mistake isn't a bad thing Hayley. It's a path to a future decision that you control; the mistake that got you to this point doesn't have to dictate where you go from here. The choice about what you do next is in your hands; it's not in the hands of your previous mistake. You have more control here than you think."

"I already know I can choose life or death, I don't see how that helps me though" Hayley replied confused.

"It's not about that simple choice. You don't just have the power to choose to live. You have the power to choose what kind of life you want for yourself. There will always be obstacles to any choice but you have the power to control how you deal with those obstacles as well. You don't have to give up on yourself just because of a mistake Hayley."

As the tears fell all Hayley could do was nod her head and take deep long breathes to hold herself together.

"I think that's enough for today. I'll be back in a few days for our next session. You can also request to see me at anytime if you need it." Tamra said interrupting the silence.

Hayley remained unresponsive as she wrapped up the session, however before Tamra left Hayley finally found the courage to say something,

"Tamra…" She whispered. "Thank you"

Tamra gave her a soft smile and left the room. As the door closed Hayley let the tears fall from her eyes again. She looked at the monitor that showed her baby's vital signs and gently clutched her belly.

* * *

David angrily hung up the phone and left his study to join his wife in the dining room.

Emily eyed him curiously as he sat down at the table and grabbed his napkin without saying anything.

"Is everything alright David?" She asked.

"I just got off the phone with Jonathan. I can't get the hospital to budge about Hayley's records. I know she's hiding something but it's impossible to find out what that is."

"Maybe it's not at bad as you think David. I think you should stop digging and let this go. If it was important Andrea would have told us just like she told us about the drugs and the police. She's going to be okay that should be all that matters." Emily replied.

"You saw the way Andrea behaved with us at the hospital, she only called because she had no other choice to protect Hayley. She knows something. Whatever Hayley has going on she now has Andrea completely in her corner protecting her. We can't trust Andrea."

"Perhaps you're right, but David they are our daughters, please drop this, don't alienate them even further by looking for an issue where their might not be one" Emily pleaded with him.

"How can you say that!" David yelled. "Hayley was doing drugs and is hospitalized, I had to pay the police off to not press charges on her. Nothing about this is okay and that Mikaelson girl was there. What was that about? So not only is Hayley associated with one of Mikael's sons but also his daughter? And they are so close she would show up to the hospital with Andrea? Can't you see that something is happening right under our noses and it more than likely won't end well for our family."

"I can see how the Mikaelson's are a concern but what are we supposed to do about that? I think you're over reacting David, they are acquaintances and that's probably all there is to it. If there is more we will deal with it like we have handled every thing else that has come up to derail your plans for this family. Nothing will stop us David, you'll make sure of that I know you will." Emily replied as she gently grabbed his hand. David lifted it up and gently placed a kiss on her hand just blew her knuckles.

"I hope you're right my dear. I want this friendship over and I'll find a way to make that happen no matter what." He finally replied.

"You always do" Emily replied emotionless.

* * *

Rebekah took Klaus's car keys from his hands as they both bid their brothers goodnight. He let out a groan as she snatched them away but he didn't put up a fight.

"I could have driven myself" he snapped at her once they made it to the car.

"I'm sure you could have, and you would have landed in some ditch or even worse end up hurting someone else. You should be thanking me" Rebekah replied without looking way from the road.

"I suppose you want a thanks for everything right sister? I should thank you for pushing me with Hayley even though I knew better. For pushing me to go see her when I knew it was too much. This is all your fault when you think about it" He said sarcastically.

"If you want to blame me then go right ahead Nik. That won't make you any less a coward." Rebekah answered.

"Me a coward. How dare you!" He barked back.

"That's exactly what you are, too afraid to let go, too afraid to let Hayley in. Cowardice is the only explanation for why you pushed Hayley away and why you refused to allow her to know you went see her."

"I had my reasons!" He yelled as banged his hands against the glove compartment causing Rebekah to startle.

"I'm going to say this one more time Nik. Go to her, talk to her. There are things you need to know, things she needs to know. Please, go see her, she needs you." Rebekah said gently this time.

Klaus turned away from her without responding and stared out the window. The image of Hayley's face came to his mind. It was always there. Her smile, the way her lush brown hair fell across her face when she slept. He missed her, he missed her so much. He missed the way they were before all of this mess, before he ruined it.

"I'm afraid of disappointing her, I've already disappointed her enough. If she knew I had come it would have given her Hope and if I didn't have the guts to comeback then it would be another thing on the long lists of disappointments I have given her. She's been hurt by me enough."

"Then don't disappoint her, don't let her down it's that simple" Rebekah replied.

"If only it truly were" He replied as he sank back into this seat and let the images of Hayley flood his mind again.

The cold feeling of the gel on her bare belly made the last bit of sleepiness Hayley felt in the early morning disappear.

"How are you feeling this morning Hayley?" Dr. Headen asked as she moved the transducer across Hayley's not protruding belly.

"Tired" Hayley replied between yawns.

"Any pain or discomfort since the last checkup?"

"Yeah, last night, I felt some pain but then it went away after a little while, Is that a bad sign?" Hayley replied.

"I can't say for sure just yet, but from looking at your ultrasound your abruption hasn't gotten worse which is a good thing and the baby's heart rate has gone up a little but more. It hasn't gotten has high as I would like but any improvement is good. The pain concerns me though."

"Is everything else okay?" Hayley timidly asked.

"The fetal development is a little behind for 11 weeks so I'm gonna have them change your diet to help that might also help get that fetal heart rate up. Would you like you see your baby this time?"

Hayley wasn't sure how to respond. She had refused every ultrasound since she was admitted but the word yes was at the tip of her tongue and he wasn't' sure if she should say it. She recalled Tamara's words about how she was in control. She wanted to see, she felt like she needed to see so she decided to go with her immediate feelings and agree.

"Sure" she finally whispered in response.

Dr. Headen turned the monitor so that Hayley could see and moved the transducer around a bit more. The loud thumping sound of her baby's heartbeat filled the room as the image of her tiny baby came to view.

"It's still so small" she whispered.

"It's still early but I'll keep a close eye on the baby's size, it's a concern right now but you shouldn't worry too much, it still has a growth spurt to go through around 12 weeks so we should see some improvement soon" Dr. Headen replied.

"Can I ask a question?" Hayley said timidly.

"Sure" her doctor replied.

"What were the odds of this baby surviving my accident?"

"Traumatic events don't usually end well for pregnancies" Dr. Headen replied.

"How soon do you think you'll know if the baby is out of the woods?"

"It's hard to tell. We've made it past the worst hurdle immediately after the accident, but we can't be sure how this pregnancy will progress and if their will be any other complications. From this point on you have a high risk pregnancy Hayley. Why do you ask?" Dr, Headen responded as she put the transducer down and grabbed some of her files.

"I umm…no reason, I was just curious." Hayley covered.

"Well if you have any more questions then ask. Like I said we have cause for further concern but your baby has progressed better than expected so it outlook is hopeful even if I can't give you anything concrete. Try not to stress too much about it." Dr. Headen assured her as she felt around on her belly to do her physical examination.

Hayley sat on the bed quiet, only letting out a faint wince when she felt some pain. Her mind was swimming with the images and the sounds of her baby, the words from her counselor and of course Klaus. He had been on her mind a lot more this past week. She remembered thinking she heard him in her dreams. Part of her, her mind, told her to hate him, it blamed him for all the wrong that was happening to her right now, but the other part, her heart, missed him. It missed his blue eyes, his blonde hair. She almost wept; it wasn't supposed to be this way between them. She had so much hope and happiness and now it was all gone. All she was left with was a broken heart and a baby that she was more conflicted about than ever.

Andrea gently put her hand on Hayley's hand and gave her a soft smile to reassure her. She recalled Rebekah's words about how sometimes you have to just let go and she realized that she probably needed to do that. Hayley didn't need another talk or questions right now, she just needed her sister, she just needed support.

* * *

"Excuse me, is Hayley Labonair still in room 511?" He asked the receptionist.

"Let me check. No she's been moved to the 7th floor. Room 722" She replied.

Klaus made his way to the elevator. This time it wasn't as hard as the last time. He only felt the urge to turn around and forget about seeing her once, when he first got to the hospital doors. He took deep breaths to keep his mind focused on Hayley and not his past experiences in a place like this. He was prepared to face, finally face her today no matter what happened. "Don't disappoint her" he said to himself. "Just don't disappoint her"

* * *

"Andrea, can I ask you a question?" Hayley said suddenly, catching Andrea's attention as she was moving Hayley's food tray away from her bed.

"Yea of course, anything" she responded.

"Do you think if I wasn't so messed up I would make a good mom? Be honest?" Hayley shyly asked.

"Yeah I do. You're loving and caring. I remember when we were younger you were always the one who wanted to have pets and you would get so protective over them like they were your kids. You were always more nurturing and outgoing than I was. You saw the best in people. I used to be jealous of how much more outgoing you were than me. I think you would love your kids unconditionally, protect them, and do everything a parent should do. Why do you ask?"

Klaus had made his way down the long dull hallway. He spotted her room number on his right. Taking a deep breathe he slowly made his way to her door. When he arrived in front of it he saw that it was cracked and he could hear voices. Not wanting to disturb them he decided it would be best to knock before entering. Before he could bring his closed fist to the door he heard Hayley's voice and it stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't know. I feel so confused" Klaus heard her say.

"I don't know what to do about the baby. I keep trying to remind myself of all the reasons I said I couldn't have it but now…you were right, I was probably never sure and I'm even less sure now but I also can't think of any reasons why keeping it would be a good idea. The longer I wait the harder it's getting. It should be easier to make this decision, I know I can't handle this and father would kill me but this baby is starting to feel like it's a part of me. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Hayley said dejectedly.

"Hayley listen. I know all your reasons for not wanting to keep it and I already told you how I feel about it but if you're feeling this confused them maybe it's time to really consider the alternative to your original plan."

"There is no alternative Andrea, I can't have this baby we both know that." Hayley interrupted.

"You keep saying that and I know, I know you aren't in good place for a child and I know it would be hard and father would be a problem but you always talk like you're alone Hayley. I wouldn't let you go through this alone. I wouldn't let father hurt you. I would be there every step of the way with you" Andrea said as she sat on the bed next to Hayley and grabbed her hand between her two palms.

"I know you don't want to talk about Klaus he would factor into this somehow to and I know Rebekah would be there too. The night she found out you were pregnant she told me she would do anything for her brother and you and this baby. I trust her. That's two people in your corner. I know it's scary but it's okay to consider it Hayley." Andrea finished.

"I believe you, I do, and I don't want you to think that I don't but still…It's not about having help it's about me, it's about Klaus." Hayley said in frustration.

" I feel like you have your mind set on it being impossible but your heart says something else and that's why you're so confused, you refuse to let yourself truly weigh all of your options and you can't make a clear headed decision. Just think about it, think about every option from every angle and see it that helps okay. That's all the advice I can give you at this point because I can't make the decision for you." Andrea replied.

"You're right, I just wish knowing that made it easier." Hayley said in return. Feelings exhausted with all her emotional swings today she laid back on her bed and tried of focus on something, anything else. Andrea let her hand go them smiled to herself when Hayley unconsciously brought it to her swollen belly.

Klaus felt like he was in a dream. He was unsure if he even heard everything correctly. The words replayed over and over in his head but It didn't make sense. None of this made sense. His feet felt like sand as he stayed glued outside of her door unable to move and unsure of what to do next. His head was spinning, he almost felt like he was going to faint.

Everything around him felt like a blur. The words baby and child and pregnant bombarded his ears and he couldn't make it stop. They just echoed over and over and over until he felt like he wanted to scream and run away. The only thing that stopped him from having a complete meltdown was the anger he felt rising up in him. How long had she known she was pregnant he wondered. Is she really pregnant? His head wouldn't let him really accept it. How long had she kept this from him? How long had Rebekah known? He had so many questions and only one person could give him the answers. He knew no matter how badly he wanted to run away and drown himself in liquor he couldn't turn back now. Now it wasn't just about Hayley, it was about him and the shock and confusion he currently felt.

Without giving his self any more time to change his mind he pushed the door to her hospital room open and walked in. The noise of the door suddenly opening startled both Andrea and Hayley who quickly turned to see who it was. They weren't expecting any visitors this early in the day.

When Hayley saw his eyes she felt like the entire world stopped. He was the last person she expected to see. Andrea, who was also shocked, quickly stood up to intercept him.

Hayley wanted to say something but her throat felt paralyzed. Her heart was pounding and a emotion that felt like terror, anger, and longing came over her.

"Klaus what are you doing here? When did you get here?" Andrea quickly asked as her heart pounded hoping and praying that he hadn't heard their conversation. He didn't deserve to find out like this.

He locked eyes with Hayley and his face immediately wrinkled up unable to control the influx of emotions that was coming to him in that moment. He looked like he had just been blindsided and she could see what looked like tears start to form. Hayley could see it in his eyes that he knew and he felt her heart plummet, the sensation made her feel nauseous.

There was nothing but silence in the room. Klaus didn't know what to say as he stood in front of her. The tension was overwhelming for both Klaus and Hayley.

Andrea, sensing that things could explode at any moment, decided to try to break the ice again.

"When did you get here Klaus?" She repeated.

"Long enough" Klaus finally whispered without taking his eyes off of Hayley. "But clearly not soon enough" he said immediately after wards.

* * *

AN: Oh man this chapter was so hard for me to write lol I wanted it to be perfect since klaus FINALLY knows about the baby. I hope you guys like it. I'm still unsure about it but it's out there now so. REVIEW please, it's so important for this chapter. I promise not to leave you hanging too long for the confrontation between Klaus and Hayley about the baby and everything that happened between them. Again hope you guys like it!


	11. Chapter 11

"You shouldn't be here" Hayley whispered as she tore her eyes away from his harsh glare.

Klaus looked at her speechless, unsure of what to say next. Nothing made sense, nothing.

"Why don't I give you both some time to talk I can-" Andrea started but she was cut off by Hayley's harsh tone.

"No, leave! I don't want to see you." Hayley yelled. "Get out"

Klaus knew he should have felt hurt and angry by her tone but all he could think about was what he overheard. Nothing else registered besides her words.

"Is it true?" He finally managed to say. Hayley sat in silence and refused to answer.

"Is what true?" Andrea asked hoping she could deflect the rage she was seeing build up in Klaus.

"I heard you, I heard everything….Hayley…" He said as he took a step closer to her bed.

"Don't come near me Klaus. I said leave!" Hayley yelled again as her voice began to crack. It was getting harder and harder to hold it together. He knew she was pregnant and she felt like she was going to suffocate underneath the tension.

"Are you really pregnant Hayley?" Klaus let out in exasperation as he started to pace in the room.

"Klaus how about we all talk about this at another time when you both are ready" Andrea interrupted.

Hayley's silence was starting to infuriate him. He deserved to know, he should have known but he didn't and now after all the effort he had made to come see her, only to get the shock of his life, she refused to talk to him.

"Answer me! Hayley are you really pregnant!" He yelled at her as he took another step closer to her bed.

The harshness of his tone and the fury in his eyes was enough to break her. She started to cry after trying so hard not to in front of him.

"Please Klaus, just leave. Please" she pleaded between her tears.

Klaus could see the anguish and fear written all over her face and it made him feel guilty for yelling at her. He wanted answers but not like this. When he came here he just wanted to make things better now hurt her even more than he already had. At that moment he started to think back to her behavior the weeks leading up to him breaking up with her. He remembered how she would stay locked in the bathroom for a long time but when he would ask her if she was okay she would tell him to leave her alone. He remembered how she stopped eating a lot of the things they usually ate because they made her feel ill. He remembered how she seemed distant and how her mood would fluctuate. It was all starting to make sense now. She was pregnant that entire time and keeping it from him.

That was when his mind remembered the night he broke up with her. She had told him that she wanted to tell him something. It seemed important but he never gave her the chance to tell him because he broke things off with her. That night still haunted him. He had made such a huge mistake that he couldn't take back and now is seemed that his mistake was even bigger than he thought. He felt sick. This was all his fault just like he always knew it was.

Andrea calmly walked to Klaus and gently touched his arm to get his attention away from a crying Hayley. She needed to do something now before things out out of hand.

"Klaus listen, I know you are probably angry and hurt and confused, but this isn't the way to have this conversation. Please, just go, she doesn't need the stress right now and neither of you are capable of discussing this without the tension so please just listen to her request and just leave." She said before letting him go and walking over to Hayley and cradling her against her chest.

Klaus knew she was right but how could he leave her? How could he walk away without getting any answers?He looked at Hayley's pained expression and Andrea rocking her to soothe her and he felt like he couldn't breathe. The guilt was like a noose around his neck. Willing himself not to get too emotional he stepped back, lowering his head in shame. He walked towards the door as confused and heavy hearted as ever. As he got the the frame he stopped. Taking a deep breathe he turned around to face them again.

"You should know Hayley, that I never meant for any of this to happen" he said solemnly. "I just…you deserved better than me, you both deserve better." He finished as his voice cracked and the volume dropped to barely above a whisper. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

Hayley could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces all over again. She could see he was drenched in guilt and hurt and it should have given her satisfaction after how he had hurt her but it only made her feel worse. She hated that she wanted to yell for him to stop as he walked out of her room. She hated that she felt guilty for keeping this away from him. She hated that her heart still ached for him even after everything.

"Are you okay Hayley?" Andrea softly asked as she rubbed Hayley's back gently.

"No I'm not" Hayley replied as tears streaked her cheeks. "It was easier before he came, it was easier to hate him and forget that I…" Andrea could see her face wrinkle up again as a sob escaped her mouth.

"Forget what Hayley" she asked softly wishing there was something she could do to make this all better for her.

"That I'm in love with him" Hayley finally let out as she sunk on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

"Rebekah!" Klaus yelled as he barged into his family home. "Rebekah!"

Esther was the first to hear him and immediately went towards the door.

"Klaus? What are you doing here and why are you yelling for your sister?" she asked.

"Not now mother, where is Rebekah this is between me and her" he said harshly.

"You seem upset, have you been drinking again? Klaus please-"

"Where is Rebekah I don't have time for this!" He yelled at her causing her to take a step back.

"She's in her room." Esther whispered. Klaus took off without saying a word to her in return.

Rebekah had come out of her room before he could get there so he intercepted her in the hallway. Concerned, Esther followed Klaus without him noticing her.

"Nik what the hell why are you-" Rebekah started to yell but before she could finish her sentence she felt him harshly grab her by the arm and yank her down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Let me go Nik you're hurting my arm" she yelled as she tried her best to get out of his tight grip. Struggling was only making it hurt more. "You heard me let me go!" she yelled again.

Klaus didn't answer her he just kept marching towards her bedroom in a fit or rage. Once he finally made it there he forcefully threw Rebekah in the room and slammed the door behind him.

She stumbled back a bit but eventually regained her footing. She grabbed her now sore arm and stared him down angrily. "How dare you manhandle me like that Nik what the hell is wrong with you". She shouted.

"How could you!" Klaus yelled completely ignoring her rage at his behavior. "You deceived me Rebekah, you of all people, the only person I completely trusted in my life, you lied to me!" He finished.

Rebekah could hear the hurt and anger in his voice and something told her that it was about Hayley though she didn't know how he would find out something like that.

"What the hell are you talking about I have never lied to you Nik! Are you drunk? Is that it? Is this another one of your little meltdowns because you can't stop being a coward and tell Hayley how you feel about her" Rebekah bit back at him.

"Me a coward. That's fresh coming from the likes of you. You knew, you knew all this time and you didn't tell me Rebekah. How could you." Klaus said in exasperation. "Why would you keep the knowledge of my child away from me!" He yelled as he grabbed her by both of her arms and gave her a harsh jerk.

Rebekah gasped when she finally heard him confirm her fears and felt her body jerk. His glare was so harsh and his voice was so drenched in rage and hurt that she was frozen in place unable to speak.

"Answer me!" He yelled in her face.

"Nik calm down please let me explain" Rebekah said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

He pushed her away from him then started pacing around the room. She could see he was on the verge of a complete meltdown as he ran his hand through his hair and stared at the floor searching for the words to express how he feels. She knew he had to feel hurt and overwhelmed by it all.

"Why Rebekah, why would she keep this away from me? Why would both of you? How did this happen?" He fired off frantically.

"Nik I…I did it to protect you, please you have to believe me" Rebekah replied.

"How was keeping the knowledge that Hayley is pregnant away from me protecting me? You watched me get upset, you watched me not want to go see her and you knew, you knew the entire time that she needed me and you still didn't tell me."

"She didn't want you to know yet Nik, I found out the night of the accident unintentionally. It was her wish for you to not know I'm sorry" Rebekah pleaded.

"I don't care what she wanted! You're my sister! You were supposed to look out for me. You should have told me! I should have known!" he responded still raising his voice.

"It was the best thing for everyone Nik. I did what was best for you and Hayley and that child" Rebekah shouted in return.

"That's a bloody fucking lie and you know it!" He yelled, this time approaching her again.

Before he could grab her they heard the door open and Esther hurriedly came in, shutting it quickly behind her.

"Mother get out!" Klaus yelled.

"No!" she yelled back at him, he looked on in shock, surprised she would yell at him when he was clearly upset. "I will not leave here until you both calm down. Mikael is right downstairs and he will hear you and come here any at any moment. This is not something you want him to find out about."

"To hell with father" Klaus yelled.

"You say that now but if he gets word of this you will regret that. Niklaus if you care at all about this girl or this child you will calm down and talk about this in a manner that won't alert the entire house, especially your father."

"She's right Nik, please just calm down and let me explain. My intention was never to betray you, you have to believe me." Rebekah pleaded.

"I will calm down but mother I want you to leave, this doesn't concern you or anyone else in this family and I expect you to keep your mouth shut about what you overheard." Klaus finally relented.

Esther nodded and left the room without saying anything more.

Rebekah slowly walked towards Klaus who was still visibly angry but no longer speaking.

"I found out the night of the accident. I was never supposed to know but the baby….there was a problem and I was in the room when it was brought up. I was livid at first that Hayley hadn't told you but Andrea begged me to let Hayley do it when she was ready. I know I should have told you, but is was a difficult situation. I was still in shock at the news and things didn't look too great Nik. I was afraid that if you knew just as something horrific happened to the child and Hayley you would never forgive yourself. I couldn't see you hurt like that because I knew you wouldn't come out of it. Andrea and I came to the decision to keep this from you until the fate of the child was known and we also knew that it was best if you heard it from Hayley not me. We both swore to do whatever it took to protect you and Hayley and that baby and that's what we did. That's what I did. I never meant to hurt you Nik, I did it because I loved you just as Andrea did it because she loves her sister."

"I should have known Rebekah, I should have known. I wasn't there all this time when I should have been. I failed her, I failed her again." Klaus finally let out as his voice slightly cracked. Dejectedly he sunk down on her bed and buried his head in his hands.

Rebekah dropped down on her knees and gently ran her fingers through his golden hair to soothe him. She pulled his face from his hands after a few moments and made him look her in the eyes.

"You didn't fail her. You know now and there is still plenty of time. You can make this right. That's why I kept trying to tell you to go to her. That's why I told you that you needed to get yourself together because there was too much at stake now. It was the only way I knew I could protect you both and help you. You have to believe me." Rebekah said.

"She wouldn't even talk to me" He whispered. "She wouldn't say anything besides get out. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to handle this? She's carrying my child Rebekah."

"I don't know" Rebekah replied honestly. "What do you want to do is the question"

He removed her hands from around his face and neck and turned away from her, prompting her to get up and sit besides him on her bed.

"I want to go back to that balcony and have one captivating moment with her before leaving and never looking back. That way I would always have her in my mind to hold on to but I would never get close enough to touch her."

"I think we all have a moment we wish we can have back to do something differently, but we don't get those sorta chances no matter how badly we want them. I also don't think you regret the love you feel for her, you regret hurting her and that you can fix." Rebekah replied.

"She won't talk to me, she hates me and I don't blame her for it but I still long for her, and now their is a child involved. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Go back to her, this is hard for her too Nik you have to understand that. She's hurt and confused and scared. Keep trying to get through to her, there is so much you both need to say to each other and now you know it's not just about you or her, it's about your unborn child as well."

"I'm going to be a father" He whispered as he stared into nothing in a daze.

"How do you feel about that?" Rebekah asked.

There was a long pause between them after the question. Klaus looked on in a daze, unsure of what to say or how to answer.

"I don't know" He finally whispered. He got up and abruptly left without saying anything.

Rebekah knew he needed time and space so she didn't follow him.

* * *

Klaus was almost out the door when he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Niklaus wait…" He heard her say.

"Mother please. I have already had enough for today I must go." He replied without turning around.

"I know but as your mother I am pleading with you to give me a chance to speak to you, you never have to speak to me again after this but please just come and listen" She begged.

Klaus didn't want to, he had enough emotional turmoil for the day but something in her voice, a certain desperation, made him soften his heart towards her. Slowly he turned around to face her and when he finally saw her he could see that she was almost on the verge of tears. With a heavy sigh he motioned for her to lead the way. Silently he followed her to her private study and watched her close the doors behind them.

"I know you're angry and overwhelmed right now and I know that the last time I mentioned this to you it really upset you but I think it's time you finally hear me out about your father Niklaus" Esther started.

"I don't want to hear this right now" he said as he started to get up.

Esther gently touched his arm to stop him before he got to the door. "Please Niklaus just listen..." she said softly. "I know it's hard but it's as important right now as it has ever been"

Silently he retreated from the door and went back to where he was standing. Esther breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally going to hear her out. She made her way to her chair and sat down.

"I never told your biological father about my pregnancy. He found out my secret unintentionally years after you were born" She paused to gauge his reaction and when she showed no sign of immediate anger or a desire to leave she found the courage to continue.

"Mikael and I were having problems in our marriage" She started.

"I loved him deeply and he loved me but my post partum depression after Elijah's birth had changed a lot for us and it took us years to repair the damage that had been done. Mikael tried as much as he could but you know how he is, he's not very understanding and can be harsh a lot of times. He would often neglect me because he just couldn't handle my illness and how our marriage, which was once so wonderful, was deteriorating. I felt like a failure of a wife and a mother and I had no one to turn to because I didn't trust anyone with the truth. I was paranoid it would be used against our family. One day I just snapped. I had enough and I decided that I couldn't stay here anymore. I was going to leave this family, leave my children and Mikael. I went to his office after a long day of crying to tell him that I was leaving but he was in a meeting. I was intercepted by Ansel…"

"Vice President of the company Ansel? Ansel Paxon?" Klaus asked in confusion.

"Yes. He's your biological father Niklaus." She softly replied as she lowered her head in shame.

"I don't think I can hear any more of this moth-"

"He was so kind to me." she said cutting him off.

"That day he found me he helped me. He calmed me down and he was the only person for a long time who noticed me and how I was hurting. He was Mikael's friend and he just wanted to help, he convinced me to not leave my children and my husband and that one conversation changed everything. I went back home and unpacked my things and Mikael never got wind of what I had planned on doing. After that Ansel and I bonded as friends. He had lost his wife to cancer not long before all of this so we both sorta needed the comfort of a friend and we found that companionship in each other. That's all it was at first. We would meet and just talk and for months it was the only true moments of happiness I could feel." She nervously shifted in her chair as she got to the more unfavorable details of how Klaus was conceived.

"Mikael knew of our friendship but he didn't know how often we talked or met. A year had passed and I was finally getting better only things were still the same between Mikael and I, however Ansel and I were closer than ever and we started an affair. Neither of us had ever meant for it to snowball into this but it happened. Ansel loved me in a way that Mikael didn't and couldn't. He was so gentle and kind and attentive and I loved him in return as well."

Klaus wanted to get up and run away. He wished he had never agreed to finally hear her out. This was too much for one day.

"Two years into the affair I think Mikael finally started to see that I had completely drifted away from him. Fearful that I might file for divorce he finally started taking steps to repair our marriage" Esther continued.

"That's when I started to feel guilty about the affair. Ansel was the love of my life Niklaus, but I loved Mikael was well. He was my husband and we had three beautiful children together and I couldn't just throw that away. I was going to end things with Ansel but It was hard because I loved him so much. It was shortly after this when I discovered that I was pregnant with you. I was terrified and afraid because I knew that Mikael couldn't have fathered you. Soon my affair would be exposed and I would loose everything so I hid it for the first two or so months then one night in guilt I finally had the courage to tell Mikael the truth. I told him about the affair and about my pregnancy and he was devastated. He left me and the your brothers and sister initially. During this time I wanted to tell Ansel but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was afraid of his reaction and how it would affect all of our lives. Mikael eventually came back. He decided that he couldn't let such a scandal get out and ruin him, and he still loved me. He knew my affair was partially his fault and he couldn't bare to break up our stable family because of the children so he begged me to never tell Ansel and promised he would love you just as if you were his child. His offer was more than I could have ever expected given my betrayal so I agreed. I would end my affair with Ansel, Mikael would have him transferred to the International office in London permanently and no one would ever know about your true paternity besides the two of us."

"Why are you telling me this now mother?" Klaus coldly replied. He was having a hard time processing all of this information and he could feel his resentment towards her grow every second.

"Because if anyone knows how this young girl you've fathered child with...Hayley is that her name?"

"Yes" He replied emotionless.

"If anyone knows how Hayley might feel right now it's me. You say she kept it from you and I know that's hard to accept, your father felt the same way, but when you're scared and backed into a corner you do whatever it takes to protect yourself. There is a mother's instinct that kicks in without you even being aware of it and it can be overwhelming for a young woman who never expected to find herself in the position that she is in. I never wanted to hurt your father but I had to do what was best for you and my children."

"Your selfish actions to protect your illicit affair are not the same thing as what Hayley is doing mother." Klaus barked at her. He didn't like Esther comparing herself to Hayley, they were nothing alike, he didn't want to sully her image with associations with his mother and her deceit.

"I don't know who this girl is or what she's like Niklaus but I know what it feels like to be a scared pregnant 20 something year old in a difficult situation. Trust me when I say she did what she felt was right for her and her child. Every decision I have ever made has been for you and your brothers and sisters one, even the ones that have hurt you and those that I love." Esther replied as tears welled up in her eyes.

"All I ever wanted was for my children to have a family and be happy, I was selfish with your father I know that, he deserved to know about you and you deserved to know about him. Hayley is probably being selfish right now as well but her intent isn't malicious, just as my intent was never malicious. Ansel didn't find out that you were his child until you were 11 years old and by then you knew Mikael as your father and he knew he couldn't disrupt your life by selfishly trying to have you in his life. He loved you the moment he found out you were his and he sacrificed his chance to be a father in order for you and I to be happy. He was angry and hurt just as you are but he forgave me eventually because he loved me and I will forever love him for it."

When she saw Klaus start to tear up she slowly rose from her chair and walked towards him. Taking a chance she reached out and cupped his cheek, staring him deep in the eyes hoping he could feel the love she wanted him to feel. He was her sweet boy, he didn't know how a part of her always felt more bonded to him more than any of her other children because he was the product of the purest love she had ever had in her life. Her heart cried for the pain he had to endure because of her and this new situation and all she wanted to do as a mother was make it better.

"Niklaus listen to me, resenting her will only hurt your child and yourself." she said tenderly as tears started to fall. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret keeping you from your true father, but you have a chance that Ansel never had, you know about your child, you can make it right with this woman, both of you can avoid the mistakes that your father and I made. I know my advice as a mother stopped meaning anything to you a long time ago but you are my son, my sweet golden boy and I will never stop trying" She cried.

Klaus lowered his head as a tear escaped his eye. He hated that her words affected him so much but he couldn't control the flood of emotions he now felt. Esther gently rubbed the the wetness away with her thumb as she had done so many times when he was just a boy.

"You have to forgive her. Forgive her for your sake and hers" She whispered to him before pulling him into her for a hug. It was the first time she had her son in her arms in years and she didn't want to let go.

Klaus didn't return her hug but he didn't push her away. A part of him melted at having the comfort of a mother at that moment, it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't even know if he could completely process everything she had said but he knew she was telling him the truth. He knew from the look in Hayley's eyes when he walked into her room and by the anguish on her face and in her voice as she begged him to leave that she was overwhelmed and afraid. He didn't know how he felt anymore and he was more lost about what to do next than he was before.

Unable to take the heaviness and confusion that came with his mother's presence any longer he gently pushed her off of him and took a few steps away from her.

"I have to go mother." He gently whispered before he walked away.

* * *

When he got home the first thing he did was walk to his kitchen cabinet. The bottle of tequila was the first thing he saw. It was actually Hayley's since he didn't care for tequila but he grabbed it anyway. He put it on the kitchen countertop and grabbed a glass. When he reached for the bottle to pour the image of Hayley in the hospital bed came to his mind. It made him hesitate.

He needed a drink, this was too much to process with a sober mind, but he know he didn't need it. He sat down on the barstool with a heavy sigh and lowered his head into this crossed arms on the countertop. His mind was flooded with thoughts about his father and his child. What if he hadn't gone to visit her when he did? Would he have ended up just like his father and in the dark for years? Why wouldn't Hayley trust him with her pregnancy news? He thought she trusted him. She told him that he made her feel safe but she lied, she lied to him. Then he thought about how he had hurt her, how she said he made her feel safe but he really did the opposite of that. He pushed her away. He pushed her into hurting herself...all this while she was carrying his child. The guilt was suffocating.

He reached for the bottle and heard Rebekah's sharp words about his last drunken episode. How she told him there was too much at stake now and he knew what that meant now. He knew what was at stake and it made his guilt all the more worse because he knew he couldn't be a father. No child deserved him as a father. He should resist, that's what he told himself. He hasn't had a drink since Rebekah scolded him and he shouldn't have one tonight but his inadequacies and pain was too overwhelming.

In frustration he pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and walked away hoping that maybe just maybe he could try to process how he felt and what he now knew on his own but the more he thought about how he had been lied to, how he was blindsided with the news that he was going to be a father and terrified of the thought of what was at the come next, the more the frantic he got. He knew he needed to do better, he knew he needed to start somewhere but he was weak. He has always been weak, even Hayley knew it now. He wasn't a safe place, he wasn't worthy of her love, he wasn't capable of being a father, he was nothing, he was weak and he was nothing. As tears started to fall from his eyes he angrily walked back to the bottle of tequila and didn't even bother to pour it into a glass. He placed the bottle to his mouth and took a large gulp before sinking to the ground in despair.

* * *

When he woke up he was in his bed. He had no memory of how he even got there. His head was pounding and he felt numb. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he found a tall glass of his hangover smoothie, three aspirin, and a note. Knowing who it was from he reluctantly picked it up and started reading.

 _"To my dearest Nik,_

 _I came over to apologize again this morning, figured you would need these. I'm sorry for betraying your trust, but I will not apologize for feeling like it was best in this situation. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't then at least make things right with Hayley. I know you can do this Nik. I have faith in you, I always have._

 _All my Love,_

 _Rebekah"_

He sighed and took the drink and pills from the countertop and slowly made his way back to his bedroom. All afternoon he sat on his bed in a daze, replaying yesterday's events in his head. He was restless and anxious and he had to do something, he needed to see her, to talk to her. He needed more answers.

He made his way to her hospital room without a problem this time, determined to make her talk to him.

In the hallway down from her room he ran into Andrea. He didn't want to talk to her after he knew how she conspired with his sister to keep Hayley's pregnancy a secret.

"Klaus…hey…" Andrea said awkwardly.

"If you don't mind Andrea, Hayley is the only person I'm in the mood to speak to today." He replied coldly.

"I guess that's fair. I hope we can move past this one day Klaus, believe me when I say I want this all to work out for everyone involved." Andrea replied. When he simply stared at her with disinterest she continued. "I'll give you both some privacy, but Klaus…"

"What Andrea I don't have much time to waste here"

"Be patient with her. She'll open up eventually." She replied gently.

Without responding he walked away from her.

Hayley's door was already open when he got there. She was laying in her bed staring at the window. She looked lost in thought and sad. It seemed like she got uncomfortable for a second so she adjusted her lower body a bit until she felt relaxed. He noticed her hand go to her belly and she idly ran her finger gently across it.

"You wanted to tell me that night didn't you" He finally said as he stepped into the room,

His voice startled her and her head shot to him immediately. Unlike the last time he was there she looked surprised to see him instead of angry.

"You told me you had to talk to me about something but I interrupted you. You wanted to tell me about this…this situation, that night didn't you?" He asked her again.

"I don't want to talk about that night Klaus." She finally responded coldly.

"I know you don't but please, talk to me love-"

"Don't call me that!" Hayley barked at him. "and no I don't want to talk. I made that clear yesterday. There is nothing left for us to talk about"

"How can you say that when you're carrying my child Hayley. Why didn't you just tell me before?" He replied. As he spoke he drifted closer and closer to her bed. "Hayley if I had known I would have-"

"You would have what klaus?" she interrupted as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "You would have taken pity on me and kept seeing me just because of the baby? You would have changed your mind about just tossing me aside like I was nothing to you? If that's the case then I'm glad you interrupted me before I could tell you."

"I told you once that I could never pity you, I meant that" He softly replied.

"Yeah well you told me a lot of nice things once Klaus, things you clearly never meant. It was my fault for believing you" She replied tearing her eyes away from him and focusing back on the window."

"You asked too much of me." He whispered. The broken expression in his voice made her glance over at him. She had no idea what he meant by that but she wasn't going to let him sway her that easily. "I didn't just discard you Hayley. I told you I was doing this for you"

"You pulled me into your house, you held me in your arms and then made love to me Klaus. Then right when I finally get the courage to tell you about the baby you tell me to leave and that you couldn't be with me anymore. How is that not exactly what you did? How was that supposed to protect me?" Hayley replied. She felt the tears well up in her eyes already and she cursed her fragile emotions.

"I don't expect you to understand Hayley, I never did. I knew you would hate me but it was worth it because you would be happier later without me. I just wanted you to be happy and it was clear that I couldn't be that person for you." He responded.

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Hayley yelled in frustration. "I've been told how to feel and what's best for me my entire life. My choices have always been taken out of my hands. When does it end?" She questioned. "You are right about one thing though. You aren't the person I thought you were. I didn't expect too much from you. This all happened too fast with us I see that now."

"I made a mistake in the name of protecting you-"

"Protecting me from what Klaus! What could have possibly hurt me more than what you did to me?"

"From me" he replied solemnly.

"I used to think I wanted to understand your self loathing, but now…now I see that it's not something you understand, it's something you run far away from and never look back."

"You dare judge me when your sense of self worth is so low that you couldn't trust me with the knowledge of your condition?"

"Get out" Hayley barked back immediately.

"No" Klaus replied firmly.

"I will call security Klaus, I mean it leave"

"Call them then Hayley. That won't stop me from coming back here tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that or for however long it takes until you talk to me openly and honestly about all of this."

"Why do you even care!" Hayley yelled in frustration.

"I know I've made my share of mistakes but do not insult me by pretending to be oblivious of my affection for you." He replied harshly.

"What do you want from me Klaus" Hayley cried. "One second you're the best person I've ever had in my life the next you're hurting me, then the next you can't even come to see how I'm doing and cowardly send your sister instead and now you're here demanding I open up like you actually give a damn about me or this child. I can't handle your fickle emotions Klaus I just can't."

"I want…" He wanted to say I want you, he wanted to tell her that he should have never let her go, that he missed having her in his arms and that when he thought she might have been dead he wanted to follow her to that same end because he couldn't bear to think about life without her here…but he couldn't say that. He couldn't say any of it to her. "I want to make things right between us, if not for both of our sakes then at least for the sake of the child, my child."

Hayley looked at the sincerity in his eyes and she could feel that pull to him that she hated so much these days. She wanted to be strong with him but her resolve was fading the longer he stayed in her room. She could feel that vulnerability that she felt so comfortable showing to him coming up and despite how hard she tried to keep it squashed she felt her self failing.

"Are you really not mad that I'm pregnant?" She asked meekly.

"No of course not Hayley" Klaus sighed as he walked a little bit closer to her than he was before. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he thought better since they weren't there yet. "You didn't tell me, all this time, and I say that when I don't even know how far along you are that's how in the dark I am about this, but all this time you were keeping something like this from me. How was I supposed to feel."

"11 weeks." Hayley whispered.

"What?" Klaus responded in confusion.

"I'm 11 weeks along." She explained. "I found out the night I got sick at the showing at your gallery. I just didn't know how to tell you Klaus and I was too overwhelmed by it all. I was afraid you would have been angry and I couldn't handle that kinda negative reaction." _Again_ , she wanted so badly to say again and just tell him but she wasn't ready for him to know yet.

"And after the accident…is, are you both going to be okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"That depends on what you mean by okay." Hayley replied. A tear fell from her eyes and Klaus wanted to reach out to her even more than the did before.

"Because of the accident there's a complication. Things were uncertain for a while but for now the baby is going okay. It's a uphill battle according to my doctors since my accident was pretty bad. I'll make a full recovery though, physically."

"So what happens now" Klaus asked in a daze as he leaned back in the chair and stared at the wall in front of him.

"I don't know" Hayley softly replied, wiping away the wetness that had pooled under her eyes.

There was a thick silence that filled the room. Both of them had some much more they wanted to say to each other but it just wasn't the right moment and there was too much on their minds to process it all. Hayley sat on her bed as confused as ever. The only thing she was sure of is that she was wrong about Klaus. He wasn't Jason, he was nothing like Jason and she should have told him. Regret, even more than she was already feeling about all of her recent decisions, came over her. Klaus on the other hand was just relieved she talked to him. She had let him in a little even if it wasn't as much as he had wished. His mother was right, resenting her wouldn't have made things better. It broke his heart to know that she was so afraid of rejection that she felt like she had to hide this from him. He wondered if that's how his own mother had felt when she carried him, and if his father felt just as lost and confused as he did when he finally found out. She was hurt and afraid just like his mother and Rebekah had said and he may have made the mistake of pushing her away before but he knew he couldn't do that again, so even if it terrified him he had to try. The longer he sat there with her the more he felt his resolve grow.

Wanting to connect with her on any intimate level again to reassure her of how he felt, even if he couldn't say it, he reached out to her hand that was resting on her side on the bed. Gently he placed his hand on top of hers without looking at her and squeezed, rubbing his thumb against her smooth skin. When she didn't pull away he felt a bit of Hope that he could do this, that they could figure this out together eventually.

"We'll get through this Hayley, I promise" He softly whispered. Without responding Hayley turned and looked down at his hand touching hers for a few seconds then looked away. Her mind didn't want to trust him, but her heart, the part of it that loved him told her that she still could despite it all.

* * *

AN: So here it is! Klaus and Hayley have finally had their much needed talk. The first part of this story has been building to this chapter. Now it's time for more drama *evil laugh* Klaus and Hayley won't be riding off into the sunset just yet sorry haha I hope this chapter was satisfying to read. I was nervous about how I handled their talk but I think I stuck to my vision for it pretty well. REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

"Finally I get you alone" Andrea joked as she plopped down on the recliner next to Hayley's bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hayley replied as she pulled herself up a little in bed. It was easier for her to move now that the cast on her arm was much smaller.

"It means I've barely had much one on one time with you with Klaus being around. He's been here non stop the last few days, I'm surprised he's not here right now."

"Oh, right…he has been here a lot hasn't he…" Hayley replied nonchalantly.

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't notice or don't care. I'm actually glad, you two seem to be getting things back on track, you need to heal and figure things out with the baby on the way and all."

"First, I wouldn't say we are getting things back on track. Sure he's been here a lot since the day he found out about the baby but we haven't talked about half of the things we need to talk about. The only time we talk about the baby is when he asks me how I'm feeling and about my visits from the doctor." Hayley started a bit annoyed. "Second, there is no baby on the way Andrea, I told you already…"

"Okay okay fine" Andrea interrupted with, letting out a deep frustrated sigh." I see you're going be bitchy about the Klaus and baby subject as usual so I'll drop it…for now"

"I'm not being bitchy about it but thank you I really appreciate it" Hayley replied sarcastically.

"Todd and I finally picked the menu for the wedding earlier today. How is that for a change of subject?"

"It only took you what 2 months to settle on a chef. With everything going on I almost forgot about your wedding"

"With everything going on I almost forgot about my wedding too, but now that you're close to getting out of here I can focus on my life more." Andrea replied casually.

Hayley suddenly felt really guilty again. "I'm sorry about that Andrea, this is supposed to be an exciting time for you, you have a fiancé and a home you could be enjoying every night but instead you've been here trying to clean up my mess."

"Don't apologize, I know what's important Hayley and I would rather be here when you need me than doing stupid wedding planning. I love you Hayley, you're my sister and nothing is more important than that right now." Andrea replied soothingly.

"I know, I just feel guilty, I feel guilty about Klaus too. I shouldn't have kept the baby from him. He's been so supportive even though I can tell he's going crazy inside. I expected the worst from him and I expect it from everyone automatically and it's getting exhausting. I just keep making mistake after mistake and I don't know how to stop." Hayley said dejectedly.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Hayley. Klaus will understand one day and I don't care how messy you get I'll never stop being here. I meant that when I said it to you the night you told me your secret about Jason."

"Thanks, thanks for everything and I promise I'll do better Andrea, I want to do better." Hayley replied sincerely.

"You can and you will Hayley, just give it time" Andrea replied as she gently grabbed Hayley's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Before either could speak again they heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Hayley I'm here to take you to your evaluation session." The middle aged brunette nurse said.

"Oh right. Almost forgot about that" Hayley replied. She removed the throw that was across her legs and started to get up when the nurse tried to reach for her.

"Here let me help you" She said.

"No it's okay" Hayley hastily replied as she pulled herself up on to two feet next to the bed. "Now that I don't have that huge cast on my arm anymore I can move around on my own. I got it thanks".

"Oh Hayley" Andrea gasped.

"What?" Hayley responded in confusion, the nurse looked on confused as well.

"You're…" Andrea was hesitant to say what was on her mind, she wasn't sure how it would make Hayley fell but she couldn't think of a good cover. "You're…showing now, I hadn't noticed much before but…wow" She finished.

"Oh" Hayley replied in surprise. She looked down at her abdomen and could see how much her belly was starting to protrude from underneath her hospital gown. She could feel her bump but she didn't get out of bed much to actually see it often. She too was surprised by how big she had gotten. "Yeah uhhh, I guess that's what happens when you're knocked up"

Andrea rolled her eyes at that statement. "Enjoy therapy" she replied sarcastically in return.

Without saying anything else Hayley walked over to the wheelchair waiting for her and let the nurse wheel her away. The whole trip all she could think about was the butterflies she felt when she looked down at her belly. The hospital didn't have a lot of mirrors and her mind was usually on something else so she never paid attention to just how much she was showing now. The only thing she had was the feel of her bump during all the times she found herself randomly caressing it while she's lost in thought. She tried to understand the butterflies. Were they good butterflies? Was she happy about it? or was it nervous butterflies?

She used to get butterflies all the time when she saw her bump the first time. That thought both confusing and depressing.

* * *

"Hayley…" Tamra called out, she got no response. "Hayley" She called again a little bit more firmly than before.

"Huh?" Hayley responded confused.

"I've called your name at least 4 times Hayley, you've been lost in thought since you got here…what's on your mind?"

"Oh…sorry I didn't notice" Hayley replied nonchalantly.

"You know this is your last session Hayley…." Tamra said.

"Really?" Hayley replied. That seemed to finally get her attention. "Why?"

"Your doctor is ready to release you to go home, so why don't we make the best of our time. We still haven't talked about everything"

"I already told you about my accident and all of that, we've talked about my baby as well. If nothing I've said has convinced you I won't harm myself then I don't think anything else will." Hayley replied with annoyance.

"Tell me what has you so preoccupied Hayley." Tamara replied softly.

With a heavy sigh Hayley finally gave in and opened up. She did need to talk and she would be lying of she said these session hadn't helped her.

"It's Klaus" She finally let out. "The father of my baby, he's been here for the last few days. He's part of the reason I had my accident"

"How so?"

"I made a mistake, a huge mistake that I can't take back. I didn't tell him I was pregnant, I had been struggling coping with the news and I noticed it but he didn't know what my issue was. When I finally found the courage to tell him It was too late, he broke up with me before I could tell him..."

"And that's what pushed you over the edge that night" Tamara replied.

"Yeah, it's stupid and pathetic I know but that's in the past, I have to live with what I did that night. I spent a lot of time running away from something that caught up to me anyway."

"How did it catch up to you?"

"Klaus found out, I should have been the one to tell him but he overheard me talking to me sister about the baby in my room after our last session, we had this huge blow up and now we're in this weird space."

"You seem to be taking this hard, you're beating yourself up about it" Tamra replied softly.

"Yeah, maybe I am it's just…." She stopped as she felt herself getting more emotional. Silently she cursed her hormones for making her more prone to crying these days.

"It's just what Hayley…take a deep breathe and just talk. No judgment remember"

"I just keep making these mistakes. I don't know what's wrong with me but I just can't help myself sometimes. Klaus he..he hurt me" She managed to get out through her sob. " I felt betrayed but I also lied to him for weeks. I thought the worse of him, I do that to everyone in my life. I thought he would be just like Jason so I pushed him away." Hayley said as the tears continued to fall.

"Who is Jason?" Tamara asked in curiosity.

"He was my first mistake. I don't' want to talk about Jason" Hayley hastily replied.

"Okay, we don't have to if you don't want to, tell me why you think these mistakes keep happening"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just screwed up and I always will be. I trust the wrong people, I lash out, I sabotage my relationships, and I do things I know I shouldn't do. I can't make decisions about anything in my life. "

"And how does this relate to Klaus exactly, how does he fit into your list of mistakes?"

"We were strangers, I trusted a complete stranger with so much of me almost instantly and it blew up in my face and now there's a baby involved. I should have known better, I'm so stupid" She cried.

"We all make mistakes Hayley, some more than others and sometimes we have to deal with the consequences of those mistakes but as I told you before they don't have to define us and our futures. You don't have to just keep repeating the same cycle of destructive behavior. You can do better." Tamra replied sincerely.

"But how, how am I supposed to do that when I feel as lost as I've ever been in my life." Hayley whispered.

"What is it that you want Hayley, think back to a time before you found yourself down this path, what were your goals? What were your needs? What are the things that were important to you?" Tamra asked.

Hayley thought back to the person she used to be before she ever got involved with Jason. She loved writing and reading. She wanted to be an author one day, or maybe do something in marketing. She wanted a family, kids, most of all she wanted normalcy, she had never had normalcy.

"I…I want peace and a life away from the spotlight. I wish I could just run away and live in the middle on nowhere, some place where no one knows who I am, who my family is, and what I've done. I need someone to love me and accept me; I think that's why I connected with Klaus so quickly. I felt free with him, like I wasn't a burden even though I was messed up. He saw me, he's the only one who's ever truly seen me as something other than broken."

Memories of how happy she had been with Klaus flooded her mind and it only made her feel worse.

"I want to stand up to my parents. I want to have control of my own life. I want to not be afraid to follow my own heart or my own instincts"

"It sounds like you want to escape a carefully carved out life and embrace the simplicity and spontaneity of life. I take it your parents prevent you from doing that?" Tamra asked. Hayley could tell she was picking up on her major issue. She felt liberated being honest about everything so she decided to keep it up even though the conversation was painful.

"They try to prevent me from doing everything I want, they've ruined my life." Hayley whispered as tears began to stream down her face even more profusely than before. "I was only 15, they should have protected me, they should have paid attention but they didn't then blamed me when I messed up. When I needed parents the most they threw me away, forced me to do things I didn't want to do, things they knew would hurt me but they didn't care, they've only ever cared about themselves." Hayley said angrily. "When I needed tenderness they only gave me cruelty, when I needed understanding they only gave me snide remarks and judgment. I've never been good enough for them and they made sure to remind me every chance I got that I was nothing." she sobbed.

"And you heard it so much you started to believe it " Tamra replied gently. She slowly handed Hayley tissue to wipe her eyes and gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Maybe" Hayley whispered. "They are the reason I can't be a parent not now, maybe not ever. I know I can't blame all of my mistakes on them but you don't know my parents, they've done things I don't think even the best therapist can help me heal from"

"Do you want to heal Hayley?"

"Yes" She replied softly.

"Do you want to take control of your own life in a less destructive way?"

"I want to try." Hayley replied.

"Then you can" Tamra said gently. "if you have the desire then all you need is the motivation and the will to act and you can do it, it won't be easy but you can heal Hayley."

"I don't know how" Hayley let out dejectedly.

"Start with forgiving yourself. Forgive yourself for whatever happened to you when you were 15, forgive yourself for what happened with Klaus, forgive yourself for unexpectedly getting pregnant, forgive yourself for the accident. The first step to freedom often times is getting rid of the inner critic, stop beating your self up about what you've done, or what you haven't done. Don't let that voice control you anymore and you start by forgiving yourself for having problems. It's okay to be broken, it's okay to need help."

Hayley felt she had just been asked to do the most difficult thing in life. She wasn't sure she had the strength or the endurance for this process but Tamra's words felt like such a relief to her. This was the first time it ever registered to her that she might not be okay but that's okay, people need help sometimes and there is nothing shameful or embarrassing about that.

"I can try but I don't know if I can." She replied honestly.

"I think you can. I'm going to tell you something I really shouldn't be telling you but I think hearing it is important for your progress….I'm going to clear you to leave. I don't think you're a danger to yourself or to your baby."

Hayley's eye's widened in surprised. She thought that after opening up her doctor would be less inclined to let her leave, not actually let her go.

"Why?" She asked in response.

"Because in my professional opinion you don't need the sort of intensive treatment you would be here for. Hayley I think what you did was a rash decision but I don't think it's something you will naturally repeat. You want to change, I think you can and I believe in your ability to do so. Even with your history I think you love life, or at least you want to love life, you just haven't put all the pieces together to truly live, but you can, you're strong and resilient and more than capable with the right help and support."

"You really think that?" Hayley had never really had that sort of affirmation before, not from an outsider. She could feel her heart swell with hope.

"Yes I do." Tamra replied honestly.

"Can I ask something else, I know we're almost out of time..."

"Yes Hayley, anything." She replied.

"Do you think I can be a mother, a good mother?" Hayley asked nervously.

"I can't say Hayley. I think the real question is do you want to be a mother? How do you really truly feel about your baby?"

"I…I do want to be a mother, having children one day was always something I wanted for myself. I'm just not sure I can be one right now but sometimes…sometimes I feel like I want to be one. I feel an attachment to this child, I tried not to and I know I shouldn't but I do I couldn't help it" Hayley sighed. "

"Klaus isn't ready to be a parent, and I know there would be obstacles but what about me? What about what I want? What if I want to be better for my baby? What if I can be better for him or her? "

"It's something to think about Hayley. I think you can be all the things you want to be, you just have to work hard at it, get the right kind of help, and really make some changes. It can be done you just have to make the decision to do it and make the decision for the right reasons."

Hayley felt those butterflies again, the same ones she felt earlier when she looked at her bump. At that moment she realized they were good butterflies, a sign that her heart was never as hardened towards her baby as she had thought. She felt like she was close to making a decision but she still felt a little unsure and afraid. "There are so many things I have to consider. My parents are never going to let me just have this baby even if I might want to. I'm afraid that I regardless of what I decide I won't ever feel like it was the right decision."

"Your parents can't control you Hayley, you have power in this situation, you have the most power out of anyone since it's your body and your life. I can't tell you what to do but I think you are capable of making a good decision about your baby. If you give it careful consideration, limit all outside influences, and resist letting your issues take the wheel then whatever you decide will be the right decision." Tamra replied as she gave Hayley and encouraging smile.

Hayley took a deep sigh and when she exhaled she felt the first signs of peace come over her, she hadn't felt anything close to this for weeks now, not since Klaus. She could feel the corners of her lips almost curl up, that was the closest thing to a smile she had gotten since before the accident.

"Hayley unfortunately our time is up. I'm happy that I could help you while you were here at our hospital. As I said before, after careful evaluation I am clearing you for discharge however, I recommend an intensive course of outpatient therapy with a psychologist. We have a list of recommended doctors-"

"Can't I just keep seeing you?" Hayley interrupted. "I don't think I would be comfortable with someone else."

"Hospital policy prohibits me from recommending myself for your treatment, however I do have a private practice. You are allowed to contact my offices and continue with me, I just can't recommend you do so."

"Thank you Tamara, thank you for all of your help. I needed this." Hayley replied as she made a note to contact her office in her phone. She was determined to do this, it was now or never she thought so as soon as she was able to would call and start therapy. The thought of opening the Pandora's box and relieving some of her darker moments frightened her but she couldn't just keep going like this, she deserved this, her baby deserved this."

* * *

"I just got a tip from Jonathan that Hayley is getting out of the hospital today" David said to his wife.

"How was she in there that long without us getting a bill?" Emily asked curiously.

"Andrea must have covered whatever expenses the insurance didn't cover, that's all I can think of since I froze all of Hayley's accounts." He replied

"Why did you do that? How do you expect her to support herself David" Emily said angrily.

"I don't expect her to be able to, that's the point. That girl has caused enough damage to this family. I've had enough. Once she gets out and realizes she is broke and can't do anything without us she'll come crawling back and she will have to tell us about what she's hiding. Maybe then we'll be able to get her in line for a change." David replied with no remorse.

"And if she doesn't? If she doesn't comeback?" Emily worriedly asked.

"Then she never gets her accounts back, she will have to fend for herself if that's what she chooses. She won't do that though Emily, Hayley is nothing without this family." He harshly replied.

Emily sat down at her desk as he started to leave their bedroom. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach, she knew they were making a mistake but there was no convincing David once he made up his mind.

"Be ready to leave once I get back from my meeting, we're going to the hospital for Hayley." David let out before she heard the door close.

* * *

Hayley sat in her bed thinking about her last session with Tamra. The nurses had come to tell her about her discharge later that day a few minutes earlier, she just had one more checkup with her on call OB later that day then she would be free to finally leave the hospital. She was relieved. It was suffocating being there for so long and she knew Andrea deserved to finally go home.

"I'm so happy you get to leave this place Hayley, I know you miss your own bed" Andrea said as she flipped through some of the TV channels.

"Yeah me too." Hayley replied with a smile on her face. "I want to change into my own clothes now and burn this hospital gown."

"Sure, I'll grab them and help you" Andrea replied getting up.

Hayley made her way to the bathroom and Andrea helped her slip her gown over her cast and handed her a pair of tights and a fitted casual tank top. Before she slipped her shirt on Hayley stared down at her bare belly. With slight hesitation she cupped the top and bottom of the small bump with both of her hands and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hayley? What's wrong?" Andrea hurriedly asked in worry.

Hayley didn't answer right away. Her mind was too focused on the small person growing inside of her, the person that she wanted to love, that she knew she could love with every part of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, never letting her hands leave her belly. A tear dropped from her eyes but for the first time it wasn't a sad tear, it was a happy tear.

"Hayley seriously are you okay?" Andrea asked again.

Hayley finally lifted her head and simply nodded. "Can I have my shirt please?" She asked.

Andrea complied with her request and handed it over, helping her lift her arm and get it over her head.

Silently they both left the bathroom and Hayley sat back on the bed. Andrea stayed standing, confused by Hayley's behavior.

"I want to keep the baby Andrea" Hayley finally let out. She looked on at Andrea nervously hoping she would support her even though deep down she already knew she would.

"Really?" Andrea asked slightly in shock.

"Yes. I've thought about this a lot and I can't get rid of it, not again. I care about it and I think I can be a good mom if I try hard, I want to try. I need this, I need something to give me purpose and Hope again and I think this baby can do that for me."

Andrea could see the hope in her eyes and hear the sincerity in her voice. She knew this wouldn't be easy but she knew Hayley could do it with the right changes and support system.

"Are you really prepared to make the changes Hayley, this is going to change everything for you and for Klaus. It won't be easy and this baby won't be a quick fix to all of your problems." She finally replied.

"Yes I am. After working with the therapist over here I realized a lot of things about myself and I also realized that I'm tired of not living." She let out with a sigh. "That's why I fell in love with Klaus and so quickly, he made me feel alive when I felt suffocated. With him I felt like I was in control of my life. I want to control my life from this point forward and I want to do what is going to make me happy. Having this baby would make me happy Andrea I know it would. You said it yourself; I could be a good mom, if I tried really hard right? I could be a good mom right?" Hayley said as she began to tear up.

"Yes you could Hayley" Andrea said as she finally sat down on the bed next to Hayley. She gently took her hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze. "You're going to have to make a lot of changes and it won't be easy but you can be a great mom to this baby and I'm going to help you as best as I can."

Hayley let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and let the rest of her tears fall down her face. Wiping them away with her hand she let out a relieved laugh. "I feel like I just got 20 pounds lighter" she cried happily. "I'm really going to have a baby, I'm going to be a mom."

"And I'm going have a niece or nephew." Andrea said, as she to got emotional. "We're going to have to get your bridesmaid dress altered you're going to be huge by time the wedding rolls around." She joked.

"Ew I have to be fat in all the wedding photos you should have told me that before maybe I would have changed my mind" Hayley replied as she scrunched her face.

"Oh hush Hayley " Andrea laughed as she threw her arm around Hayley and pulled her in for a hug.

She still had concerns but she knew in her heart that Hayley would want to keep the baby and that she could do this if she tried. Her sister's smile and joy made her heart feel full. She too felt hopeful.

"I feel like this is the first good decision I've ever made in my life" Hayley whispered against her shoulder.

"I'm going to be there every step of the way okay, I promise. We're going to make this work and this baby will be loved and raised far better than we ever were." Andrea replied in return.

"Thank you Andrea. I couldn't do any of this without you"

Both sisters smiled and finally pulled away. Hayley brought her hand to her belly again and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

Before Andrea could say anything else they heard a knock on the door then saw it open.

When Klaus walked in he could tell they both had just been crying and were very emotional.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he walked closer to the two women.

"Kind of, but its okay" Andrea replied. Hayley didn't say anything she just stared at Klaus and then looked at Andrea, giving her a glance to urge her to give she and Klaus some privacy. Andrea got the message.

"You two should probably talk. I have to step out and call Todd." Andrea said as she sat up. Before she left she gave Hayley a supportive smile, which Hayley returned.

Klaus didn't budge from his spot and stared at Hayley. "Is everything okay?" He asked

Hayley sat back a little but further and nervously played with her fingers. "Yeah…I think so, there's a lot we have to talk about Klaus…" she let out.

For the past four days he had been trying his best to keep things peaceful between the two of them, they didn't talk about their issues much or the baby, he just wasn't comfortable with that topic but whenever she tried to engage him he always responded. He knew he had a lot of work to do but just being here and trying was all he could think of to do since he found out about the baby.

Hayley could feel her heart pounding through her chest. When he didn't respond she felt it pound even harder. She reminded herself that she was doing this for her, and it didn't matter what he thought to calm herself down.

"I don't know where to start Klaus, it was never this hard to talk to you before." She sighed. "There was a time I could tell you anything, remember that?"

"I do, but that was the problem Hayley, you just stopped opening up to me. I didn't change in that regard you did." He replied.

"Klaus I was afraid," she said in exasperation.

"I know and I get that but you should have come to me Hayley, you should have had faith in me but you didn't." Klaus barked back.

"I had good reason to not have faith in you or anyone Klaus!" Hayley spit back. This is not how the conversation was supposed to go. She had to calm herself down. "You wouldn't understand" She said lowering her voice a little.

"I would say try me but clearly I'm not worthy of that sort of effort on your part." Klaus replied bitterly.

Hayley felt like she had just been slapped in the face, but she didn't show it.

"You didn't have faith in me either Klaus." Hayley sighed. "You know I think I get what you meant now when you said I asked too much of you but have you ever thought that maybe you asked too much of me?"

Klaus opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it; he didn't have a reply for her question. It was easier to just blame her but maybe they did do this to each other he thought. He couldn't say that out loud though, not to her. Saying it out loud would mean he has to deal with it and he didn't want to deal with it.

"Perhaps" was all he could finally get out after a long period of silence. He finally broke the steady eye contact he had with her by looking away. He stared at the ground unsure of what to say next.

"Klaus listen, I know we have some things to work out between us, a lot of things but I think we've spend too much time thinking about us, and not enough thinking about this baby. You barely even ask me about the baby, and I don't talk about it either, that was my mistake before, not talking about, and I don't want to make that mistake again."

"I never know what to say Hayley, you mistake my determination to be here for me understanding what it actually means to be here." he replied. "I don't want to make a mistake." He said meekly looking at her once again.

Hayley took a deep breath and gave him a comforting glare. Even with her feelings towards him after everything she had to admit that he was trying, and that he appeared to sincerely mean it when he said he didn't know what to say. "Okay" She replied. " I might not understand but I can accept that."

She nervously played with her fingers again and tried to focus on all the reason she made her recent decision. Finally she decided to tell him. "I made a decision today, one that affects us both, that's what I want to talk about."

"I'm listening Hayley." Klaus replied as he finally took a seat next to her on the bed. She hadn't been that close to him in weeks and it sent chills down her spine.

"I didn't want the baby Klaus. I freaked out about it when I found out and I just knew that I couldn't have it. That's another reason I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I made plans to have an abortion without you ever knowing I was ever pregnant."

Klaus was more taken back by the fact that she wanted to get rid of the baby without telling him than he was by the idea that she didn't want it. He couldn't blame her for not wanting the child, he wasn't sure he wanted it and he probably wouldn't have objected to her choice, but he felt disheartened that she was going to keep something so important from him. It was just another blow for him but he tried hard not to show it.

Hayley looked at him expecting a reaction but didn't get any which surprised her. She continued.

"When the accident happened I thought the baby was going to die, it almost did…but against some pretty bleak odds it did, and that meant something to me. How could I get rid of something after it had beaten the odds to live? It made me think reconsider for a while, but I knew I still wasn't prepared to be a mom."

"Why are you telling me all of this Hayley? What point does it serve now when I wasn't here for any of it?" He said in frustration.

"Because it's the truth Klaus, and despite what you did to me and how I feel you deserve the truth." She replied.

"Fine" he coldly replied which made Hayley even more nervous. Was she wrong again? Would he abandon her after he found out she was planning on keeping it? She wanted to pretend she could really not care about how he felt, and a part of her did, but deep down she wanted him to be okay with her decision. She wanted him to tell her it would all be okay and that they would get through this together like he did before. She hated how badly she needed him to be supportive. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she finally decided to just say it.

"After going back and forth about I've decided that I want to have the baby Klaus."

He didn't know what to say, he expected her to tell him that she decided to go ahead with the abortion. It's not that didn't want the baby, he was still wrapping his head around the fact that stupidly he got her pregnant in the first place so he still hadn't figured out how he felt about it. The only thing he knew at this point was that he wasn't fit to be a father, not now and maybe not ever.

Hayley searched his eyes from some reaction but didn't immediately get one, which made her heart sink. He could see that she needed him to say something, and he didn't want to let her down, he had already let her down so much. He recalled Elijah telling him to if he truly loved her he would do whatever it is she needed him to do right now so he told her what he knew she would want to hear even if he didn't actually believe it 100% himself. Placing his hand on hers and giving it squeeze he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this alone Hayley, that you couldn't trust me with something so important…no let me finish" he said when he saw that she was trying to interrupt him. "You are the one who has to carry this child not I, so I respect and support your decision. If you want to keep the baby then we can figure this all out…together." He said assuredly.

"Do you really mean that?" Hayley asked trying to keep her happiness and hopefulness in check.

"Yes" He lied, well it wasn't a complete lie, there was just no conviction behind anything he was saying. He couldn't hurt her with the truth, not after he had already hurt her so much.

Hayley breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't mad and he was being supportive. Maybe they had a shot at making this work like she thought. She could feel the hope she felt earlier rising even higher and it terrified her because if she was wrong she knew it would feel the hurt of it all more profoundly than she had felt any hurt before.

"Okay, this is your child to so It's good that we are on the same page. I never guessed we would have been here the night we met but here we are and I want to make the best of it, your myself and for the baby's sake" She replied as she brought her hand to her swollen belly and gently caressed her bump with her thumb.

Klaus noticed her motion and for the first time he noticed her belly. He didn't expect her to be showing so much, and it all felt to real to him. His head was spinning with thoughts. He could see the hope in her eyes but he felt suffocated.

"I have a final check up with the doctors here before I'm released in a little while, you can come with me if you want" Hayley said breaking the silence in the room.

"No" He quickly replied. She tried to hide the disappointed look on her face but he saw it anyway. "I mean…I probably shouldn't. I have an important meeting to attend and I'm not very familiar with the whole process. It seems like a very personal thing, I wouldn't want to make it awkward."

"Okay, maybe next time" She replied. Maybe it's too soon for him and he still needs time she thought to herself.

"But please, do keep me informed about how it goes, like you said, less talk about us more talk about it, I mean the baby."

"I will" she replied.

With that he quickly stood up. "I should head to that meeting now. I'll comeback after it's done, I would like to be here when you get released."

"Okay" Hayley softly replied as she lay down on the bed and made herself comfortable. She wanted him leave the room and a smile came to her face.

* * *

Klaus pressed the elevator button at the Mikaelson's New York headquarters and waited impatiently for the doors to open. He kept checking his watch as the seconds ticked away. If felt like an eternity passed before he finally saw the 18th floor light up.

Vanessa, his father's receptionist, greeted him immediately after he got off the elevator. "Hello Niklaus" she said surprised. "Your father nor Elijah mentioned a visit from you today"

"This was a spontaneous visit," He replied. "Is Elijah in his office?"

"Yes, I'll call and let him know to expect you" she replied as she picked up the phone.

"That won't be necessary." He said before he abruptly walked away from her.

He rounded the corner of the long hallway and walked into Elijah's office unannounced.

When he entered and saw who Elijah was with he tried his hardest to not make eye contact and focus only on what he was there for.

"Niklaus? What are you doing here" Elijah asked when he saw him standing at the door.

"We need to talk" Klaus said sternly.

"Hello to you as well Niklaus" Mikael interrupted. "What brings you to the office, surely whatever problem you have can wait while your brother and I attend to important business."

"That is none of your business father. Elijah…please it's important," He said keeping his composure.

"Okay, give me 5 minutes to wrap this up and we can talk about whatever it is you want to talk about" Elijah replied.

"Hold on son, you have responsibilities here. This business merger is very important for this company and this family and it needs your undivided attention. Whatever problem your brother has can wait until after work hours. I know Niklaus does not care about this company but I expect better from you" Mikael said harshly.

"Father I do not need a lecture on the importance of this family from you, I have dedicated my entire life to it. Your plans to ruin the Vanderwoodsens can wait a few minutes." Elijah replied before walked away from his desk and towards Klaus. "Niklaus come" he said, leading him out of his work office and towards his personal office.

Mikael stood silently alone in Elijah's office and watched them walk away. Niklaus was hiding something. Between his impromptu visit to the family home a few days ago and now this he knew something was going on. Whatever it was Elijah knew about it and Rebekah knew, he knew he would never get it out of them given how fiercely protective of their brother they were. He picked up Elijah's office phone and called Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa, I need you to activate the system in Elijah's personal office. Have the recording sent to me so that I can listen to it at my earliest convenience."

"Yes sir I will activate it right away" She replied.

"Niklaus what is going on?" Elijah asked worriedly once they finally entered the office.

"There is something I need to tell you…" Klaus let out as he nervously paced back and forth in the office.

"Okay, relax and tell me" Elijah calmly replied.

"I don't know where to begin, I still can't believe this is happening" Klaus said frantically.

"What is happening Niklaus? You seem troubled what is this about?" Elijah asked.

"I need a bloody drink!" He yelled in reply.

"Keep your voice down Niklaus the whole office will hear you" Elijah barked back. "Now tell me what this is about."

"It's Hayley" Klaus finally let out and he plopped down on the chair behind him and buried his face in his hand. After a brief period of silence he finally calmed down enough to talk to Elijah. "She's…She's ummm…"

"Is she hurt again? Has her condition declined?" Elijah asked

"No." Klaus replied curtly.

There was silence in the room again. Elijah was at a lost as to what this could be about and Klaus was having a hard time getting the words out. He took a few moments to pull himself together then finally decided to let the cat out of the bag.

"Hayley is pregnant Elijah" He finally said. He could see the colors change on Elijah's face right after he said it.

"Wha- what?" Elijah replied in disbelief.

"She's pregnant," He repeated.

"Are…are you absolutely sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, it didn't recently happen she's been pregnant the entire time, since well before the accident she just never told me. That night she fell ill at the gallery opening and left early is the night she found out."

"Wait what? If that's the case then she's months into the pregnancy" Elijah replied still in disbelief.

"11 weeks, almost 12 weeks actually. And get this…Rebekah knew and didn't tell me about it. She found out the night of Hayley's accident when the child almost died." He said angrily.

"None of this makes any sense Niklaus, how could you let this happen!" Elijah yelled angrily.

"I don't know Elijah! It just did" Klaus replied.

"So when? When did this happen and why did you foolishly not use protection?"

"None of that matters anymore Elijah, she's pregnant and she's going to have the baby, she told me a little while ago that she initially wanted to get rid of it-"

"Well that would be the smartest choice for everyone involved" Elijah interrupted.

"But she's not going to, she decided to keep the baby. I don't know how to be a father Elijah, what in the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Wow" Elijah said almost speechless. "So this is really happening? There is a child being brought into this already messy situation, Dammit Niklaus you should have been more careful!" Elijah said frustrated as he stood up and paced around the room.

"I don't need a bloody lecture about it right now Elijah, you think I don't know that this is a terrible screw up? I know but there is nothing I can do about it now." Klaus snapped in return.

"Do you have any idea what is going to happen when mother and father find out about this?"

"Our mother already knows but she has promised me she will not tell a soul, regardless I don't care about them right now. To hell with how they will feel about it. Too much is happening at one time and I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Elijah was furious inside, with good reason, Niklaus didn't need a child in his life and from what he knew about Hayley neither did she. He knew from the moment he found out about this relationship it was just a disaster waiting to happen and now his fears were reality. This was going to change everything and Klaus had no idea just how much.

Looking at how panicked Klaus was made him start to feel bad for him. He wasn't prepared to handle this; he was barely prepared to handle his intense feelings for Hayley but now a child? Niklaus never planned his lack of fortune; it just always managed to track him down.

With that in mind he knew he needed to check his own frustration and just try to calm Klaus down before he made an even bigger mess out of this situation.

"So what is her plan Niklaus?" He asked calmly.

"I don't know." Klaus replied wearily.

"What did you tell her when she told you her decision? "

"I told her that I respected and supported her decision and that we would figure this out together. I couldn't disappoint her by telling her how I really felt, I've already hurt her so much" Klaus said in anguish. "This is happening too fast Elijah, I…I don't think I can be a good father."

"I know Klaus" Elijah said gently as he walked closer to him. "I know you're scared and overwhelmed, it's to be expected, you just got blindsided with life changing news. Give yourself time to process it."

"I don't have time, this child is coming and Hayley is going to expect things from me that I can't give her. She asked me to come to an appointment with her, but I couldn't go. I can't give her what I know she wants right now and she's going to hate me when I let her and the child down. I know she will."

"Listen, the circumstances aren't ideal, but you did the right thing by trying to be supportive, she needed that reassurance and you gave it to her. I told you once to just be there for her and be what she needs and you have, you've done much more than you thought you would be able to, that's the only reason I know your love for this girl is genuine." Elijah replied.

"That love won't make me a good parent Elijah, no child deserves an alcoholic incompetent father that can't properly love them."

"You're right, but that doesn't have to be who your child knows you as. Listen Niklaus, we have gone over your issues, I know you need help, and you know you need help but you can't run from this."

"I know and I don't want to run. I meant it when I told her that I want to get through this together but I...I just don't know how that's supposed to happen or what to do. Tell me what to do" Klaus said dejectedly.

Elijah racked his brain to figure out what to tell him. There were few answers in his head and many questions. He knew Klaus wasn't prepared to be a father and this was going to cause a high mess among the families involved but it was happening and they all would have to face it head on.

"Niklaus I can't make you ready for this. I can't take away your fears for you. You are going to be a father that much is sure and you can't change it. I'm sure it will take you some time to adjust to that but eventually you have to step up and be the man that Henrik would be proud of. Until that day comes, and despite how hard I am on you I do believe it is possible brother, you must do what you can for Hayley and the child."

"What if it never comes?" Klaus asked. Elijah knew that was his biggest fear, that even after he tries he still won't be good enough for his son or daughter.

"You can't dwell on that. You have a responsibility to this child and to Hayley now. Do what you can for right now and the rest will come. I don't have children so I can't tell you what it takes to be a father, but I do know that children need to be financially provided for and protected, and despite your issues right now you can do both of those things, start there."

"I would never let anything happen to them, never" Klaus said adamantly.

"I know, and that's good. This child is a Mikaelson-"

"In name only, not blood" Klaus interrupted.

Elijah looked at the sadness behind his brother's eyes and shook his head silently.

"It is a Mikaelson, end of story and should be taken care and protected as such by all of us. As far as the rest…we'll figure it out as we go."

"I hope you're right Elijah." Klaus said as he let out a long exhale.

"I have to get back to work, but we have to discuss this again later." Elijah replied.

Both men started towards the door but before Klaus opened it Elijah stopped him to say one more thing.

"Before you go Niklaus, who else knows about this pregnancy?"

"Only you, mother, Rebekah, and Hayley's sister." Klaus replied.

"Good keep it that way."

* * *

"So Hayley you're all packed up, discharge papers should be here in a little while then we can finally get out of here."

"Yes finally" Hayley sighed. "Although I'm not as excited as I want to be," Hayley replied with a frown.

"I know you're bummed out about the bed rest but you'll be off it before you know it Hayley." Andrea replied.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Like what?" Klaus interrupted as he entered the room.

"I've been put on bed rest because of the complication from the accident." Hayley replied.

"What does that mean?" Klaus answered confused.

"It means I can't do anything for the next four weeks besides sit in bed or move around the house, nothing too strenuous."

"That means no make up sex in cause you're wondering" Andrea interjected.

"Andrea!" Hayley yelled as she immediately flushed.

"Oh" Klaus replied as her nervously played with his hair.

"You both need to lighten up" Andrea replied.

Before Hayley could reply there was a knock heard at the door.

"Come in" Hayley replied, thinking it was a nurse, instead who she saw was the last people she wanted to see.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! sorry sorry sorry for the long time between update, I had to put this story on pause for a little while because of personal reasons but I'm back! Hope you enjoy this update after the wait. I wanted to make it up to you guys so the update is longer than usual. I actually had to cut part at the end and save it for next chapter because this chapter just got way too big. Drop me an update when you read and let me know how you feel about Hayley's decision and all the developments in this chapter. I look forward to hearing from you.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mom dad what are you doing here?" Andrea said sternly as she quickly tossed Hayley a jacket to cover her belly.

Klaus just stood frozen in place while Hayley sat speechless, heart racing at the sight of them.

"Hayley dear you look well" Emily said softly.

"What are you doing here mother?" Hayley finally asked.

"Jonathan got a tip that you were being released today, since you have no other support besides ours we assumed you wanted us to come get you and take you home." David replied.

Hayley could hear the sinister tone in his voice and her heart sank. This is the last thing she wanted today. She could see his eyes go back and forth between her and Klaus, wondering what he was doing there.

"Hayley didn't need you to come I'm taking her home, didn't I tell you when you came before that she didn't want to see you" Andrea replied angrily.

"Yes we remember the scene you caused in the waiting room the night of the accident Andrea. Hayley can decide for herself now if she wants us here" David barked back.

"Why are you doing this to her" Andrea yelled. "Haven't you done enough."

"I beg your pardon Andrea." David said incredulously.

Klaus looked at Hayley who was already on the verge of tears just listening to them. He knew she had a strained relationship with her parents but finally seeing them in action helped him put it all into perspective. She looked pale and lifeless as she watched them with eyes of steel. He could tell she was trying hard not to explode. On instinct he drifted closer to her chair, standing firmly at her side.

"We're taking Hayley home and that is final Andrea" David yelled. Which finally snapped Hayley out of her shocked and frightened trance.

"No" She said coldly in a voice that was barely audible. It got their attention.

"What did you say Hayley?" her father asked.

"I said No! I'm not going anywhere with you I want you to leave." She said again this time with more confidence.

"We aren't going anywhere sweetheart" David replied.

The vitriol in his voice made Klaus's skin crawl. He couldn't just sit back and let her parents bully her.

"Sir, Hayley has made her wishes very clear, I suggest you respect them." He finally spoke.

"And who are you to my daughter, Niklaus right? Niklaus Mikaelson"

Hayley felt panic. How did he know who Klaus was? She wondered. It made her wonder what else did he knew. Her heart sank at the thought that he might know about the baby.

"That is none of your business" Klaus replied angrily trying hard to keep his cool.

"I know all about your family. I don't know what you have going on with my daughter but I whatever it is I don't like it and your opinion on this family is not welcome." David barked stepping closer and closer to Klaus.

"Hayley why are you doing this to us?" Emily pleaded. "We only want to help, we're trying to do what's best for you-"

"No you aren't!" Hayley screamed. The tears were finally falling. "I have been here for weeks and didn't give a damn about my condition all that time. You don't get to come here and pretend you give a damn about me now that you need to keep me under your thumb." She finished.

"We were here the night of the accident but your sister blocked us from seeing you how is that our fault" Emily responded with barely any remorse.

"I sure as hell did and I would do it again in a heartbeat" Andrea interrupted.

"You are both hiding something, I know you are Hayley and I want to know what that is before it ruins this family. We have stayed away for long enough, clearly you and Andrea can't be trusted on your own since I had to cover up your toxicology report so you wouldn't possibly go to jail."

Hayley glared at Andrea curiously but Andrea averted her gaze away from her.

"Your mother and I came here today because we want answers. Either you tell us what happened with this accident, what your association with the Mikaelsons is, and come home or we-"

"Or what?" Hayley yelled interrupting him. "What will you do to me that you haven't already done father? I'm not telling you anything and I'm not going anywhere near that house I don't care what you do." There was so much disgust in her voice it shook even Klaus to his core.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this Hayley, but you have squandered every opportunity being in this family has ever given you, at every turn you have sought to disgrace us and spit in the face of all of our hard work. We are done coddling you."

Suddenly they heard the room erupt in laughter. It was Hayley, she was laughing loudly and crying at the same time. Klaus looked at her unsure of what to do next.

"So you're going to kick me out? I've wanted out of that house since I was 15 years old. I know the bar is set pretty high given your past actions but you're going to have to try a little harder to break me father." Hayley laughed in disgust.

"We aren't just kicking you out, all of your accounts will remain frozen permanently. You haven't felt the true pressures of being cut off because you've been in this hospital but once you're out you will have nothing."

Hayley's smirk quickly disappeared as she murderously glared at her father.

"What are you talking about my accounts aren't frozen" Hayley whispered.

David looked at the guilty look on Andrea's face and smiled as his attention went back to Hayley.

"Oh so Andrea didn't tell you did she? Your mother and I froze all of your accounts two weeks ago Hayley and you aren't getting them back"

"Hayley I wanted to tell you but-" Andrea started to explain.

"I don't care Andrea, save the explanation" She replied coldly

"Why are you doing this to her father? Why!" Andrea yelled.

"Hayley we're only doing this to help you, we want you to really think about your choices and make better ones we aren't trying to hurt you sweetheart" Emily softly said.

"When you choose better company than the likes of him and that Mikaelson girl, take life seriously, and make the choice to cooperate with this family we will reconsider, until then you will get nothing." David said harshly.

Hayley felt like the room was closing in on her, she felt like she was suffocating. She wanted to get up and leave but she couldn't because they would see that she's pregnant and that was the last thing she needed. When she started crying again Klaus had had enough, he had to do something.

When David took a step forward to say something else to Hayley Klaus stepped in front of him, shielding him from Hayley. His blue eyes were made of steel and he challenged him to make other move.

"If you make another move towards her I will remove you from this room myself" Klaus said firmly.

"Who do you think you are to threaten me" David replied in fury.

"You know very well who I am Senator Labonair." Klaus replied with a sinister smirk. "My family could ruin you and considering you care so much about your precious reputation, even more than your own daughter, I wouldn't wager against me. I have been known to hold a mean grudge"

David looked on at Klaus in fury but said nothing. Hayley looked on and for the first time she actually saw a hint of fear in his eyes, she felt a sense of satisfaction come over her.

"Cat got your tongue Mr. Labonair? You had so much to say before" Klaus taunted him. He could tell he was pushing his buttons and he felt satisfaction making him squirm after what he did to Hayley.

"You arrogant bastard!" David barked back.

"Since I am indeed an arrogant bastard if you leave now I won't bury you for that insult or for any of the others you have hurled at your daughters since you arrived here. You should thank me for my mercy since I won't show you such a courtesy the next time. Now leave before I change my mind." Klaus replied completely unmoved.

David gave Hayley a disgusted look before he huffed and turned away. Hayley let out a sigh of relief as she saw him leave but before he walked out to door he stopped.

"You might think sleeping with a Mikaelson means all your problems are solved but when he's done with, and he will be eventually they always are, you'll come crawling back Hayley, just don't expect us to be there when you do." He said bitterly before he left.

As soon as the door closed Klaus turned around to check on Hayley and found her standing instead of sitting down.

"Hayley are you okay?" He asked as his gaze came barreling down on her. After a few seconds she looked up at him and immediately started to sob.

He grabbed her by her arms and immediately engulfed her in his arms. "Shhhh its okay Hayley. It's okay," He said as he gently rubbed the back of her head to soothe her. It was the first time he had been close to her in weeks but he wished it were under better circumstances.

"They are gone it's okay Hayley" Andrea also said to comfort her.

"Shhh, shhhhh" Klaus continued to whisper when it seemed like nothing he or Andrea said was making a difference. Slowly he walked her over to her bed and sat down, pulling her into his chest.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about your accounts Hayley, I didn't want to upset you since you were already going through enough." Andrea said as she too started to tear up.

"Why are they doing this to me?" Hayley asked out loud. Neither Klaus nor Andrea knew the answer to the question.

Finally Hayley pulled herself away from Klaus, she felt a little self-conscious crying into his chest after everything that had happened between them but she had to admit that she needed his comfort.

"I don't know what to do now. I can't have a baby like this, maybe I'm making a mistake I have no money and if he's this bad already then imagine how it will be once they find out, I can't let them find out but I can barely hide it anymore. What am I going to do?" Hayley pleaded with them for answers.

"No don't do that Hayley, you were so excited about your decision, you can do this forget about mom and dad. They wouldn't dare risk cutting me off and angering my soon to be in-laws so you don't have to worry I'll take care of you Hayley I swear I will." Andrea hastily replied.

"I don't know Andrea, I just don't know. Am I making a mistake doing this? I'm making a mistake. I have nothing, no trust fund, no money, no place to live, nothing"

Andrea didn't know what else to say. It's not like Hayley wasn't telling the truth, this was a blow and even she felt lost as to how this all could work out given the lengths their parents are willing to go through to get to her. She couldn't even protect Hayley just now, how was she going to protect her and the baby going forward.

"You were going to come stay with me while you were on bed rest anyway Hayley, you can stay with me permanently."

Klaus sat quietly in rage. He couldn't believe that her parents would do something like this to her. The defeat and sorrow in Hayley's voice made him feel badly for his feelings about the baby and for all he had done to her. He didn't know how to help her or if she even wanted it but he needed to do something.

"I can't ask you to do that Andrea. You are about to get married I can't take over your life like this. This isn't your responsibility-"

"Hayley's right" Klaus finally spoke. Andrea and Hayley both looked at him surprised. His promise to Elijah about how he would never let anything happen to Hayley or the baby kept ringing in his ears. "This isn't your responsibility Andrea, It's my responsibility".

"Klaus what are you saying?" Hayley asked with her heart racing. "I'm saying that I care about you Hayley and you're having my child. How can I let someone else do what Is my responsibility to do, especially when I am more then capable of taking care of you."

"I don't want someone to take care of me, especially not you." Hayley said in frustration. "I can't be a mom if I can't even take care of my self" She huffed.

It's not that she didn't want Klaus's help, she did, he was the father after all but she hated that it felt like an obligation instead of something he really wanted to do. She knew he wasn't comfortable with the idea of a baby yet even if he was pretending he was.

"Hayley listen, you aren't going back to that house with those people. I have money and I have a home, you need both, don't make our child suffer because of pride."

"Maybe he's right Hayley." Andrea interrupted.

He was right, she knew he was right. If she didn't take Klaus up on his offer she would have to impose upon Andrea's life and she couldn't make her sister support her and her baby, not when she has a life of her own. If she didn't live with Klaus or Andrea then she had nowhere else to go. She has no money to her name and no trust fund in the future, so she can't get her own apartment or support herself and her child. She can't buy anything she needs for the baby or pay for her doctors. She didn't want to live with Klaus, there was still so much for them to sort out but she needed to think about what was best for her child. This was Klaus's child to so she should find it admirable that he wants to take responsibility for it.

"I have a few conditions…" Hayley finally spoke up. "Klaus we are only roommates and nothing else. I'll stay in the guest room until I can find a job and save enough money to move out and get a place on my own for me and the baby."

"Hayley if you want your own place I can buy you one."

"No!" Hayley said as she jumped up off the bed. "I don't want anyone to have anything to hold over my head anymore. I've been surrounded by men who think they can buy their way to anything all my life I won't have you doing the same"

"I am nothing like your father" Klaus replied angrily. He took great offense to what she said.

"Agree to my conditions or I will find some other alternative," Hayley said defiantly.

"Fine." Klaus muttered.

"I don't even have clothes or any of my things I can't go back to that house to get anything"

"Don't worry about that Hayley, I'll take care of it." Andrea replied. "You need to just forget about everything that happened today and rest, remember you're on bed rest you're not supposed to take on this kind of stress it's not good for the baby."

"The stress was kind of unavoidable this time around but I promise I'll take it easy once I'm settled at Klaus's place" Hayley replied.

Hearing her talk about it in that manner made Klaus realize just now big of a deal this was. She was moving in with him. Everything was changing so quickly. He told himself over and over that it was the right thing to do so he didn't freak out.

* * *

As they approached Klaus's front door memories flooded Hayley's mind, suddenly she felt like this was a mistake. She hadn't been back at this house since the night everything went to hell. She was having a hard time believing that she had actually agreed to move in with him. She already resented her parents for what they had done to her but she started to resent them even more for backing her into this corner with Klaus.

When he opened the door they both walked in, followed by Andrea who had decided to come to help Hayley get settled, she convinced Hayley to let her stay the night so things wouldn't be so awkward and so that she could keep an eye on her after a very emotional and trying day.

"The guest room is down-"

"I know where it is Klaus." Hayley interrupted,

"Right" Klaus awkwardly replied. "If you want anything changed or need any additional things in the room I will see to it that it's taken care of."

"Okay" Hayley replied.

"For two people have spent a lot of time here together and who are having a baby this is really awkward" Andrea let out hoping to cut the tension in the room.

Hayley gave her a glare but didn't reply. Klaus ignored her comment.

"Anything I have here is yours to use Hayley. I'll have a spare key made for you, I take you'll be needing a car as well to get around, you can use one of my cars, the choice as to which one is yours as long as it's not the black Range Rover" Klaus continued.

"I don't need a car right now, I can't drive when I'm on bed rest." Hayley replied

"Oh right, I don't know how the bed rest thing works sorry" Klaus said, ashamed that he knows nothing about how any of this stuff with the baby works.

"You'll get used to it all Klaus it's okay." Andrea said to reassure him. She could see the overwhelmed look on his face and she didn't want this to blow up in their faces.

The room suddenly went silent, as none of then knew what to do next. The awkwardness was making Hayley feel uneasy, she didn't understand why she felt like such a fish out of water when she had been to his place so many times before. At one point she wished she could live here with him, it was all she wanted, as escape from her parents' home to be with him, but this didn't feel right to her, it didn't feel like home, it didn't feel as safe as it once used to.

Sensing the awkward tension Klaus decided it would be best if he left Hayley to her own devices. He didn't want to hover and he needed time alone to process everything that had happened today.

"I'll give you some privacy so that you can get settled here Hayley. I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything," He said before he dismissed himself.

While Hayley and Andrea made their way to the guest room he plopped down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. He had no idea what he was doing and he felt even more trapped than he did earlier when he told Elijah she was keeping the baby. He had a child on the way he wasn't ready for, and now he was living with Hayley, another thing he wasn't ready for but it was happening and he was powerless to stop it. Reminding himself that it was the right thing to do wasn't helping him. It was all happening too fast and if he didn't do something to take the edge off he would lash our any moment now.

He got up and frantically searched for the bottle of bourbon that he had hidden in his closet. He hasn't had a drink since the night he found out about the baby. He had taken all this bottles out of his room…well the ones that were in his direct view that is. He didn't touch the many bottles he had around his room that he couldn't see.

Slowly he sank on the bed, opening the bottle with a frustrated grunt. Bringing the bottle to his lips he took a big gulp. Trying to forget about everything going on in his life he took another, and then followed it up with another.

Early the next morning Klaus heard a ruckus coming from his living room. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow to block out the noise. His head was pounding because he was extremely hung over. He wasn't sure when he passed out last night but he was happy he stayed put in his room instead of roaming around the house, he didn't want Hayley to see him like that.

He turned over in bed and tried to fall asleep again but he was unsuccessful. Just as he was about to try again he heard the sound of glass shattering. It made him immediately jump out of his bed. Ignoring his pounding head, aching eyes, and disheveled hair he sprinted from his bedroom to the front of the house.

"Hayley?" He asked as he rounded the corner and finally made it into the kitchen.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you up" She quickly replied as she tried to bend over to clean up her mess with her free arm.

"Here let me get that for you" he intervened. "What happened here?"

"I was trying to get a bowl but my cast sort of got in the way so I dropped it" Hayley replied.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, isn't that how the whole bed rest thing works" Klaus said as he walked towards the garbage can to throw the broken glass away.

"I'm not on complete bed rest, I can move around the house and stuff, I just can't do a lot of stuff that requires a lot of movement. I'm perfectly capable of doing simple tasks on my own Klaus." She replied annoyed.

"Oh I thought…" Klaus replied confused.

"You thought what?" Hayley asked. For the first time she noticed that he was shirtless. His eyes were bloodshot. Ignoring the alarm bell sounding off in her head she just looked at him waiting for a response.

"Never mind I don't know what I thought. I don't know much about these things." Klaus said nervously. It was so awkward, her being here, talking about pregnancy. It was just so uncomfortable and he wanted to retreat to his bedroom and never come out.

"Right" Hayley let out, raising her eye brows awkwardly. A weird silence filled the room. Neither of them knew what to say or do next

"Here let me get you-"

"Maybe I should go back to-" Hayley said at the same time.

Once again awkward silence filled the room. Hayley nervously looked down at her belly and played with her fingers, while Klaus anxiously ran his fingers through his hair.

After a few moments Hayley looked up and saw just how anxious Klaus seemed. Something was bothering him and she had a feeling it was her and her condition, which made her feel very self-conscious all of a sudden. Despite everything telling her to just leave and retreat to her room she spoke again.

"Klaus..is…is everything okay?" She said softly.

He looked at her and wanted to say no so badly but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Why do you-" Before he could finish there was a knock at his door. Both he and Hayley let out a sigh of relief for being saved from their extremely awkward moment. Quickly he went to the door, not even considering his lack of clothes or how he reeked of alcohol.

As soon as Rebekah saw him she knew something was up. Andrea just stared at his shirtless body and messy hair in confusion.

"Rebekah, Andrea…it's a little early don't you think," He said with annoyance at their presence.

"My aren't you grumpy" Rebekah replied as she bumped past him and let herself into the house. She could smell the alcohol on him and she made a mental note to tell him to get his act together, especially if Hayley was going to be living with him.

"Rebekah what are you doing here?" Hayley asked surprised to see her with her sister.

"Andrea spilled the beans about you moving in with Nik and she needed a little help packing your things at your home so I volunteered" She replied. "It's so good to see you up and out of that hospital Hayley how are you feeling?" Rebekah reached over to engulf Hayley in a supportive hug.

Klaus was suddenly reminded of how the three of them had all been in cahoots to keep something so important from him for weeks. His resentment was still there but he tried to ignore it for the sake of keeping the peace. He already had enough on his mind he didn't need to pile on something else.

"I feel okay I guess. Thanks for helping you didn't have to do that" Hayley replied.

"Nonsense! You're carrying my little niece or nephew and my brother…" She trailed off as her eyes caught Klaus's, who was pleading with her to not say anything to make things awkward. "My brother would want us to treat you like you're family so think nothing of it Hayley" She finished. Taking her attention away from Hayley she looked at Klaus who thanked her silently for not saying what he knew she wanted to say to Hayley. "Nik be a dear and go get the rest of the bags from the car for us"

"Next time give me the courtesy of calling ahead before you just show up Rebekah." Klaus grumpily replied before he went to his room to put a shirt on and walked out the front door. As soon as he was gone Andrea and Rebekah bombard Hayley with questions and comments.

"Hayley what are you doing out of bed you don't need to be on your feet" Andrea scolded her.

"How was it here with my brother last night Hayley? I can't believe he agreed to let you move in here that's very unlike him" Rebekah quipped.

Hayley rolled her eyes at both woman and went take a seat in the living room.

"First, Andrea I can move around I'm not disabled I'm pregnant. Second, the 10 minutes we were alone leading up to your arrival was the longest I have been in the same room with Klaus since I left the hospital last night." Hayley finally replied.

Rebekah could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Give him time Hayley, Nik doesn't handle change well and he's dealing with several big ones right now, he will come around I promise." Rebekah replied.

"You don't have to explain Rebekah, I get it, this is all pretty new for me as well. Anyways thank you both for getting my things…though I'm pretty sure getting my clothes was a waste of time since I probably can't fit most of them anymore."

Rebekah glanced at Hayley's very pronounced bump and let out a laugh. "You are showing quite a bit already, that's actually surprising for your first pregnancy, a friend of mines didn't show until she was almost 5 months"

Hayley and Andrea both glanced at each other but quickly looked away before Rebekah could notice.

"Anyways as soon as you're off bed rest we can all go shopping for new clothes oh and baby clothes!" Rebekah said excitedly.

Klaus opened the door and the first thing he heard was Rebekah squealing over shopping for baby stuff while Andrea and Hayley laughed.

He kept his head down and went straight to Hayley's room to avoid having their conversation. After he rolled the suitcases into the corner of the guest room he sat down on the bed to pull himself together. This is too much is all that kept echoing in his head. It's too much. After a few moments he was able to get his mind off of things long enough to finally go back in the living room.

When he walked in Andrea stood up. "I have to meet Todd for some wedding stuff in 3 hours so we need to get you unpacked and settled by then. " She said to Hayley.

Without protest Hayley got up and followed her to the back room.

Klaus retreated to the kitchen to prepare something to drink.

As soon as Hayley and Andrea were out of earshot Rebekah angrily made her way to the kitchen where Klaus was.

"What the hell is wrong with you Nik!" She said angrily but in a low voice so that they wouldn't hear her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus replied feigning ignorance.

"Your pregnant girlfriend-"

"We aren't together!" Klaus snapped.

"Fine, the woman you love…"

"Rebekah!" He whispered in outrage.

"Who is also carrying your child, moves into your house and you wake up the first morning she is here hung over. I can smell the bloody alcohol all over you what the hell is wrong with you." Rebekah barked back.

"I don't need a bloody lecture from you Rebekah. You're lucky I haven't put you out of my house yet. You can play this game in front of Hayley but you can't play it with me. You don't get to lie to my face for who knows how long then come here and pretend that everything is fine. Keep your criticisms to yourself." He said harshly.

"Don't try to put this all on me. So what if I lied!" She yelled.

"Keep your damn voice down before they hear you" Klaus whispered.

"So what I lied?" She repeated. This time a little lower. "I will own that but at least I'm not the one on the verge of hurting the only person they have ever truly cared about again. What do you think she's going to say when she finds out just how much of a drunk the father of her child is."

Her words stung him in the chest but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to him.

"She knows exactly who I am already Rebekah. Unlike you and Elijah she's never been in denial about me. This is who I am, this is my life!'" He snapped at her. "This is happening to me not you so excuse me if I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it all. If you were so concerned about me you would have made sure I wasn't fucking blindsided by everything but you didn't so you will just have to shut up and deal with the consequences of your actions."

Klaus grabbed a bottle of water and started to storm away when Rebekah grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Take a good look at yourself Nik, a good hard look. Is this truly the life you want for Hayley and your child? I'm tired of expecting better from you, for your sake I hope Hayley doesn't grow tired as well." Rebekah said in an eerily calm voice.

Klaus yanked his arm away and stormed off without replying to her. He didn't care about upsetting her he needed space to breathe. He didn't want to think about any of this but he knew Rebekah was right. He thought about what Elijah had also said about Hayley growing to resent him as well and he huffed in frustration. He was going to loose it all, his mind, his sister, and Hayley. He was going to loose them all if he didn't pull himself together but he felt completely helpless at the moment.

* * *

Mikael sat at his desk in his office and went through some files on his computer. He saw an email reminder from Vanessa to listen to the recording from Elijah's office the day before. He had almost forgotten about the recordings. Once he located the files he relaxed in his chair and pressed play listening intently at this sons conversation.

 _"It's Hayley. She's…she's ummm…"_

 _"Is she hurt again? Has her condition declined?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Hayley is pregnant Elijah"_

Mikael sat up in his chair as soon as he heard the words.

 _"…since well before the accident she just never told me…."_

 _"Wait what? If that's the case then she's months into the pregnancy"_

 _"11 weeks, almost 12 weeks actually…and get this, Rebekah knew and didn't tell me about it. She found out the night of Hayley's accident when the child almost died."_

Mikael started at the computer screen in anger. He knew his sons were hiding something, Elijah and Rebekah were known for covering up things for Klaus and protecting him, but he didn't expect to uncover something like this.

 _"….She's pregnant and she's going to have the baby, she told me a little while ago that she initially wanted to get rid of it."_

 _"Well that would be the smartest thing for everyone involved"_

 _"but she's not going to, she decided to keep the baby. I don't know how to be a father Elijah."_

He was about to cut it off when he heard Elijah mention he and his wife to Klaus.

 _"Our mother already knows but she has promised me she will not tell a soul, regardless I don't care about them right now. To hell with how they feel about it."_

He angrily shut the computer and pushed it away. So not only was Klaus hiding a pregnancy from him Elijah, Rebekah, and even his own wife was helping him hide it as well. If even Esther was in on this there had to be a reason. It wouldn't be the first time Esther hid a pregnancy from him he thought bitterly. But why he wondered. Why would she go along with this when she knows how important family business is to him. A random pregnancy affected them all. He didn't even know who this Hayley was; she could be a gold digger after the family fortune for all he knew. He always expected an unplanned pregnancy by some one-night stand from Kol, who never showed decorum, not from Klaus, who despite his troubles usually showed more restraint and discretion when it came to women.

Whoever this Hayley was Elijah knew her but he knew that he would never get anything about it out of Elijah so it was no use in confronting him about it. He wouldn't get anything out of Rebekah either. His best bet was Esther and looking into it on his own. How long ago had he met her? Who is her family? Does she have any connections? If this girl was going to be carrying a Mikaelson heir he needed to know everything about her. He couldn't let some random woman infiltrate his family even if she was carrying a Mikaelson heir.

He racked his brain thinking of a strategy for approaching the family problem. One thing was for sure, he wanted control over this child, he would never let a Mikaelson be raised by some common girl who probably only wanted to use it to get ahead in his family. He had worked too hard to preserve his family over the years to let some outsider he didn't know get in the way. First he needed to know who she was then he needed to figure out how to get to her but all he had was a name.

Hayley…how did he meet her? Where did he meet her and when? He asked himself.

He needed to talk to his wife. He buzzed Vanessa into his office as he packed his things in this suitcase

"What can I help you with Mr. Mikaelson?" Vanessa greeted him as she entered the office.

"I need you to cancel my next two meetings. Reschedule Martin for tomorrow but try to keep my meeting with Dominic Gerard for today, tell him I had a family emergency to tend to but we still be starting the merger negotiations today. Also get me a meeting with Joseph Stein for as soon as possible." He replied.

"I'll get on that right away. Would you like me to notify Elijah that you're leaving?"

"No, don't tell him anything, just tell him that I changed the two meetings. I'll be back as soon as I can thank you Vanessa"

Several minutes later he arrived at his home. He went straight to Esther's study.

She startled when she heard him walk through the door. "Mikael what are you doing home?" She asked.

"How long were you going to keep it from me Esther? How long!" He yelled angrily.

"Mikael what are you talking about?" She replied confused.

"You think I wouldn't find out, I always find out what's going on in this family you of all people should know that by now."

"Find out what?" Esther replied again, still confused.

"Niklaus has gotten some woman pregnant. Who is she Esther? I know you know all about it."

Esther got wide eyed as shock came over her. She should have known he would have found out, but she didn't want him too, not until Klaus was ready for him to know. He promised him she wouldn't talk about it and she knew Mikael, he would never let Niklaus control this situation on his own.

"That is absurd Mikael" She tried to cover.

"You would look me in the face and lie Esther? After all the lies I have forgiven you for over the years you would still withhold the truth from me? That son of yours is just like you." He said bitterly.

Her heart sank at the way he referred to Klaus as just her son. It wasn't the first time he had done so, it had happened many times over the years, but it always hurt to hear it.

"Our son" She said calmly. "Is just like both of us, he could have only inherited his harshness from you my love."

"Oh save it Esther. I want to know who she is. Who is this Hayley?"

"I don't know anything about Hayley." Esther said honestly.

"Since you seem bent on lying to me you should know that Niklaus visited Elijah at the office yesterday in a panic. My gut told me they were hiding something so I had them recorded. Niklaus admits to impregnating some woman named Hayley and he admits that both you and Rebekah know about the pregnancy." He replied with a smug smile on his face. He got satisfaction seeing the color drain from her face, as she stood speechless.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time Esther…who is Hayley?"

Knowing she had no choice but to cooperate with him now she made up her mind to tell the truth, but she wasn't going to let Mikael interfere.

"I don't know who she is Mikael that is the truth. All I know is that Niklaus got her pregnant but she didn't tell him until recently. He came here to confront Rebekah about it because she knew about the pregnancy and didn't tell him that's all I know Mikael I swear."

"Well how did Rebekah know?" he questioned.

"The woman got into a car accident and the child almost died. Niklaus couldn't go, you know how he feels about hospitals so Rebekah went and found out inadvertently."

"That's even more reason for us to find her before it's too late. I can't have an heir to this family being raised by some gold digging reckless whore," Mikael said in disgust.

"You don't know if that's true Mikael you know nothing about this woman to label her reckless or a whore."

"And what do you know about her? For all we know this child could be the result of a random one night stand with a waitress or a short fling with some woman looking to improve her circumstances. She could have plotted on our son and planned this. We need to find her, she intends to keep this child for a reason."

"Niklaus is usually very discrete with his liaisons Mikael. He doesn't usually go for random whores off the street you know him better than that. Whoever this woman is she must mean something to him if Rebekah knows about her and especially if Elijah knows about her. He would never introduce a fling to his sister he's not Kol, who sleeps with anything with two legs and a nice pair or breasts."

"Even with his faults Kol didn't knock some random woman up." Mikael retorted.

"Mikael I'm begging you, let this go, let Niklaus tell you when he's ready to tell the family. I know he will tell everyone soon he just needs time to come to terms with this change in his life. He's already suffered enough because of this family."

"He's suffered!" Mikael yelled in Esther's face. The level of vitriol hurled at her made her flinch and step away from him. "How dare you lecture me about his suffering when I have suffered the most because of him!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"You never do," He said cutting her off. "Now you listen to me, I will not sit back and watch you let your golden child Niklaus ruin this family because you feel guilty and can't let go of his true father." The bitterness oozed from his voice. Even after over two decades the betrayal still felt fresh for Mikael at times and Esther knew it. "I raised Niklaus, which means he is mines to do with as I please."

"And what exactly are you going to do" Esther said dejectedly. It was a loosing battle for her. The guilt and fear she felt made her incapable of standing up to Mikael and she hated it.

"Niklaus mentioned that she is 11 weeks pregnant. If that's true then when did this happen can't we figure that out?" He said ignoring her question.

"She's really that far along?" Esther asked in surprise.

"Yes that's what Niklaus said, she's almost 12 weeks, so we are behind on time we need to find her as soon as possible."

"If she's that far along then it had to have happened sometime at the end of May if I did the math right."

"Where would he have met her? Didn't he disappear again around that time? When was that?"

"Yeah but that was right after that Gala we all attended, that gala for David Labon…" She trailed off as the realization hit her.

"For David Labonair" Mikael asked as realization hit him as well.

"Mikael it can't be!" Esther replied in panic. "No" she said sternly.

"It all makes sense. David's youngest daughter is named Hayley. Niklaus disappeared the night of her father's gala, that can't be a bloody coincidence! He was probably with her." He said angrily.

"Niklaus would never! Why would be ever be interested in that girl." Esther said in denial.

"We warned Kol to stay away from that girl because she and her family are nothing but trouble and yet somehow she still managed to fall into the lap of one of our sons dammit!" He grunted in frustration.

Esther sat down in her chair and clutched her pearls. This didn't make sense. Why would Niklaus get involved with David's infamous daughter?

"So not only has Klaus gotten involved with the whorish daughter of the man who is in the back pocket of our biggest competitor and enemy but he has gotten her pregnant. A whore off the street would have been better than this Esther."

"I….I don't know what to say Mikael. What are you going to do?" She finally replied.

"I don't know anymore!" He mumbled in frustration. "Paying the child's mother off to disappear like I originally planned doesn't seem like a viable option since the daughter of a well known politician can't just fade into obscurity. I'm going to have Joseph dig up everything he can on this girl and her family, there has to be a way to get to them and protect our family and I'll do whatever it takes."

He grabbed his things and started out the door.

"Don't you dare tell Niklaus or anyone that we know any of this.I don't want any of our children interfering. You and I will handle this and safeguard this family as we always have do you hear me Esther."

"Yes Mikael" Esther obediently whispered before be walked away leaving her alone with her confusion and anger.

* * *

Hayley sat quietly on her bed with her laptop in her lap researching jobs and potential apartments she could rent. She huffed in frustration as she realized just how expensive it was to live in a decent place in the city. She never needed to think about things coming from her privileged background but now that she was cut off it was as if real life was hitting her like a ton of bricks. She would have to land a good job and work full time just to even afford a halfway decent place. Because of her hospital stay and her bed rest she would have to miss a lot of class at University so she would be even more behind than she already is, which meant she had to contemplate withdrawing from school this semester. If she had to work full time and raise a baby then school would almost be impossible the following semester as well, not to mention how would she pay for it? She had no idea how she would pay for anything, the baby, college, a place to live, and even a car since she totaled her car in the accident, but she tried to stay positive for the sake of her child. She would make it work some kind of way; she had to make it work.

As she looked around at her comfortable bedroom she couldn't help feel grateful that Klaus had let her stay. It would have probably been less awkward if she had moved in with Andrea but she couldn't impose upon Andrea anymore than she already had, especially now that she knew that Andrea had begged their father to bury her toxicology report to keep her out of jail, convinced Todd to pay off the hospital staff so that her pregnancy would stay a secret, and she had absorbed the costs for her hospital stay. If she lived with Andrea she would never leave, she didn't want to be coddled by her sister forever, at least with Klaus she would have the motivation to get on her own two feet since she knew that she and Klaus wouldn't work like this long term.

When she got overwhelmed looking at expensive apartments and houses for a little while she couldn't help thinking that Klaus would be able to solve her problems. He was being generous and she was carrying his child so he should be financially obligated to provide for it after all and he seemed eager to do so but as quick as the idea came it left. It's not that she thought he was lying when he made his promises to her, she just couldn't trust his fickle emotions after what had happened. What if one day they fell out and he kicked her out? Or what if she got comfortable with him again and depended upon him and he decided that he couldn't handle her and a child and he wanted out. He had made beautiful promises to her before, he had made her feel safe and secure but then he abandoned her and she was so distraught and lost she tried to hurt herself. Hayley stared down at her belly and silently promised herself and her child that she would never let herself be in that kind of position again and she meant it. She would never be hurt or hurt herself or her child that way ever again.

As she sat on her bed contemplating her future she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't push Klaus out of the baby's life but she would always depend on herself first and foremost. It was the only way.

With Klaus on her mind she realized that he hadn't been home for a while. She had heard him leave sometime during the afternoon while Rebekah and Andrea were here and he hadn't been back since. Checking the clock she realized how late it was. Should she call him? She wondered before immediately deciding against it. She didn't want him to think she was worried about him even though a part of her was concerned and even bummed out that he was clearly avoiding her presence.

Pushing her restless thoughts out of her mind she closed her computer and decided she should rest and call it a night.

30 minutes into her attempt to sleep she still remained restless. She couldn't tell if it was Klaus's absence or her craving for French fries and chocolate that was keeping her up but regardless she wasn't happy. With a sigh she threw her comforter off of her and got out of bed, dragging herself to the kitchen.

She looked at the clock on the microwave and it showed that it was almost midnight, shaking her head she opened the refrigerator but sighed when she saw that it was almost empty with the exception of her leftovers from her lunch this afternoon. As she reached for it in frustration she heard keys jingle outside the door. Her stomach quickened suddenly as she heard him enter the house. Trying to play it cool she ignored him coming through the door and grabbed her food so she could warm it.

Klaus was surprised to see her up and it the kitchen when he walked it. He had hoped that she would be asleep again. She didn't acknowledge his presence when he walked in which made him wonder if she was avoiding him on purpose. When he saved his keys and she simply opened the microwave without saying anything to him again he knew she was ignoring him and it made his heart sink.

He hadn't meant to stay gone all night but time got away from him as he was out with a friend. He just needed a few hours to breathe after his fight with Rebekah. He tried to suck it up but the sounds of Hayley's chatter with her sister in his house made him feel trapped and he couldn't take it so he left earlier that afternoon and went to his gallery. That's where he ran into Camille, an old fling he had not long before he had met Hayley. She was a welcomed distraction for him and he lost track of how long he had been out.

Guilt started to eat away at him, he felt like he had wronged Hayley even though they weren't together at the moment. He loved her and only her, and she was carrying his child, he shouldn't have been out all night with some other woman he should have been home with her, making sure she was okay.

The silence in the room was deafening and he felt like he was responsible for it so he decided to make the first step to break the ice. He couldn't just go to bed knowing he had already alienated her after just one day of living with him.

"You're up quite late." He finally said as he walked around the island towards the refrigerator.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied dryly as she started at the microwave.

"Is everything okay? It's not the umm…the ummm" He stuttered.

"The baby Klaus?"

"Yeah" he replied embarrassed that he wouldn't even say something so simple.

"Everything is fine, just cravings nothing to worry about, not that you would actually worry" she said bitterly at the end. She wasn't sure where that came from but it was out there and there was no taking it back.

"Hayley I told you that I care and I want to be responsible for this child."

"You say a lot of things Klaus, but you have been acting strange since I got here last night. You've been avoiding me I can tell, earlier you looked like you wanted to jump out of your skin when we were in the same room together."

"You're exaggerating things a bit Hayley" Klaus argued. He didn't want to accept that he had made her really feel this isolated already.

"Am I? Where have you been all day then? Why are you only just now coming home at midnight?" Hayley questioned him.

"I…I've been busy Hayley I don't know what more you want from me." He huffed in frustration. He could see it in her eyes that she didn't believe a word he was saying and knowing that made him feel even guiltier for lying to her.

"Okay Klaus. I'm honestly not in the mood for an argument." she replied before she grabbed her food out of the microwave.

As she started to leave Klaus could feel that familiar pull in his heart to stop her.

"Hayley wait" He said, making her stop in her tracks.

"Wait for what Klaus?" Hayley replied turning around.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here that has to count for something."

"I know that Klaus, I really do and it does, but don't treat me like I'm a burden or an obligation. I get that enough in my life."

"You don't understand how hard this is for me Hayley. Everything is different now."

Hayley took a deep breath to keep her emotions under control. She didn't want to get upset because she needed to stay stress free for the baby.

"Klaus do you have any idea what this has been like for me?" she finally let out.

"How overwhelming this all is for me? I almost died, this baby almost died. I've been completely berated and cut off by my parents and they don't even know I'm pregnant." Her voice started to crack and her eyes watered. She silently cursed her hormones for making her more emotional than she would like to be. "I have nothing to my name, not even a car. I'm stuck on bed rest here because I had no place else to go and I realized today that I'm probably going to have to withdraw from school because of this pregnancy." By the time she was done she had started to cry.

"Hayley I'm sorry-"

"Don't, don't do that to me" She said angrily as she tried to wipe her wet cheeks. "I don't want your pity Klaus, I don't want your apologies, I just want you to understand that I'm overwhelmed here too but I'm here and I'm trying which is more than I can say about you." she cried. "I don't have a choice but to try, I can't run away from this so don't sit here and tell me that I don't understand, you're the one who doesn't understand." She said raising her voice a little for the first time.

Klaus watched her cry and it made him feel ashamed of himself. She was right, he was so caught up in his own feelings that he couldn't think about all she had gone through lately, most of which was because of him.

"You're right" He whispered. "You're stronger than I am Hayley, it's been that way since the beginning, I'm sorry"

"I'm not" She replied softly.

As she was about to continue she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen that almost made her double over. "ah ouch" she let out.

Klaus quickly rushed to her and held her flushed against his side "What is it Hayley?"

"I don't know I need to sit down," She said through the pain.

Without hesitation he walked her over to the sofa slowly and sat next to her.

"This is my fault isn't it? You were upset because of me, you're not supposed to be stressed."

When she didn't say anything to refute it he sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know what I'm doing Hayley" He whispered. "Everything is happening so fast and I feel a little in over my head. I just don't know how I'm supposed to handle it all. I keep trying but everything I do is a mistake."

"Neither one of us knows what we're doing Klaus but I'm trying, if you can't even try then you just need to say it don't lead me on, don't just say what you think I want to hear."

"I would never abandon you Hayley, never" He replied firmly.

Hayley saw the earnestness in his eyes but she didn't reply to what he said. Instead she turned away from him and stared out at the large window in his living room, remembering all the time she spent here in his arms admiring that view.

"What happened to us Klaus?" she finally said. "We were so happy, we used to talk and we used to get each other. You understood me and I thought I understood you. I felt so safe here once. Now it's…I don't know what it is."

"Do you still think it was worth it?" He suddenly turned and asked.

His deep blue eyes looked at her in desperation and sorrow and it brought a chill to her skin that unnerved her.

Hayley opened her mouth to reply but then quickly closed it. She wasn't sure how to reply. Was it worth it? She wondered.

The last thing he wanted was for her to regret ever meeting him, he feared this day would come the night he met her.

"You don't have to answer just forget I asked" He said as he started to get up.

"No wait " She quickly replied as she reached out and grabbed his arm. Klaus looked back at her finger on his arm and stilled at her touch.

Hayley could see how hurt he was by the idea and despite her frustration with him at the moment she couldn't let him leave like that,

"It was worth it" she said softly. "I don't regret what we had Klaus." She finished. How could she regret it, she had never felt as happy and free with anyone as she felt with with Klaus. She still loved him, she couldn't regret that love even if it was painful at the moment.

She could feel the sigh of relief he let out and it saddened her that he was so afraid that she felt that way. She wondered how he felt, if he regretted any of it.

"Why did you ask me that Klaus? Was it not worth it for you?" She asked softly.

The doubt in her question made him regret even asking. Throwing caution to the wind he stared into her hazel eyes and brought his hand up to her cheek pulling her close.

Despite her surprise and her better judgment Hayley leaned into his touch, completely unable to resist. Her body had missed the tenderness of his touch.

"No it wasn't." He whispered to her as he stared into her confused eyes.

Hayley was so thrown by his answer, how could be behave so tenderly with her but tell her that he regretted getting involved with her.

Just as she was about to pull away he pulled her even closer.

"The happiness I felt with you was not worth the pain I have caused you Hayley." He finally said. "You have always deserved far better than what I have to offer"

Tears welled up in her eyes and Klaus knew that he had probably said and done too much. This wasn't fair to her either.

"Forgive me," He said apologetically as he tried to pull away but before he could move he felt Hayley's hand on his wrist.

"Klaus wait" She whimpered.

The brokenness in her voice and in her eyes was too much for him to resist. He stared at her unable to say anything, but she was also speechless as well. He felt like he was being dragged back to the night she cried as he made love to her the first time. The vulnerability they had together, the lack of reason or caution they displayed with each other, the candidness between them. It was all a part of the intensity that drew him to her in the first place, he missed her, he missed what they had and his heart began to mourn it.

When he saw a tear fall from her eye he wiped it away with his thumb and leaned into her. She didn't even flinch or shy away from him, so he threw all caution to the wind and tenderly brought his lips to hers. When he kissed her it felt like it was the first time all over again. Slowly he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him so that he could know what it felt like to have her in his arms again.

Hayley realized what she was doing when she felt her body go weak. Startled she pulled away from him. They shouldn't have kissed, but her heart yearned for him just as badly as his yearned for her.

When he saw the shock on her face he immediately regretted what he had done but before he could get his apology out he felt Hayley pull him into her again and before he knew it his lips were crashing into hers fiercely.

They both frantically nipped at each other's lips and pulled each other close. He could hear Hayley let out a relieved moan into his mouth. She didn't know where her desperation came from but she didn't feel like thinking about it. She just wanted to do what felt right and no matter what had happened and what her heart told her Klaus still felt right. She couldn't deny that she still loved him and maybe this made her weak, maybe this made her into a fool but she could deal with that tomorrow, right now she didn't care she just needed to feel what it felt like when she was happy, when things were simple and less complicated.

Growing even more desperate for her Klaus cupped both of her cheeks with his hands and deepened the already passionate kiss, sending her leaning back onto the couch. Hayley wrapped her arms around his neck and let the fingers of her free hand trail up to his hair, feeling the familiar locks between her fingers again.

They both panted and moaned, neither had realized just how much the tension had built up between them before this so the relief and ecstasy they felt came as a surprise to even them. Hayley leaned back onto the couch even more and brought her legs up so that she could wrap them around him. He started to grab for the bottom of her nightgown when she slipped all the way down on the couch, sending him crashing on top of her.

The sudden weight on top on her, especially on her abdomen jolted Hayley out of the moment. In her weak moment she had forgotten about the baby.

"Klaus wait." She said breathlessly as she snapped out of her daze and pushed him off of her.

As soon as he lost the contact he became horrified by what he had done and at the position he had put her in.

"I shouldn't have done that, god what was I thinking!" He yelled at himself.

"No I shouldn't have" Hayley hastily said not wanting Klaus to take all the blame for their reckless actions. She could have stopped it but she didn't, she didn't want to until she realized she couldn't have sex with him for reasons outside of her control. It was her fault for not thinking.

"Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?" He asked, as he stood up frantically. "You're on bed rest for God's sake, what the fuck was I thinking."

"No you didn't hurt me or the baby Klaus it's fine. I could have stopped you but I didn't we…we made a mistake that's all there is to it." She replied not even looking at him.

"It didn't mean anything." She said before she abruptly got up and went to her room, leaving him alone with nothing but the memory of her kiss and even more confusion about what the hell they were doing.

* * *

AN: so this chapter was REALLY long, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't want to break it up since the timeline is already moving slow and dragging all of this out another chapter would make it even slower. Hope you liked it and wasn't bored. Things are heating up now that Mikael knows about the baby and who Hayley is. I hope you guys are paying attention to some of the family connections I've made, these things will come into play soon :). Anyway REVIEW! I would really love feedback on this chapter since it's length and content have me feeling a little insecure about how good it is. Thanks again for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus stared into the empty refrigerator and heavily sighed. He had just gone to the store a few days ago and it seemed like all the food was gone already. As he leaned up and shut the door Hayley walked into the kitchen.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore these weird pink puma slippers that Klaus found annoying. Under her thin silk robe he could see her belly, which looked like it got bigger everyday. She looked oddly maternal all of a sudden, maybe it was the hairstyle but he actually visualized her as a mom for the first time since he found out about the baby and strangely it made his heart flutter.

It had been 2 weeks since he shared his kiss with Hayley. It was still hard for him to shake his feelings for her but he knew he had to. Like she said, it was a mistake so no matter what the flutter in his chest said he had to put it behind him.

Ignoring his feelings he closed the refrigerator and stared at her.

"What happened to the orange juice and all the eggs Hayley? Better yet what happened to all the food I just bought the refrigerator is empty." He asked her.

Without looking at him she continued to make her toast. "I drank the last of the juice this morning" She absentmindedly replied.

"And the rest?"

"I ate it, what do you want me to say I'm pregnant and I get hungry" She replied annoyed.

"No need to get defensive Hayley it was a simple question"

"I'm not getting defensive Klaus you're just asking me stupid questions" she said angrily.

"And it wasn't just a question, you were being patronizing."

When he noticed she was making toast he sighed and opened one of the cabinets.

"Try not to get too worked up over mundane things Hayley, think about the child." He said calmly as he placed the pot he took out under the faucet and added water.

"I think about _our_ child all the time Klaus do you?" Hayley snapped back.

As he placed the pot on the stove he paused to look at her. He willed himself to not reply. They had gotten into a petty argument at least three times a week since the night they kissed and he wasn't in the mood today.

In silence he put the water to boil then walked away.

Hayley leaned over the kitchen island and watched him curiously as she took small bites of her toast. After a few seconds he retreated from the pantry and walked to another one of the cabinets. When he passed her without saying anything Hayley rolled her eyes, she was really annoyed by his presence; she found that happened a lot since the kiss they shared.

Finally he walked towards her and pushed ginger root and a peeler towards her on the kitchen counter top. Hayley looked down at it in surprise then finally looked at him catching his eyes.

"I thought you might need that." He said softly.

"How did you know?" Hayley replied.

"You've been here for two weeks and every time you're in a mood in the morning you make toast and then drink this tea of yours. Google says dry toast and ginger can help with morning sickness. I'm assuming you feel unwell."

Hayley hated how weak she was. She had to shift her eyes away from him to make herself not yank him by his Henley so she could feel the blistering heat of his lips against hers. She hated how the small things could make so her vulnerable to him again and again.

"I didn't think you paid that much attention," she said as she grabbed the peeler and the ginger root.

"Well I do Hayley." He said gently, wishing he could kiss her again and tell her he loves her, make her understand just how much she means to him. "And I think about…the child, more than you know." He decided to walk away, being so near to her and seeing the gentleness in her eyes without being able to touch her was becoming overwhelming. He needed space.

"Thank you." Hayley said as he walked away. As she watched his golden locks disappear into the hallway she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. Feeling slightly flustered and surprisingly hopeful she brushed a stray hair behind her ear and started to make her tea.

About 30 minutes later Hayley sat on the sofa with her feet up as she drank her tea and researched available jobs. This was part of her routine now. She felt claustrophobic in her bedroom so every afternoon she made herself comfortable in the living room or on the balcony and she and either watched TV or she looked up apartments, jobs, or stuff about babies and pregnancy.

For the first couple of days Klaus was very uncomfortable with her new routine but eventually he got used to it and even though it was still awkward at times, they still found a sense of normalcy with each other.

Like clockwork Hayley heard his bedroom door open and he appeared in the kitchen searching for his keys. He always left the house around this time of day. Hayley knew this was a new habit, when they were together he went to his gallery maybe 3 times a week. Since she moved in he had left for the gallery every morning and didn't return home until later in the evening. If she needed anything he would come check on her but them promptly leave. She knew he was avoiding her. Sometimes she felt relieved that he was because she didn't trust herself in his presence after their kiss, but other times she felt hurt that he was so distant from her. It made her feel like their relationship before all of this was a distant memory or a dream.

These days the only reminder she had of what they used to be was her growing belly. Her child may have been unplanned but it was conceived during the time of her life where she was the happiest she had ever been, it was conceived with someone she loved so much at one point she felt like she couldn't breathe without him. She couldn't think about her child without thinking about what she and Klaus used to have and thinking about what they used to be made her long for him again.

"I'll be back later Hayley" Klaus said when he finally found his car keys. "I'll stop at the store on my way home. Is there anything you need while I'm out?" He asked.

"Yeah I need a few things." She replied as she looked up from her computer to see him standing near the door looking at her. "I'll text you a list since I don't feel like arguing if you forget something like last time."

"Okay" He replied before turning to leave the house.

"Klaus wait, I almost forgot…" Hayley interrupted him.

"Forgot what?" He replied after he turned back around.

"I have a doctor's appointment today at 3:30…I just thought you should know"

She wanted to ask him to come, but she remembered his reaction the last time she asked, and he had admitted to her that he felt in over his head with the baby so she didn't want to push the issue when she knew he wasn't ready yet.

"Oh" Was all he could manage to say in return, much to Hayley's disappointment.

"Andrea is bringing me since I can't drive myself." Hayley added.

"Right, makes sense." Klaus replied with little emotion once again.

"That's all I wanted to say" Hayley hastily replied to end the awkward conversation and hide her growing disappointment. Klaus looked like he wanted to jump out of his skin.

Klaus knew he should say more, he should try to be more supportive. He recalled her words to him about just being truthful and the guilt started eating away at him. He could tell that she was disappointed. He needed to give her some sort of explanation

"Hayley listen I..I um…I have a meeting at the gallery at that time that I can't get out of so I can't accompany you this time. Let me know what the doctor says about everything." He hoped he sounded sincere.

"It's okay, we'll talk about it when you get home I understand." Hayley said as she forced a smile on her face to hide how she really felt.

"I have to go now, call me if you need me for anything, and don't forget to send the list."

"Got it." Hayley replied as she buried her head in her computer again and blocked out the ache she felt in her heart as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Mikael was in his study at his home when he got a phone call from Joseph Stein, his trusted family private investigator. Immediately after he hung up he left the room to seek out Esther. She was in the kitchen going over dinner plans with the family chef.

"Esther come, Joseph just called. He said he finally found something on Hayley and the Labonairs. He will be here in a few minutes."

"Already? I thought he was having a tough time with the investigation?" Esther replied. She wanted to know but she wished they could put this off. She wanted to spare Niklaus the inevitable heartache she knew was coming his way.

"Well he got a lead and was able to dig something up"

Before Esther could answer him again they both heard the doorbell ring.

"That's probably him, let's go." Mikael hastily said.

Without replying Esther followed him to the front door.

"Joseph, thank you for coming" Mikael greeted him as he opened the door.

"No problem Mikael." Joseph replied.

"Lovely to see you again Joseph, please come in, I'll have some tea brought to us while we talk about important matters." Esther finally spoke up before she led her husband and Joseph to Mikael's study.

The two men settled down in the office and Hayley stood quietly in the back of the room. She could see the glee in Mikael's eyes and it disturbed her. He was getting ready to ruin her son's life and he took pleasure in it. Ansel would have never done this, she thought to herself quietly.

"So Joseph what do you have for me on Hayley Labonair and her family." Mikael spoke up, getting right to the point.

"As I mentioned before it was very difficult to get something on them at first. I was able to find out some basic information about Hayley. She's a student at Colombia, good student but she's had her fair share of scandals. She's been arrested twice and her father buried both incidents, one was drunk driving and the other was disorderly conduct. My sources in the police force tell me that her father has someone in the department on payroll; they recently buried a toxicology report from her accident and stopped an investigation into it that might have resulted in criminal charges.

"Charges? What happened with that accident" Mikael asked.

"It appears she was on prescription drugs when she had her accident. The cops wanted to investigate but David had it buried. The amount of drugs in her system indicates that she may have a problem. All the details are in this file" He said has he put a large folder on Mikael's desk.

Mikael looked up at Esther and she could see the rage building up in his face. Esther herself was disappointed but she knew Mikael would never let this go, with this knowledge about Hayley's reckless behavior he would never let her near the child after she gave birth.

"You say she's involved with Klaus right? In what capacity may I ask?" Joseph questioned.

"This stays in this room Joseph do you hear me?" Mikael replied as he stared him down.

"Of course Mikael, how many of your family secrets have I kept over the years."

"Hayley is carrying my son's child. I'm afraid Niklaus is being used by this family or this girl. I don't trust them which is why I asked you to investigate." Mikael replied.

"I see. Well if you think he's being targeted then I'll have to do more digging for a motive. It's not money since my sources have discovered that Hayley has a sizable trust fund and several assets given to her by her family."

"Is that all you've found, nothing on David?" Mikael asked getting impatient.

"Unfortunately no that's not it. What I'm about to tell you was very hard to come by but it's sensitive information. I have to know that I can trust you with this. I'm good at my job because my sources can trust me, in order to maintain that trust I need to know that you won't publicize any of what I'm about to tell you or go to the authorities." Joseph replied.

"You have my word Joseph, I only want to know so I can protect my son and my grandchild, I don't want to bring any negative attention to my family so it will be for my use only."

"I tracked down a former housekeeper for the Labonairs. She told me that 7 years ago she walked in on a heated phone conversation between David and Senator Keating. She didn't know what it was about but it involved Hayley and the next day the family took an unannounced trip to New Jersey for a few days. That's the only thing she knew about that night but she believed something shady happened. She and the rest of the household staff were given bonuses to not talk about anything they knew with each other so no one ever spoke of it again after that."

"So what is David hiding?" Mikael asked finally intrigued.

"I looked into his dealings in New Jersey around that time frame and came up with nothing of any significance. I had a hunch that David might hide his more unsavory dealings with his foundation. That's when I discovered that The Labonair foundation has been a benefactor to a medical office for the last 7 years. He donates 100K to them annually and It's listed on the foundation's financials as a part of an initiative to support the private healthcare industry. I sent one of my most trusted aides there to look into this place and on the surface it's a simple private medical practice but when you look deeper they run a private clinic that performs several services discreetly, one of the services is abortions. This was confirmed first hand by one of their workers."

Mikael's eyes lit up as Esther's stomach turned. There was no way this could get any worse and she felt disgusted.

"So what are you saying exactly Joseph?" Mikael questioned.

"I don't have substantial proof but it appears David took Hayley to New Jersey for an abortion. She would have been 15 years old at the time and a teen pregnancy would have been a huge scandal for a Republican New York State Senator. Senator Keating oddly enough became one of his biggest political supporters around this time. My guess is that the father may have been Keating's son, Daniel, he's the same age as Hayley and the Labonair children attended the same school as the Keating children. You know how teenagers can get, Hayley and Daniel probably fooled around and she accidentally got pregnant and their parents took them to take care of it so it didn't ruin their lives. I've seen it happen countless times in these circles over the years."

"So David Labonair, a staunch anti abortion republican senator got an abortion for his teenage daughter and has been paying the clinic to keep quiet about it for years. I always knew he was a shady politician given his tie to the Vanderwoodsens, he practically pimped his eldest daughter out to them to increase his clout but this, this is quite the scandal."

"I can keep looking into it to see what else I can find out about it if you want, but remember, these sources breached several confidentiality laws to give me this information, if we poke too much they might not talk anymore out of fear of the consequences or they might tip someone off that we're asking questions. Sometimes money isn't enough to keep a source on your side when you're dealing with sensitive information."

"No I think I know enough. Thank you for all of your help in this matter Joseph, send the bill for your services to Vanessa."

"Always a pleasure working with you Mikael let me know if you need anything else." Joseph replied as he stood up and shook Mikael's hands. The two men retreated from the study while Esther walked away and finally took a seat in a chair across the room. She felt like the room was closing in on her. Part of her felt like Mikael was right, Hayley and the Labonairs were reckless and bad news, but she saw the look in her sons eyes when he talked about her, she knew in her heart this wasn't just a fling so how could she let Mikael destroy the woman carrying her son's child.

Her confused thoughts were all over the place when Mikael's voice interrupted her.

"I knew there would be something there I could use. That girl and that family should not be allowed to get their hands on our grandchild." Mikael roared.

"It's her child Mikael you can't just rip her child from her arms, and Niklaus will not go for this, I'm telling you this girl means something to him even If I don't like it I could see it in his eyes when he talked about her."

"She is unfit Esther! You heard what he said she was under the influence of drugs when she got into that accident; she took drugs while pregnant and endangered her life and the life of the child. She's an addict that's more than enough to have her declared unfit. If we don't act eventually she will endanger the child or her family will try to get their hooks in Niklaus like they did with Andrew's son." He yelled.

"So what are you going to do with this information Mikael?" Esther asked knowing she would not win this battle.

"Right now, nothing. We'll wait for the right time to use this information. I need to know that when the time comes you will be on my side on this Esther"

She looked back at him without replying.

"I know you want to protect her for Niklaus I can see it in your eyes when we talk about this, but you need to be on my side, much more is at stake here than just your son."

"I know that Mikael, my grandchild is also on the line here"

Mikael narrowed his eyes at her remark; she wanted him to feel the sting of the words.

"I have done what's best for my son since he was conceived and I will keep doing that for as long as I live, you don't have to worry about that Mikael." Esther replied without flinching at the anger building on Mikael. Before he could respond she left the room.

* * *

"You're pretty quiet today Hayley, what's going on?" Andrea asked as she sat in the doctor's office with Hayley.

"I'm just tired Andrea." Hayley replied as she kept staring at the wall.

"I know when you're tired, something is bothering you"

"I was really looking forward to this appointment, hopeful I would get some good news about the baby but then I told Klaus about the appointment and he had no reaction at all. He made some excuse about having a meeting. I tried not to be disappointed but I am and I can't tell him that because he already feels like he's in over his head."

"It's still early Hayley, give him some time." Andrea replied.

"You're right, he just needs time" Hayley replied even though she didn't believe it.

"How are we feeling today Hayley" Dr. Headen interrupted as she finally walked in.

"I feel okay I guess. No pain or anything in about a week" Hayley replied.

"That's good, let's take a look and see how things are going" she replied.

A few seconds later Hayley felt that familiar cold sensation on her abdomen from the gel and heard that familiar thump fill the room, making all her frustration and disappointment disappear.

"It looks like the baby has had a little growth spurt, I'll need to take official measurements to be sure but it looks like it's size is just about where it needs to be for around 14 weeks gestation."

"Really? Because I've been trying really hard to gain weight. I've been really worried ever since you told me about the baby being undersized. I eat literally everything"

"Yes Hayley, i'm really pleased with the progress you've made so far. You're abruption is healing itself nicely. You're pregnancy will still be high risk until you deliver but you're out of the woods now. Things should progress normally from here on out."

Hayley started to tear up as she felt the relief wash over her. She had been so worried about her baby for weeks and finally hearing that it would be okay was the best news she had ever gotten in her life. Andrea grabbed her hand and smiled at her with excitement.

"That's the best news I've gotten in a while thank you so much Dr. Headen." Hayley finally replied.

"I'm going to keep you on bed rest for another two weeks just to be safe but as I said your progress is good. I'll take a few pictures for you and get the measurements for our records. Did you want to try to find out the sex today? With the baby's position we can tell what you're having."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it. I thought I had to wait a little while longer." Hayley answered.

"Sometimes it's hard to see but sometimes the baby cooperates and we can see it as early as 14 weeks. It's up to you, you do have another appointment in 2 weeks so we can do it then if you want to wait."

She wanted to know, but she also felt like it wasn't the right time. Despite his behavior she wanted Klaus to be there. If she waited maybe he would come and they could finally bond over their child, but what if she waited and he still pushed her away, what if he never ends up being ready she wondered.

"I think I'll wait until the next appointment if that's okay" Hayley finally answered.

"Okay. You can clean off and sit up for your physical exam I'll be right back." She replied.

As soon as the door closed Andrea popped up.

"Why are you waiting I want to know if I'm having a niece or nephew I thought you would be anxious to find out the sex of the baby Hayley"?

"I do want to know but I just want to wait a few weeks, it's just 2 weeks Andrea"

"Two weeks that we don't have to wait what are you hiding from me?" Andrea asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want to wait for Klaus, there are you happy" Hayley finally let out with a sigh. "Finding out the sex is a big deal and I don't want to do it alone if I don't have to. After everything I still love him and I want him to be there and I think he might come around by then. Does that make me stupid and naive?" Hayley asked honestly.

"No Hayley it doesn't. I know you love him and I think any person in your position would want to share this with the person who's child they are carrying. I think sharing that would be good for the two of you."

"Well don't tell him I said that, and don't tell Rebekah either because I know she'll just run and confront Klaus and I don't want him to feel pressured or obligated."

"Fine I won't I promise" Andrea replied as she stood up. "I'll be outside waiting for your appointment to be done"

* * *

As soon as she shut the door to Hayley's room she pulled her phone out of her purse. She noticed 2 missed calls from her father and rolled her eyes. Retreating down the hallway she dialed Rebekah's number even though she had just promised her sister she wouldn't talk to her about it.

When Hayley got home the fridge was fully stocked and the pantry was full. She checked the freezer for her favorite ice cream and smiled when she saw two tubs of it waiting for her. She grabbed a spoon and took the ice cream out of the freezer then plopped down on the sofa feeling happy. Her baby way healthy and her kitchen was stocked with food, she couldn't ask for a better day.

After putting her feet up she relaxed and thought about Klaus. Thinking maybe she should reach out she picked up her phone and texted him.

 _Hayley: Hey. When will you be home? Got some good news today._

 _Klaus: Don't know yet, maybe in a few hours I'm held up at the gallery_

 _Hayley: oh…_

 _Hayley: I guess I'll just talk to you about it whenever you get home_

 _Klaus: okay, do you need anything?_

 _Hayley: no I'm fine, talk to you when you get home._

Without waiting to see his reply she put the phone down in frustration and drowned her feelings in her ice cream. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from him but she knew it wasn't what she got. He didn't even do anything wrong if she was being honest, he just wasn't doing enough. Determined to not let anything ruin her mood she tried to focus on what made her happy, her baby, her healthy baby that she would get to see grow inside of her and get to hold in her arms. Smiling at the thought she rubbed her belly and got lost in an episode of one of her favorite TV shows.

She wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep but the sound of the doorbell suddenly woke her up. Klaus didn't usually get visitors. Hastily she cleaned up her ice cream and got up to get the door.

When she opened it a blonde woman who looked to be about the same age as Klaus was standing at the door. The woman's eyes got wide as she failed to hide her surprised at seeing Hayley answer the door.

"Can I help you" Hayley asked trying to ignore the obvious gaping the unknown woman was doing towards her.

"Umm is Klaus home?" She asked hesitantly.

"No he's not here right now" Hayley replied.

"Oh…" The woman looked at Hayley up and down then fixated on her belly. Hayley was starting to get annoyed, clearly this woman had something going on with Klaus.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Hayley let out impatiently. She barely tried to hide her annoyance.

"I'm sorry I'm just confused. Are you and Klaus together?" The woman asked.

"Who are you?" Hayley bit back without answering her.

"I'm Camille, a friend of Klaus's"

"And why did you decide to come here looking for him exactly?" Hayley was sure Klaus was seeing her and an intense rage and jealousy came over her.

"Klaus was supposed to meet me for a late lunch at 3 but he never showed up and he won't answer my calls. I was worried so I thought maybe he was here and wanted to talk. He never told me he had a live in girlfriend."

"Yeah well I'm Hayley and yes I live here with Klaus. I guess he keeps things from everyone in his life" Hayley replied bitterly.

"I really had no idea Hayley, this is really awkward, maybe I should go."

"Yeah maybe you should. I'll be sure to tell Klaus you stopped by Camille goodbye." Hayley said before slamming the door before she could reply.

She took deep breathes to keep herself from loosing her cool. She wanted to call him and scream at him but she thought about her child and the stress it would cause. He lied to her about having a meeting during her doctor's appointment and he was seeing another woman. She felt insanely jealous even though she and Klaus weren't together. He wasn't supposed to move on, especially when she can't do the same thing. Here she was trying to let him back in even though she was still hurt and all this time he had been keeping something like this from her. It felt like a slap in the face and she couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. If she wasn't pregnant she would have taken a pill to make herself feel better, but she couldn't do that now. She just had to cope and she hated it. She hated how she felt herself going backwards after all the good progress she had made.

Disgusted and devastated she retreated to her bedroom and cried until she fell asleep again.

Klaus didn't get home until late into the evening. When he walked in the house it was quiet in the living room which made him sigh in relief since that meant Hayley was in her bedroom and he could retreat to his room without running into her.

Once he got to his room he sat on his bed and for the first time in a while he felt a little pleased with himself. He hadn't had a drink in almost 2 weeks thanks to his daily Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. He had resisted the strong urge to drink that he had felt earlier that day and went to a meeting instead where he finally opened up to the group about his impending fatherhood. He found that he liked talked to people who really didn't know him and who couldn't judge him. He wanted to tell Hayley about the meetings but he wanted to wait until he was sure it could really make a difference for him. He didn't want to get her hopes up about him kicking his alcoholism before he was sure he could do it, if he failed it would only be another disappointment. He wanted to give it a few more days before he told her and this was the most confident he had felt since he made the decision to do something about his problem after their kiss.

After taking his shower he went towards the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of them, he hadn't cooked in a few days and he felt like doing something nice since he knew he let her down by not coming with her to her appointment. When her reached the kitchen Hayley was already there.

"You're finally awake" He smiled as he entered the kitchen. Hayley did her best to hide her anger, she didn't want to explode.

"You're finally home" she replied with barely any emotion.

"I was just about to cook for you, I figured you didn't want take out three days in a row" He said casually.

Before she confronted him about Camille she wanted to see how he would react to talking about the baby. So she lead with that.

"That's fine" She replied. "I thought you might want to hear about my appointment"

"Yeah how did that go you said you had news"

"I do, it looks like the complication is healing itself and the baby is no longer behind in growth, he or she is out of the woods for now and my doctor thinks my pregnancy can progress like any other normal pregnancy. "

"Oh, that's good Hayley." He replied without even looking at her, he stayed preoccupied with chopping the vegetables. Even in her anger she wanted him to say something, be more enthusiastic. She cried when she heard the news and all he had to say was "that's good". No matter how many times she told herself to stay calm she couldn't stop the hurt and anger.

"That's all you have to say Klaus? That's good? I tell you that your child is going to be okay and you barely react."

The vitriol in her voice made him finally pay attention. "I didn't barely react I said that's good, what else am I supposed to say Hayley?"

"What else are you supposed to say? I don't know Klaus anything else that might show you give even the slightest damn about this baby or me how about that."

"This morning I told you that I care, much more than you know and you still don't believe me. What else do you want Hayley?What else do I have to do in order to get your stamp of approval?" He replied annoyed.

"How about you tell the truth!" She yelled.

"This again" Klaus sighed. "I told you I feel a little in over my head but I just need time, how much more truthful do you need me to be?"

"I'm so tired Klaus" She cried. "I'm trying really hard to give you time but I shouldn't have to be the one to try, you hurt me remember? You turned you back on me but I'm the one doing all the work here to make myself better, to make this baby's life better, and make whatever the hell this we have going on work, but you? You don't do anything!" She yelled.

"I take care of you and that child, I provide for you both, this is my house remember? I have offered you everything you could possibly need and it's still not enough."

"You think throwing money around is how you show you care but it's not. It takes more than that to raise a functioning child Klaus. You're going to end up just like my father if you really believe just providing money is enough."

"You would dare compare me that that vile man Hayley? Is that really what you think of me?" He said solemnly. He found that he was more hurt over the comparison than he was angry. Hayley didn't reply.

"I don't know what kind of father I will be one day Hayley, I know nothing about what it takes to be a parent and I think that's okay since I only found out I was going to be one a few weeks ago due to no fault of my own I might add. What I do know is that I would never treat my own flesh and blood the way your father treats you. I also know that I won't be playing this little game you like to play much longer." He said firmly.

"And what game is that exactly Klaus?" Hayley bit back, completely unapologetic in her sentiments

"The one where you lash out at me for your own damn hangups that game!" He yelled. "I don't know what this is really about but I don't even care at this point. Nothing I do will ever be good enough for your or enough to overcome whatever nonsense you have going on in your fucked up head."

Hayley looked at him utterly flabbergasted that he would say such a thing to her.

"My games Klaus? Like you aren't the coward that would rather hide instead of actually face what the problems you've caused in your life and in this relationship? No one is at fault for your misery besides yourself and you know that" She yelled.

"We would have still been happy Klaus" Tears were starting to fall again. "It would have still been just you and me against this fucked up world, two fucked up being being fucked up together remember? but you ruined it, you did that not me and instead of facing that and our situation with this baby you would rather treat me like I'm a burden while you lie to me"

"If I'm so horrible then why the fuck are you even here Hayley?" Klaus said now completely agitated

" _Because I love you"_ Hayley thought to herself, though she didn't say it out loud.

"If I'm so insufferable then why do you want me here?" Hayley replied quickly.

" _Because I love you"_ Echoed through Klaus's head.

"You needed me Hayley, and I've been trying to be there as best as I can even though I have no clue what in the bloody hell I'm doing but you refuse to see that." He was beyond exasperated at this point, he felt like it was just a loosing battle and just like he always feared he would never be able to give her what she truly needed

"If you're trying so hard then why did you lie about having a meeting during my appointment Klaus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you lied Klaus. Camille, she came over here today looking for you, she told me you were supposed to meet her today at 3 so there was never a meeting you had to go to, you just needed an excuse to blow me off so you can be with someone else."

Klaus looked at her shocked that she found out about camille. He knew Hayley wouldn't understand if he had told her before and he didn't want her to find out like this.

"Hayley that's not what you think" He tried to explain.

"It's not what I think? She looked horrified that I was here. You lied to my face and blew me off for an important appointment for our child, our child Klaus. What else am I supposed to think besides you're seeing her behind my back?"

"I'm not seeing here behind your back, we aren't together Hayley, and as I said it's not what you think. If that's what this is about then you could have just asked me about her I would have told you the truth"

"I don't believe anything you say" Hayley said as her voice cracked again. "Who is she?"

"She's an old friend Hayley that's it"

"And old friend that you've slept with before?"

"Yes but again Hayley it's not what you think"

He wish he would explain it to her. He just liked talking to Camille, they had a fling a while back and when he ran into her a few weeks ago she offered to listen to his problems, he liked talking to her but he wasn't seriously seeing her.

"Camille is just on old friend that I enjoy talking to that's it. That's all their is to it"

"But she's more important to me and your baby? Are you leaving me for her Klaus is that it?" Hayley cried

"No" He said sternly.

"Is that why you avoid me because you want someone else and me and the baby are just complications?"

"Hayley no"

"Just tell me the truth for once, please, I can't take this anymore Klaus I just-"

Before she could finish her sentence she felt his lips crash fiercely into hers. The force pushed her back a little bit and she had to adjust her footing. Without hesitation she returned his kisses even as tears still streaked down her cheeks. His hand gently caressed her cheek and his free hand pulled her into his body. Hayley melted at the contact and she whimpered against his lips as they both desperately kissed each other. It felt like she was in a haze, completely unable to stop herself because every part of her needed him. The heat between them was blistering against her neck and she forgot about everything she had just said to him, everything he had said to her.

Just as she was about to truly get lost in their moment she felt him pull away from her. The room filled with loud pants as she was barely able to catch her breath after he pulled away. With his hand still against her cheek and without breaking the contact between their bodies he stared into her eyes, hoping she could see how much he loved her.

"I want you Hayley" He pleaded to her. "I don't want Camille or anyone else, just you. I've always only wanted you why can't you see that"

Hayley felt like something was stuck in her throat and she couldn't get a word out, all she could do was cry because it rush of up and down emotions was too much for her.

"I know I messed us up but I never wanted it to end Hayley. I never stopped wanting you"

"Then why did you leave me Klaus" she sobbed.

"I thought I was destroying you" he whispered as he stepped away from her.

Hayley looked ached at the loss of contact. She felt like she could barely breathe underneath the confusion, pain, and passion.

"You were spiraling and I thought it was my fault, we were moving so fast and you needed too much. You were right Hayley I was a coward." He finally let out as a single tear streaked his left cheek.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing he whispered before he retreat from the room. Hayley collapsed on the sofa and sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

Klaus stood frozen against his bedroom door. He could hear her in crying. Wishing he could drown it all out his eyes searched the room for the only thing he knew could numb him.

* * *

 **AN: so here is the new chapter. I didn't get a chance to really proofread the last section because of time so I'm really sorry for any typos. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so leave me a review please! What do you think Mikael is going to do with the information about Hayley? What is Klaus going to use to numb him? Did you guys like the fight between Klaus and Hayley at the end? Let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

Andrea opened the door to her penthouse and tossed her keys on the table in her foyer. Kicking off her shoes, she tossed her purse on the floor and called out for Todd.

"Todd!" She yelled as she made her way towards the back of the penthouse.

"Todd stepped out Andrea" Her father 's voice called out to her.

When she stepped into her office area she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Todd let me in before he stepped out to walk your dog. You haven't been taking my calls sweetheart."

"Leave" Andrea said firmly.

"Not until we have a talk. Andrea what has gotten into you? You used to be the more level headed of my children. You've always had your priorities straight but now your only priority seems to be Hayley"

"Yeah well someone has to make her a priority in this family." Andrea bit back.

"Your sister is heading down a dangerous path Andrea, abusing drugs, endangering her life, sleeping with that Mikaelson boy" David replied in disgust.

"How do you know she's sleeping with him? You haven't asked Hayley anything about her life but you're here making assumptions" Andrea replied.

"I don't have to ask I can tell. I saw that look in his eyes when he defended her. How serious is this relationship Andrea?"

"'m actually surprised you have a problem with the Mikaelsons" Andrea replied, avoiding answering his question. "You've been trying to pimp me and Hayley out to rich families since we were teenagers. I would think the Mikaelsons would be very appealing to you."

"I will not apologize for wanting my daughters to marry the best suitors possible. You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you finally got a ring from Todd." He replied.

"Oh please it was never about the best suitors for us, it was always about the best suitors for you, for you and your ambitions."

"This family has held on to clout and wealth for generations because of my ambition, and the ambition of my father, and his father before him. Everything you have is because of that ambition, you used to appreciate that." David replied.

"Dad what do you want? I don't have time for this" Andrea sighed in exasperation.

"I'm here because I know you and your sister are hiding something from me. Based on your display at the hospital you seem determined to protect Hayley at all costs."

"You're damn right I am, even from you" Andrea said defiantly. "You've cut her completely off aren't you satisfied yet?"

David cracked a sinister smile at his daughter.

"If I can't convince you to stop protecting Hayley for my sake, perhaps I can convince you to do it for yourself."

"You won't turn me against Hayley." Andrea adamantly replied.

"Perhaps, but think about Todd and your future with him. Which side will you be on if Hayley's dalliance with Klaus Mikaelson turns into something more?"

"There is no side but Hayley's side, whatever Hayley has going on with Klaus, which is none of your business by the way, has no effect on Todd and I."

Her reply made David laugh out loud. "You're more Naive than I could have ever imagined."

"Get out of my house" Andrea angrily commanded.

"Do me a favor and ask your soon to be father in law how he feels about the patriarch of the Mikaelson family next time you see him or better yet ask Todd about the legislation his father wants me to introduce to congress during our next session, the piece of legislation that would be a pretty big blow to the Mikaelson's company."

"What are you talking about?" Andrea asked confused.

"You see Andrea, you and your sister have potentially thrown yourselves in the middle of a decades old rivalry, one that could ruin your beloved Todd and his entire family if it ever sways the wrong way."

"Just because power and business is all you care about that doesn't mean the rest of us are the same way. This rivalry has nothing to do with me or Hayley and it will stay that way." Andrea replied.

"And what if it doesn't?" He suddenly asked, causing Andrea to stiffen up.

"What if something happens that tips the scales either way and Hayley is involved with the Mikaelson boy. Which side do you think she would be on? As selfish as she is you surely can't believe she wouldn't choose her own self interests over yours." He cryptically replied as he picked up his Jacket and started to walk away.

"I won't let you turn me against Hayley" Andrea replied still undeterred.

"I won't have to turn you against her my dear, your prospective relationships will do that all on their own. For your sake I hope your new family isn't the one left in ruin when it's all said and done." He replied as he walked towards the door.

Andrea wouldn't hear any of his nonsense, though she couldn't help think about how Hayley's connection to the Mikaelson family ran far deeper than her father could imagine. She would be lying if she said that a part of her didn't start to consider what it could mean if there was any truth to what her father was saying. Hayley wasn't just seeing Klaus she was carrying his child. No one knew that besides her and Klaus's siblings but what would happen when the news got out? She wondered. Brushing the thoughts out of her head she straightened her shoulders and put on a strong front. It didn't matter what he said, she was determined to prove her father wrong.

"Hey dad." She finally said, stopping him in his tracks. " You know maybe this all could have been avoided if you had pushed Hayley towards someone more suitable. I'm actually surprised you never tried to fix her up with one of Senator Keating's sons, they were quite close to our family for a while. Maybe you missed your chance to carve out the perfect life for Hayley. Jason wouldn't have been a good match for her given his age, but you never even tried to get her to entertain Daniel, talk about a missed opportunity for you."

Andrea could see the color drain from her father's face at the mention of Senator Keating and Jason. She felt immense satisfaction knowing she got to him. A devious smile came of her face.

"Goodbye Andrea" David replied before leaving.

* * *

Klaus sat in the darkness of his office with his drink in his hand. He felt his phone vibrate in his other hand, it was Hayley. That was the third time she had called him. He pressed ignore as he had done every time she called him for the last 2 days. Ignoring her was the only way he could function. After their kiss and his confession he couldn't handle being around her without being able to be with her. The only way he knew how to cope was his liquor, the habit he was trying so hard to shake until a few days ago. He couldn't let he see him that way. He was hurting her, he knew he was hurting her but the truth would hurt her even more.

He felt his phone buzz again. This time it was a text message.

 _ **Hayley: Klaus how long are you going to keep avoiding me?**_

 _ **Hayley: You can't just tell me that you want me then ignore me, what about the baby?**_

 _ **Klaus: Is the child okay?**_

 _ **Hayley: Yes, we're both fine**_

 _ **Klaus….**_

 _ **Hayley: Klaus please, can we just talk?**_

 _ **Klaus: I'll be at the office if you need to find me for anything about the baby.**_

 _ **Hayley: Please, just talk to me...**_

He tossed the phone on his desk and poured himself another drink, trying to force himself to stop thinking about her, to stop thinking about everything.

He wished he could call Rebekah, but he was still angry with her. There was also Elijah, but he had told Elijah a few days ago that he had everything with Hayley under control. He didn't want to disappoint his brother, and make him babysit him as he always did. He was tired of dragging everyone else down with him.

Frustrated he did the only other thing he knew to do, drink and channel his feelings into art. He dragged himself up from his chair, bottle in hand and walked towards his studio.

When she heard the doorbell Hayley dragged herself out of bed and hurried to fix herself up. When she heard it again she sighed and gave up on trying to look even halfway decent then made her way to the front door.

"Finally you answer the door" Andrea let out as she walked in followed by two young women, a redhead and a blonde.

"Sorry Andrea, I don't really feel well today I wish we could have rescheduled." Hayley sighed.

Andrea noticed Hayley's red swollen eyes.

"Hayley what's wrong?" she asked.

Hayley glanced at the two women in her home who were setting out dresses and setting up equipment. Andrea noticed her discomfort with their presence and decided to drop it until later.

"You know what let's focus on getting you refitted for your bridesmaids dress." Andrea said to get rid of a little of the awkwardness.

"Yes let's remind me that I'm fat and pregnant and I'm gonna be even bigger once the wedding comes around." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hayley cheer up! You're still beautiful and you're not fat, you're having a baby there is a difference." Andrea replied.

"Yes there is, unfortunately" she sighed as she took off her robe.

Andrea tried to brush off her statement as best as she could and get to the task at hand.

"You know if you're not comfortable getting your dress refitted we could always just pick another one. I made them bring a few options for you to try on since you can't go to the bridal salon" Andrea let out.

"No this is fine, can we just get this over with already I told you I don't feel well." Hayley snapped back at her.

"Come on Hayley it won't take long." Andrea sighed. Something was bothering her big time. Hayley rolled her eyes once again and reluctantly complied. She barely talked at all despite Andrea's multiple attempts to make conversation. After a while Andrea gave up and just watched Hayley in silence.

"Ouch you're sticking me" Hayley barked at the blonde pinning her gown.

"Sorry" the woman meekly replied.

"Ouch! You did it again can't you see I'm pregnant what the hell is wrong with you" Hayley yelled.

"Hayley calm down it was an accident" Andrea said as she jumped up from her seat.

"You know what stop touching me" she yelled again.

"Hayley!" Andrea yelled.

"I'm really sorry" The woman apologized.

"Save your sorry, we're done here I want you both out of my house." Hayley angrily replied as she started snatching the pins on the dress off.

"I'm really sorry" The other woman in the room meekly replied.

"Here I'll see you guys out I'm really sorry about all of this." Andrea interjected as she beckoned the two women towards her. "You will both receive hefty bonuses for your hard work here….and your silence" Andrea smiled as she showed them out the door.

The two women nodded in response and retreated from Klaus's home. Andrea made sure they made it to their cars and didn't loiter around the house then shut the door.

Hayley was pacing the room with one hand clutching her belly and the other on her back when Andrea turned around.

"Hayley please calm down" Andrea said softly.

"I don't want to calm down Andrea" Hayley barked back.

"But you need to, this is unnecessary Hayley what is going on?" Andrea replied calmly.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" Hayley yelled as she swung her arms across one of the tables in Klaus's living room, sending some books and a lamp crashing onto the floor.

Her sudden actions made Andrea flinch and step backwards. The next thing Hayley set her sights on was the sofa cushions, tossing them against the wall. "Damn you Klaus!" she screamed.

"Hayley stop it, stop this right now" Andrea said as she lunged towards Hayley and gently grabbed her by the arms to stop her.

"Let me go" Hayley said, now crying.

"No, not until you calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Everything is wrong, it's all wrong" Hayley sobbed as Andrea pulled her close.

"Think about the baby Hayley, you can't stress yourself like this you're high risk remember." Andrea tried to reason with her.

"I don't care." Hayley whispered through her tears.

"Yes you do, you love your baby Hayley."

"Do I Andrea? Because the only thing I love right now Is Klaus, Klaus who won't take my phone calls or talk to me, or even look at me. This pregnancy ruined everything." Hayley cried.

"Shhhh okay okay, let's sit down" Andrea replied as she slowly moved hayley to the sofa and sat her down. She sat next to her and took Hayley's hands into hers. "Now tell me what happened Hayley."

"Everything is just so wrong" Hayley continued to cry. "And I keep trying to get a handle on it but I keep failing. I'm so tired"

"Hayley what happened between you and Klaus?"

"Klaus was seeing another woman while I've been here broke and depressed trying to figure out how to take care of his baby. She came over here looking for him and I got so angry. I didn't think it would hurt that much. I tried to ignore it because we aren't together right now I just couldn't hide how jealous I got because I still love him." Hayley explained. "He swore that it wasn't what I thought but I didn't believe him. I thought he wanted to abandon me just like Jason so we got into this huge fight and Klaus confessed that he still wants me, that it's always been me and he kissed me and now he won't even look at me"

"Oh Hayley, I thought you had a handle on your feelings for Klaus and the two of you were just going to focus on the baby" Andrea sighed.

"I know, that was the plan but then..I can't just shut my feelings for him off. Even after the way he hurt me I didn't realize how badly I still needed him until that bitch showed up over here and I just lost it. Now he's ignoring me and I feel like I can't breathe. I don't know where we go from here. I've been in this house alone being shut out for the last two days and I just can't do it anymore." Hayley sobbed.

"Hayley you need to think about the baby, you can't torture yourself like this when you're in such a delicate situation." Andrea tried to reason with her again.

"Thinking about the baby makes it worst, because when I do, I think about how perfect things were between me and Klaus before I found out I was pregnant. He broke up with me because he thought I was spiraling out of control and it was his fault. If I had never gotten pregnant then I wouldn't have changed and pushed him away and we would still be together. I wouldn't have to go through any of this. Everything is my fault." She sobbed.

Andrea felt like she was at a loss about how to really help her sister.

"Hayley you were overwhelmed, you can't blame yourself for what happened, just like you can't blame yourself for what's happening now. You're having a baby you weren't prepared for and that's hard to deal with, especially with your issues." Andrea comforted her. "Now I'm going to say something you probably won't like…"

"What?" Hayley asked.

"What you and Klaus have….Hayley it's not healthy. I want you to be happy and I know he made you happy but if every time you have an issue with Klaus you get like this then maybe you need to think about letting him go."

"Andrea, if you felt like you were standing in a crowd suffocating while everyone just stood back and watched, and then all of a sudden someone came, and they put their lips to yours and gave you that one breath you needed to breathe on your own again, would you be able to let them go?"

"I don't know Hayley" Andrea honestly replied.

"I can't, that's my problem and now there's a baby involved and now I don't even know if I genuinely love it or if I just love that it's a part of Klaus because the way I feel about it right now….I'm already a horrible mother" Hayley sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Shh Hayley come here" Andrea whispered as she pulled her into her chest and tried to soothe her. "It's going to be okay, I promise. This feeling will pass" Andrea made a mental note to contact the doctor from the hospital that did Hayley's evaluation. She knew her sister needed more help than she could give her. It broke her heart to think of how much work Hayley needed but all that mattered was that she gets the help she needed before this baby comes. She shuddered to think about what kind of life this child would have if Hayley and Klaus never got their act together. It would devastate Hayley and the child and she couldn't bear to see that happen.

Hayley was still sobbing on Andrea's shoulder when her cellphone rang. She pulled away from her slowly and reached for it, not recognizing the number. On a whim she decided to answer.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hayley" She heard Klaus whisper from the other side. He sounded strange.

"Klaus? Why are you calling me from this number?" She questioned as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her free hand.

"Hayley I'm so sorry, all I do is mess up please...please forgive me."

"Klaus where are you?" Hayley asked, now concerned. Andrea looked on confused.

"I've been arrested. Please come and get me and i'll tell you everything I swear." Klaus pleaded over the phone. "I'm at the 19th precinct, I can't stay here Hayley please"

"I'm on my way" Hayley said without hesitation before hanging up. Without saying anything she wiped her cheeks again and started towards her room to change.

"Hayley wait what the hell happened?" Andrea asked.

"Klaus has been arrested I have to go get him."

"For what?" Andrea questioned further.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say but he sounded drunk on the phone." Hayley replied as she grabbed her purse and started going through her wallet. "Dammit I can't use my credit cards" She huffed as the threw her wallet on the ground in frustration.

"Hayley slow down. You're on bedrest so you can't even drive. Why can't his family go bail him out? They would have the money"

"I don't care I'm going get Klaus he needs me." She replied

Knowing how stubborn Hayley was she knew Hayley would not budge so she needed to give her a suitable alternative.

"No I'll go" Andrea sighed. "You need to rest, I'll bail him out myself and bring him home."

Hayley wanted to insist some more but she knew Andrea was right, she needed to rest.

"Fine, I'll have Klaus pay you back since I can't pay it back myself. Just make sure he's okay" She finally replied.

"Hayley please try not to stress while I'm gone and don't do anything irrational. Think about the baby please." Andrea pleaded with her.

"I'll be fine just go." Hayley replied. Andrea nodded and grabbed her purse, retreating towards the door. Once she was gone Hayley sunk on the sofa willed herself to not cry again. She had already had an emotional day, she didn't need to add more to her plate.

* * *

Hayley could hear keys jingling in the door, which made her pop up from the sofa immediately. She rushed to the door, opening it before Andrea could turn the knob. When Andrea saw her face she let out a relieved sigh and maneuvered Klaus closer to the door. He had one arm draped across her shoulder and was having a hard time standing up straight.

"Hayley I'm so sorry" He said as he stumbled inside the house. Hayley took a step back so he didn't crash into her and grabbed him from behind, steering him towards the living room.

"Come on Klaus you need to lay down." She said stoically as she helped him to the couch. "Andrea can you call Rebekah for me?"

"No! Don't call that treacherous sister of mine I don't want to talk to her." Klaus yelled.

"Klaus she's the only one who knows how to deal with you when you get like this." Hayley sighed.

"I don't care I don't want to see her" He continued to fuss. Hayley ignored him and pushed him on the couch.

"Lay down and shut up" She said annoyed. She glanced at Andrea and nodded for her to call Rebekah anyway.

"So what happened?" Hayley questioned Andrea.

"He got arrested for a DUI. He was way over the legal driving limit as you can tell. Apparently he had a bottle of alcohol in the car as well. The arresting officer didn't want to let him go but the chief knows his father so he let him off the hook. I suspect this isn't his first time" Andrea explained.

Hayley shook her head and glanced over at Klaus, who had finally passed out. She was angry, but how could she judge him after what she did. At least he didn't have an accident like she did.

"I'll call Todd and tell him I'm not coming home tonight" Andrea let out, breaking Hayley out of her trance.

"You don't have to do that Andrea" Hayley quickly replied.

"There is no way I'm going to leave you here alone with him, not in your state and with him in the state he's in." Andrea insisted.

"Fine" Hayley sighed.

"That reminds me….I think it's time I told Todd the truth about your pregnancy Hayley…." Andrea suddenly said.

"Why?" Hayley asked defensively.

"Because I've been keeping this away from him for weeks and I'm tired of it. He's my fiance and I trust him. He deserves to know everything. I can't keep lying to him." She explained.

"But I thought we were going to keep this between us until I said I was ready?"

"Rebekah and Elijah know but I can't tell the man I'm going to marry? Can't you see the difficult position this is putting me in?" Andrea replied.

"If it's that difficult for you then fine, tell him, but he can't tell anyone." Hayley firmly replied. Andrea could tell she didn't really want to give her the okay and she couldn't help but think about the conversation she had with her father earlier that day.

"Thank you, I'll be outside making those phone calls" Said as she left the room.

Hayley watched her leave then brought her attention back to Klaus, who was still passed out on the sofa. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft golden curls so badly but she refrained. She gently touched his arm and shook him awake.

"Klaus, what the hell is going on with you" She said softly.

Klaus stirred from his sleep when he felt her nudge. When he opened his eyes he saw her worried expressions.

He pulled himself up from his laying position on the sofa and buried his face in his hand.

"Hayley I'm sorry" He said again.

"Why did you get so drunk and decide to drive Klaus, you could have been hurt or even worse you could have hurt yourself." Hayley said calmly.

Klaus looked at her and without replying then stood up suddenly.

"It was an accident" He tried to cover.

"Sure and I accidentally took a bunch of pulls and drove myself into a tree" Hayley replied sarcastically. They were so much alike. So self destructive. Hayley wondered how she ever thought bringing a baby in the middle of this fucked up life was a good idea.

"Yeah well at least I didn't do something that stupid even in my drunken state" Klaus bitterly replied.

Hayley was taken back by his cruelty. After all the crying she had done today over him, and up and down emotions she was maxed out. Stoically she got up from the sofa in silence. Klaus could feel her slipping away from him. He had done everything imaginable to push her away lately so it shouldn't have come as a shock to him. Still he didn't like it, it's not what he really wanted.

"Hayley wait I'm sorry" He hurriedly said as he rushed to her and grabbed her by her arms. He stumbled as he grabbed a hold of her.

"I'm exhausted Klaus just please, let me go." Hayley said emotionless.

"I know I keep messing up but please" He begged, stumbling again.

Hayley took a deep breathe, trying hard to keep herself from falling apart. Klaus was a mess and so was she. She wanted to just walk away but he was in a bad place, she couldn't just leave him. He had taken care of her more than once during one of her several drug-induced rages, she couldn't just leave him like this. Gently, pulling herself away from him she turned to face him and for the first time she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to bed Klaus and that's it. I can't do this with you tonight" Hayley said.

Klaus nodded his head in agreement and let Hayley take him by the arm and steer him to his bedroom. She pulled off his jacket and walked him to his bed, giving in a gently nudge so that he could sit down. She walked out of the bedroom and grabbed him a bottle of water then returned, shoving it in his face for him to drink. After watching him take a few sips she took the bottle of water and placed it on the table next to his bed, she noticed there was an open bottle of scotch on the table but didn't comment on it. She turned back to him and saw that he was clutching his head with his hands and staring at the ground.

Walking back to him at the bed she gently grabbed him by his arms and tried to lower him on the bed so he could go to sleep but she stopped her and brushed her hands off of him. Hayley was in no mood for a fight so she gave up and started to walk away when she felt him grab her hand.

"Don't leave me" He whispered. "Please" he begged.

"'I've given you everything I have to give tonight Klaus, I don't have anything left. Now let me Go I'm tired " Hayley sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "Go to bed"

"I don't know what to do to make it better. Everything I try ends in failure" He cried, still holding on to her despite her plea to release her.

"If you won't let me go for my sake then do if for the baby's sake Klaus, please" Hayley tried to bargain with him.

At the mention of the baby he noticed her exhausted teary-eyed face, she looked frail and just spent. His eyes went to her belly and he started to sob.

He let her hands go but brought his hands to her waist, pulling her close to his face.

"Klaus stop-" Before she could finish she felt his hands travel to her belly. It was the first time he had touched her stomach. Still in shock by his sudden action she just stood there speechless.

The feeling of Hayley's firm belly underneath his fingertips was the first piece of comfort he had felt in days. He couldn't explain why but he felt a warmth when he touched her. His child was the only pure and innocent thing in his life. The only person he hadn't successfully pushed away or destroyed.

"I'm sorry" He whispered softly to Hayley's belly. "You're the only person in my life I haven't disappointed yet." He said through the tears as he ran his fingers across Hayley's belly.

Hayley couldn't take it. The tears she had been holding in started to streak her cheeks.

"I don't deserve you" He dejectedly said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be better for you" he finished as he finally removed his hands and stared up at Hayley.

"Stay with me tonight Hayley." He begged her.

"Klaus I can't" Hayley said shaking her head. "You can barely look at me for days and now you want me to stay with you? Why do you keep doing this to me?" She cried.

"I relapsed Hayley" He finally confessed. "You thought I was seeing Camille but I was trying to get help, I was going to meetings and I had stopped drinking, but after our fight I drank again and I couldn't stop myself, it's the only way I know how to cope."

"Why didn't you just tell me that Klaus." Hayley sighed.

"I didn't want to disappoint you when I inevitably failed."

"But you ended up doing that anyway" Hayley admitted. She knew it would hurt him but it was the truth. He had disappointed her so much that she was starting to think that Andrea was right. They are toxic for each other.

"I fear what I might do if I'm left in solitude" He mumbled to her. "I need you" He whispered as he grabbed her hand softly.

Hayley knew she should walk away but her feet betrayed her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't leave him no matter how much she told herself that she should. How could she turn him away when she understood that desperation all too well. He needed her, and she couldn't pretend she didn't need him.

Letting out a deep sigh, she walked towards his bedroom door. Klaus lowered his head in defeat expecting her to leave him, but she just closed it instead. He watched her walk to the other side of the bed and get it without saying anything or looking at him. She turned her back to him curled up, letting the exhaustion finally overtake her body. This was all she could give him, nothing more, nothing less.

Klaus watched her lay in his bed. Wondering what he ever did to deserve someone like her in his life. Silently he laid back in his bed and curled up next to her. His drunkenness made him start to fall asleep quickly. As the sleep came over him she started at her back. His self loathing thoughts started to race and it made it difficult for him to sleep. Feeling helpless he reached out to Hayley, gently placing his arm around her waist.

When Hayley felt him touch her she stirred in her sleep but didn't move.

When she didn't push him away he opened his palm and let his hand touch her belly. He gently ran fingers back and forth across her belly, letting the warmth of his child soothe him. As Hayley felt Klaus drift off to sleep she gently stroked her belly then brushed her fingertips against Klaus's hand, gently intertwining her fingers with his.

Andrea slipped back into the house after finishing up her long explanation with Klaus but didn't find Klaus and Hayley in the living room. She checked Hayley's room to see if she was in there and still found nothing. Having a hunch and went to Klaus's door, putting her ear against the dark wood to listen and heard silence. She gently cracked it open just enough so that she could see and saw Klaus in bed asleep with his arms wrapped around Hayley. Andrea shook her head and let out a long frustrated sigh.

She slowly backed out of the room and took out her cellphone again, dialing Rebekah's number.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, as promised I'm back to this story. I'm really sorry for the long long wait between updates. Hopefully that is the last time I'll go a long time without updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a angsty hot mess lol REVIEW please. Also thank you to everyone who is still following this story after my months long hiatus.!


	16. Chapter 16

Andrea yawned as she walked into her penthouse and threw her purse on the floor. She felt like she had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night. She was up late talking to Rebekah and worrying about Hayley. She checked on her and Klaus all throughout the night to make sure Hayley and the baby were okay. It had been a long night but it was finally over and she could get some rest.

Making her way to her bedroom she opened the door and saw Todd in the closet getting dressed. He was a sight for sore eyes. When she saw him she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Andrea is that you?" she heard him call out from the closet.

"Yeah it's me" She replied.

Todd left the closet and walked towards her even though he was only halfway dressed.

"I didn't think you would be back this early." He said as he took in her appearance. She looked exhausted and weary.

"Yeah well I was no longer needed and I figured Klaus and Hayley needed some time alone to work things out."

"Come here babe" He replied as he pulled her into his arms. Andrea let out a loud sigh as she felt the warmth of his body engulf her. She needed his comfort so badly. She had been trying to keep it together for a while now but she was starting to crack.

"What's going on Andrea?" Todd softly asked her. He could tell by her body language that something was upsetting her and it wasn't just the exhaustion.

"Everything is falling apart Todd" Andrea whispered softly trying not to cry.

Todd pulled her away from him a bit and looked into her weary eyes, she was hiding something and whatever it was it was getting to her.

"What haven't you told me, Andrea?" He asked. "Ever since your sister's accident you have been bending over backward for her and it's starting to take a toll on you."

Andrea sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. She was going to just tell him everything, she could trust him. He loved her and he loved her sister so this information was safe in his hands.

"Can you take the morning off? I really need you right now" She gently asked.

"I'll tell my assistant to reschedule my meetings for the day." He quickly replied sensing she truly did need him. He sat down next to her and pulled her into him.

Andrea laid her head on his chest and just accepted the comfort, feeling relaxed for the first time in days.

"Todd Hayley's pregnant" She suddenly let out without moving.

"What? Since when?" He replied in surprise.

"Since before the accident" Andrea replied as she finally pulled away from Todd. "That's the reason I had to pay the hospital staff off to keep quiet about Hayley's condition. I've been trying to protect her from our father, he can't know about the baby"

"And Klaus Mikaelson….he's the father?"

"Yes, he and Hayley hooked up the night of my father's fundraiser and she got pregnant. He's the reason she tried to kill herself the night of the accident. I've been trying to protect her secret and help her through all of this but I..I'm failing Todd. I don't know what to do anymore" Andrea started to cry.

"Your father can't find out that Klaus is the father of that baby Andrea" Todd stoically let out.

"I know, I've been doing everything in my power to keep that from happening. He knows she has some sort of relationship with him because of this blow up that happened at the hospital and he's already tried to ruin her life. If he knew she was having a baby he would destroy her and I can't let that happen."

"Your father knew Hayley was seeing Klaus before that hospital fight," Todd revealed.

"What? How?" Andrea asked surprised.

"According to my father, he got tipped off about the relationship by Jonathan, something about an art opening. He wasn't sure about the extent of the relationship but he was livid when he spoke to my father."

"And you didn't tell me?" Andrea asked suddenly upset.

"It's complicated Andrea. I was going to, then the accident happened and I thought after that Hayley and Klaus would be over and it wouldn't matter anymore."

"So that's why he came to the hospital with that ultimatum," Andrea said out loud, starting to put the pieces together.

"What ultimatum?"

"He froze all of Hayley's accounts and kicked her out of the house and told her he would only give them back if she told him what she's hiding. Of course she refused so she was pretty much homeless and broke, that's why she's really staying with Klaus."

"Wow...Andrea, I'm sorry I didn't think he would do something like that so soon, he barely had anything substantial about their relationship and I knew he was angry but I didn't think he would make a move against her like that at this point. I had planned on telling you before it even got to this point."

"You should have told me he knew something, I could have stopped him before." Andrea angrily shouted as she stood up from the bed.

"You should have told me she was pregnant Andrea!" Todd yelled in return.

"I couldn't! I had to protect my sister!" she replied in frustration.

"You didn't trust me." Todd solemnly replied.

"Can I even trust you now Todd?" Andrea asked.

"What kind of question is that?I love you, Andrea, Hayley is like a sister to me why wouldn't you be able to trust me?" Todd asked in exasperation.

"Why did my father confide in your father about Hayley and Klaus?" Andrea pointedly asked.

"Babe…..it's better if you didn't know about all of this, I don't want to drag you into the middle of it."

"I'm already in the middle of it Todd! We're getting married and my sister is having a baby, this isn't some business game anymore there are real lives at stake here. Tell me the truth" Andrea demanded.

"Your father has been working closely with my father on a few things that would hit the Michaelson's hard. When he found out about Hayley's friendship with Klaus he wanted my father's advice on how to handle it." Todd finally confessed.

"What kind of things are they working on? What exactly is this grand plan?" Andrea asked still unsatisfied.

"After your father gets re-elected he is going to introduce a bill to congress. Some of the regulations in that bill will give the government just cause to start a federal investigation into several oil and textile companies, many of the Mikaelson subsidiaries will come under investigation, but what they are really after is MC Holdings, which is the Mikaelson's main energy company. They will be forced to halt many of their overseas operations and a lot of their assets will be tied up in the investigation. When the bidding begins for a coveted part of the North Sea oil field our company will have a leg up to secure the field over the Mikaelsons."

"What is the point of all of this?" Andrea asked completely shocked and confused.

" The entire point is to damage their company with the investigation then swoop right under them and take some of their reserves then secure the new ones before they have a chance. The deal we would make is worth billions Andrea. Our company has been struggling for some years now, and this would be a major victory for us. Shutting the Mikaelsons out of a multi-billion dollar oil field would devastate their company and make ours rise to the top."

"And you're okay with this?" Andrea asked completely flabbergasted.

"It's business Andrea, that's the nature of the game," Todd replied ambivalently.

"It's not just business when real people and families are affected." She sternly replied.

"You don't understand how deep this rivalry runs Andrea. My father hates Mikael and he would do anything to one up him and destroy his company."

"I can't believe this" Andrea said in exasperation.

"Andrea listen, your father is taking a big risk with this bill. He knows that with our backing his reelection chances are pretty much set in stone. We funnel millions to his campaign through the Labonair Foundation. He would do anything to protect this arrangement with my father and as long as my father is in his ear he will never accept Hayley's pregnancy." Todd replied.

"I know, that's why I've been trying to keep it secret from him all this time."

"This isn't just some small thing when it comes to this business my father and Mikael are shrewd. There is no such thing as too much collateral damage to the two of them. It may seem like these relationships aren't a big deal but they are. Your father's position if very precarious. Considering how he's already tried to ruin Hayley there is no telling how far he would go to save his own ass." Todd replied.

Andrea sat down on the bed in defeat taking it all in.

"Do you see what kind of position this puts me in? I'm caught in the middle of a billion dollar war that I have nothing to do with." She whispered in frustration.

"Yes I do, and I know it's unfair but there is nothing we can do about it. The plans have already been put into motion." Todd sighed.

"My niece or nephew is going to be a Mikaelson, that family and that company is their legacy Todd. Hayley she...she loves Klaus. I can't just sit back and watch our father ruin their lives over money and power." Andrea cried.

"I know it's hard Andrea but once we're married you're going to be a VanderWoodsen. What about the legacy of our children? I'm the heir to this company, this is our future we are talking about here." Todd replied.

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. She knew he was right. She had to think of her own family as well as Hayley's future. This wasn't fair to any of them but what power did she have to stop any of this.

"I can't hide Hayley's pregnancy forever and I can't stop your family from destroying the Mikaelsons which will ruin Hayley's future, but I have to do something about my father." Andrea sobbed. "What am I supposed to do? Tell me Todd...what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Andr-" Before he could finish Andrea's phone began to ring loudly.

"It's Rebekah I have to take this" Andrea hastily replied as she wiped her eyes and dashed from the room. "Hello" She finally answered.

"Hey Andrea, I hope this isn't an inconvenient time" Rebekah let out.

"No it's fine," Andrea replied.

"How was my dear Nik this morning?" Rebekah asked

"I don't know when I left they were still asleep."

"You don't have to worry about Hayley, Nik is pretty calm when he has a hangover. I'm sure he won't do anything stupid."

"What are we going to do about them, Rebekah? I know last night you said that Klaus didn't want to speak to you but something needs to be done. I tried to tell Hayley that she needs to let Klaus go but she won't listen to me. She loves him too much and I don't think Klaus can let go either." Andrea let out.

"Do you really believe they shouldn't be together?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know anymore. I thought he was good for her but the deeper this gets the more I see that Klaus pushes Hayley to some really dark places. If they can't just get their feelings out and be together and try to make something functional, even if it's just for the baby's sake then I don't think they need to be together at all." Andrea honestly replied.

"Nik needs her Andrea, you wouldn't understand and I know that for you Hayley's best interest comes first but losing her at this point would destroy him. I know things are complicated but I can't just watch him lose the only woman he's ever loved." Rebekah sighed.

"At some point what both of them need or don't need has to come second to the baby and I don't know how they are supposed to put the baby first if all they can think about is themselves."

"What if that's the wake-up call they need?" Rebekah replied.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked confused.

"Nik is still having a hard time coping with the idea that he's going to be a father, maybe this baby needs to finally feel real for him. He needs to know that this is happening and that it's what's most important."

"Do you really think that's all he needs Rebekah? A wake up call about the baby?" Andrea asked feeling skeptical.

"No he needs much more than that, but he has to start somewhere. I know my brother, the moment he feels his child, or sees his child, he will start to come around to the idea of being a father. It needs to feel real for him to really understand what's at stake here." Rebekah assured her.

"So what do you have in mind?" Andrea asked, slightly convinced that Rebekah might be onto something.

"You told me that Hayley wanted Nik to be with her when she found out the sex of the baby. I think we need to convince Klaus to go."

"Hayley said she didn't want him to feel pressured into going" Andrea replied.

"We won't pressure him we'll just call it an intervention, help him come to his senses and he'll make the decision to go on his own, trust me he will do the right thing, all he really wants to do is the right thing for Hayley and his child. He just beats himself up when he feels incapable of doing that." Rebekah responded.

"At this point I'm so desperate to help Hayley I'll have to just defer to your expertise. However, I don't want Hayley to know we talked to him or if he's going to go, I don't want her to be disappointed if he doesn't come. She wouldn't be able to handle it." Andrea finally relented.

"You're going to have to help me get in the same room with him. If I call him and tell him I want to talk he's going to shut down on me, I'll have to ambush him."

"Ambush? Are you sure? Klaus seems pretty volatile" Andrea replied concerned.

"Don't worry I've done it before so it will be fine." Rebekah nonchalantly replied.

Letting out a deep sigh Andrea silently told herself that this needed to be done.

"Okay, so in two weeks. If Hayley doesn't mention it to him we tell him the day of the appointment. I hope this works" Andrea responded with little optimism.

"It will, two weeks it is" Rebekah replied. "And you my dear need to try not to stress yourself until then. You have be patient and optimistic. People like Hayley and Nik need to feel like the people around them believe in them no matter what. Elijah and I have been the only ones keeping Nik sane and alive all these years. The moment you doubt them is the moment you begin to loose them and without us who knows where they would be Andrea."

Andrea wanted so badly to talk about her situation with her father and her future in laws at the moment but she couldn't. It was too risky. She hated that she felt like Rebekah was a potential enemy. She so badly needed a friend but she couldn't jeopardize everyone's future by spilling everything Rebekah.

"You're right. I...I'm not used to dealing with Hayley like this so it's hard to know exactly what to do. I'm trying really hard but I feel like I just keep failing her and I can't do that, I can't fail Hayley this time." Andrea finally let out, voice slightly cracking as she got emotional again.

"You won't fail her Andrea. We can't wave a magic wand and make their problems go away but that doesn't mean we can't make a difference. I can't save my brother. I have tried for years, but I know something can. I believe that is also true for Hayley."

"Thank you Rebekah" Andrea replied, wiping the wetness from her cheeks. "I have to go finish talking to Todd, I'll be in touch."

"Bye, call me if anything changes." Rebekah replied just as she heard the phone click off.

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes to the glaring sun in his face. He immediately groaned and grabbed at his head. It was pounding and the room felt like it was still spinning. He turned over in bed to get the sun out of his face and reached out for Hayley, but her body wasn't next to him. Disappointed he groaned again and pulled himself up out of the bed.

His bathroom door was closed and he could hear water running. He knew it had to be her so he pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself to the other side of the room and knocked on the door. "Hayley? Is everything okay in there?" He humbled.

Hayley didn't immediately respond.

"Please, just talk to me," He said as he knocked on the door again. He heard the water shut off but he still didn't get a response. Before he could knock again the door abruptly opened to Hayley's pale and exhausted face.

"Are you okay?" Klaus whispered as he took a few steps backwards.

"No, i'm not Klaus." Hayley replied walking past him.

"This is all my fault" Klaus meekly replied.

"No, you don't get to go into another one of your self loathing tantrums right now. Everything isn't about you Klaus, when are you going to start thinking about me and this baby? When are you going to get over yourself and put us first?" Hayley replied much more calmly than she expected.

Klaus couldn't even look at her, he felt so ashamed of his behavior and of his true her words were. Hayley was right, it wasn't just about him anymore.

"Are you going to say anything at all?" Hayley asked after a period of silence.

"There aren't enough apologies I could give you Hayley."

"I'm tired of apologies Klaus" Hayley sighed, clutching her belly. "I know I haven't been perfect in this relationship but I've tried, even against my better judgement I've tried really hard but this relationship we have...it's toxic." Hayley let out, echoing Andrea's words to him. It was painful to admit but after last night she knew it was the truth.

"Maybe it is" Klaus whispered in defeat.

"Yesterday I snapped at two innocent people and had a complete meltdown because of our issues, I even questioned how I felt about my own child, then you called me and it was like nothing had happened, I dropped how I felt and I was there for you because you needed me. Then you beg me to stay with you and I told myself over and over that I should leave but I couldn't because you needed me and no matter how hard you had pushed before I couldn't let go Klaus. We can't keep doing this, I can't keep doing this" Hayley sighed.

"Last night I was in a bad place Hayley, I shouldn't have burdened you with my issues. I've seen you trying and I...I don't know how to function in the space we are in"

"What space are we in exactly Klaus?" Hayley asked.

"The unfamiliar space where I want to be with you but there is this wall between us that I can't get pass so we just circle each other while I try to ignore my desires and my need for you so that I can at least provide for you and our child. I constantly fail at both." He candidly replied.

"We used to be best friends Klaus" Hayley softly said, tears finally welling up in her eyes. You were my source of air but right now I feel suffocated, how do we fix this?"

Hearing her say she felt suffocated shattered his soul. When their relationship started she was a wounded bird with broken wings, struggling to fly and breath and he was supposed to be her healer. The person who put her back together after she had been so badly damaged by everyone else around her. He failed her just like he always knew he would and it hurt more than he imagined it would. The only way he could fix it was by removing himself from the equation.

"Perhaps It would be best if we had some time apart." He finally replied.

"The answer isn't always walking out on me Klaus" Hayley replied in exasperation.

"I don't know how to give you what you need Hayley but this is the one thing I can do for you, for that baby. You asked me when would I finally put you and the baby first and this is my answer. You need to be in an environment where I can't keep hurting you"

"I can go to Andrea's-"

"No, this home is safe and it's secure. You and the baby can stay here. I'll go to Elijah's until I can find another place." Klaus solemnly replied.

"But you love this place Klaus" Hayley shook her head. This was much more painful that she could have imagined and it made her rethink all of her earlier words. She felt more suffocated by the thought of him leaving than she ever felt having him around.

"I do, but perhaps there are some things that I love more" Klaus earnestly stared into her eyes, hoping she knew that he meant her and not just the baby even though he still couldn't outright say it.

Hayley choked back tears. She told herself he only meant the baby because anything else meant she wouldn't be able to let him walk out that door today. She wanted to tell him he could stay, that they could just be together and work it all out but recent events kept replaying in her mind along with Andrea's words about letting him go. She needed to know that she could do this, that she could be strong and really put herself and her baby first. She had to be strong and unselfish, she had to be.

"Okay" Hayley finally whispered.

Upon hearing the broken tone in her voice Klaus finally took some step towards Hayley. "I only have one request Hayley" He started. Hayley nodded, unable to say anything without betraying her feelings and her resolve. "I want a relationship with my child, it's all that I have left" Klaus tearfully said.

"You're it's father Klaus. I would never keep him or her away from you I promise." Hayley tearfully replied.

Klaus stepped closer to her and gently cupped her cheek with his palm. "Thank you" he whispered before placing one painful kiss on Hayley's forehead. Hayley's heart shattered in two, she felt the feeling of loss so much that she actually felt physical pain in her body from the anguish.

Klaus could see the regret and the anguish all over her face. Before she could get a word out he left her standing there alone in his bedroom. He knew if he stayed any longer she would cave and tell him he didn't have to leave, that they would work it out. She might not be able to say it but he knew she loved him and she would throw everything she said to the wind to keep him but that's why he left. He couldn't let her take it all back. He knew she needed this, it was best for her and the baby and if he was being honest it was best for him too. He wanted her to be strong just like he wanted to be strong and he knew if he stayed they both would give in and end up right back where they were.

He retreated to his art room and started to pack up some of his art supplies. He knew he needed to back his clothes but he wouldn't have the will to pack with her in the room watching him. He tossed things in a bad and a box in a haze. It all felt like a blur to him but he kept going, willing himself to not think or feel but to just move. His actions halted when he came across a sketch of her he drew one night while he was wrapped up in his sheets. He remembered how the sunlight had hit her face so perfectly as she slept he just had to immortalize the moment in art form. Things were simple then. It was a painful reminder of how much damage he had done. With slight hesitation he placed the sketch in the box and kept packing.

After what felt like forever Hayley finally heard the front door shut. As soon as she heard the band she immediately started to sob. Loud moans and sniffles filled the room as she curled up in her bed clutching her belly and finally let it all out. She had refused to sob while he was still there. If he heard her he would come to her and comfort her and she wouldn't have been able to let go. She knew in her heart that he meant her when he said there were some things he loved more and letting herself finally admit it made the pain feel even worse. She felt like she was being stabbed over and over and suffocated at the same time. It felt like torture and no matter how many times she told herself that it was for the best it didn't make the pain go away. If this was the old her she would have taken some pills to make it all go away, but now all she had was her pain, and with no escape she laid in the bed and let it consume her.

When she head the doorbell Hayley popped up from the pregnancy book she was reading in the living room and slowly made her way to door. She walked past her dirty kitchen and sighed. She forgot to clean up before her sister got here.

When she opened the door Andrea greeted her with a wide smile. "You look even bigger than you were a week ago Hayley" she laughed. Hayley had on a small tank top so her bare belly was sticking out at the bottom.

"Are you going to remind me that I'm fat every time you see me" Hayley sighed as she walked back towards the living room. "Ignore the kitchen, Klaus used to do the cleaning and I'm still adjusting to him not being here," Hayley said before Andrea could comment on it.

"Don't worry I'll do it later" Andrea replied. She knew Hayley was having a hard time with Klaus not being there so she just wanted to make it easier any way she can.

"You don't have to I can do it myself," Hayley said.

"You're technically still on bed rest for another week Hayley so just stop being stubborn and let me do this one thing to make your adjustment easier on you, it's only been a week since Klaus moved out, give yourself some time." Andrea replied undeterred.

Hayley rolled her eyes and gave up fighting her on it. "What's that?" She asked, talking about the large brown envelope Andrea was holding.

"Oh yeah this is for you, It was outside the door when I walked up" Andrea replied at she handed the envelope to Hayley.

"Must be old mail for Klaus" Hayley said. She inspected the envelope and didn't see a name. Curious, she opened it and pulled out the paperwork that was stapled together. When she started reading it and saw her name she gasped.

"What is it Hayley?" Andrea asked concerned.

"It's...it's for me, Klaus must have came by and left it" Hayley mumbled as she continued to read the paperwork, her heart growing heavier and heavier the more she read.

"What does it say?"

"It's the deed for the penthouse" Hayley started as she began to tear up. "Klaus had it transferred to my name. I own it now" She said still in shock.

"What? Why would be he do that I thought he was just moving out for a little while" Andrea said shocked as well.

"He left a note" Hayley handed the paperwork to Andrea. She shuffled through the papers and found the handwritten note from Klaus.

 _My Dearest Hayley,_

 _Enclosed is the deed for the penthouse. I have transferred it to your name. After doing some thinking I wanted you to have it even if things never work out between us. It will always be near and dear to me but you deserve a place that is all your own, you and our child and now you have that. No one can take it away from you, not even me. It is my hope that now that you own it you can focus on being a mother to our child and going back to school instead of finding a job to keep a roof over your head. I know you didn't want me to just buy you something but technically this isn't what i've done since I already owned the place. You will also find paperwork for an expense account in your name. You are the sole account holder and you can use the $1,500,000 for whatever expenses you and the baby might incur. To be honest with you the account was Elijah's idea but I agreed with his logic. This is so that you can feel secure as we try to navigate our future apart and the impending birth of our child. I didn't want you to feel like you had to call me and ask or Andrea for money to take care of yourself. I hope that this helps you feel more independent and helps relieve some of the stress you feel during the pregnancy. No matter what I will always take care of you, even when you do not want my help. I hope you can accept these gifts as a token of my care and affection for you and our child._

 _With love,_

 _Klaus_

Andrea put the paperwork down on the side table and went take a seat on the couch next to Hayley who was sitting in silence staring out of the window. "Are you okay" She softly asked her.

"Why would he do that? He knew I would hate it and he did it anyway" Hayley sighed in frustration.

"He explained why Hayley, and we both know you don't really hate it." Andrea replied honestly.

"I miss him so Andrea" Hayley finally sobbed. "The Klaus I feel in love with is the Klaus that wrote that letter. He always made me feel safe and stable, even when I was being stubborn or refused to let him in, he never wavered back then, I wish things weren't like this."

"I can see how you would fall in love with him Hayley. I think his gesture was admirable. He's trying to do what he thinks is best for you and your baby, he clearly loves you both very much. I think it was a good step in the right direction for the two of you." Andrea wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders and pulled her into her to comfort her.

"I know" Hayley solemnly replied.

"Also look at the brightside. You're from underneath father's thumb now. You have this beautiful penthouse that he can't touch and you have 1.5 million dollars that he has no access to so now you can really spread your wings and breathe. Even if he found out about the baby you have assets use to protect yourself."

"Do you really think that this can keep me safe from him?" Hayley asked unconvinced.

"No not completely, father is a powerful man but it's the first step to your independance from him Hayley. I know you would have preferred to earn it instead of having it given to you by a man in your life but for Klaus this is about his child just as much as it's about you. He put all the power in your hands the there are no strings attached so everything he gave you is yours. That will come in handy later down the line when you have to take on father." Andrea clarified.

"I won't let father do anything to me without a fight anymore" Hayley pledged now that she started to let herself accept Klaus's generosity.

"It's a great start Hayley. I'm happy for you" Andrea smiled as she engulfed Hayley in a hug.

Hayley tried to find the same happiness that Andrea had but she couldn't. She felt relieved and thankful to Klaus for what he had done. She just wished that the price she had to pay for it all wasn't him. Getting through this without him was going to be much harder than she ever expected it would be.

* * *

AN: sorry sorry sorry once again for taking a long time between updates. I hope those of you who continue to follow this story despite my delays really enjoyed this chapter. Hayley and Klaus's decision to go their separate ways made my heart break but don't loose Hope for the two of them reconciling :)


	17. Chapter 17

"Is Nik almost here?" Rebekah asked Elijah as she paced back and forth in his living room.

"He said he was down the street" Elijah answered. "I still don't think this is a good idea sister"

"Nik will forgive me as soon as he sees me. I know him Elijah" Rebekah replied.

"Rebekah, are you sure he's going to respond well to this?" Andrea asked, still unsure about whether they were doing the right thing.

"Both of you just need to relax" She let out, slightly annoyed.

Elijah quietly left the room, leaving Rebekah and Andrea to their ambush.

After a few minutes, they heard Elijah's front door open. Rebekah motioned for Andrea to follow her so they could intercept him before he retreated to Elijah's guest room.

Klaus was just about to head upstairs when he saw Rebekah and Andrea on the balcony. His face immediately hardened when he made eye contact with Rebekah.

"What are you doing here? Is Hayley okay?" He asked worried and slightly upset.

"Hayley is fine Klaus" Andrea assured him.

"What of this Rebekah" Klaus asked again knowing that whatever was going on she was the mastermind.

"Nik, I wanted to talk to you, Andrea and I wanted to talk to you about Hayley" Rebekah softly replied.

"Unless Hayley is in danger I don't want to hear anything from you" Klaus barked back.

"Nik Please. You can't stay mad at me forever"

"Klaus look, I know you're mad at Rebekah, but I'm the one who asked her to keep it from you, and I did it for my sister. She wanted to tell you, but I begged her not to. We both just wanted to do what was best for you and Hayley. Can't you understand that?"

Klaus let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't sure why he was being so stubborn with Rebekah. Maybe it was because he trusted her so much. "I'm sure you mean well Andrea, but that's still no excuse for my sister's betrayal." He finally replied.

"Nik'-" Before she could start begging him for forgiveness again Klaus put his hand in the air to silence her and started to walk towards them. "Just stop Rebekah. What about Hayley do you want to talk about."

Rebekah looked at Andrea and then both motioned for Klaus to follow them to the upstairs sitting room so they could talk.

Once they were all there Elijah joined them.

"Brother, you're in on this too I see" Klaus said, faking surprise.

"I only agreed to let them come here to speak to you, however now that they are here and it concerns this family I thought it would be best I made myself a part of the discussion."

"Of course, you did" Klaus replied rolling his eyes.

"Niklaus please try to avoid your usual antics."

"Well, I'm all ears" Klaus let out.

Rebekah looked to Andrea to start.

"Well first I just want to say that I really appreciate how hard you've been trying to take care of my sister Klaus." Andrea finally started. Klaus simply nodded. "The penthouse, the money...I can see that you're trying, Hayley can see that you're trying. but..."

"There's always a but" Klaus sarcastically replied.

"Hayley needs more Nik" Rebekah finally said.

"You think I don't know that? That I don't wish I could give her more?" Klaus angrily replied.

"We're not here to bash you Klaus" Andrea interrupted.

"Well is certainly feels that way." Klaus replied.

"Just hear them out Niklaus" Elijah interrupted sensing Klaus's increasing defensiveness.

"Hayley needs you Klaus, she won't tell you how much because she's just as stubborn as you are but she really needs you, she wants you to be with here every step of the way with this baby. She's scared, she's been terrified since the moment she found out she was pregnant, that's why she couldn't tell you and she's still scared. She needs your support, and I know you've been trying but you and I both know that you can do more." Andrea honestly said.

"I don't know how to give Hayley what she wants Andrea. I've done my best" Klaus said in frustration.

"Have you Nik? Because I think you know you can do more, but you're afraid, I wish you could get out of your own way long enough to see how capable you are" Rebekah replied.

"So, what more can I do, enlighten me" Klaus said sarcastically to cover his growing feeling of incompetence.

"Hayley has a doctor's appointment coming up…" Andrea hesitantly replied.

"Given our current estrangement I don't think she will want me there" Klaus quickly shut that idea down.

"Oh, come on Nik stop it. You just don't want to go because you think you're going to be a fish out of water and it's going to feel too real to you"

"Perhaps I just have a justified aversion to medical facilities Rebekah" Klaus snapped back.

"Look Klaus, Hayley wants you there." Andrea interjected. "She would kill me if she knew I was telling you this but she held off on finding out the sex of the baby because you weren't there. She felt stupid for being so sentimental but she can't help it, she's pregnant and she doesn't want to be alone. She wants to share these things with you but you shut her down every time. It hurts her more than you think"

"And you think that my attendance at one appointment is going to magically convince Hayley that I care about her and our child?" Klaus replied with skepticism.

"No of course not" Andrea replied. "But it's a start, it's something that's important to her so I think that showing up would help the both of you. The both of you can bond over the experience and Hayley can feel like she's not on her own, which is something she really needs right now"

"I think you need to go not only for Hayley but also for yourself Nik" Rebekah said. "You're going to be a father. I think going would help you feel more comfortable with that idea."

Klaus still felt skeptical and truth be told he was nervous about attending an appointment but he couldn't pretend that they weren't making good points. He knew that Hayley wanted him with her but he didn't know it meant that much to her.

"And what do you think Elijah?" Klaus suddenly asked.

"Niklaus I told you that Hayley needs you and that you should do whatever is in your power to make her happy. If this would help you adjust to your impending fatherhood and would show Hayley, your commitment to her and your child then I think your presence is necessary." Elijah replied.

"I'll have to check my schedule..."

"You can clear your schedule for this Nik come on, stop being stubborn" Rebekah interrupted in frustration.

"You dear sister should be thanking me for even entertaining this conversation" Klaus barked back. "I will see what I can do about making it, now I think I've heard enough of this. Thank you all for your concern but Hayley and I will be just fine" He said before standing up and starting towards the door.

"Klaus" Andrea called out.

Klaus halted in his tracks and turned back around at the sound of her voice.

Andrea handed him a folded piece of paper. "I wrote all the information for the appointment down. It's next week. I'll be there with her so she won't be alone, but I hope you at least consider coming."

"Klaus took the piece of paper and slowly opened it, he saw a date time and address. Folding it back he looked up at Andrea who was still standing there looking at him. "I know you love her Klaus, you just need to show her that" Andrea finally said before grabbing her purse. Klaus didn't respond, he tucked the paper in his jacket pocket and left the room,

"I'll talk to you later Rebekah, Elijah it was nice to meet you" Andrea said as she started to retreat.

"The pleasure was all mine" Andrea replied.

As soon as she was out of earshot Elijah turned his attention to Rebekah. "How do you think your little intervention went sister"

"I know Nik, he will show up." Rebekah responded.

"How close are you to Andrea, Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"We've bonded over our shared concern for our siblings and the baby, I would say we are friends" Rebekah replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Her fiancé's family…. they have been unusually quiet in the business lately. We got tipped off that they have halted several of their internal operations and will be pulling out of a few bids we've been going back and forth over for months…"

"What does that have to do with Andrea?" Rebekah asked confused.

"She's engaged to Todd Rebekah, you can't be naive as to think she knows nothing about his business dealings. We are this close to finalizing the merger with the Gerards if anything interferes with that our company could take a significant hit." Elijah replied.

"If she's as smart as you say she is then she would easily snuff out my attempts to get information from her so I'm not sure what you want me to do Elijah."

"You have her trust, use that to your advantage Rebekah. I trust you to know how to do that" Elijah answered.

"I'll see what I can find out but I won't betray her trust Elijah. Our brother is having a child with her sister and I happen to like her. Our families don't need to quarrel with each other unnecessarily" Rebekah huffed.

"Sister I'm afraid the quarrel has already begun, we can only hope the collateral damage is minimal" Elijah stoically replied.

* * *

Hayley anxiously waited in the private waiting room of the doctor's office. She stared out of the one window they had in the room lost in thought. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion as she thought about her son or daughter, she absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

"I wonder how much longer this is going to take we've been here for a while" Andrea said, finally interrupting her.

"I know, I'm starving. I'm ready to get this over with." Hayley sighed. Andrea watched her carefully, she didn't seem as excited as she thought she would be.

"I thought you would be more excited Hayley, it's the big appointment" Andrea carefully asked.

"I am excited. I'm also tired, hungry and very uncomfortable…. you know, I didn't make it this far the first time so some of this is still new"

"A lot of things are different this time Hayley, but good different." Andrea replied, unsure of the right words to say.

"You're right, blame my mood on my hormones" Hayley laughed.

"Have you spoken to Klaus about coming?" Andrea suddenly asked.

"No, I didn't even tell him about the appointment."

"Why not?" Andrea asked surprised.

"I didn't want to make him uncomfortable when he has to make an excuse about why he just can't come. Things have been calm between us lately so I didn't want to make myself mad when he did it. I'll tell him how it goes when I get home"

Andrea sat back silently and silently cursed herself for ever thinking that Klaus would show up. It was worth a shot she told herself but she still felt foolish. The only thing she was happy about was that Hayley didn't know they told him, seeing the disappointment wash over her face when he didn't show like she expected would have been hard for her to watch.

"Hayley Marshall" A blonde nurse opened the door and called out the them. Hayley perked up and raised her hand to catch the nurse's eye.

"Come right this way" the nurse directed. Andrea gave Hayley an excited smile and stood up with her, quietly making their way to the door.

* * *

Klaus sat in his car and looked at the time. It was 3:30 and Hayley's appointment was supposed to be at 3:00. He had gotten to the medical building at 2:45 fully prepared to go in there but once he stopped his car he lost his nerve. He didn't know what she would think if he just showed up and he didn't know how he would react to all of the baby stuff. It still felt weird. He felt a connection to his child, he knew it was a part of him but a part of him still rejected the idea that he was going to be a father. No matter how many times he told himself that he needed to just accept it and try to do his best to be a good father he still couldn't bring himself to let that feeling sink in.

He wanted to try. He wanted to be there for Hayley but getting out of his own way was still a challenge for him. Frustrated he picked up his cellphone and dialed a number he didn't expect to dial.

"Niklaus?" Esther answered, surprised to see his name across the screen of her phone.

"Mother" Klaus said coldly.

"Is everything okay? You haven't called me in months..." Esther asked concerned.

"Did you truly love my father?" Klaus suddenly asked.

Esther got silent on the phone, completely taken back by the question.

Klaus could hear her hesitation through the phone and instantly he regretted ever calling her.

"Never mind forget I call-"

"He was the love of my life Niklaus." Esther suddenly replied.

"Then why did you keep him away from me mother? Why did you deny him the chance to raise his son and me the chance of having a loving father?" Klaus bitterly asked.

"I told you why Niklaus. Mikael, he, he didn't give me a real choice"

"You had a choice!" Klaus yelled.

"I chose my family," Esther slightly yelled in return." I chose your sister and your brothers. I chose the security of my husband over my love for Ansel." Esther dejectedly replied.

"You chose them over me" Klaus replied. Esther could hear the pain in his voice. Nothing she could say would ever make it better. The moment Klaus found out his true paternity she knew her relationship with her son would never be the same and she was right. She knew a part of him still loved her but the resentment just spilled out of him every time he spoke to her or was near her and it broke her heart.

"I did the best that I could Niklaus, you won't understand until you're a parent…"

"I won't be anything like you" Klaus hissed into the phone.

"I hope you are a far better parent than I was to you Niklaus." Esther solemnly replied.

There was silence on the phone. Klaus wasn't sure what to say next and Esther didn't know what to do since she couldn't hang up without knowing what he really wanted.

"What is troubling you my son" She gently said.

The ice around Klaus's heart started to melt at the tenderness in her voice. He hated that a part of him wanted to understand her and the predicament he was in, a part of him wanted to accept that she did love him and forgive her.

"If things were different, if you weren't a coward who couldn't leave her husband would you have wanted to raise me with Ansel? Would you have wanted him at your side as you carried me?" He finally asked, finally getting to the point of his phone call.

"If I was a stronger woman I would have went after my happiness while I had it. I would have welcomed you into this world with your father at my side and we would have raised you together. We would have been happy but that's not the path I chose. You can choose different path for your child Niklaus."

"I have to go mother" Klaus abruptly said, hanging up the phone before she could reply.

He looked at the clock again, watching the minutes tick away.

* * *

Hayley emerged from the bathroom in the hospital gown with an anxious smile on her face.

Andrea extended her hand to help her up on the procedure table. Hayley struggled to get comfortable for a second then finally relaxed.

"Nervous?" Andrea asked.

"Yes very...but it's a good nervous" Hayley smiled.

"I hope it's a girl" Andrea smiled in return.

"I actually think I want a boy, I think that might be a bit easier to manage" Hayley replied.

There was a knock on the door.

Hayley's doctor entered the room with a cheery smile. "So how are we feeling today Hayley"

"Today I feel okay, just a little bit uncomfortable"

"Can you describe the discomfort?" Doctor Headen replied as she handed Hayley a warm blanket to put over her legs.

"I feels like my belly is really tight and like something is pulling at my skin." Hayley replied.

Dr. Headen lifted Hayley's hospital gown, exposing her bare belly and gently felt around. "Is the discomfort usually high or low on your belly?" She asked.

"Low, and towards the side. It's off and on"

"Here?" the doctor asked as the moved her hand a little lower to feel around.

Before Hayley could answer they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Hayley and Andrea's eyes shot to the door.

"Must be one of the nurses, sorry about that" the doctor apologized. "Come in" she called out.

There was no reply at the door at first, which made both Andrea and Hayley look at Dr. Headen curiously. She simply smiled in return, keeping her cheery bedside demeanor intact, before she walked to the door and opened it.

"Is this Hayley Marshall's room? The nurse pointed me in this direction." A thick accent filled the room.

Hayley recognized the voice immediately, causing her to sit up on her elbows on the exam table. She looked over at Andrea who simply returned her shocked expression.

Dr. Headen could see surprise on Hayley's face so she decided to thread carefully. "Hayley, were you expecting a visitor?" She asked.

"No, but he can come in" Hayley replied.

Klaus took a deep breath before crossing the threshold into the room. It was ice cold and all the machines made him feel anxious. He wanted to turn around and run but it was too late. He made it this far, he had to see it through.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" Hayley asked as soon as she saw his nervous expressions.

"I.." He wasn't quite sure what to say, he could see Andrea out the corner of his eyes silently begging him to not tell her she told him to come. "Rebekah" he quickly let out. "She told me you had an appointment today and I wanted to be here."

"You didn't have to come" Hayley replied emotionless, trying hard to pretend she didn't want him there.

"I'm aware" He mumbled.

Dr. Headen could sense the tension in the room so she prepared her work station for Hayley's ultrasound while they worked out this awkward situation.

"Listen Hayley if my presence makes you uncomfortable I can leave…"

"Stay Klaus, I can go outside and give you and Hayley some time alone with the doctor" Andrea interjected.

"No Andrea stay" Hayley quickly replied. Klaus tried to hide the sting he felt from her rejection.

"Both of you can be here if that's okay with Dr. Headen." Hayley leaned back down on the bed to get comfortable again. She was trying to hide her emotions but she knew showing up was a big step for him. After all the ranting and fighting over him not being involved with the baby she couldn't turn him away.

"We allow two visitors during the ultrasounds so both can stay." she replied as she extended her hand to Klaus. "'I'm Dr. Abby Headen, Hayley's obstetrician."

Klaus gave her a shy smile and introduced himself. "Klaus" He replied, giving her a firm handshake. "I'm the…the umm…" His palms started to feel sweaty which was slightly embarrassing. Dr. Headen kept her smile, sensing his nervousness. "I'm the father" he finally let out.

"Nice to meet you Klaus. You can sit or stand if you like." She smiled.

"Here Klaus sit here, I'll stand on the other side so you can see the screen." Andrea interrupted.

"That won't be necessary Andrea" He quickly let out.

"Don't be stubborn Klaus sit, I insist."

Instead of arguing further he slowly walked over to the chair next to Hayley and sat down. Hayley gave him a shy smile as he took his seat. She felt butterflies in her belly when he finally got comfortable next to her. She's wanted him here at her side since her first appointment but she thought it was a lost cause after her multiple failed attempts to get him to come. His presence made her nervous, she didn't want him to get freaked out and regret coming.

"So, Hayley back to this discomfort you described, you said it was down here?" Dr. Headen said as she felt around on Hayley's belly again.

Klaus stared at the bare skin. Her belly was a little bit bigger than he remembered.

"Yeah right there, sometimes it radiates across the front, is that normal or should I be worried?"

"Given the location and the way you describe it sounds like round ligament pain but we'll have to take a look inside to be sure. It's on the opposite side of your abruption so that's good news"

"I think I read about that in one of the baby books I read, it's not serious right?" Hayley asked.

"No, it's normal, it means your baby is growing so your body is trying to accommodate it"

"okay good" Hayley breathed a sigh of relief.

Klaus stayed quiet next to her, his eyes were still fixated on her bare belly. He had no clue what all the medical stuff meant but he gathered that everything was going well with the appointment so far.

Once Dr. Headen put the gel on Hayley's belly Andrea gave her arm a soft squeeze in excitement.

"So, I hear you want to find out the sex of the baby today" Dr. Headen said once she put the transducer on Hayley's belly.

"Yes, I should have done it weeks ago, the curiosity has been driving me crazy." Hayley quickly replied. "Klaus, are you okay with that? I never asked if you wanted to know…" Hayley turned around and asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure how all of this works, I'm not very fluent in pregnancy" Klaus nervously replied.

"Thanks to this machine I can tell you the sex of your baby, most expectant parents like to know early but I have had some who have waited until the birth" Dr. Headen Explained.

Klaus nodded his head but didn't ask anything further. His heart felt like It wanted to burst out of his chest and he felt like he was on the verge of being unable to breathe. It was all really overwhelming and nothing major had happened yet. Taking a deep breath to keep himself from freaking out he looked at Hayley's anxious expressions. She gave him a nervous smile, silently trying to make him feel comfortable with everything that was going on. He gave her the best smile he could muster up at the moment.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to do Hayley" He finally replied.

"Well let's take a look" Dr. Headen smiled,

There was a brief silence in the room before a loud thumping noise started. Klaus was a little startled when he first heard it. "What is that noise? Is that normal?" He let out confused.

"It's the heartbeat Klaus" Hayley softly responded. "I forgot you've never heard it before"

"Is it supposed to sound like that? It's very loud" Klaus asked slightly worried, it didn't seem like something so small should make so much noise

"Yes, the noise is the sign of a strong heartbeat, which is a good thing for babies" Dr. Headen let out. "And from what I can see everything else looks good, size is good."

The noise of the heartbeat started to make Klaus's heart start to flutter. He didn't know what he was looking at on the monitor but he could see a tiny body and make out the pint-sized features of a face. It all felt so real, like his impending fatherhood wasn't just this obscure thought he had to face in the future, it was already happening to him, there was a tiny person that would be here soon and need him, that he would be responsible for. If felt suffocating but it suddenly didn't feel as inconceivable as it felt before.

Hayley turned slightly to see how he was doing and saw his eyes widen as he just stared at the screen. He didn't look like he wanted to jump out of his skin so Hayley thought that was progress. She wished she could hold his hand and really engage him in the moment but she didn't want to ruin things or make it awkward so she decided not to. Instead she reached out for Andrea's hand, which Andrea happily took into her own, giving it a firm supportive squeeze.

"Let me take a few more images Hayley and then we'll get to the fun part" Dr. Headen.

Hayley anxiously nodded and squeezed Andrea's hand even harder.

"Gosh Hayley if you're squeezing my hand this hard now I won't be holding your hand when you have the baby, you're gonna break it" Andrea laughed.

Hayley flustered, embarrassed that her anxiousness was that out of control. "I'm sorry Andrea, I'm really nervous."

"Meanwhile dad over here is as calm as can be" Andrea replied.

"Calm isn't exactly how I would describe myself right now" Klaus retorted.

"Trust me most new parents are anxious for this part, it's normal." Dr. Headen chimed in. "I'm trying to wait for baby to move a bit so I can see better, it's being a stubborn one today."

"I wonder where it gets that from. You Hayley? or Klaus?" Andrea questioned in jest.

"Both" Klaus and Hayley let out at the exact same time. Hayley couldn't help the smile that came to her face. It felt good to joke and feel relaxed around him.

"Oh, here we go…" Dr. Headen suddenly interrupted. Both Klaus and Hayley instantly perked up and their eyes were glued to the monitor. "It looks like you're having a girl"

"A girl" Hayley gasped. "Are you sure?" She asked almost on the verge of tears.

"I've delivered dozens of babies and I haven't gotten the sex wrong once so yes, I am sure. It's a girl, Congratulations"

"It's a girl" Hayley squealed towards Andrea, who had the biggest smile on her face. "A girl!" Andrea replied in excitement. "I knew it was going to be a girl"

"A daughter" Klaus whispered loudly. Hayley had gotten so caught up in her excitement she almost forgot he was there. Just as she was about to give him an encouraging smile Hayley suddenly felt a hand touch hers. Klaus grabbed it while he stared at the monitor and smiled. He gave it a firm squeeze then looked at her as she started to cry.

"A daughter" she whispered in return. There was such a warmth behind his eyes as he stared at her, a warmth she has been wanting to see since the moment she decided to keep the baby. It felt surreal to be sharing this moment with him, when she met him on that fateful night she expected to have sex with him and never see him again like all of her many uninspiring suitors, she never guessed she would be here learning that she and Klaus were going to be the parents of a beautiful little girl.

"Everything else looks good Hayley, you have a strong baby girl on your hands" Dr. Headen said interrupting their moment. "You can come off bed rest but do the least amount of heavy lifting as possible. Make sure you contact the office right away or seek emergency care if you get recurring pains and any bleeding."

"Okay" Hayley nodded, wiping the wetness from her cheeks with her palms.

"You can get cleaned up now and head to the nurse's station, they will schedule your next appointment. Since you're progressing nicely we can go to monthly visits instead of bimonthly until you get to your 3rd trimester. Here are your images. Enjoy the rest of your day" Dr. Headen said as she handed Hayley the black and white ultrasound photos.

Hayley held the small picture in her hand and tried to stop herself from crying again. "Hi baby girl" she whispered.

"She's going to be beautiful Hayley, I'm so happy it's a girl" Andrea squealed.

"I need to go get dressed before I cry again" Hayley said as she shook off her emotions and put the photos down on the exam table.

Klaus extended his hand to help her down, bringing a gentle smile to Hayley's face.

Once she was tucked away in the bathroom Klaus sat down in his chair and stared into space. He was going to have a daughter. He hadn't been able to think about the baby as a real tangible thing much so he never thought about the sex and he didn't have a preference. Something about the thought of a daughter made him feel light inside, his heart fluttered and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Even if he was still wrestling with fatherhood something told him he would fall madly in love with his daughter sooner rather than later.

He looked over to where Hayley had just been sitting and saw that she had left the ultrasound photos on the exam table. With slight hesitation, he reached for them. He could see his daughter's little face and fingers curled up at her side. It was hard to keep a smile from coming to his face. He traced the outline of her face with his fingers.

"Thank you for coming Klaus" Andrea said, interrupting Klaus's trance. He had almost forgotten that she was in the room.

"It was my pleasure Andrea" he replied, not wanting to say too much in case Hayley over heard them.

Andrea gave him a knowing glance and softly smiled. "She's going to be a beautiful little girl, you and Hayley made something special Klaus, I hope you know that"

Klaus smiled, unsure of what he could say in response without giving away too much of his feelings. Andrea was right, his child did feel special, perhaps that's why the burden of not failing her felt so heavy on his head.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hayley finally emerged. As soon as Klaus heard her behind him he quickly put the ultrasound photos where he found them.

"Ready?" Andrea asked her.

"Yep!" Hayley replied. She went to table and grabbed her photos, smiling as she looked at her daughter one last time before she stuffed them in her purse.

The three of them silently made their way out of the room and to the nurse's station. After Hayley checked out they all made their way to their cars.

* * *

Klaus was about to say something to Hayley but she started talking first.

"I'm glad you came Klaus" she softly said.

"So am I, it was time. I'm sorry I was unable to before now" He sincerely replied.

"It's okay"

"Would you mind if I brought you home Hayley? I believe there are some things that we need to discuss" Klaus nervously asked.

"Yeah sure" Hayley immediately replied. "I'll call you later Andrea. Thanks for being there with me" She said as she turned to her sister and gave her a firm hug.

"Take care of my niece when you get home, you heard the doctors no heavy lifting."

The care ride was silent at first. Hayley sat next to Klaus and stared at her ultrasound photos again and Klaus kept his eyes planted on the road.

It wasn't until Hayley spoke out loud to herself that the silence disappeared. "I can't believe I'm having a girl" she muttered to herself.

"I take it from your response you spent a lot of time thinking about this" Klaus questioned.

"Huh? Did I say that out loud?" Hayley replied surprised.

Klaus chuckled. "Yeah you did, but I think your excitement is endearing so don't worry about it."

"I did think about it a lot, I thought I wanted a boy if I'm being honest"

"Why?" Klaus asked, genuinely surprised.

"I thought it would be easier, that I would be spared having to see my daughter go through some of the things I've gone through." Hayley replied honestly.

"Yet you seem overjoyed that it's a girl now, what changed?"

"I'm completely in love with her already" Hayley replied, her voice cracking a bit as tears started to well in her eyes. "I know that I will never treat her the way my parents treated me. Never"

"She's a lucky girl to have you Hayley" Klaus softly replied, Hayley couldn't help the tear that streamed down her cheek, she could feel the gentleness of his words pierce her heart.

"Thank you for saying that." She softly replied. "What about you though, you never thought about it?"

He hadn't, it admitting it to her after seeing how much she had made him feel a bit ashamed of himself.

"No, it never crossed my mind actually, after your reaction I'm a bit embarrassed to admit that." He mumbled.

"But it's honest" Hayley quickly replied, giving him a brief supportive smile.

"Honesty was always one of the strengths of our relationship" Klaus causally responded. "The night we met I felt like I wanted to tell you everything about me, even the dark things. I had never felt that way before."

"Neither did I, maybe we can get back to that one day. I hope we can" Hayley replied.

"I do too." Klaus let out just as he pulled into his old parking garage. He shut the engine off finally turned to look at her. "For the record, I'm happy it's a girl as well." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Do you want to come up?" Hayley suddenly asked. "We haven't really talked about our situation much since you moved out."

He wanted to say yes but he didn't trust himself alone with her, not now, not when his emotions were all over the place.

"I think it might be best If I passed, you need to rest" He replied.

Hayley hid the disappointment she felt, but if she was being honest with herself he was probably right. They had been doing well since Klaus moved out. There weren't any fights and they communicated more effectively in the last two weeks than they have since before their initial break up.

"You're right, thank you for coming Klaus, for trying, I know it wasn't easy for you"

Klaus silently nodded and unlocked the door for her. With a bit of hesitation Hayley opened the door and got out of the car.

She looked back at Klaus before she pulled her keys out and entered the building.

As soon as she was out of sight Klaus let out a heavy sigh and angrily banged his hand on his steering wheel. He should have gone with her, he wanted to go with her but he didn't have the guts. He felt like such a coward.

* * *

Hayley entered her penthouse and threw her purse on the kitchen counter top. She grabbed her photos and then kicked her shoes off before retreating to the bedroom.

She returned to the living room shortly after that with a baby book she had bought offline about a week ago. She wanted to start keeping track of all her pregnancy stuff so she could look back on the memories and show it to her little girl one day. She put one copy of the ultrasound photo in the book and grabbed a pen to write next to it.

 _"Baby Girl Mikaelson"_ she wrote in the black space underneath the photo. She traced the entry with her fingers as she smiled them took the other copy of the photo and went to the kitchen. Using a magnet, she put it on the door of the refrigerator so she could see it every morning when she went eat breakfast.

She was just about to start her meal prep when she heard a knock on the door. Curious she looked through the peep hole to see who it could be and saw that it was Klaus.

She didn't hesitate to open the door.

"Klaus what are you doing here I thought you were going home?" She questioned as soon as she opened the door.

"I umm, sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I'll just leave" He said, losing his nerve.

"No, it's okay, come in" she gently replied, opening the door a bit wider so that he could come in.

Telling himself to just stop thinking he walked in without hesitation.

"I forgot to ask for a copy of the images you got from the doctor." He nervously started, it was a lie but it was the best excuse he had so far, he was losing all the courage he had built up in the car.

"Oh, I think I have another copy in my room hold on" Hayley replied before retreating.

Klaus looked around his old home. It felt different. It didn't feel as cold as it felt when he lived there. Hayley wasn't as obsessed with cleanness as he was so her things were scattered in the living room and in the kitchen. He kinda liked the change, everything about Hayley was chaotic, rough around the edges. A few short minutes later she emerged from the back room with the image in her hand

"This was the best one out of all the ones I had left." She said as she handed it to him.

"It's perfect thank you" he quickly replied.

"Is that all you wanted?" Hayley questioned, she could see that he was nervous and that he was here for something else.

 _Tell her yes and leave_ , he told himself internally. "No, that's not all I wanted" He replied.

"Oh…." Hayley said, unsure of what to say next. There was an awkward tension in the room. Klaus looked down at this hands, taking in the image of his daughter again in silence. He couldn't keep running from her, he couldn't keep being a coward, too afraid to do right by her and her mother. Placing it down on the kitchen countertop with a sigh he finally found the courage to speak.

"Are you happy here Hayley?" He meekly asked.

"Yeah, I think so" she replied, taken back by the question. "Thank you for what you did by the way. You were right, it does take away the stress knowing I don't have to think about a place to live and worry about money."

"I just wanted to be able to do something for you and our child. After everything I've done I just wanted to get something right" Klaus meekly replied.

"I know" Hayley gently replied, her tone so soft Klaus thought he would melt. "I see that Klaus, you gave up something that meant a lot to you for me and the baby, no one has ever done something like that for me before" Klaus could hear a little bit of pain in her voice at the end. He hated that she has always felt so unloved, that he also added to that feeling for her when it was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Hayley relaxed a bit and sat down on one of the bar stools so she could get off her feet. As she sat down Klaus watched her carefully clutch her belly, his heart swelled up so big. It all just felt so real, much more real than it had ever felt for him.

"The separation…it was the right thing to do, right?" he asked. Unsure of what answer he was even looking for.

Hayley wanted to say no, she wanted to tell him that she missed him terribly and she cried for three days straight after he moved out, but she couldn't. Whether she liked it or not the space was for the best.

"Yeah I think it was. I needed space, we couldn't keep going the way we were going Klaus" Hayley replied.

"You're right" Klaus solemnly let out. Unable to keep his resolve he abruptly decided to end this awkward conversation. "I should probably get going now" He said as he tried to hurry his way to the door.

Hayley stood up from her seat, careful not to move to fast. "Klaus wait"

He wished she hadn't stopped him.

"Why did you really come up here?" Hayley questioned. She knew him, she knew it in her bones that he wanted to say something else, that he was holding back.

He didn't immediately reply, unsure of a good lie to tell her.

"In the car, you said you wanted to get back to when we were honest with each other, start now, just tell me what this is about" she let out, almost pleading with him to open up.

Klaus looked down at the ultrasound photo in his hand then silently put it on the table. He needed to just tell her everything he was thinking, he came up there because he felt like a coward and he didn't want to keep making the same mistakes. He couldn't keep making the same mistakes. "It's about her" he finally whispered.

"what about her?" Hayley softly questioned.

Klaus finally tore his eyes away from the images in front of him and brought then back to Hayley.

"I'm terrified of being a father" He blurted out. He felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders as soon as he said it. "I don't deserve a child, I don't deserve a daughter." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I'm terrified too Klaus" Hayley let out.

"You don't understand Hayley" Klaus said slightly frustrated.

"Well help me understand" Hayley softly replied.

"We are going to have a daughter, a beautiful little girl, and for the first time she feels so real to me, like she's going to be an actual person Hayley and I don't know if I can be a father to her." He let out. "I didn't want her Hayley, when you told me you were going to keep the baby I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I didn't want to be a father, but you needed me, you needed me to be supportive so that's what I did." He confessed.

"You think I wanted her? I told you I wanted an abortion at first. We didn't plan this, I was scared, you were scared-"

"But you got past your fear, I haven't and I don't know if I ever will is what I'm saying"

"So you don't want to be a father? You told me you wanted to relationship with her, I saw you cry when you talked to my belly when you were drunk, I saw how you light up when you learned we were having a girl…" Hayley replied, still unable to completely process the point of his rambling.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, I want to do right by her and by you, the thought of failure torments me"

"Why are you so convinced that you're going to fail Klaus? You feel something towards her already I can see it, you've tried to take care of me, you didn't run away when you could have, I know I said I needed more and I did, I still do, but you have done some things right even if you haven't been perfect"

"How can I not be convinced when the only examples of fatherhood I had was a man who resented me from birth because he wasn't my true father and a man who left me to be raised by another man." Klaus sighed.

"What?" Hayley let out, confused and shocked.

"Mikael is not the man who fathered me" Klaus finally reveled.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hayley wondered.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you are looking at me right now, with pity in your eyes just like my siblings do"

"So who is your father?" Hayley asked, unsure of what the right thing to say is.

"A man by the name of Ansel. My mother never told me but I could always sense a difference in the way Mikael treated me compared to my siblings. He was often cruel to me, he ridiculed me unnecessarily and placed cumbersome demands on me that I could never meet. I was always a nuisance to him. I didn't learn the truth until 7 years ago, my mother had an affair and I was the product of that affair."

"Klaus I'm sorry" Hayley said as she reached out for him, he rebuffed her advance, he needed to just get it all out.

"The night I ruined our relationship I had just come from my mother's house, she told me that my father wanted to see me. He's sick and he wanted to reach out to his only son. I was enraged and confused and you were the only one who could clear the haze Hayley, so I used you, I made love to you and when we were done I felt like I didn't deserve you, you were spiraling and I felt like I was only ruining you so-"

"so you broke up with me" Hayley finished, realization coming to her about what really happened that fateful night.

"I don't know how to be a father when the only one I knew never loved me and the one that could have saved me from that fate never bothered to do so."

"My parents didn't love me either Klaus" Hayley let out, eyes watering as it all started to make sense to her. "It terrifies me that I might mess up but I don't want to be them, I want better for my…our little girl. It's okay to not know how, all I've ever wanted from you was commitment to do better than what you and I ever had."

"and what if I can't do better?" Klaus painfully replied, voice cracking as a tear started to well up in his eyes.

"you can" Hayley softly replied.

"I'm an alcoholic, I never had the love of a real father, I ruin every meaningful thing that comes into my life-"

"You also protect the people you care about, you took care of me when I needed you, you've given me a home and everything else I could need to take care of our child, you can Klaus."

"But it's not enough…"

"We're both messed up Klaus, but we have to try. We have to love her enough to try. That's what hurt me the most, you didn't even seem like you wanted to try. I knew you were struggling with it but instead of being honest you shut me out and you stopped trying" Hayley said as tears started to streak down her face.

"I didn't I just wasn't enough" Klaus sighed.

"Okay so what am I supposed to do with all of this now" Hayley replied, she felt a bit frustrated, she understood where it was all coming from but she didn't like that he seemed to defeated and unwilling to try.

"I don't know" Was all he could say.

"If you're just so unwilling to try then why have you done all of this?" She slightly yelled.

"It was not my intention to upset you Hayley, I should have done this" He replied, backing away towards the door a little more. Hayley barely paid attention to what he said. Confused and upset she kept shooting questions at him.

"Why are you doing all of this Klaus? You could have left, you could still leave. What's the point of all this when you could just leave. Why did you even lie to me to begin with?"

Klaus knew the answer, but he felt like he couldn't say it out loud.

When Hayley saw his blank expressions her frustration grew even more.

"Dammit Klaus answer me or leave!" She yelled.

"Because I love you" Klaus whispered. It was barely audible but he said it, he finally got it out and it felt terrifying but like another weight had been off his shoulders.

"What?" Hayley asked, shocked that she heard him actually say the words.

"I love you Hayley, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. Everything I have tried to do has been to spare you from the hurtful truth because I couldn't handle seeing you disappointed by me."

"Do you really mean that?" Hayley meekly said, unable to truly accept that he's in love with her even though she loved him.

"I'm a coward, I push love and happiness away, I always have…I'm sorry" Klaus replied.

"So stop doing it Klaus, you're pushing our daughter away the same way you pushed me away"

"What if I can't" Klaus cried as he turned himself away from her.

Hayley immediately went to closer to him, gently placing her hand on the back of his arm. "You can Klaus, it's okay to love, it's okay to want her to want me, to believe that you can do better" She gently replied.

At the sound of her words he couldn't help turning back around to face her, she looked so sincere, so sure of what she was saying and he didn't understand how she could be that way.

"After everything, after all I have just said to you, how are you so obstinate in your belief in me?" He asked.

"Because I love you too Klaus" Hayley let out in exasperation, she couldn't believe she had to spell it out for him, it should have been obvious a long time ago. Klaus's eyes widened in surprise and he felt his heart pound in his chest. He never thought he would ever find someone outside of family who would think he was worthy of such love and dedication.

"Do you really?" He questioned.

"Yes, I love you" Hayley repeated as tears started to streak her face again. "I believe that you can be a good father to your daughter and that we both can be better people one day for her. I have to believe that or else I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, she can't be a mistake Klaus, what I've felt for you since we met can't be a mistake." Hayley cried.

Without saying anything else he pulled her into her arms, giving her a warm embrace. He could hear her crying against his shoulder and his heart shattered but for the first time he realized that she was right, his mother was right, his sister had been right.

"It won't be easy" He whispered as he held her close. "I'll probably let you down in some way"

Hayley pulled away and looked deep into his eyes, she saw the sincerity she used to see, she still saw fear but there was some hope, more hope that he had in a while.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still love you" She whispered to him. She gently took his hand and placed it on her belly. "she will still love you, she will love us even if we don't always get it right."

"I want to try, for her" He whispered, tears starting to stream from his eyes. "I can't afford to keep running"

Hayley felt like those were the words she had been waiting for since she and Klaus had their first argument about the baby. She felt so much relief knowing that he really meant it this time. She felt his sincerity and his turmoil, she understood it better than anyone else but she needed him to feel the same Hope she felt, she needed him to have the same commitment. For the first time since she found out she was having a baby she truly felt like she wasn't alone. Hayley pulled Klaus into her arms again. Giving him a firm embrace to show just how much his words meant to him. "Thank you" She whispered to him.

When she pulled away she noticed that he had grabbed her hand. When he started to pull her close to him, the look in his eyes told her exactly what he wanted, there was lust and a bit of sadness, but she saw love as well. She wanted to return his affection but they had just had the most mature conversation they had ever had about their situation, they were making good decisions, she didn't want to ruin that by falling into old habits and possibly complicating things again so she pulled back. "Klaus maybe we should end here, I'm tired it's been an emotional day" She said, trying her best to sound like an emotionally mature adult even though she knew internally she wanted him just as bad as he probably wanted her right now.

"You're right, I should go" He quickly replied as he let her hand go. He grew a little flustered and backed away from her then changed his mind. He craved some sort of intimacy with her, so he settled for a gentle forehead kiss. Hayley felt her breathing hitch as soon as his soft lips came in contact with her skin. His hand gently rested on her neck and she couldn't help bringing her hand up to grab a hold to it. "Get some rest" he affectionately whispered to her before pulling away. Once the contact was lost they both felt like part of their soul had been ripped away. It had been so long since they both had felt such genuine blissful affection from the other.

After giving her a gentle smile Klaus grabbed the ultrasound photo that Hayley had brought out for him earlier, stuffed it in his pocket and walked to the door. "Bye" Hayley casually said before he finally opened it to walk out. "Goodbye Hayley" Klaus replied in return.

As soon as the door was shut Hayley threw her back against it in anguish and grabbed her neck where he had touched her. Her emotions were all over the place after their conversation but she had never felt more in love with him that she did as she stood there. She wished she had told him to stay as soon as she let him walk out of the door but she wanted to badly to be stronger, to not be so impulsive. She just never imagined she would feel the ache for him this strongly again this soon. The desperation in his voice when he said that he was in love with her kept replaying in her mind. He loved her, he was in love with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on her door. Surprised she pulled away from the door. Before she opened it she already had an idea of who it was, she hoped it was him. With little hesitation, she opened the door.

"Klaus…"

"Hayley I…" Unable to say anything else to her without losing his nerve he crashed his lips into hers. Hayley responded instantly to the contact and backed the two of them into the penthouse without any hesitation. She clawed at Klaus's shirt, trying desperately to get it off of him. Klaus grabbed her by the waist and kicked the penthouse door closed with his foot.

Hayley whimpered against his lips as she felt his hands go for her dress and pull the thin straps down. She let it pool at her feet and stepped out of it as she grabbed at his pants, frantically unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. The room felt like it was spinning because they were moving so fast and so frantically. Hayley felt like she would combust on spot as his head went to her neck, sending her slightly backwards. She grabbed at the nape of his neck, moaning loudly into the air. Klaus removed her bra quickly. When he felt her gripping at his shit again he finally pulled away and went to take it off, her hands pulled it up over his head before going to his neck to pull his lips back into hers.

Klaus grabbed her behind both of her knees, bringing her body gently into the air and her legs around his hips. Hayley's long luscious hair draped over his face as they continued to frantically kiss each other while he walked them to the bedroom.

The feeling was so overwhelming Klaus felt like he was going to get dizzy, not wanting to drop her he sent her back crashing softly into the wall of the hallway. As soon as he had her pinned down he buried his face in her neck, sending a loud moan from Hayley as she once against buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands gripped at her slightly fuller breasts just before he brought his lips back to hers. He could feel Hayley start to slip down the wall a bit so he grabbed her legs again and lifted her again. They traveled the short distance to the bedroom, once they reached the bed Klaus brought Hayley down on bed bottom first, dragging both of his hands down her naked back as he lowered the rest of her body down.

Once she was flat on her back Klaus dragged on hand down her abdomen, causing Hayley to pant loudly and squirm on the bed. His hand stopped at her lower abdomen, gently caressing her belly where his daughter laid. He stepped back briefly to discard himself of his pants and his briefs while Hayley watched him lust and passion filled eyes from the bed. Once he returned to her he hooked his fingers underneath her panties and gently pulled them down as he slowly lowered himself on top of her. Hayley grabbed him by the side of his neck with one arm, pausing briefly to stare into his icy blue eyes. It didn't matter what she thought before or what she would think after this was done, she felt at home again, she felt safe again and the gentle smile on Klaus's face told her that he felt like he was home again too. She could feel his fingers dig into her thigh before they ran up and down her bare leg then traveled to her pelvis. The touch of his fingers against her sensitive skin made her let out an unholy moan. Lifting herself up a little bit she pulled him into her, crashing his lips against hers for a bruising kiss.

"I missed you" He whispered. Hayley could feel the dew of his husky voice against her lips.

"I missed you too" Hayley whimpered. She was so caught up in the haze that she could barely process the release of pain, relief, and love she felt as soon as he kissed her but she was starting to feel it all come rushing back. "I missed you so much" She said, almost on the verge of tears. Klaus pulled away and gently caressed her cheek, seeing the emotion behind her eyes. He gave her a gentle smile, like the one Hayley remembered seeing the night they first made love, the smile that made her feel like she could breathe again.

Sensing her longing and being unable to fight his for much longer he smothered her with a fiery and emotional kiss as they both finally came down on the bed. His hand was still buried in her hair as he went inside her. He couldn't stop the moan that echoed from his lips as soon as he felt her around him. Hayley wrapped both of her legs around his waist and immediately started to move against him. Klaus thrust inside of her gently, trying not to be too rough given her condition but Hayley pulled at his back for more, moaning loudly in his ear to heighten his pleasure and inspire him to thrust harder. Unable to maintain his position to accommodate her need he collapsed on top of her, giving her a gentle kiss near her temple before burying himself in her neck. Hayley hugged him close to her body, gently laying her head to rest on his shoulder as she followed his movements with her body. She gave him a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade, letting her lips trail up to his neck a bit before resting her head again.

The faster he went the more she clutched her legs around him. In a frenzy, Klaus started to grab at her breasts and nip at her earlobe with his teeth. Hayley could feel how close he was, how badly he needed the release. Knowing he missed her this much made her feel warm inside, she could feel her own release coming soon. Klaus buried himself deeper into her core, sending her over the edge and causing her to clench around him, the tight sensation sent him to his climax. He could feel her fragile body flinch as he filled her up with his cum.

Once she stilled he let go of the bed and pulled her face to his, giving her one excruciating kiss. With her body still wrapped around his he pulled away and palmed her face, taking in her beauty and carelessness that he always admired. "I love you" he said. Gone was the meekness of the earlier confession, he was secure in the sentiment no longer afraid of the weight of the words.

Hayley's words got caught in her throat as she began to choke back tears. Klaus didn't need to hear her say them back right then, he knew she loved him too. Bringing his lips back to hers he kissed her once more before collapsing behind her on the bed. Immediately he took her body into his arms, holding her naked body close to him as she relaxed on the bed. Before he drifted off to sleep he raised up a bit and kissed her on the temple. Before he could pull away Hayley snaked her arm around his head, toying with the short locks around his temple. "I love you too" She whispered before giving him one more soft peck on the lips.

He collapsed behind her once more, tightening his grip around her waist. His fingers found their way to her belly, causing him to gently caress the bump with his fingertips. Hayley brought her hand to her belly, gently caressing the smooth bump as well as she finally settled into Klaus's body and drifted off.

* * *

AN: So this chapter is massively long. I tried to find a place to cut it so that the story kept a decent flow but I couldn't so consider this my gift for taking long between updates lol I hope you enjoyed it. I had a little trouble with this chapter but I think I'm okay with how it turned out,let me know what you think! Oh and the last part of this chapter was inspired by the song Other Side by Ruelle, it makes me think of klayley so check that out if you want some new music! sorry for any typos I didn't get a chance to proofread the whole thing before posting.


End file.
